Here in the Space Between Us
by NetSerfer
Summary: An Adventure in Several Chapters
1. Important Note

Critical Note!  
  
Even if you don't read the rest of the into, please read this!  
This story takes place seven years after the end of the OAV. The characters have continued to age and mature normally: Washu, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Katsuhito and Ayeka appear unchanged; Nobiyuki, Tenchi and Sasami have all aged seven years. Nobiyuki is now around age 50, Tenchi is 26 and Sasami is now 19. Their relative ages are based on my own guesswork, rather than on any concrete references.  
It may seem silly to stress this, since it's said clearly in the first couple paragraphs of the story anyway, but it's quite a leap to picture Sasami at 19 instead of 12 (as she was in the OAV). As I point out early on, Sasami and Tsunami are identical looking. Here is an excellent page of Tsunami pictures from the OAV and Pretty Sammy to make sure we're all on the same page (I especially like the two beach pictures): "".  
Try to get the OAV image of Sasami out of your head, or this is all going to seem strange and creepy...  
  
Shawn 


	2. Author's Intro

Author's Intro  
  
Welcome to my third Tenchi fic, my first being "Tenchi in Autumn (redux)". Don't bother looking for number two: I haven't finished it.  
This story started with the germ of an idea - the idea that eventually became the crux around which the entire story turns - and the goal of writing a lemon. I was inspired to try to write a lemon mainly by Diane Long's excellent works and Laurell Hamilton's 'Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter' novels. I figured if they could write a good story with some good sex, then I might be able to do the same. Then, when I got about three- fourths done I decided that I found it distracting and yanked the lemony stuff.  
Some of the characters might, at first blush, seem to be out of character. Please be patient when it happens, as I've tried to project character development and personalities based on the OAV and within the needs of my story. In other words: there's a good reason for the character to act that way and it will (hopefully) become clear.  
While I'm on the subject of characters: there are a couple character names borrowed from non-Tenchi sources. This is merely for convenience sake and as an homage, not because these characters are crossed over.  
All the ideas, plots, subplots and story lines in this are mine. Any relation to any other story is purely accidental. I did borrow a spoken phrase or two here and there from other fan fics or from the OAV, but please consider those to be an homage and a mark of respect.  
A note on the continuity: this is straight OAV 1 & 2 (Ep. 1-13b) with a few concepts borrowed from Hitoshi Okuda's "No Need for Tenchi" manga and the Shin Tenchi novels. It doesn't take GXP into account (although I don't think it clashes too badly) and as of this writing, OAV 3 is still months away. If I did commit any continuity sins, I ask that you please try to ignore them and enjoy the story.  
And a note on punctuation: there is some mental dialogue in this; 'mind-speak' I guess you could call it. I chose to designate it with single tics ('). I was also undecided on how to represent who was doing the communicating. "'Wowee!' So-and-so thought" seemed pretty lame and 'said' just didn't capture what was happening. So, I worked around it in a non- determinant way. I hope it isn't too jarring or disjointed.  
Cultural references are generally Western, as this was written by a Western writer for a Western audience. They are, therefore, more likely to be understood.  
I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
Shawn 


	3. Acknowledgements

Special Thanks and Acknowledgements  
Jeff Harris, author of the outstanding "Harem Saga".  
Catherine York, my wife.  
Matthew Stanford, my son.  
Marik K, John Garrett: Denizens of the former TMFFA forum. 


	4. Prologue The Holy Tree of Masaki Shrine

Prologue - The Holy Tree of Masaki Shrine  
  
Holding hands, the pair emerged at the head of the path through the forest and into the clearing. Before them was a large tree surrounded by a small pond. The birds sang in the surrounding forest and the tree's leaves dappled the clearing.  
Sasami Jurai smiled happily and glanced up at her companion, Ken Akamatsu; a classmate and her latest boyfriend. He was tall and thin with straight, dark hair grown long; she liked the way it lifted and teased in the late spring breeze that moved Funaho's leaves. He was kind and gentle and he loved Sasami very much. At twenty, he was a year older than she. They'd met at university and they'd been dating for a few months.  
"Wow, Sasami, this is really nice. That's a cool tree! It's really big."  
Sasami smiled. "This is the holy tree of the Masaki shrine. It's name is Funaho. It's very old."  
"It's a great place for a picnic!" Ken said.  
They found a flat, dry, grassy place on the edge of the pond surrounding Funaho and began unloading the picnic basket Ken had carried up from the valley below. In a few moments, the two of them had arranged everything on a colorful blanket and they began to eat.  
"Sasami," Ken said a little while later. "That was delicious, as usual."  
"Thanks!" Sasami replied, beaming.  
"But not," Ken said, leaning closer, "as delicious as you..." And he pressed his lips against hers. Sasami returned the kiss with gusto and they both smiled when it was done.  
"Thanks, Ken. You know I like it when people enjoy my food."  
"Oh, I enjoy your food!" he said. "I enjoy everything about you!"  
Sasami giggled and turned her face up to his to be kissed again; which he did. The kiss was longer this time, their lips moving. Sasami felt Ken's tongue gently probing and opened her lips, letting him kiss her deeply. His arms went around her and pulled her close and her breath caught in her throat at the pressure of his body against hers.  
Moments passed, their passion rising, their sighs and cries climbing into the blue sky. Always before, Sasami had stopped them, but this time... This time there would be no stopping. He loved her, she knew, even if she was only fond of him. But Sasami's curiosity had decided for her; and soon, very soon, the last of their clothing had been cast aside and it was time.  
"Now, Ken," she said huskily, looking into his eyes. "Take me now..."  
"Sasami," said a voice.  
They looked up. Standing atop the pond was a girl. Even through his surprise and desire, Ken could tell that she was very beautiful and that she looked a lot like Sasami.  
She looked exactly like Sasami.  
"Who... Who... Who is that?" he stuttered.  
"Tsunami!" Sasami cried. "Not now! We were just getting to the good part!"  
"No, Sasami. It is not your time. Young man, you should go home now."  
"Uh... Uh... Yes ma'am!" Ken leaped up and grabbed his trousers, holding them around his waist as he ran back toward the valley and his waiting car, his unbuttoned shirt flapping behind him.  
"Call me!" Sasami yelled after him, giggling. "Oh Tsunami!" she said, turning back to the pond. "What was wrong with him?"  
"You must wait, Sasami. The time will come and you will know when it does," Tsunami said gently.  
Sasami considered this for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Okay, Tsunami. I guess you're right. And it really didn't feel right, anyway. I don't really love him, I just wanted to, you know, try it." She smiled at Tsunami, who smiled in return. "Do you know when I'll find my true love?" she asked.  
Tsunami smiled wider. "Maybe," she said. "But it won't be for a while yet. Be patient."  
  
Ken paused at the first landing long enough to put his trousers on, wishing he'd remembered his shoes and reflecting on some of the odd stories he'd heard about the Masaki Shrine. Being interrupted by a girl who looked enough like Sasami to be her twin sister was bad enough; that same girl showing up from nowhere and walking on water was simply too much. He loved Sasami dearly, but it might be time rethink their relationship. 


	5. Tenchi and Sasami

Chapter 1 - Tenchi and Sasami  
  
Tenchi slowed the car for the turn up the drive to the house. He thought briefly about the many times he'd waited for the school bus at just this spot. And now, here he was driving past as a grown man, his education complete and his entire life ahead of him.  
The progression had seemed so natural and effortless that the time had passed in a blur. Even now, Tenchi could scarcely believe that his years of schooling and training and apprenticeship were over and that next to him on the seat was his own framed certification; he was a full-fledged architect.  
Nobuyuki had been happy and proud when Tenchi decided to follow his footsteps into architecture. Tenchi had always had a knack for drawing and a love of beautiful structures and shapes; it was an easy decision to make.  
Tenchi sighed. Once he'd completed high school, he set about finding a college to attend. The girls all assumed he'd attend the nearby university and that their lives would go on much as they had before. But, at his father's suggestion, he'd applied to Tokyo University, not really expecting to pass the entrance exams.  
He hadn't told anyone about applying there; only his father and grandfather knew. To get away to Tokyo without the girls tagging along, he used the pretext of going with his father to check the construction of a building. He felt bad about lying to them, but he really didn't feel like he had a choice.  
When the time came to return to check the exam results, Tenchi didn't know which would be worse: being accepted or being rejected.  
  
Tenchi and Nobuyuki had been waiting side by side in the courtyard along with hundreds of other hopefuls. Nobuyuki seemed very calm - almost too calm. "Aren't you nervous, dad?" Tenchi asked him.  
"Oh, no," he replied. "Not at all. After all, I'm not the one who's trying to get into the best university in the country. And, anyway, even if you don't get in here, you've already been accepted at my old school." Nobuyuki smiled reassuringly at Tenchi. Tenchi returned a wan smile of his own.  
"Besides, son," Nobuyuki continued. "It's if you do get in that you're going to really have problems! Explaining to those girls that you're going to be away for several months each year. I don't envy you that chore!" Nobuyuki chuckled.  
Tenchi sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. He'd been thinking about just that more and more and as yet he had no good answer. He was afraid they'd hate him or maybe even follow him to Tokyo, getting in the way of his school work. Just last week he'd awoken in a cold sweat after dreaming that Washu had rigged up a sub-space doorway connecting the Okayama house to his dorm room, giving the girls unlimited access and stripping him completely of any privacy. He shuddered now just thinking about it.  
"Looks like this is it, Tenchi!" Nobuyuki said excitedly. Tenchi looked up and saw that the scores were being posted on the boards set up for that purpose on the courtyard. There was a surge forward, the crowd moving as one to see their results.  
Tenchi didn't move, he just looked at the boards.  
"Go ahead, son." Nobuyuki said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "No matter what, we'll work it out."  
Tenchi smiled gratefully at his father and began to move forward toward the crowd. Over the heads of those in front of him, he could see the people closest to the board reacting with excitement or disappointment as they found their scores. They streamed away on either side of him, smiling broadly and clapping each other on the back or shuffling dejectedly away with their heads hanging.  
Nobuyuki watched Tenchi move forward and reach the boards. He saw Tenchi scan quickly then stop and turn and walk back toward him. His expression wasn't happy.  
When Tenchi reached him, Nobuyuki put his hands on Tenchi's shoulders and said, "I'm sorry, Tenchi. But not getting in Tokyo University isn't the end of the world."  
Tenchi looked up at his father, his expression bleak. "You don't understand, dad," he said. "I did get in."  
Nobuyuki nodded. "I think we should talk to your grandfather."  
The went up to the shrine as soon as they got back and, after explaining the situation, the first words out of Katsuhito's mouth were, "I think we should talk to Washu." Before long, all four of them were sitting around the table in the shrine office.  
"So, what's the problem?" Washu asked as they all settled.  
"Tenchi has a problem," Katsuhito said. "He needs the help of every one of us to solve it."  
They all turned and looked at Tenchi, who said simply, "I was accepted into Tokyo University."  
"Wow! That's great Tenchi! My little guinea pig is going to the best school in Japan!" Washu cackled with delight. Then her expression turned thoughtful and she put a finger to the side of her jaw. "Oh, wait," she said, "the girls."  
Katsuhito and Nobuyuki nodded gravely. "Do you see the dilemma?" Katsuhito asked.  
"Oh, I sure do! They'll be absolutely impossible to live with if they only see Tenchi every few weeks!" Washu gestured and her computer terminal appeared before her. "I think though," she said, concentrating on the display, her fingers almost a blur. "That I can make a portable dimension gate that can link the house here in Okayama with Tenchi's room in Tokyo. The girls could see him whenever-"  
"Oh no!" Tenchi cried, lunging for the terminal. "That's not the problem at all!" Tenchi passed cleanly through the terminal and, with a cry, fell full length onto the floor, his arms stretched on either side of Washu's hips where she sat and his face nestled firmly in her lap. Tenchi craned his neck upward, his mouth twisted in a grimace of embarrassment. Washu looked down at him, smirking, her eyebrow quirked.  
"Oh, M-M-M-Miss Washu!" Tenchi stammered. "I'm s-s-s-"  
"Tenchi," Washu said with a soft, lilting note. She reached down and placed a hand on his cheek. "Does this mean you're ready to give me that sample I need? I can go get changed..."  
Tenchi froze for a moment, his mouth open and eyes wide with shock and fear. Then he leaped up and darted away, pressing his back into a nearby corner, his look that of a trapped animal.  
"Tenchi, stop fooling around. This is serious," Nobuyuki said to him.  
"Yes, sit down and pay attention, boy." Katsuhito took a sip from his tea.  
Tenchi cautiously approached the table and resumed his seat. He reached down for his cup of tea and noticed as he raised it that his hand was shaking. He glanced at Washu, who smiled and winked broadly. Tenchi gulped and set his tea back down.  
"Now," Katsuhito began. "If everyone is settled, perhaps we can continue. Miss Washu, I think it's clear that Tenchi doesn't want the girls to be able to visit him all the time. I think we can all see that would be a bad idea."  
"I'll never get any peace at all," Tenchi said.  
"Hmm," Washu said, drumming her fingers on the table. "I see what you mean."  
"What we need is a distraction," Nobuyuki said. "Something to keep their minds off Tenchi."  
"It would be nice if they had something to do with their time other than fighting and getting into trouble," Tenchi said.  
"Well, since you mention it," Washu began. "I was thinking it might be time to get my career back on track. Since I never resigned my chair at the Royal Space Academy, technically I'm still on the faculty and I can reassume my position at any time - tenure is a wonderful thing!"  
"How does that help, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
"That's easy: as an Academy professor, my children automatically qualify to attend. I'm thinking it's time my Little Ryoko went back to school!"  
"Oh, Little Washu, that's great!" Tenchi said enthusiastically.  
"Hmm. While we're on the subject, Tenchi," Washu said. Something in her tone made Tenchi nervous.  
"Yes-s-s-s..?" he asked hesitantly.  
"Well, professors also have the right to sponsor one student. How would you like to go to the most prestigious school in the galaxy?" She batted her eyelashes, "With the prettiest professors..?"  
"Well, uh..."  
Washu leaned in and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Come on Tenchi, what do you say? I think I might be able to arrange some extra credit assignments." She leaned forward, giving a revealing glimpse of her cleavage. "I'll even let you polish my apples...", she said.  
Tenchi began to look around wildly, clearly searching for an escape route.  
"Ahem." Katsuhito cleared his throat and Washu sat back down, smiling. "I think it would be best for everyone concerned if Tenchi went to school here on Earth, as planned. After all, if the goal is to get the youngsters to concentrate on their studies, putting them together at the Academy isn't going to help."  
Washu's smile disappeared, she was clearly disappointed.  
"I'm sorry Little Washu, but I agree with grandpa," Tenchi said. "And I guess I'm really looking forward to going to Tokyo University."  
"What about Ayeka?" Nobuyuki asked.  
"I think I might be able to help there," Katsuhito said. "Since it is the Royal Space Academy, the Jurai royal family is also automatically qualified to attend. I attended, once. It was... It was an experience I'll never forget." Washu looked at Katsuhito with an odd gleam in her eye, then her expression became briefly sad; she shook her head and it was gone.  
"So," Katsuhito continued. "I think that with a message to Jurai, I might be able to arrange for Ayeka to attend Royal Space Academy. I'm sure that our parents would agree that a degree from the Academy would be in order."  
"It's settled then!" Nobuyuki said happily. "Tenchi, you're going to Tokyo University! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Tokyo University had turned out to be surprisingly easy for Tenchi. Only a few classes had given him any trouble at all. He found that his mind quickly absorbed the concepts and used the rules and formulas to shape materials into beautiful structures and designs. He had entered several design contests and had done well in all of them, garnering honorable mention several times. This had led to a choice apprenticeship and to good offers from several firms.  
He knew his student days were done. It hadn't seemed rushed or brief at the time, but now that was all over.  
Tenchi stopped the car in front of the house, shut it off and sat for a moment, thinking. He decided he couldn't really see where all this was going right now, so he would just do what he always did: come up with a general idea and see where his life took him. He knew by now that life seldom let you follow through with detailed plans.  
Grabbing his certificates to show everyone, he got out of the car and went to the door.  
  
Sasami finished chopping and dumped the results into the pot. She dipped a spoon in the simmering broth and tentatively took a sip. Satisfied, she set the spoon down, turned the heat under the pot to low and began working on the fish cakes.  
She was taking special care with dinner and happily making more than she had been making for a while. Tonight, for the first time in months, everyone would be here. Sasami smiled happily, excited to have the house full of the people who had become her family.  
It had been a few weeks since the incident with poor Ken. Sasami had looked him up once or twice, but he didn't seem interested in seeing her any more. It was just as well; she really wouldn't have time for a boyfriend with everyone coming out for the summer.  
It was also just as well because Sasami had less time for a boyfriend because of Tsunami. Since the incident at Funaho, they had been spending more and more time with each other.  
As she and Sasami had grown closer, Tsunami's avatar, which had once been little more than a phantom, had become more substantial. Now it was nearly indistinguishable from Sasami herself. Tsunami projected her avatar and she and Sasami might sit in the sun and throw rocks into the pond or walk through the forest kicking leaves and looking at the birds. They'd nap cuddled up together in the afternoon, Tsunami holding Sasami or sometimes Sasami holding Tsunami.  
Other times, Tsunami was just a presence in Sasami's mind. At first, Sasami found it distracting and bothersome; it was a lot like having someone looking over her shoulder all the time and sometimes commenting on what was happening. But before too long it was more like sitting very close to a friend in a movie theater, talking quietly about what they were watching. It got so that Sasami felt a little lonely when Tsunami wasn't there. But that was less and less of the time now.  
When she first understood the idea of merging with Tsunami, Sasami had been absolutely terrified; afraid she'd lose herself in a personality most considered a goddess. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be the tiny person that was Sasami in the vastness of Tsunami; overwhelmed to the point of nonexistence.  
But, so far, the whole experience had been positive. She felt closer to Tsunami than she even did to Ayeka. And she still found that if she wanted to, she could close herself off so that Tsunami wasn't with her.  
Sasami realized that she had finished the preparation; all that remained were the things she needed to do just before serving. She glanced at the clock and decided she had a little time before the others arrived.  
"Time enough for a quick bath!" She wiped her hands on a towel and hung her apron. Humming to herself, she left the kitchen and went to the onsen. She was hanging up her clothes and getting ready to scrub when she realized that she wasn't alone.  
"Tsunami!" she said happily, as Tsunami entered the onsen and closed the door behind her. "Good. You can scrub my back."  
"That was the idea," Tsunami said, smiling.  
  
Tenchi entered the house, saying, "I'm home!" as he took off his shoes. He paused for a moment, listening. "Hmm, nothing. Something sure smells good, though. Actually, something smells like it's burning!"  
He went into the kitchen, finding dinner mostly ready to go on the table and a pot of soup boiling over onto the stove. He turned the burner down to low and soup settled back into the pot. "That's odd," he said. "Sasami!"  
Hearing nothing, he made a quick check of the rest of the house; including knocking on her door. He found himself back in the living room a couple minutes later, scratching his head.  
"Well, I guess there's only one more place she could be." Tenchi considered for a moment and decided that if he was careful he could still fetch Sasami out of the onsen while respecting her privacy.  
He went to the onsen and opened the door, not looking in. "Sasami!" he called. All he heard was the rush of water. He sighed and stepped in.  
Looking down at his feet, he walked gingerly into the onsen and turned the corner to the bathing area. He heard the murmur of voices over the water. Stopping and carefully looking down, he cleared his throat and said, "Sasami..?"  
"Tenchi!" he heard Sasami say.  
"Hi Tenchi!" he heard her say again - from a different place.  
Forgetting himself in his confusion, Tenchi looked up and saw two of Sasami. "Sasami? What..?"  
"Oh, sorry Tenchi," one of them said, smiling. "Tsunami is with me."  
The other Sasami - Tsunami - waved and smiled.  
Then Tenchi realized that, while Sasami had begun to look more and more like Tsunami as she grew up, now the resemblance had became uncanny. Sasami and Tsunami looked enough alike to be indistinguishable. Tenchi looked back and forth, searching for some difference between them and failing.  
And then he realized that they were in the middle of scrubbing. They were naked and wet and covered with soap suds.  
"Woah! Sasami - Tsunami! I'm sorry!" Tenchi began to back toward the door. "I just came in tell you that I was home and that you left the soup on high and it boiled over. Sorry to intrude!"  
"Tenchi, it's okay!" Tsunami called. But, even as she spoke, Tenchi turned to leave and slipped, banging his head on the open door - hard. He reared back off balance, his arms windmilling, then fell flat on his back and didn't move.  
"Oh, no!" Sasami yelled.  
"Tenchi!" Tsunami shouted.  
Both jumped up and hurried over to Tenchi, kneeling on either side of him. Tenchi moaned quietly; there was a gash on his forehead that was starting to bleed.  
"Oh Tenchi," Sasami said. "Do you think he'll be okay, Tsunami?"  
Tsunami put her hand on Tenchi's head. "He'll be fine," she said. "I think I'd better go for now. And you'd better put something on." Sasami nodded as Tsunami disappeared. Then she felt Tsunami settle into her mind.  
Sasami looked down at Tenchi and as she did she felt a strong spark of emotion from Tsunami.  
'Tsunami? You feel something about Tenchi, don't you?' she asked.  
'Yes, Sasami. He's absolutely wonderful. Don't you think so?'  
'Huh. Well, Tenchi's really nice, but he's more like a big brother to me. I really don't think of him that way.'  
Sasami sensed Tsunami laughing. She wrapped herself in a towel, then took a small towel and went to the kitchen for some ice. Returning to the onsen, she gingerly put the ice on Tenchi's forehead; noticing that it was already swelling and turning black and blue.  
Tenchi was starting to wake up and he hissed and flinched when he felt the ice pressed up against his head. "Sasami?" he said.  
"Yes, it's me, Tenchi. Are you okay?"  
"I guess I'll be all right. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to peep," he said.  
Sasami giggled. "It's all right, Tenchi. Really. No harm done!"  
"Thank you, Sasami. Is Tsunami still here?"  
"Not like she was when you came in, but she's still with me."  
Tenchi took the ice from Sasami and held it himself, sitting up slowly. "What's that like?" he asked, looking at her.  
Sasami shrugged. "Well...", she began, looking up in thought.  
"At first I was scared. I thought I'd just disappear, that Tsunami would be here and I'd be gone. But it's not like that. It's more like having a close friend who's with me almost all the time. But it's more than that, too.  
"When she started spending time with me - inside my head, I mean, not when she's physically here - I'd get tired fast and sometimes I'd get headaches. But that stopped and now I miss her when she's not there. It was sort of like breaking in new shoes, I guess. The more you wear them the more comfortable they feel until you don't even know you have them on.  
"Does that make sense?", she asked.  
"Well, sort of, I guess," Tenchi replied. "You two look identical now, did you know that? I didn't really realize it until I saw you next to each other." Tenchi smiled, "Uh... Sorry about that."  
Sasami giggled again. "I told you it's okay! Stop apologizing."  
"We do look alike, I know," she continued. "I don't know if that's because of the assimilation or if I was always going to look like this. Tsunami doesn't know, either."  
"Tsunami doesn't know?" Tenchi asked in surprise.  
"No, Tenchi," Sasami said patiently. "Tsunami doesn't know everything. She doesn't even know everything about herself. She and I may be like this just by luck or maybe I'm some a part of her that's been missing for a long time. We don't know, and I don't think we care. It's just nice to have each other."  
"It's nice for Tsunami, too," she continued. "An avatar isn't like a real person; they can't feel and taste and smell the same way we can. Everything is dimmer and weaker. So I spend a lot of time touching things and smelling and tasting them for Tsunami. I think I might be getting fat!" She patted her backside to emphasize her point.  
"It didn't look that way from where I was standing," Tenchi said.  
Sasami smiled and patted him on the face. Then she said, "Tsunami asked me to do this."  
And she leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. 


	6. The Return of Ryoko

Chapter 2 - The Return of Ryoko  
  
"Come on you fuzzy slowpoke! Get a move on!"  
Ryo-Ohki's face appeared on a crystal floating in front of Ryoko. "Miya!" she said, in an annoyed tone.  
"You can have all the damn carrots you want when we get home!"  
"Miya meow!" Ryo-Ohki replied happily.  
"But only if we get there before Ayeka. Now hurry up!"  
"Miya," Ryo-Ohki replied. "Miya miya."  
"That's blackmail you little..." Ryoko felt Ryo-Ohki slow as she hurtled through space. "You wouldn't dare," she cautioned.  
She could tell by the expression displayed in the crystal that Ryo- Ohki would indeed, and she felt their speed drop again.  
"Grrr..." Ryoko growled. She clenched her fists in frustration. "All right, all right! But you had better get there before Her Prissiness or I'll give you a carrot somewhere very uncomfortable. Got it?"  
Ryo-Ohki didn't look like she felt threatened, but Ryoko felt their speed increase. She sat back in the command chair and relaxed as best she could.  
Ryoko knew it really didn't matter if she got back before Ayeka; Tenchi wouldn't hold it against her no matter when she got there or who got there first. And she wasn't going to get anywhere with Tenchi because of something as trivial as who was home first. But the opportunity to spend time with Tenchi without Ayeka around was just too tempting.  
Plus, getting there first would be something to tease Ayeka about later.  
Ryoko smiled, thinking how she'd dangle the bait for the princess. "Oh!" she said to herself. "Ayeka! If only you'd been here! Tenchi and I went for a walk around the pond. It was so romantic!" Ayeka would make an offended noise and toss her hair, Tenchi would deny anything had happened and Ryoko would laugh at both of them.  
Of course, by now it was all just playing and everyone involved knew that. Tenchi had gotten very good at keeping them all happy.  
Their different schedules certainly helped. Even though Ryoko and Ayeka were both attending Royal Space Academy, the School of Applied Physics where she studied had different vacations than the Kamiki School for Political Science where Ayeka was going. This worked out well during the normal school period, as they were home at different times and Tenchi worked hard to make time in his schedule for them.  
But during the summer months and at Christmas, they were all home together and, Ryoko had to admit, that was the best time of all.  
She wasn't sure how it had happened, but she and Ayeka had grown very close; closer than she'd ever really thought they could be. She supposed it was that first year at Royal Space Academy, when both had been pulled away from where they wanted to be and found themselves with no friends on a far away world full of beings from every corner of space.  
  
"For goodness sake, Ryoko, cut it out!" Washu admonished. "You're being a big baby."  
"I am not being a baby! I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions and I'm deciding not to go to Royal Space Academy!" Ryoko crossed her arms and glared at Washu, who stood in front of her unfazed.  
"And you can't make me!" she hissed.  
"Ugh," Washu grunted. "You really are the most disobedient daughter ever. Why couldn't you be calmer, more agreeable, more like..." Washu glanced at Ayeka, who was sitting on the couch in the Masaki living room.  
"Don't say it!" Ryoko growled. "Fair warning! Besides, you made me, so whatever I am is your fault. What's the matter, anyway? A little too much of yourself in the mix?"  
"Honestly, Ryoko," Ayeka said. "What is the problem? I should think you would jump at the chance to learn to do something besides break things, drink too much, avoid chores and behave like a tramp."  
"Why, you... You... You big fat cow!" Ryoko retorted.  
Ayeka's eyes widened in surprise and her fists clenched. Her expression became menacing and she jumped to her feet. "I most certainly am not any of those things! Take that back!"  
Ryoko laughed and returned her glare. The two faced off a few steps apart, the tension between them almost palpable.  
"Ryoko! Ayeka! Both of you stop this right now!" Sasami placed herself between the two women, her hands on her hips, glaring back and forth from one to the other. Ayeka and Ryoko both visibly relaxed and looked sheepish.  
Sasami took Ryoko's hand. "Ryoko, I think it's wonderful that you're going to attend Royal Space Academy. It's a great chance to see new things and meet new people. I'll bet you'll make lots of new friends."  
Ryoko looked down at Sasami. "Maybe... But I'll miss everyone; I'll miss Tenchi..."  
"Tenchi will have plenty of company," Ayeka smiled slyly. "I will not let him get lonely."  
"You keep away from my Tenchi!" Ryoko seethed. "Washu! You see what she's planning? I can't leave Tenchi alone with her!"  
Washu sighed. "Ryoko, Tenchi will be far too busy with his studies and so will you. Now, start packing your things because we're leaving in the morning. I need some time to get settled and you need to get registered. The semester starts in a few weeks."  
"Washu!" Ryoko wailed, her cheeks reddening in frustration.  
"We'll be back in a few days and you'll have the whole summer to chase after Tenchi before classes start," Washu said firmly.  
"I'm not going!" Ryoko yelled, stamping her foot.  
"Not going where?" Tenchi came in the front door, followed by Katsuhito. "Where aren't you going, Ryoko?" he repeated.  
Sasami ran across the room and took Tenchi's hand, followed closely by Ryo-Ohki, who leaped onto his shoulder. "Ryoko's going to Royal Space Academy, Tenchi! Isn't that great!" Sasami said.  
"Wow, Ryoko! That's terrific! I'm proud of you."  
Ryoko's expression softened at this unexpected praise from Tenchi. "Really, Tenchi? You're really proud of me?"  
"Well, yeah! Of course! I'm sure you'll do great, too."  
Ryoko phased out and re-appeared inches in front of Tenchi, with an audible pop. She put her arms around him and squeezed, pressing her ample bosom against his chest. "Oh, Tenchi! That means so much to me! You're so sweet!"  
Tenchi smiled awkwardly and reached around behind his neck to unwrap her arms. "Ryoko, come on, please? Let go." Ryoko allowed herself to be pulled off, but she stood on the other side of Tenchi from Sasami, holding his arm tightly and leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"I hear Royal Space Academy is beautiful in the fall. You will send Tenchi and me a post card, please?" Ayeka teased. "In fact, it sounds so nice I wish I was going, too."  
"I'm very happy to hear you say that, Ayeka," Katsuhito said.  
"Why, what do you mean?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
Katsuhito smiled and handed Ayeka a silver, soda can-sized message cylinder. "This came today by Jurai Express," he explained.  
Ayeka took the cylinder, set it down on the table and pressed the blinking green button on the top. As they watched, a hologram projected into the air above the table and foot-high images of Misaki and Funaho came into focus.  
"Oh, my little Ayeka!" Misaki said. "I wish I was there to give you a hug!" She clutched her hands under her chin and her eyes welled with tears.  
"Ayeka," Funaho began. "We hope this finds you well. I'm sure that Tenchi is taking good care of you and Sasami, as he promised."  
"Oh! Sasami! Sasami, Sasami, Sasami," Misaki cried in the background, tears pouring down her face. "Oh, I miss my girls so!"  
"Your father and we are very proud of you and we feel it is in your best interests to attend the Kamiki School of Political Science at Royal Space Academy, beginning with the next semester."  
"Oh, Ayeka! Mommy's so happy!" Misaki exclaimed.  
"Yosho, make sure she enrolls," Funaho said.  
"We'll come and visit soon!"  
"Goodbye," Funaho said, smiling.  
"Goodbye!" Misaki yelled, waving. "And say hello to everyone for us! Hello, Tenchi! Hello, Washu! Hello, Mihoshi! Hello, Ryoko! Hello, Ryo- Ohki!"  
Hearing her name, Ryo-Ohki looked at the projection and said, "Miya!"  
"Goodbye!" Misaki said one last time, and the hologram ended.  
"Oh, mother!" Ayeka said to the now-inactive hologram projector. "How could you? I can not leave Lord Tenchi and I certainly will not attend the same school as Ryoko! I am sure she will gain a reputation of the worst sort and drag me down by association!"  
Ryoko opened her mouth, clearly about to respond, when the hologram flashed back to life. Again, Funaho and Misaki appeared. Both looked stern this time.  
"Yes, Ayeka, you are going. And you're going to attend with Ryoko," Funaho said.  
"She's such a nice girl, Ayeka! You should try to get along with her," Misaki said.  
"Washu will keep us informed of your progress."  
"Goodbye, Little Ayeka! Make mommy proud!"  
And the hologram turned off again.  
"That's our mom," Sasami said, quietly.  
Ayeka's expression was frozen in a mask of surprise and chagrin. Then, she dipped her head and sighed. "How does she do that?" she asked no one.  
"It was bad enough when I had to go alone, but I'm not going with Her Worship!" Ryoko objected.  
"It's going to be just us girls!" Washu gushed. "We're going to have so much fun!"  
"Anyway, I can not go," Ayeka said firmly. "Ryu-Oh is several years from being ready to fly."  
"Not a problem!" Washu said brightly. "You can hitch a ride on Ryo- Ohki. Maybe not as comfortable as a Jurai tree-ship, but she'll get you there."  
"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki looked offended. She bounded over to Washu and stood at her feet, her back arched, hissing.  
"Hush," Washu said, leaning down and patting her on the head. "Remember who your mommy is. I made you to be fast and tough, not luxurious. A cruise ship you're not."  
Ryo-Ohki sat back on her haunches looking unhappy, then whimpered and began to cry. Sasami picked her up and began scratching her.  
"There, there. Poor Ryo-Ohki," she said sympathetically.  
"Pack for a few days, girls; we're leaving in the morning!" Washu said. With a gesture she turned and entered the door to her lab, leaving the others.  
  
Ryoko sighed, remembering how difficult she'd been. How difficult they'd both been! But Washu had watched Ryoko very carefully until she accepted college life. Washu also reported regularly to Funaho and Misaki on Ayeka's doings, keeping her in line.  
Tenchi had also been supportive. There had been several times when she didn't think she'd ever make it; but a short break in Okayama with Tenchi's company and encouragement was enough to get her back on track. Those trips back had meant more to her than she could ever say. Something had changed in the relationship between the three of them and it profoundly affected Ryoko's behavior.  
Without Ayeka around, she was more relaxed around Tenchi, not as needy or clingy. This meant that Tenchi was less likely to be standoffish and cold. The oddest thing was that she could describe her time in Okayama in detail to Ayeka and there was no anger or jealousy. This turned out to be true when Ryoko listened to Ayeka talk about her vacations with Tenchi.  
She had to admit that Tenchi was a part of all this. Over the years he had managed to become very adept at keeping everyone happy and Ayeka and Ryoko had become close friends. He still managed to do little things for each of them to let them know how special and important they were to him and that he was thinking about them even when they weren't there. Ryoko would never forget Tenchi's gift to her.  
  
Tenchi announced, one summer evening when everyone was in Okayama, that his design for a fountain in a public park pavilion had won an award and notice from several prestigious firms. He had worked on the design and entered the competition in secret. He went on to tell them that he would like them all to attend the awards banquet being held a few days later.  
They had all dressed in their finest for the banquet: Tenchi and Nobuyuki in black tuxedos, Katsuhito in his best ceremonial robes, Ayeka and Sasami in Jurai formal robes, Ryoko and Mihoshi in amazing gowns, Little Washu in a more suitable gown and even Ryo-Ohki in her child form wearing a pinafore.  
The lobby of the banquet hall was filled with the various models and perspective drawings of the entries. They had made their way around the lobby in a group, everyone admiring the works; Tenchi and Nobuyuki pointing out the various styles and schools of design represented. They were about half the way around when Sasami yelled, "There's Tenchi's!" and she took off at a full run with Ryo-Ohki in tow; the thin veneer of her fifteen year- old dignity tossed aside in her excitement.  
The others made their way over at a walk and everyone gathered close to see Tenchi's work.  
The model was finely crafted, and was laid out on a base about four feet square. The fountain it represented was roughly circular, about a hundred feet across. It was made up of unevenly shaped blocks of stone laid with channels between them in a shallow bowl. At the periphery, natural- looking vertical stones engraved with kanji served as fountains, water bubbling from the tops, down their sides and then trickling down through the channels to meet in a small pool at the center. The pool featured a statue of a beautiful woman emerging from the water, her arms upraised. Hidden jets sent cascades of water running from her palms and down her voluptuous, nude form as if she were rising from the depths. The channels and the pool were lit with a bluish light that seemed to come from the water itself.  
It took Ryoko a moment to realize what she was seeing; but when she did, the effect was like a bolt of lightning shooting from the base of her spine to her fingertips. She looked around to find Tenchi and, turning, realized that he was hanging back and waiting to see everyone's reaction.  
She gave Tenchi a questioning look and he smiled and nodded. Ryoko stepped over to him; her eyes sparkling, she embraced him and said, "Thank you!" into his ear.  
Tenchi held her and said, "That's the you I should have seen - that I wish I'd seen - that day." Ryoko held him tighter and nodded, too choked up to speak.  
"Ahem! Miss Ryoko! We are all happy and excited for Lord Tenchi, but do you mind showing a little decorum?" At the sound of Ayeka's voice, Tenchi and Ryoko stepped apart. They smiled at each other, tears glistening in Ryoko's eyes. Tenchi then glanced at Ayeka and his expression became embarrassed.  
"Heh heh. It's all right, Miss Ayeka."  
"Humph," Ayeka said. She stepped around Ryoko and took Tenchi's arm, guiding him over to the model. "It really is beautiful Tenchi! I wonder, though: your statue looks a tad over developed. Perhaps you should consider using a less dramatically shaped model if it is ever actually constructed. You would not want to scare any small children..."  
"Hey, Princess!" Ryoko called. When Ayeka turned toward her, Ryoko stuck out her tongue, "Nyah!" then took Tenchi's other arm.  
Ayeka giggled behind her hand, and winked at Ryoko. "But really, Tenchi, please: tell me what was your inspiration?"  
"Well, uh..." Tenchi scratched the back of his head. Ryoko knew his inspiration had been the Demon Cave and her release from it. Ayeka had never seen the cave, and Ryoko hoped Tenchi would let it be something the two of them could share. She was afraid, though that he wouldn't have a reasonable answer for Ayeka's question.  
Katsuhito surprised her by saying, "Some artists work from their heart, without truly being able to explain from what deep, dark place their dreams arise." He had walked up next to the trio and was favoring Tenchi with one of his cryptic smiles; his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Isn't that right, Tenchi?"  
"Uh, yes grandpa: that's exactly right!" Tenchi replied gratefully.  
"Well, I think it's great!" Sasami said. Ryo-Ohki miya'd in agreement, waving her small arms in the air. Tenchi reached down and picked her up, then turned to face his family.  
"Thanks for coming, everyone. It really means a lot to me."  
"We wouldn't have missed it for the world, son. I'm very proud of you," Nobuyuki said.  
"We all are," Washu said, the others nodding in agreement.  
"Well, should we go in and sit down?" Tenchi asked, then turned to lead them through the open doors and to their table in the hall.  
  
Ryoko cherished that moment, and she always would. The fountain hadn't actually been built, but the model held a place of honor at the architectural firm where Tenchi had apprenticed. Or, rather, an exact copy held a place of honor. At Ryoko's insistence, Washu had made a duplicate - correct to the molecular level - of the original and Ryoko had swapped them one night. Even though Washu had pointed out that at the molecular level a duplicate was as exact as a copy could be, Ryoko insisted on having the one that had actually been built with Tenchi's hands. That original was sitting in her cabin on Ryo-Ohki.  
"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki said. Ryoko looked up and realized that they were drawing close to Earth - to home.  
"All right! Any sign of Ryu-Oh, Ryo-Ohki?"  
A screen showed a full scan of the surrounding space and the part of Earth that was their destination - nothing.  
"Good job, Fuzz Butt! You've earned that carrot soup! Let's go home."  
Ryo-Ohki miya'd happily and she seemed to go just a bit faster.  
In a few moments Ryo-Ohki had put Ryoko down in the yard and shifted into cabbit form and the two stood looking at the front door. Tenchi's car was parked out front.  
"Well, here we are," Ryoko said, smiling. "I wonder who's home." 


	7. Ayeka Arrives

Chapter 3 - Ayeka Arrives  
  
"Princess Ayeka, we are within scanning range of the Earth." Kamidake's dry voice filled the bridge space of Ryu-Oh.  
"Very good. Please scan for Ryo-Ohki."  
"Beginning scan for Ryo-Ohki," Azaka replied.  
Ayeka gazed happily at the blue-green planet she had come to think of as a second home. "It is good to be back." Then she sighed. "Even if it's just for a little while."  
Ayeka thought unhappily about what the future held for her. Now that her education was complete, she was expected to use it. A degree in political science practically guaranteed a diplomatic assignment and her rank meant it would be an important post. Ayeka had dreaded graduating almost as much as she'd dreaded attending Royal Space Academy in the first place.  
  
The first trip out to Royal Space Academy for enrollment had been painless, at least for Ayeka. Ryoko had thrown an epic tantrum before entering Ryo-Ohki. Washu had to literally drag Ryoko out to the front of the house by her ear to be transported up by Ryo-Ohki; who was already hovering above, ready to go. Ayeka had spent most of the flight staring out into space while Ryoko sat sullenly in Ryo-Ohki's command chair and rubbed her ear.  
After enrollment had been a summer which had seemed all too short. They had tried to jam in as many outings and picnics and cookouts as they possibly could, but even so there seemed to be very little time.  
Ayeka and Ryoko were assigned to a year in the preparatory school because they'd both had been away from school for so long. They even had some classes together. They stayed with Washu in the enormous house she rated as a tenured member of the faculty.  
After a few weeks, they'd settled into a sort of uneasy rhythm. Ayeka spending some evenings with a group of friends she'd made and Ryoko holed up studying or listlessly watching video. It wasn't long before Ayeka realized that she couldn't stand how lifeless Ryoko had become and invited her out to a party. Washu had insisted Ryoko go over her objections.  
The party was typical of college students throughout the galaxy: the music was loud and there was plenty of chemical entertainment. Ayeka introduced Ryoko to her friends and, before long, Ayeka noticed that an upperclassman named Reet Daliv was paying a lot of attention to Ryoko. Ryoko seemed to be enjoying his company. 'Maybe Ryoko will find someone besides Tenchi to her liking,' Ayeka thought.  
Later on in the evening, Ryoko found Ayeka and said, "Your friend asked me to go for a walk."  
"Well, why not go?" Ayeka said. "He is handsome. His father made a lot of money in trade and moves in fairly high circles in Jurai's government."  
Ryoko shrugged. "Eh. He's not as cute as Tenchi," she said.  
"What will it hurt?" Ayeka asked.  
"I suppose," Ryoko said.  
Ayeka watched Ryoko return to Daliv and nod. He smiled and offered his arm and they went out into the moonlight.  
They returned a while later. Ryoko threw herself into a chair, looking unhappy. Daliv walked over to a group of his friends - all men, Ayeka noticed - and began talking in an animated way to their grins and hoots of laughter. Ayeka watched for a few moments and was about to go talk to Ryoko when she was tapped on the shoulder.  
Turning, she saw one of the group Daliv had been talking to. "Wow, Princess, that friend of yours sure is wild! Can you set me up with her?"  
"Um, what?" Ayeka asked.  
"Set me up, too! You don't meet many girls who will do the things Daliv says she did - and on the first date, no less!"  
Ayeka grew to understand what she was being told. She was both appalled at Ryoko's behavior and offended that she would debase her friends in that way. Ayeka looked again at Daliv, surrounded by a circle of his friends, flushed and excited as he continued to tell his story; then at Ryoko sitting sullenly in a chair by herself. And Ayeka began to wonder.  
She walked over to Ryoko, who glared up at her.  
"Ryoko," Ayeka said.  
Ryoko said nothing.  
"Ryoko," Ayeka repeated. "What happened between you and Reet?"  
"Nothing happened, Ayeka. Nothing at all!" Ryoko snarled, turning away.  
"Ryoko," Ayeka said gently, putting her hand on Ryoko's shoulder. "That is not what he is saying. He is saying you... You made love."  
Ryoko's head whipped around, "That lying bastard," she seethed.  
"You mean, you did not?"  
"Of course I didn't!" Ryoko spat. "First, he's not Tenchi. Second, he's a clumsy moron."  
"Then what happened?"  
"We were walking and he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away, but he wouldn't give up. Then I knocked him down."  
"Knocked him down?" Ayeka asked.  
"Yeah, you know; I sort of pushed him and he fell on his butt."  
"That doesn't sound like you, Ryoko. I would expect him to be in the hospital," Ayeka said, doubt coloring her voice.  
Ryoko glared at her. "I didn't want to hurt him because I didn't want to get kicked out of school, okay? I didn't want to disappoint Tenchi, or Washu."  
Ayeka nodded. "Then what happened?"  
Ryoko paused, her face twisting with pain and shame. "Then he said-" Ryoko choked on the words and bowed her head. Ayeka could see the hot tears dropping into Ryoko's lap.  
"What, Ryoko? Please tell me."  
"He said I was a low-class tramp and that I should be grateful to take whatever attention he'd give me. He said... He said other things that were like that or worse." She looked up at Ayeka, her face tear streaked, her eyes red-rimmed. "How could he say that? Why?"  
"I..." Ayeka said, at a loss.  
"Maybe he's right. Kagato said the same sort of stuff."  
"No, Ryoko!" Ayeka said.  
"I've got to get out of here!" Ryoko said. She pushed past Ayeka and ran into the night.  
Ayeka took a step to follow her, then heard Daliv's group break into laughter yet again. She turned and walked up to Daliv and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, smiling, and bowed with exaggerated politeness.  
"Princess! Thank you for introducing me to your friend! She's very... Agile!" he said, to the approving laughter of the others.  
"You are a liar, Reet Daliv. You know the truth and you will tell it to everyone immediately," Ayeka said lowly. "Then you will apologize to Ryoko." The group and then the room grew quiet, aware of the confrontation and straining to hear what was said.  
"Why?" Daliv asked, sneering. "Because you're the First Princess of Jurai and you say so?"  
"Reet!" one of his friends said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're drunk! Come on and let's get some air before you do something stupid."  
Daliv shrugged off the hand. "Shut the hell up!" he said to his friend. "My father's more important to Jurai than the Missing Princess!" He turned back to Ayeka. "And why do you care about her, anyway? Her mother's that wacky professor: she's nothing but trash."  
Ayeka bristled. "You are uncouth and a spoiled brat. Who are you to judge someone solely on who their parents are or how much they have? Those are no way to determine someone's value as a person. No: you will apologize to Ryoko and tell everyone the truth because it is the right thing to do. Or I promise that I will make you regret your behavior."  
"Uh oh! Looks like it's the dungeon for me! Better fetch your guards, Princess." He tossed his head back and laughed.  
"I do not need any guards," Ayeka said lowly.  
"Huh?" Daliv stopped laughing and looked at Ayeka. A second later he found himself flying through the air, expertly thrown. He made a hard landing on a nearby table. He got up and shook himself, then mumbled "You bitch" and crept forward in a low fighting stance. The crowd parted, leaving the two the center of the room. When he drew close to Ayeka, there was a flurry of strikes and blocks and Daliv again found himself airborne. He landed again and didn't get up.  
"You should all be ashamed of yourselves," Ayeka said to Daliv's group. "None of you will ever have a tiny bit of the nobility or make anywhere near the sacrifices Ryoko has made for others. You are all pathetic," she spat.  
The she turned and ran into the night, calling, "Ryoko! Ryoko, please wait!"  
Ayeka caught her a short distance away. She had stopped running and was walking slowly, her arms wrapped around herself, crying. Ayeka walked up next to her and, after a second, put her arm around Ryoko's shoulders.  
"Ryoko, I am so sorry. There was no excuse for such behavior."  
Ryoko shrugged. "It's the truth, Ayeka. I'm a tramp, a piece of trash, just 'waste product'..."  
"Oh, no, Ryoko!" Ayeka cried, taking her by the shoulders. "Please do not say such things. They are not true!"  
Ryoko shrugged, her head drooping. "Who cares."  
"I care, Ryoko. I do. Me, Ayeka."  
Ryoko looked at her, her eyes dead. "Why?"  
"Ryoko," Ayeka paused, then looked Ryoko in the eyes. "Ryoko, you are one of the most selfless people I know and, this may sound odd, but you are my only real friend."  
"Huh?" Ryoko said in surprise. "What about all those fights you and I have had? What about all those people back at the party, aren't they your friends?"  
Ayeka sighed. "All those people see me only as Princess Ayeka, not just Ayeka. To them I am a thing, a symbol, not a person. They like me because I am a princess, or they dislike me because I am a princess. They never really like or dislike me because of myself.  
"But you treat me like a person. You are not in awe of my rank, nor do you hate me because of it. How you feel is how you feel about me; Ayeka.  
"Does that make sense?" she asked.  
Ryoko considered for a moment, then said, "Perfect sense. And, believe it or not, I feel the same way about you."  
"So, I guess we have no choice but to be best friends," Ayeka said, smiling.  
"Looks that way," Ryoko nodded.  
"Besides," Ayeka said with a smile. "If you quit, who will give me rides back to Tenchi?"  
"Hey, friendship only goes so far," Ryoko growled playfully.  
Ayeka laughed lightly. "I guess that depends on how far Tenchi is willing to go."  
"Isn't that my line?" Ryoko asked, smiling.  
Ayeka laughed again. "Shall we go home, Ryoko?"  
"Sure. We'll drag Washu out of her lab and make her entertain us."  
They linked arms and set off for Washu's house.  
  
For the remainder of their preparatory year, Ryoko and Ayeka had been nearly inseparable. Happily, it wasn't long before they discovered people that they genuinely liked and that genuinely liked them. By the start of their first year of school they had friends they could spend time with, even though their class schedules meant they couldn't spend as much time together.  
There were other parties, too; although Reet Daliv and his friends didn't show or left quickly after Ayeka or Ryoko arrived. Eventually, either of them - or even better, the two of them - being at a campus party was a clear indication that the party was a success, so invitations literally poured in. They received so many that they resorted to creating a complex formula that used theoretical mathematics, advanced set theory, and relativistic diplomatic protocol just to decide which parties to attend. They then created an elegant program to implement the formula on a spare supercomputer that Washu found in the back of a closet. In the end, their party schedule was much easier to deal with and they were granted a patent for their algorithm, which was found to have solved the ancient 'shortest route' problem rather neatly.  
It wasn't until her fourth year of school that Ryu-Oh had been ready for flight. Until then, her visits to Okayama had been aboard Ryo-Ohki; who seemed happy to help. Ryo-Ohki had been very nice, but there was nothing like being aboard - and with - Ryu-Oh again: Ryu-Oh was hers as she was Ryu- Oh's.  
  
She and Ryoko had returned at the end of their third year of school for a summer in Okayama with the family. Just before leaving for the start of their fourth year, Ayeka had gone down to Washu's lab to visit Ryu-Oh in the pod. She wanted to see him one last time before she left for a few weeks at school.  
She made her way to that part of the lab only to find the pod gone.  
Ryu-Oh, her Ryu-Oh, was missing.  
She spun violently, intending to find Washu and then Ryu-Oh. She was surprised to find that Washu, and everyone else, was standing behind her. "Washu!" she said, her tone half accusing and half anger. "Is this one of your tricks or jokes? Because it is not funny!"  
Then she noticed that everyone was smiling.  
"Jeez, Ayeka. Relax! I wouldn't have gone to all the trouble I went through for Ryu-Oh only to joke around with him," Washu said.  
"Then where is he?" she said archly.  
Tenchi stepped forward. "It's okay, Ayeka," he said. "It's a surprise. Come on." And he held out his hand to her.  
Ayeka stepped forward and took Tenchi's hand. Sasami took her other hand. "It's okay, Ayeka," she said soothingly. Ayeka nodded, still upset.  
Tenchi smiled and led her through Washu's lab and outside the house. Everyone trailed along with expectant smiles on their faces. They clearly knew what was coming next.  
Reaching the yard, Washu summoned her holographic terminal and began keying. "I know I put it around here someplace... It is pretty big, but subspace is infinite and... Ah! Here it is!"  
With a flicker of raw energy, a subspace portal opened over the house and yawned black in the blue sky. It stabilized and then a shape began emerging. Ayeka gazed up and her jaw dropped open as she realized what it was.  
"Ryu-Oh!" she shouted happily. "My Ryu-Oh!"  
In a few moments, the entire ship had left the portal and Washu had closed it and dismissed her terminal. Ryu-Oh hung enormous in the sky over Okayama.  
"Oh! Miss Washu! It is absolutely beautiful! It's Ryu-Oh, but it isn't. How did you..?"  
"Let's go aboard and move Ryu-Oh out into orbit, shall we?" Washu asked.  
"A fine idea," Katsuhito said. "It would not do to excite the neighbors."  
In a moment they were all aboard. Ayeka wasted no time assuming her customary place on the bridge and moving them into a hidden orbit. Before long, they were safely away from Earth.  
Once there, Ayeka insisted on looking around. "We've seen it already, Ayeka," Sasami said. "We each worked on a part of it for you."  
"Besides," Ryoko said. "We've brought lunch and I'm starved."  
"Take Tenchi with you, why don't you?" Washu suggested, unloading a picnic basket on the lush grass. "He's been away and has seen less of it than any of us."  
Tenchi stepped forward, "Let's go, then. I'd actually like to see it without being captive in it," he said with a smile.  
Ayeka and Tenchi set out to tour Ryu-Oh. Ayeka was delighted at the subtle, yet beautiful changes in the interior. Tenchi, as best he could, told her who had worked on each piece. Before long they arrived at her cabin. Tenchi opened the door and stepped aside for Ayeka to enter first.  
Ayeka looked around, at first in surprise, then in delight.  
The room was, in a word, breathtaking.  
In the center was a large round bed. At the cardinal points were posts that soared up and merged into the structure of the room. An arm's reach above the bed they sprouted branches and delicate silvery-green leaves. The leaves whispered gently in a light breeze; Ayeka's gaze went up the walls of the chamber and she saw two large circular openings allowing in the ambient breeze from the ship's life-support.  
At the sides of room were bureaus and closets that also seemed as if they were a natural part of the walls. There was a long, low desk with shelves above it and beneath her feet was lush, green grass with a short nap and wonderfully soft feel. She slipped off her shoes and wiggled her toes in it with a happy sigh.  
On a shelf she noticed two pictures framed in wood. She went over to them and saw that the larger one was a photograph taken at Sasami's graduation from elementary school. The entire household was there, as well as Azusa, Misaki and Funaho. Everyone was dressed in their best clothes and smiling happily.  
The other was a picture of Tenchi and her taken at a beach. They were sitting next to each other on a blanket in the sand, smiling at the camera. The wind was blowing Ayeka's hair and they were covered with drops of water that glistened in the sun.  
Ayeka remember that visit to the beach well: it had been during one of her breaks from school. She had spent two weeks in Okayama, hoping to find time to spend with Tenchi. He was in the middle of one of his few tough semesters, but he managed to scrape out time for a long weekend with Ayeka.  
They had flown down to Okinawa and spent the time at the beach or browsing through the little shops in town. He had even taken her out to dinner, then a dance club and finally for a walk along the beach in the moonlight. He hadn't kissed her, as she knew he wouldn't; although she had wished at the time that he would.  
Ayeka smiled and put the picture back on the shelf, turning to look at Tenchi. She walked back over, put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Tenchi," she said, tears welling in her eyes.  
"You're welcome, Ayeka," Tenchi said. "I hoped you'd like it."  
"I absolutely love it."  
"Washu helped," Tenchi said.  
"Well, then I will thank Washu as well," Ayeka said, smiling.  
"I don't think I've ever been kissed by a girl before," Washu said from behind Tenchi, surprising the two. "But, what the hell! Let's give it a try."  
"How about a nice handshake?" Ayeka asked with a smile.  
"Wow, you are a tease, aren't you!" Washu laughed.  
Ayeka bowed to Washu, saying, "Thank you, Miss Washu, for all your work on Ryu-Oh. It is absolutely wonderful."  
"You're welcome, Miss Ayeka," Washu said, returning the bow. "Although all I did was provide the pod, work a little science to accelerate Ryo-Oh's growing cycle and follow everyone's suggestions for the decor. Tenchi only had time for this room and the hull."  
"The hull?" Ayeka asked. "How did you complete the hull?"  
"We sent specifications to Ryuten for it to be completed. It was only delivered recently. The design is Tenchi's," Washu said. "He's a genius, I tell you!"  
Tenchi smiled shyly. "Washu!"  
"She is absolutely right, Tenchi. Ryu-Oh will be the envy of everyone on Jurai. If your career doesn't work out here, I can guarantee you all the work you can handle on Jurai," Ayeka said.  
Tenchi smiled and said, "I'm glad it makes you happy."  
Ayeka smiled, "It does. So happy that I can not tell you."  
  
Ayeka looked around, admiring Tenchi's work yet again and thought about how she had felt once, what she had thought; and she was amazed that she had been so young, so naive. The constant squabbling with Ryoko, the battling for Tenchi's attention, the effort put forth to learn what he might want in a woman, the time invested in trying to win his heart, the despair at being sent away from him.  
And it had all been for nothing.  
She wasn't sure exactly when it had happened; perhaps it had been a sudden realization, like a spark of static electricity. Maybe it had bubbled up from her subconscious slowly, over time. However it had happened, it had; and one day the idea had entered her head that Tenchi didn't love her in a romantic way and probably never would.  
And, as she considered that realization and how it made her feel, she knew that it was okay: she didn't really love Tenchi that way either.  
Perhaps it had been the atmosphere at the Kamiki School; surrounded by others her age and with her interests. Or maybe just being apart from Tenchi for weeks at a time. It could have been that, away from Okayama - where Tenchi was the only person who attracted her at all - and being kept busy with school pushed Tenchi out of her mind.  
Whatever the reason, after her epiphany, Ayeka's time at the Kamiki School had become a great joy for her. She enjoyed and appreciated her fellow students and the instruction she was receiving. The curriculum sharpened her mind and gave her an opportunity to focus herself.  
She found that she had a knack for diplomacy and statesmanship that was more than simple political maneuvering and court back stabbing. She felt like she was prepared, both by her education and in her life, to really make a difference.  
"Princess Ayeka: scans briefly detected Ryo-Ohki, although scans are now clear except for a residual energy signature."  
"Thank you. Head for Ryo-Ohki's last known position."  
"Setting course for last know position of Ryo-Ohki," Azaka reported.  
"Anti-air guard: Storming Level Four," Kamidake noted.  
Ayeka studied the display screens, watching their progress. She smiled happily; in a few minutes she'd be on the ground and with the people she cared about most. Then she sighed, knowing that too soon she'd be on her way to her first assignment and she'd be leaving them behind again.  
And she had to have a talk with Ryoko.  
"We have arrived," Kamidake said, breaking her from her thoughts.  
"Thank you. Please set me in front of Lord Tenchi's house and put Ryu- Oh into a parking orbit."  
"Yes, ma'am," Azaka replied and a moment later Ayeka found herself in front of the house, her luggage in a pile next to her.  
  
Ryoko pushed open the door and stepped in. At her feet, Ryo-Ohki bounded past and raced into the kitchen. "Anyone home?" Ryoko called. "Tenchi? Sasami?"  
Ryoko saw Ryo-Ohki pass from the kitchen, through the living room and up the stair, miya'ing frantically. "I might as well let her do all the work," she said to herself. "It smells like dinner is about ready."  
Ryoko took a quick look into the kitchen, noting the food ready to be served. She turned as Ryo-Ohki came in. She sat at Ryoko's feet looking up and mewing sadly. "Can't find anyone, eh? I know one place we can look."  
Ryoko reached down and lifted Ryo-Ohki and carried her to the onsen. The door was open a crack and she heard voices. Smiling, she pushed open the door to see Tenchi sitting up on the floor just inside the door holding a towel to his forehead; Sasami, wearing only a towel, was kneeling in front of him leaning forward, kissing him on the lips. She noticed that Tenchi looked surprised.  
"Well, now. Isn't this cozy," Ryoko said lightly. "You horning in on my action, kiddo?"  
"Oh!" Sasami said, sitting back. "Ryoko!"  
Sasami jumped up and raced over to throw her arms around Ryoko, and Ryo-Ohki leaped from Ryoko's arms and scrambled over to Tenchi, settling in his lap.  
"Hi, Ryoko! I missed you!" Sasami said.  
"Hi Sasami. Nice to see you, too." Ryoko realized for the first time that Sasami was as tall as she was and very strong. "So, what was that little scene?"  
"Oh, Ryoko," Sasami said, smiling. "Tsunami wanted to know what it was like is all."  
"Hmm..." Ryoko replied. "The whole assimilation thing, huh?" Sasami nodded. "Well, if Tsunami needs a little companionship, I can recommend some great places to meet guys at Royal Space Academy. No need for her to go sniffing around Tenchi, right?"  
Sasami laughed. "Sure thing, Ryoko! Well, I think I'll go finish dinner. See you guys in a couple minutes!" She grabbed her clothes off the peg next to the door and left, with Ryo-Ohki trailing behind.  
Ryoko looked down at Tenchi, still pressing the ice to his head. "So, Tsunami wanted to know what it was like..."  
Tenchi smiled weakly and said, "Uh, I guess..." Then he shrugged and stood. He stepped over to Ryoko, gave her a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek and said, "It's nice to see you, Ryoko. Welcome home."  
"Humph," Ryoko replied. "What happened to your head?"  
"Oh, I slipped in some water and banged it on the door trying to leave."  
"A likely story, Tenchi. You should be ashamed of yourself; faking an injury to take advantage of a young girl like Sasami." Ryoko teased.  
"Ryoko!"  
Ryoko laughed. "You know, you're lucky you looked so surprised when Sasami kissed you. Otherwise I might have had to teach you a lesson."  
"It was all Tsunami's idea, I guess," Tenchi said.  
Ryoko gave Tenchi an appraising look, then said, "Let's go get dinner." Taking his arm, she led him out of the onsen and back into the house.  
  
Ayeka walked into the living room, calling, "Is anyone here? Sasami? Tenchi? Ryoko?" She was nearly knocked down by Sasami, rushing from the onsen toward the kitchen wearing only a towel and clutching her clothes.  
"Oh!" she said in surprise. "Ayeka, you're here! I'm sorry I can't talk, but I have to look after dinner!" She stopped and gave Ayeka a brief hug before racing off again with Ryo-Ohki bounding along behind, somehow leaving the towel in Ayeka's hand.  
"Uh... Sasami!" Ayeka called, staring at the towel. She was still looking at it in confusion when she heard voices coming toward the living room. She turned as Ryoko came through the door with Tenchi in tow.  
Ryoko stopped when she saw Ayeka and smiled. Tenchi looked at Ryoko when she stopped, then followed her gaze to Ayeka standing in the middle of the living room.  
"Ayeka!" Tenchi said, happily.  
"Too late, Princess!" Ryoko said, smiling. "Tenchi and I already had a nice walk and a wild time in the onsen. We did get a little out of hand, didn't we Tenchi darling? Sorry about your head."  
"Oh, Ryoko. I know you just got here a few minutes ago. There is no way you had time for anything that would make me jealous."  
Ryoko sighed. "Rats! All those carrots promised for nothing."  
Ayeka smiled and walked over to Tenchi and Ryoko. "Hello, Tenchi," she said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tenchi smiled happily and looked from Ayeka to Ryoko.  
"What's that goofy smile for?" Ryoko asked.  
"Nothing, really," Tenchi said. "It's just nice to have you both here again."  
"But Tenchi!" Ryoko said in a lilting voice. "Wouldn't you rather it was just you and me, and not this annoying other person?" She clutched Tenchi's arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
Tenchi laughed easily. "Sometimes," he said. "But right now I'm happy it's going to be all of us."  
"You're impossible!" Ryoko said, smiling as well.  
"A fine attempt, Ryoko. But Lord Tenchi is not as easily swayed by your charms as the drunken fraternity boys at Royal Space Academy," Ayeka said.  
"Ha ha!" Ryoko laughed. "You're just jealous because they all thought you were flat! 'Ayeka the Two Dimensional Princess' they called her, Tenchi. It was so sad..." Ryoko pouted in mock sympathy.  
Tenchi didn't really hear Ayeka's response. What he did hear was the friendly, comfortable way they teased each other; the way of close friends or even sisters.  
And he sighed happily. 


	8. The Policeperson and the Professor

Chapter 4 - The Policeperson and the Professor  
  
Mihoshi hummed quietly to herself as she packed things into a case. It lay open on her bed and she wandered around the cabin picking up things as she found them and throwing them in that general direction.  
She was looking forward to her vacation more than she could say. She enjoyed her duties as a Galaxy Police detective, but she'd been patrolling the same zone for years and it was getting repetitive - even for her. Not that there wasn't the occasional excitement: smugglers and pirates, the odd ship in distress or galactic biker gang. But how many times could one go past Jupiter without feeling like a fish in a small bowl?  
"Mihoshi?" Yukinojo's face-like interface module appeared on a screen. "Mihoshi?"  
"Yes, Yukinojo, what is it?"  
"We are approaching Earth, Mihoshi. We will be in a parking orbit in ten minutes."  
"Oh, okay, thank you. Let me know when we're in orbit, okay?"  
"All right, Mihoshi." The screen went blank.  
It was, of course, her own fault that she was still here. She'd been offered a transfer and had turned it down. She'd been offered several and turned them all down. But, she had recently concluded that destiny had something else in mind for her than Tenchi Masaki. It was time to swallow hard and work through the crisis of confidence she'd been wallowing in for so long and get on with her life.  
But, first, a last extended vacation on Earth with the people she had come to think of almost as her family.  
"Now," Mihoshi said out loud, a finger on her chin in thought. "Where did I put that swimsuit?" She began moving some of the things she had piled randomly around her cabin, sending stacks of books, CDs, DVDs and video games cascading to the floor. "Damn."  
She began opening drawers and storage bins, often sending the contents of these to the floor as well. "Oh, jeez!"  
Finally, she got down on her hands and knees and peered under her bed. Catching a glimpse of the swimsuit, she began pulling out empty drink cans, discarded cups and open bags of stale snacks. Eventually, her hand closed on the swimsuit and she yanked it, only to find that it was tangled into the cord of the video game controller on the stand next to her bed. Pulling the suit dragged the controller off the stand and she was showered with more bags of stale snacks and empty cups, as well as several half-read books and a box of tissues. "Ouch!"  
She untangled the suit and tossed it on top of the pile of things that rested atop the open case on the bed. Deciding she had enough things to last for her leave on Earth, she began to gather everything together to try to shut the case.  
The case resisted her efforts and she grunted with strain, first pushing the two halves together with her hands, then leaning and eventually standing on it with both feet. The latch met and she gingerly reached down and shut it; it closed with a metallic snap. "Wow. I really need to clean up in here," she said, looking around the room. "Well, it will wait until I get back, I suppose."  
Lugging the case, Mihoshi left her cabin and started toward the bridge. She approached a door and it opened for her; beyond the doorway was a yawning blackness where there should have been a well-lit passageway. "The lights are out! I guess I'll get that when I get back, too." Mihoshi stepped into the darkness and dragged the case in and the door shut behind her.  
On the bridge, Yukinojo extended from his mount in the ceiling and began activating intercoms. "Mihoshi! Mihoshi! I've detected a power surge within the ship. Mihoshi? Where are you?"  
  
"Okay, that should about do it, don't you think?" Washu asked. She looked around her small professor's office critically, wondering if she'd missed anything or left any experiments running.  
"Yes, professor, I think that's it." Her assistant Qapoc nodded nervously, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose.  
Qapoc was young and, when he relaxed and took his glasses off, very handsome. He was also desperately in love with Washu, which she found endlessly amusing. "Are you going to be all right for an entire summer?" she asked him. "Do you have enough to keep you busy? Did you see the list of things I left for you to work on?"  
"Yes ma'am. I have it right here!" he said, patting a pocket of his lab coat.  
"Have you looked at it?" she asked him.  
"Uh, n-n-no, ma'am. I was going to do that as soon as you left. B-b- but if you want me to do it now-" he fumbled at his pocket.  
Washu held up a hand, the other on her hip. "No need! It will wait. I need to get going anyway. You take care of yourself, okay?"  
"You, too, professor."  
"Okay, bye now!" Qapoc watched as Washu stepped into the coat closet, knowing that there was a connection with her enormous laboratory. There was a tone and a brief light showed under the door. Qapoc opened it and found it was a coat closet again. He blinked a few times, wondering if he'd ever begin to understand the science involved in that trick.  
Remembering the list, he shut the door and pulled it from his pocket. Unfolding it, he read the note at the top: "Q: It is critical that you follow these instructions to the letter. Not to do so will jeopardize my work and your position. I'll expect a full report when I get back. -W"  
Qapoc glanced and saw that there were several numbered major tasks with smaller lettered subtasks under each one. The first major task read:  
1. HAVE SOME FUN and the first subtask below it was:  
a. Ask the girl at the door on a date  
Qapoc blinked at that for a moment and then was surprised by a knock at the door. He walked to the door and opened it to find a girl there. She was perhaps a year or two younger than he with a head full of red hair and deep green eyes. Qapoc started, realizing that Washu knew of his infatuation with her. He wondered if she was making fun of him, or, maybe, if she honestly did want him to have some fun.  
"Uh, hi," she said.  
"Hi," Qapoc replied. He'd been staring. She looked only a little like Washu - it was mostly the hair and eyes, but he realized that he found her beautiful.  
"I was told that someone here could help me in tensionometric philosophy. Was that you?"  
"Uh..." Qapoc thought about his list. "Would you like to go out?"  
"Umm... Where?" she asked. For a second or two, Qapoc panicked. He glanced again at the list and saw:  
b. Take her to dinner and for a walk by the lake  
Qapoc looked up and said, "How about dinner and a walk by the lake?"  
She thought for a second and smiled. "Sure," she said. "That doesn't help me with the tutoring, though."  
"I can help you there," Qapoc said. "I'm Professor Washu's grad student."  
"Oh, great!" she said. She pointed over her shoulder into the hallway, "Did you want to go now?"  
Qapoc glanced at the clock and realized it was almost dinner time. "Sure. Just a second." He took off his lab coat and hung it in the closet, taking a quick glance down the list, trying to get an idea of the contents and if there were any more specific instructions under Task 1. He scanned it quickly, then jammed it into a pocket.  
"Are you okay? You look a little flushed."  
"Um, sorry, all of a sudden it feels a little hot in here," he said. "Let's go."  
They left, Qapoc shutting the door behind them. He locked it and as he turned back he saw her put a piece of paper in her pocket. "What's that?" he asked.  
"Oh, just the directions and office number," she said quickly. "You know, the tutor thing."  
"Oh, right."  
"I'm Koruko, by the way," she said.  
"Sorry," he replied. "Qapoc. Nice to meet you."  
"You too," she replied. She looked at him and mumbled, "Glasses, right." Then she asked, "Do you need to wear those glasses?"  
"Uh, no not really, just to read," he replied.  
"Here," she reached out and plucked them from his nose and tucked them into her pocket. She looked at him again and said, "Wow." She took his arm and led him up the hall to the doors. "Where are you taking me for dinner?" she asked.  
"Anywhere you want to go," he said.  
"Great! This is going to be fun!"  
Qapoc was beginning to agree with her, but he was wondering if he could remember the subtasks that Washu had set out for him. Without his glasses he wouldn't be able to check the list and he knew there were a few things between where he was and the last step:  
k: Drive it home, stud!  
  
Washu cackled with glee as she sat on her pillow and summoned her terminal. It hadn't been easy locating a student that had a passing resemblance to her, needed tutoring in philosophy and was staying for the summer session. Once she had, it took some dealing to get her professor to give her Washu's list of tasks - especially considering subtask '1.k' - but it was worth it. Qapoc should be over his infatuation by the time she got back and then he wouldn't be quite so distracted and she could relax around him. Plus, he'd be so much more fun to tease.  
"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" she said out loud.  
Washu began keying into the terminal, bending mighty energies and tremendous forces to her will. In a few moments, with the touch of a final key, she completed the set up and started the process.  
Somewhere in her lab, enormous engines spooled up, generating power which was ported through conduits the size of minivans and into the guts of arcane machines. These machines altered the nature of reality itself, grasping a small piece of it by the throat and wrestling it like an alligator. Although reality was wet and scaly and thrashed mightily, Washu's machines were mightier still and the snorting tip of reality's nose was bent until it came into contact with a certain very specific corner of the vast swamp that is the universe.  
An indicator on Washu's terminal went from red to yellow to green and it was done.  
Washu got up from her pillow and walked across the floor. In front of her the closet door to the Okayama house appeared. Washu reached for the handle and a smile lit her face.  
The door flew open and Washu stepped back; feeling a breeze as it barely missed the tip of her nose. The crab bell, which normally rang gently to announce visitors, nearly flew from its mount as a tangle of arms, legs, blonde hair and random clothing tumbled in and landed with a loud thud and a grunt of pain at Washu's feet.  
"Huh?" Washu said, blinking in surprise.  
"Owww..." Mihoshi lifted her head; it was festooned with various items of clothing.  
"Mihoshi? What the hell are you doing in here?"  
"Oh, Washu. I was just on Yukinojo and I went through a door and then I ended up here."  
"This isn't someplace you can just..." Washu hesitated, then rolled her eyes. "Oh, never mind," she said. Noticing that through the door was a big piece of theoretical nothingness, Washu began pulling the rest of Mihoshi and her things into the lab. Once the door was clear, she closed it then opened it and looked out into the front hall in Okayama.  
"Here we are!" she said.  
  
Nobuyuki and Katsuhito arrived a little after. They all sat in the living room talking and laughing and drinking.  
"It is wonderful to have all you young ladies back again," Nobuyuki said.  
"Indeed," Katsuhito agreed. "The spirit of the young energizes those who are not so young, eh, Miss Washu?"  
"I'm as young as I want to be, Lord Katsuhito. How about you?" Washu replied with a smile. "And how did Ryu-Oh handle the trip, Miss Ayeka?" Washu asked.  
"Oh, just wonderfully, Professor! I can not thank you enough for all your help with Ryu-Oh," Ayeka replied.  
"Don't mention it, happy to help. And please, don't call me 'professor' any more; that is: unless you want me to start calling you 'doctor'."  
"Oh, Miss Washu," Ayeka said with a modest smile. "You know my degree does not give the title of 'doctor'."  
"Hmm... True," Washu replied. "Even if it is about the same. Well, no matter, Miss Ayeka."  
"Well, I'm a doctor," Ryoko said. "And you can call me Dr. Love!" She winked broadly at Tenchi. "Say, Tenchi. We can play doctor for real now!"  
"Oh? Yeah?" Tenchi asked with a smile. "But you're a physicist. Didn't Washu have a saying about love and physics or something?"  
"Ah!" Washu said, "You mean 'Love is a matter of chemistry. Sex is a matter of physics. But kinkiness requires engineering!', right?"  
"Yes, that's the one," Tenchi affirmed.  
"Oh, Tenchi!" Ryoko replied. "I've got the physics covered and you've got the engineering. I think there's enough chemistry between us, don't you?"  
"I think..." Tenchi began. "I think it's time for dinner!" They turned and saw Sasami carrying in the meal. In a few moments - with help from everyone - the table was set and they were all seated.  
"Well, here we all are again," Tenchi said, looking around at the others.  
"A toast!" Nobuyuki cried. "Just a second..." He jumped up and dashed off and returned a few moments later with a bottle of champagne and a set of glasses. He passed the glasses around and eased the cork out of the bottle with a dull 'pop'.  
Everyone held out their glasses and he poured into them in turn, saying, "I've been saving this for a special occasion. I think this qualifies." Finishing, he set the bottle down and raised his glass.  
"To the graduates!" Nobuyuki said.  
"To love!" Ryoko chimed.  
"To science!" Washu smiled.  
"To happiness," Mihoshi bubbled.  
"To the future," Ayeka said.  
"To your health," Katsuhito declared.  
"To all of us!" Sasami said.  
"To family!" Tenchi finished.  
"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki cried.  
"Cheers!" they said together, and they drank.  
"We are going to have so much fun this summer!" Mihoshi said. "I brought my suit, can we go to the beach?"  
"Sure," Tenchi replied. "Everyone wants to go to the beach, right?" There was a general chorus of agreement; but Tenchi noticed that Ayeka hung her head. "Ayeka," he said, "What's the matter?"  
Ayeka looked at them sadly. "I am sorry, everyone, but I can not. Father has dispatched me on a diplomatic mission to Letin. We are on the verge of a very important trade and route agreement and father, mother and Funaho feel it would be best if someone of my rank and training represented Jurai.  
"I must leave in a few days and the mission will take several weeks. I am sorry." 


	9. Jurai Reborn

Chapter 5 - Jurai Reborn  
  
The man at the head of the table stood and everyone's attention went to him. He was tall and powerfully built; that was clear even through the semi-formal robe he was wearing. His hair was dark and close-cropped, with a short queue at his neck. His face was angles and planes, as if it had been hewn from a block of wood. The shockingly-blue eyes were wide set above a long, straight nose and startlingly full lips. He was considered handsome by most.  
"I'm not going to waste all of our time. I'm going to come to the point immediately and then persuade you with my reasons."  
Tar Arkibe looked around at the others in the room. They were petty nobles, rich merchants, important politicians. They were gathered around the large conference table; some seemed interested, some bored, a few angered and resentful. But regardless of how they were presenting themselves to the others in the room, Arkibe knew they all had one thing in common, else he wouldn't have arranged to invite them here: they felt disserviced by the Jurai royal family. They all saw Jurai as going down the wrong path. They all had personal ambitions and desires that needed a change in the leadership of Jurai. They would all be willing to consider treason.  
Arkibe ended his dramatic pause by slamming his fist down onto the table and thundering, "The Jurai royal family MUST DIE!"  
He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not that their reaction wasn't more pointed. Most didn't react at all. That meant either they weren't taking him seriously or they agreed with him so completely that there was simply no question that he was right.  
"Our heritage is a proud one: a race of warriors that conquered all who stood before them. Our blood sings with centuries of victories and our hearts beat with the rhythms of countless battles. Our race even battled itself before thrusting outward from the world of our birth upon the unsuspecting stars.  
"And then the stars trembled with fear at our might and ruthlessness. Entire clusters fell like ripe fruit from a tree and entire races were swept before us like leaves blown before the wind!"  
Arkibe paused, thinking that he had perhaps gone a little too far with his hyperbole. But the die had been cast and he had no choice but to continue.  
"Then, at the height of our power, the lead families were seduced by Tsunami; her power and promise of nearly eternal life. From the moment when the First Tree became the source of our strength, our strength has dwindled; our line has failed. The race of warriors has become a race of clerks, maintaining an empire that is such in name only and exists merely to serve as a source of trade and tax revenue.  
"And, the unkindest cut of all, the Jurai royal line has dwindled to the point where those of mixed blood are poised to ascend the throne and rule over us all; poisoning our race and surely hastening our downfall as a people.  
"I dream of a return to our ancient ways; when the strength of our race was measured in subjugation and tribute instead of diplomacy and taxes. When a man with dreams needed only strength to make them a reality.  
"You are here because I know you all to be men with great dreams and greater strength. Men who feel the chafe of the Royal family's bit and bridle. Men who would be willing to risk all in order to gain all.  
"I am willing to take the greatest risk upon myself. All I ask is for your support at the appropriate time and the Empire of Jurai will once again be what it once was.  
"Can I count on you?"  
Arkibe looked from face to face, his steely eyes missing nothing. Many were intrigued, some were eager, some were scared.  
One was outraged.  
"Are you mad, Tar Arkibe?" asked Rigo Teretsuma. "Everyone here is rich and powerful. We're rich and powerful because the peace of Jurai made us this way. What you propose is a return to savagery, not a return to greatness! What was so wonderful about the time before Tsunami, other than your twisted memories? Jurai was hated as well as feared and we took because we would not deal. Thousands of young people died in these wars you're glamorizing. Today, those same thousands attend Royal Space Academy, travel across the galaxy and get to know the cultures you want to conquer and destroy."  
"I'll have no part of this," Teretsuma concluded.  
Arkibe watched the eyes of those around the table flick back and forth from Teretsuma to him. Arkibe knew one or two of those he invited might not be convinced. He also knew that others would need more convincing than some. He had anticipated this, counted on it; he had already waved the carrot, it was now time to show the stick.  
Arkibe stood, pushing back his chair. "Rigo Teretsuma: I never saw you for a coward; I had thought that you were a visionary. I see now that I was mistaken. But, before you take your leave, I must remind you that failure to recognize the future is to be trampled by it!"  
And to punctuate his words he swept his robes aside, pulling a force sword from a concealed sheath. He activated it as he leapt upon the conference table and, with a deft movement, plunged it through Teretsuma's heart and into the chair behind him. Teretsuma's eyes widened in shock, his shout of surprise not even breaking from his lips, so quick was the attack. He then slumped forward, suspended in the chair by the sword's blade.  
The room was completely quiet as Arkibe pulled his sword from Teretsuma's body, deactivated the blade and returned it to its sheath. The body crumpled to the floor with a dull sound. Climbing down from the table, he rearranged his robes and returned to his chair.  
"Let that be a lesson to those who would stand in the path of Empire of Jurai REBORN!" He looked around at the table and was gratified to see excitement or terror on every face. They would all follow him one way or another now.  
Arkibe nodded discretely to Deha Rueto, who stood and thrust a fist into the air, shouting, "To the Empire!" Soon everyone around the table was doing the same and the noise was deafening in the small room.  
In a moment, Arkibe motioned everyone to return to their seats.  
"Gentlemen, I have a plan to eliminate the royal family. However, that plan is not yet ready. In the meantime we have a pressing concern that will not wait."  
"Even as we sit here, Princess Ayeka has been appointed ambassador plenipotentiary to the Letin system. She is expected to negotiate and enact a treaty which will give Jurai access to trade routes through their systems and mineral rights on some of their worlds.  
"If you aren't aware of the situation, let me say that the Letin occupy only three star systems and have no standing military! It is inconceivable that Jurai should do anything so callow as to pay for permission to cross their space or to mine their worlds. This is the bottom of a long slide, there is no lower point for us to go; groveling before a race of weaklings.  
"Gentlemen, the symbolism of our emasculation as a race must be avoided. That treaty must never be signed!"  
He held up a data disc. "Here are the flight details for Ryu-Oh. Who among you has the resources needed to ensure that Princess Ayeka never reaches her destination?"  
He looked around the table, pausing at those whom he knew made their living in 'trade'. If they were in this company then their 'trade' involved moving things illicitly and knowing the types of people who would take down a ship in deep space.  
After a moment, one of them lifted a hand and Arkibe tossed him the disc. "Don't let us down," Arkibe said.  
"Gentlemen, that is all. I will be in touch."  
And with that, Arkibe stood and bowed to the group. As one, the group stood, and returned the bow. Then, with complete silence, they filed out the doors.  
Arkibe left last of all and returned to his home. When he entered, Deha Rueto was waiting for him.  
"It went well," Rueto said.  
Arkibe gestured for Rueto to follow and led them into a comfortable room. Rueto sat while Arkibe poured them drinks. "It went about as I expected," Arkibe said as he handed a glass to Rueto and settled himself.  
"Yes, right down to the killing. You definitely had Teretsuma pegged. But there were others that were showing some hesitation before you killed him."  
"Yes, but that was the point."  
A chime announced a call and Arkibe accepted it with a gesture. A holographic view screen appeared in front of him. "It's me," the man in the screen said. He was hatchet-faced with dark, thick eyebrows, a cruel slash of a mouth and a shock of thick, black hair.  
"Tsimech. What is it?"  
"I'm calling to find out how your meeting went. Are we still on?"  
"Of course we're still on," Arkibe replied. "Are you on schedule?"  
"Of course I'm still on schedule," Tsimech replied with an annoyed tone. "I'll be in touch."  
"Do that," Arkibe said as the hologram faded.  
"He's a problem," Rueto said.  
Arkibe nodded. "Like most geniuses, he suffers from tunnel vision and a sense of his own importance. However, he has a distinct lack of morality and desire for reward that I find useful."  
"Things which could easily be used against us."  
"I've considered that," Arkibe said. "He will be dealt with."  
Rueto grunted. "I still don't quite know what you're shooting for, Tar," Rueto said. "It's common knowledge that once bonded trees and humans are inseparable, and that one almost never survives the death of the other. You can't get the trees."  
Arkibe grunted. "There are plenty of trees in the Royal Arboretum," he replied.  
"Yes," Rueto admitted. "But those are mostly Fourth Generation with some Third Generation. They simply aren't as powerful as the Second Generation trees, which are almost all bonded with members of the royal family and will almost certainly die with their bonded humans."  
Arkibe looked briefly at Rueto, then tossed back the contents of his glass. "That won't be a problem. After all, we were powerful before Tsunami came to us. And, ultimately, the First Tree is the most powerful and could perhaps be persuaded to produce a new series of generations."  
Rueto stared at Arkibe for a long moment. "You're going to try to coerce Tsunami?" he asked, his voice betraying surprise and fear.  
"Tsunami is a thinking being. Perhaps she'll listen to reason," Arkibe said. "Or, perhaps she can be convinced."  
"You aren't seriously thinking you can threaten Tsunami, are you? Most people believe her to be a goddess! Even if you don't believe in her divinity, she is an immensely powerful being."  
Arkibe chuckled. "An immensely powerful being who has constrained herself in our dimension. She has a physical presence here, Deha. A physical presence that has a particular location and a vulnerable form. There is no such thing as an indestructible tree."  
  
The sun was high and hot and the breeze had the tang of the vast ocean and a hint of distant and exotic ports of call. It was high tide and the waves lapped gently at the shore, while birds wheeled and called in the blue sky. Ayeka sighed happily, digging her toes into the sand. The others had worked so hard to squeeze in a trip to the beach for her. They had literally unpacked and then repacked in hours. She could still hardly believe they'd done it.  
She peered out from under her large hat at the row of bodies next to her. Ryoko, Tenchi, Sasami, Mihoshi and Washu lay on blankets or sat in beach chairs. Some were sleeping, some were reading and Washu had actually pulled up her computer terminal and was happily typing.  
Ryoko was lying on her stomach asleep between Ayeka and Tenchi. Sasami was sitting in a chair on the other side of Tenchi; Ryo-Ohki snoozed happily in the shade underneath her. She had been reading but now she was dozing with the book tented over her face to block the sun. Ayeka smiled at that. Tenchi had also been reading, but the book had been forgotten and he was regarding Sasami.  
Regarding her very intently, Ayeka noticed. She watched Tenchi take in Sasami's body from head to toe. 'Is that curiosity, lust, or something more?' Ayeka wondered. She continued to watch Tenchi looking at her sister and decided the look on his face was more than curiosity and more than lust. After a few moments, Tenchi returned to his book.  
'This is your doing, Sasami,' Ayeka thought. 'You are putting yourself between the unstoppable force and the immovable object. I hope you are strong enough not to get squashed.'  
Ayeka sat for a moment longer, then stood and stepped over to Ryoko. "Come on, you lazy pirate," she said, toeing Ryoko's foot. "Let's go for a walk." Ryoko rolled over, shaded her face with her hand and opened one eye; she seemed about to say something but stopped when she saw Ayeka's expression.  
"Sure," Ryoko said. She stood and brushed at the sand that clung to her and wrapped a towel around her waist.  
They set off along the shore side-by-side, the waves lapping at their feet. They walked in silence for a few moments, then Ryoko said, "You want to talk about Tenchi, huh?"  
"Am I that obvious?" Ayeka smiled.  
"Hmm... Yeah," Ryoko replied, returning the smile.  
Ayeka laughed lightly. "Yes, it is about Tenchi."  
"You don't love him, do you?" Ryoko asked.  
Ayeka stopped and stared at Ryoko with a surprised expression. "Am I that obvious?" she asked with dismay.  
Ryoko shook her head, her expression serious. "No, you're not. But we've been friends for a long time, and rivals even before that."  
Ayeka nodded in understanding. "How long have you known?"  
Ryoko considered as they began walking again. "At least since Christmas the year before last. Maybe a little before," she said.  
Ayeka sighed, "I only realized myself about a year ago; before the last summer break. How?"  
Ryoko shrugged. "I'm not sure. Something changed. Your heart didn't seem to be in the fights, even when I was really pissed. I thought maybe you were trying reverse psychology or something, or maybe that Tenchi had gotten really good at handling you; I didn't know what to think. Then, I don't know, I sort of figured it out.  
"Plus," she continued with a smirk, "there was that whole thing with that guy in your protocol class last year."  
"Oh no!" Ayeka said. "We were so careful! Is that common knowledge?"  
Ryoko laughed. "Relax! I think I'm the only one besides the two of you who knows."  
Ayeka let out a breath. "Thank you for your discretion, Ryoko. It would have been... interesting if that had been known."  
"How far did that get, anyway?" Ryoko asked with a smile.  
Ayeka smiled in return. "Nosey?"  
"I'm asking, aren't I?"  
Ayeka smiled wistfully. "Let us just say that... No, let us say nothing at all."  
"Wow, what a tease you are! But, back to the subject: Tenchi."  
"Well, there it is then. You have won: you will not have me to worry about any more!"  
Ryoko laughed lightly. "Oh Ayeka! I wasn't ever really worried about you."  
"Liar," Ayeka retorted with a smile.  
Ryoko smiled back, "Humph, maybe." Then her expression became serious again. "Anyway, even with you out of the running, I have to worry about Sasami now. Have you noticed her lately?"  
"Yes," Ayeka replied. "She has grown very beautiful, as we knew she would. And I think she has a growing interest in Tenchi."  
"You don't know the half of it! I caught her kissing Tenchi in the onsen."  
"What?" Ayeka said in surprise.  
"Yep. She claimed it was Tsunami's idea, but they're pretty much one and the same - or they will be soon. So, if Tsunami's got the hots for Tenchi that means that Sasami does - or will soon. And with her still living here and Tenchi maybe working at his father's firm... Well, let's just say this is not a good thing!"  
"Especially since I believe Tenchi is aware of her as well," Ayeka said thoughtfully.  
"Ugh! That's all I needed to hear," Ryoko complained. "I love Sasami, but I've got to do something about that kid!"  
"Ryoko!" Ayeka stopped, putting her hand on Ryoko's arm. "You would not do anything to Sasami, would you?"  
"Ayeka! Don't be ridiculous! I could never do anything to Sasami!" Ryoko said.  
Ayeka relaxed and removed her arm. "I know. I am not even sure why I asked such a foolish question."  
"I'm just talking about arranging a little more quality time for Ryoko and a little less for Sasami." Ryoko's expression grew thoughtful. "I've got to be careful, though; Tenchi never did react well to jealousy."  
Their walk had taken them up the beach and to a snack stand. They bought ice cream and sat at a table with it.  
"So, you are still set on Tenchi?"  
Ryoko nodded solemnly. "Yes. There is no one else for me. It's that simple," she said.  
Ayeka sighed. "I was hoping that our time at Space Academy would have given you some perspective and broadened your horizons where Tenchi was concerned. You did date at school."  
Ryoko snorted. "Yeah, a few times. But none of those guys was Tenchi." Ryoko paused in contemplation. "I don't know what it is, Ayeka. It's like chemical or something. There's a spark there, some sort of force that pulls me to him. I'm a grown woman and a trained scientist and I can't figure it out." She looked off into the distance.  
"And I can't fight it. I've tried," she concluded.  
Ayeka nodded her understanding and put a hand on her friend's arm. "Then, I wish you luck," she said.  
  
It was a typically seedy spaceport bar, almost a caricature of itself. The light was dim, the music was loud, the crowd was raucous and everything - especially the crowd - was filthy. But, he'd spent enough time in places like this so that it didn't bother him, even if he'd come to prefer something better.  
He walked up to the bar, ordered a drink and paid for it. Taking the drink in one hand, he leaned back against the bar and scanned the crowd with a practiced bored expression. He caught sight of his contact on the first glance, but he took a few minutes to finish looking the entire bar over. When he'd finished the first drink and taken the second, he walked over to his contact who had ignored him just as effectively.  
He eased into the booth across from a fair skinned man with short red hair. "Fleer," he said.  
Fleer smiled. "Long time no see."  
"Thanks for meeting me."  
"What's the job?" Fleer asked.  
A data disk was casually passed from one to the other. "It's all there."  
"Give me a breakdown. If it's not interesting, lucrative and survivable; well, you'll get your disc back right now. I'm not a real big fan of dying young."  
"Fair enough. The target is Ryu-Oh and its captain. Ryu-Oh will be alone and in a quiet sector. There's enough money for you and however many people you need."  
"Quiet sector?" Fleer asked. "Every sector is patrolled."  
"The only scheduled patrol in that sector should pass through days before Ryu-Oh gets there. It's all on the disk."  
"When?"  
"A few days. You don't have much time, but you're the only one I knew who would have a hope in hell of pulling this off."  
Fleer nodded and thought for a moment, then said, "All three criteria. You've got yourself a deal."  
"Right." He drained his glass and stood, "I'll be in touch. There will be a down payment deposited in an account listed on the disk. If you need me, you know how to get to me."  
Fleer nodded and said, "Got it. And even if you are a big shot and mostly legit now, you could still send your only brother a birthday greeting." Fleer smiled.  
He returned the smile and said, "You got it, little brother. Bye."  
"Bye," Fleer said. He drank his drink slowly, watching to see who might have been interested in their little exchange. When he was sure nobody was, he set his glass down and left the bar. From the sound of it, he had a lot of planning to do.  
  
The morning after their trip to the beach, Ayeka stood in front of the Okayama house with her things.  
"Good bye, everyone," she said. "I wish I could stay."  
"Oh, Ayeka!" Sasami cried. "This is just awful!"  
"All part of being an adult, I'm afraid," Katsuhito said. "Take care, Ayeka and good luck."  
Ayeka nodded to her brother and, in turn, gave everyone a hug.  
"I will be back as soon as I possibly can," she said as Ryu-Oh descended, hanging hugely in the sky over them. A transport beam energized and took Ayeka aboard. Then Ryu-Oh ascended quickly and silently into the sky. Everyone watched until there was no possible chance that they could still see the ship, then went inside to begin their day.  
Even though he was on vacation, Tenchi's responsibilities still included work in the fields and at the shrine. After Ayeka left he put on his work clothes, took the lunch Sasami made for him and left for the day.  
Ryoko laid back down for a nap after Tenchi left. When she woke up, she found that Mihoshi was snoozing near the pond, Sasami wasn't around and Washu was nowhere to be seen and probably in her lab. Ryoko conscientiously looked for a chore to take care of, settling on cleaning the bathroom and vacuuming the living room. When that was done, Mihoshi was still snoozing and nobody else had made an appearance. Bored, Ryoko began nosing through the rooms, looking for someone to spend time with. She heard Sasami humming in her room.  
"Hi Sasami," Ryoko said, poking her head into Sasami's open door. "What're you doing?"  
"Oh, hi Ryoko. I'm just going through my stuff. It's getting a little crowded in here, so I thought I'd put some of it into storage."  
Sasami was sitting in the middle of the floor, carefully pulling things from her drawers and putting them into separate piles. Ryoko watched for a minute and decided that one pile was 'keep', one was 'store' and the last was 'get rid of'.  
Ryoko sat down on the floor and started looking through the 'store' pile. "Do you mind, Sasami?" she asked.  
"Oh no, Ryoko. Go ahead."  
Ryoko picked up and examined some of the items in the pile. There was a postcard from a vacation they'd taken and a pin in the shape of a sailboat from the same resort. There was a small wood carving of Ryo-Ohki. "Where did this come from?" Ryoko asked.  
"I did that in a class at school," Sasami replied.  
"It's really good."  
"Thank you, Ryoko."  
There was a lacquered wooden box with a hinged lid. Ryoko opened it and found that it was full of pictures. On top was a picture of the entire family at her high school graduation. "I remember this," Ryoko said.  
"Yeah," Sasami said, looking over. "That was fun, having everybody here."  
The next picture was a photo club booth shot of Sasami and Ryoko. Sasami was smiling happily and Ryoko was mugging. "Now this was fun!" Ryoko said, holding it up for Sasami to see.  
"Oh yeah, our trip to Tokyo! We need to do that again."  
Ryoko next came upon a picture of Sasami and a boy standing with their arms around each other.  
"Who's this?" she asked.  
"Oh," Sasami said, glancing at the picture Ryoko was holding. "That's Ken, my last boyfriend. He broke up with me after Tsunami scared him off."  
Ryoko chuckled and looked through the next few pictures. She came to another with a different young man. "Now who's this?"  
Sasami looked. "Oh, that's Keitaro. He was my boyfriend before Ken. I sort of got tired of him."  
Ryoko flipped through a set of pictures with Keitaro and came to pictures of a third boyfriend. Then, she noticed something. "Nah, can't be," she said under her breath. She began looking at picture after picture and in a few minutes she had flipped through the entire box. Each series of pictures was Sasami with her boyfriends, sometimes with other friends and sometimes not. Every time she came to a new boyfriend, her concern grew. Every boyfriend Sasami ever had looked a lot like Tenchi.  
Sometimes uncannily like Tenchi.  
"Uh oh," Ryoko mumbled under her breath.  
  
Fleer stared at the display, puzzling the distribution of his forces and their effect on Ryu-Oh. He had set up the simulation with a solid estimate of the ships he would have available. He had contacted every independent fighter and mercenary squadron he could on such short notice; there weren't a lot of them. The computer systems told him that he didn't have enough fire power to destroy Ryu-Oh, but his gut was telling him he did.  
He gamed the attack again and again, losing every single time. Then, he hit on a combination of four attack wings and found that seven out of ten times they won; Ryu-Oh was defeated.  
He experimented and tried variation after variation and never got any better than a seventy percent chance of winning.  
But it would do; it would have to do. He sent a final, coded message to the squadrons giving them the coordinates for the attack, as well as their part in it.  
Once the plan was complete and sent, he thought about the ship he would need. Something small enough to be inconspicuous, but large enough for his crew and to support command and control of his attacking force.  
And, perhaps, for something else as well...  
Fleer encoded another message and sent it to a spaceship broker he trusted and who could work quickly. He would have to take possession of the ship and get his crew and equipment aboard in a matter of a few dozen hours. There was no time to waste.  
  
Tenchi felt like he was wearing concrete shoes. The last few steps to the house seemed longer than all the rest of his walk back from the fields. He hated to admit it, but the long hours behind a desk had taken their toll on his muscles. His legs and shoulders ached; he was not looking forward to resuming his training with Grandfather.  
He opened the door and stepped inside, taking off his shoes and slipping on his house slippers. "I'm home!" he called. Getting no response, he walked through the living room, finding Mihoshi asleep on the couch in front of the television.  
Tenchi smiled and continued into the kitchen, finding Sasami busy with dinner. "Hi Sasami!" he said.  
"Oh, hi Tenchi!" Sasami said brightly, turning toward him. "Um... Mihoshi is in the living room and Washu is in her lab. I'm not sure where Ryoko is. Father called and he'll be on time for a change and Grandfather will be here for dinner."  
"Wow, okay," Tenchi said. He found he didn't want to leave just yet. "Do you have anything that I can help with?"  
"Um, sure. Why don't you cut these," she said, pointing to a wooden board with a knife and vegetables on it.  
"Great!" Tenchi said, smiling. "I'd better wash my hands first." Sasami turned on the water and adjusted the temperature, then stepped back so he could get in. "Thank you, Sasami," he said.  
"You're welcome, Tenchi."  
Tenchi washed his hands and dried them, then began cutting while Sasami worked on another part of the meal standing next to him.  
"Isn't this just like being a married couple?" Sasami asked with a small laugh.  
"Yeah, I guess it is," Tenchi replied, smiling.  
They worked in silence for a few moments, next to each other at the counter; their elbows occasionally bumping. Tenchi thought about what Sasami had said, and wondered if this was what it was like being a married couple; if this is what it would be like to be married to Sasami. He found he was gazing at Sasami as he cut, watching her prepare dinner; the way her hands moved delicately and surely, her eyes following the movement and her bangs hanging over her forehead, her lips curved into a satisfied half smile. He realized he wasn't paying enough attention to his task as he felt the cold metal of the knife bite into his finger.  
"Yowtch!" he said, pulling the finger away.  
"What is it?" Sasami said. Tenchi lifted the finger to his face to get a look at it. The blood quickly welled and overflowed the cut. "Oh!" Sasami said. "Let me see that."  
"It's nothing," Tenchi replied, sucking on it.  
"Hush," she said, wiping her hands on a cloth. She turned on the cold water and took Tenchi's hand gently; guiding the finger under the flowing water.  
"Cold!" Tenchi hissed.  
"Don't be a baby, Tenchi," Sasami smiled. After a few seconds she pulled the finger out and looked at it. "That's kind of deep," she said. She wrapped it in a paper towel. "Press on it while I get the first aid kit, okay?"  
Tenchi nodded, watching her walk away. After a moment, she returned and began cleaning his finger, gently swabbing it with antiseptic. "Does that hurt?" she asked.  
"It stings a little," Tenchi admitted.  
"Here," Sasami said. She lifted his finger to her lips and blew gently on it for a moment. "Better?" she asked, looking in his eyes. Tenchi nodded, his eyes on hers. She smiled and unwrapped a gauze pad from the kit, putting it over the cut and securing it with some tape.  
"How's that?" she asked. Tenchi lifted his hand and inspected his finger, flexing it to test the movement.  
"Good," he said.  
Sasami smiled and nodded, closing the kit. "How did you do that?" she asked.  
"I was... Uh... Distracted," Tenchi replied.  
"By what?" Sasami asked, smiling knowingly.  
"Oh, I'm not sure, really," Tenchi said. "My mind just drifted is all." "Well, you need to be more careful," she said, poking him in the stomach with a finger.  
"Right," he agreed. "I guess we'd better get back to dinner, huh?"  
"You can't be much help with that finger. I'll do the cutting and stuff; you can fetch for me, okay?"  
"Mmm hmm," Tenchi agreed, nodding.  
He stood at Sasami's side for the next several minutes, bringing things she asked for, watching her work; the two of them chatting idly, quietly, as the afternoon sun lit the kitchen.  
That was how Nobiyuki found them. He entered the house without calling out and stood at the kitchen doorway for a few moments, enjoying watching them. Finally, he said, "Hello you two." Tenchi and Sasami turned together, smiling.  
"Hi dad," Tenchi said.  
"Hello Father," Sasami said.  
"My, aren't we the happy couple," Nobiyuki said. "All we need are some grandkids for me to spoil and it would seem like a proper home!" Tenchi and Sasami glanced at each other. Tenchi laughed nervously and Sasami smiled.  
Unseen by Tenchi, Sasami or Nobiyuki, Ryoko watched them from the living room, her expression somewhere between anger and panic. "Damn it!" she hissed and then phased away.  
  
The crab bell rang and Washu turned on her cushion to see Ryoko step into her lab.  
"Hello, Little Ryoko!" she said brightly. She saw Ryoko's expression was bleak and that she looked close to tears. "Oh, honey! What is it?"  
Ryoko walked over to Washu, who jumped off her pillow and guided Ryoko to a couch. They sat and nothing was said for a moment; Washu looked at Ryoko and Ryoko stared at the floor.  
"What is it, Ryoko? Let me help."  
"It's Tenchi," Ryoko said finally.  
"What about him?" Washu prompted.  
"I think he's- He's-" she choked back a sob. "I think he's falling in love with Sasami!" Ryoko cried, dropping her head into her hands and weeping. Washu put her arms around her daughter and said sympathetic things, comforting her as best she could. 


	10. Encounter in Space

Chapter 6 - Encounter in Space  
  
"Corpsman to the bridge!" Commander Latel Pakma called out. He knelt next to his captain and checked his pulse, watching his chest intently. He felt a flush of relief when he realized that the captain was still breathing and that his heartbeat was strong. Pakma gently turned the captain's head and took a quick look at the gash from his fall. It was long and bloody, but to Pakma it didn't look like the injury was life- threatening.  
"How is he, sir?" one of the bridge crew asked.  
"I think he'll be fine. Can we get someone up here to clean that up?" Pakma gestured at the spilled cup of tea that the captain had slipped in.  
"Aye aye, sir," the crew member responded.  
The corpsman arrived a moment later. He gave the captain a brief examination and called for a stretcher crew. A few moments later the stretcher crew appeared. "That's a pretty nasty shot to the head, sir," he said as they put the captain on the stretcher. "He definitely has a concussion. I think he'll be out of it for at least a day or two."  
"Thank you," Pakma responded. He watched the corpsman and his crew ease the captain off the bridge, then turned to the communications console. "Comm, put me on ship wide, please."  
"Ship wide, aye-aye. Ready, sir."  
"Attention crew. This is First Officer Pakma. The captain has had an accident and he'll be in sickbay for a couple days. I am taking command and we'll continue our patrol route. Let's all hope for the captain's speedy recovery. Pakma out."  
Pakma settled into the command chair and glanced around the bridge. Everything was running smoothly, the bridge crew performing their duties. He hoped that the remainder of the patrol would pass quietly: they'd already lost two days to assisting a merchant vessel and were significantly behind schedule. The captain had been hoping to make up the time by increasing their cruising speed: his injury would not help. "Navigation?"  
"Sir?"  
"Please verify our course."  
"Aye aye, sir." The crewman at the navigation console worked briefly at his keyboard, then announced, "On screen, sir."  
A holographic screen appeared to one side of Pakma. He studied it and confirmed that they were well on their assigned route and making good time. The sector they were patrolling was one of the more secure along Jurai's frontiers; it was normally very quiet.  
"Mr. Pakma?" the communications officer called.  
"Yes?"  
"We're being hailed for clearance to pass."  
"What vessel is it?" Pakma asked.  
"Sir, the Ryu-Oh."  
Pakma grunted in surprise. "Is the beacon confirmed?"  
"Yes sir, flight beacon query confirms the ship is Ryu-Oh."  
"Very well, give permission to pass and log it."  
"Aye-aye, sir. Ryu-Oh, Ryu-Oh; this is Battler. You are cleared through this sector along the designated flight path. Over."  
"Battler; Ryu-Oh. Acknowledged. Thank you. Out."  
"Battler out."  
"Give me Ryu-Oh on screen, please," Pakma ordered the sensor station.  
"Aye aye," the sailor replied. In a moment, a holographic display appeared; the sleek, majestic form of Ayeka's ship filling it.  
Pakma was immediately taken by the beauty of Ryu-Oh's graceful lines; the sweeping buttresses and flowing supports. After a moment, he called up a file image of Ryu-Oh and compared the two. He decided that while there was a strong resemblance and the basic features were the same, the details were different; better somehow. Perhaps more graceful. He knew that Ryu-Oh had been decommissioned for several years - and missing for many years before that. He'd clearly had a complete overhaul, and just as clearly it was performed by a master shipwright.  
Pakma gestured and closed the screen, then settled into his command chair. It was very likely that Ryu-Oh was the only vessel they would encounter during his watch.  
  
Fleer peered at the tactical display and smiled in satisfaction. The small monitoring units he had placed along the flight path he had been given had confirmed that Princess Ayeka was exactly on schedule. And, as predicted, she would pass perilously close to an asteroid field. He had his wings of fighters hidden in the field and preparing to close on Ryu-Oh from different directions.  
"You know the plan," he said, transmitting to his ships. "Execute."  
  
Aboard Ryu-Oh it was ship's night. While her guardians and Ryu-Oh maintained their course, Ayeka slept soundly in the room Tenchi had designed for her. And though they had been joined by many others, the two framed pictures were still on the shelf.  
In the space nearby, four swarms of small ships emerged from hidden locations and arced in toward Ryu-Oh, their drive lights glowing fiercely; deadly fireflies in the velvet black of space. Ryo-Oh's systems detected the fighters before the first shot had been fired, but they couldn't assemble information fast enough. As the first shots began to impact on the hull and the dome of the life pod, alarm klaxons sounded and Ryu-Oh projected his three Light Hawk Wings.  
Ayeka was shocked awake by the noise. She hit the deck running before she was really awake and grabbed a robe on her way to the bridge. When she arrived, Azaka and Kamidake were preparing damage assessments and struggling to make sense of the attack patterns. Ayeka could see many small ships making attack runs and splashes of power and showers of sparks erupting from the surface of the life pod. Ayeka cried out in surprise, then composed herself.  
"Ryu-Oh," she said calmly. "Shift the Light Hawk Wings topside. I want the life pod protected at all costs." Ryu-Oh complied and the attacks from above were instantly much less effective, the wings shifting and wheeling to catch most of the incoming bolts of power.  
"Azaka, Kamidake: fire at will!"  
"Yes, ma'am!" her guardians replied. Gun batteries deployed from Ryu- Oh's hull and began firing rapidly, scoring on their attackers here and there. Occasionally they defeated a defensive shield and an attacker and his ship became a rapidly expanding cloud of incandescent gas and tumbling debris.  
A few moments into the fight and Ayeka realized she was in trouble. As powerful as he was, Ryu-Oh was never designed to operate on his own. Tree ships were meant to operate as flagships for a battle group. Ideally, they would work with several other tree ships so that they could combine their power to create an enveloping circle of the defensive Light Hawk Wings. But Ayeka and Ryu-Oh were alone, and the battle was not going their way.  
"Azaka!"  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
"Where is the nearest ship that can help us?"  
"Ma'am, according to scans the nearest ship is the Battler, Captain Locano commanding."  
"Send them a message requesting assistance," Ayeka commanded.  
"Yes ma'am," Azaka responded.  
  
"Battler, Battler; this is Ryu-Oh."  
"Ryu-Oh, Battler; go ahead."  
"Battler; we are under attack and need immediate assistance. Over."  
The sailor manning the communications console turned in his chair to alert Pakma, only to find the commander was already standing at his shoulder. "Ryu-Oh; acknowledged. Stand by," Pakma said.  
"Navigation, plot a course to Ryu-Oh. Helm, stand by."  
"Aye aye, sir." The sailor at the navigation console worked for a few moments and said, "Course plotted and laid in, sir."  
"Helm, kick her in the guts," Pakma said.  
"Aye aye, sir. All ahead flank," the helmsman replied.  
"Communications, reply to Ryu-Oh and give them our status. Weapons, get ready. Sound battle stations." Pakma strode back to the command chair and threw himself down and chewed pensively on a thumbnail as Battler came alive around him.  
  
Fleer peered at the status display, straining to keep track of the formation of his ships and the battle damage assessment that was being displayed. He'd been studying their status and tactics since the battle began, trying to refine their attack plan, to take advantage of any weakness.  
While he had known Ryu-Oh would deploy the Light Hawk Wings, he hadn't anticipated them being used to defend the life pod alone. That had neutralized the most of his attacks on the critical life pod and left him with a clear attack only on the well-defended hull.  
Fleer squinted in concentration, quickly considering alternate attack schemes. Cueing a communications relay, he barked, "Section One: continue attacking the life pod. All other sections: attack the hull." He watched the displays in front of him as the ships moved to do his bidding and grunted in satisfaction.  
"What's the plan?" asked his first officer.  
"If we can keep the Light Hawk Wings on the life pod, we can disable Ryu-Oh's hull," he replied. "Once the life pod is isolated, it will be easy enough to capture Princess Ayeka."  
"Capture? We were paid to destroy Ryu-Oh and kill her."  
Fleer snorted. "Destroy something as valuable as Ryu-Oh? Don't be ridiculous!"  
"Ah," the first officer said. "That's why we're using a tug." Fleer smiled. "And the princess?"  
"Princesses, like tree ships, can be sold" Fleer replied. "Assuming," he continued, his smile wider and crueler, "that I don't keep her for myself."  
  
Ayeka saw the change in tactics on her displays and immediately understood. She couldn't shift the Light Hawk Wings away from the life pod because there were still enough attackers there to destroy it. Meanwhile, despite their losses, those assaulting the hull would eventually break through the defenses.  
"Message sent," Azaka stated. "Battler says they'll make maximum speed and should arrive in fifteen minutes."  
"Thank you," Ayeka replied. "Kamidake: status."  
"Princess Ayeka: the Battler is a patrol frigate. Battler and Ryu-Oh together don't have enough power to defeat the attackers. Even with assistance from Battler, Ryu-Oh's hull will be destroyed in twenty minutes. The integrity of the life pod will be violated five minutes after that. We recommend that you prepare to evacuate Ryu-Oh."  
"How many crew aboard Battler?"  
"Battler carries a crew of fifty-six," Azaka responded.  
Ayeka paused for a moment, her gaze locked on the status screens displayed in front of her. "No..." she whispered.  
"Ma'am?" Azaka asked.  
"No," she said more firmly. "I will not lose Ryu-Oh again; I can not live with that pain. And I will not sacrifice fifty lives for mine. I will perish with you, my Ryu-Oh."  
"Princess Ayeka, please reconsider," Kamidake said.  
"No. My decision is made. Send a message to Battler that they should stop closing and preserve themselves. Prepare a burst transmission of Ryu- Oh's log and send it when ready."  
"Yes, ma'am," Azaka replied.  
  
"Commander!"  
Pakma turned toward the communications console. "Yes?"  
"Ryu-Oh has signaled and says their situation is hopeless and that we should stand off. They don't want to risk our crew as well."  
"Damn it!" Pakma had been studying the status display with the weapons officer and they had reached the same conclusion. He had been hoping that Ryu-Oh might have a trick of two that would give them enough of an edge that they might all live through this; but it didn't seem likely now.  
"Tell them to stand by!" Pakma turned back to the displays he had up. "Come on, Weps, there must be something," he said to the officer studying the displays next to him.  
"Well, I was looking at the way they've shifted the bulk of their forces beneath Ryu-Oh. It's pretty clever, actually. Even though they're losing ships to the defenses, they're scoring a lot, too; which they're not doing topside."  
"And..?"  
"I was thinking that we could use that to our advantage. They are clumped together pretty well. A big blast would take most of them out and Ryu-Oh's hull would absorb it, protecting the life pod. It's too bad we don't have any of the big proximity mines. They'd do the trick."  
"We don't have any proximity mines at all; big, small or in between. Anyway, those big ones are as big as our entire engineering space."  
"You know," the weapons officer said. "If we close with these guys, we're dead meat. Once they're done with Ryu-Oh they'll just wipe us out."  
Pakma sighed. "I know. But that's Ryu-Oh, which means it's First Princess Ayeka and who knows who else; Princess Sasami goes with her a lot. If they don't survive this, I sure don't want to survive it."  
The weapons officer nodded. "You're right. Either way, we're out of luck."  
Pakma was staring hard into the tactical displays. Then, his expression became thoughtful and he started to slowly nod.  
"Something?"  
"Yeah," he replied. "Maybe..."  
  
"Princess Ayeka," Azaka called. "Battler has responded and says that they're going to continue to close."  
Ayeka immediately became angry. "Let me speak to them!"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Battler, this is Princess Ayeka aboard Ryu-Oh. What do you think you are doing?"  
"Princess Ayeka, this is Commander Pakma commanding Battler. We're coming to assist you."  
"Commander, I insist that you stand off and save yourselves. You may consider that a direct order from a member of the Jurai royal family. Do you understand me?"  
"Princess, first of all I would try to help even if all I had was a pocket knife. And before you say anything, yes, I know that I have fifty- five people that I'm responsible for. We all feel the same way. If we didn't, we wouldn't be here."  
Ayeka sighed sadly, "Commander, please. No matter what, I am not going to make it through this. Please, please do not let the lives of your crew be on my head."  
"Princess, I think I may have a way out of this."  
  
Fleer smiled with satisfaction. His change in tactics was proving to be as successful as he'd hoped. In a few short minutes they'd have disabled the Ryu-Oh's hull. After that, things would get interesting.  
"Power up the engines," he ordered.  
"What the hell?" he heard his first officer snarl.  
"What?"  
"There's a ship closing."  
"Nothing's scheduled! What is it?" Fleer asked, a chill of fear chasing down his spine.  
"Wait... It's a patrol frigate. 'Courser' class, I think."  
"You think?"  
"I'm not sure of the class, but it's definitely a patrol frigate."  
"A patrol frigate can't help them now. Let's continue the attack and deal with him when he gets here."  
"Agreed."  
"And keep scanning for other ships. I don't like surprises and I don't want any more!"  
  
"I understand, commander. I will wait for your signal. Ryu-Oh standing by."  
Pakma looked at the people he'd assembled in the captain's ready room for this quick conference. "Does everyone understand their piece?" They all indicated they did. "Any last questions?" There were none.  
"Right. I hate to sound trite, but that's First Princess Ayeka. We've all sworn an oath to defend Jurai and the royal family with our lives. Let's see if we can keep it from coming to that. Navigation?"  
"Navigation, sir." came the voice over the intercom.  
"How long until we get to Ryu-Oh?"  
"Seven minutes, sir."  
"Not a lot of time, folks. Let's get going."  
He shook each of their hands as they left the ready room, then stepped out onto the bridge and sat in the command chair. He called up a navigation screen and displayed the time until they reached Ryu-Oh.  
When the time reached five minutes, seventeen seconds he was called by the chief engineer. "Pakma."  
"We're ready down here, Commander."  
"Good. On my mark. Five, four, three, two, one, MARK!"  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a display change at the engineering station on the bridge. "Commander: runaway power plant!"  
"You got that, engineering?"  
"Hell yes! The warning panels look like the Startica Festival!"  
"Get your guys out of there and stand by."  
"Roger that! Engineering standing by."  
Pakma keyed the connection to Ryu-Oh, "Ryu-Oh, Battler."  
"Battler, Ryu-Oh," Ayeka responded.  
"Ryu-Oh, four minutes thirty seconds at my mark. Three, two, one, MARK!"  
"Battler, thank you. We will see you in a few minutes."  
"Four minutes and twenty-three seconds by my count, Princess. Battler standing by."  
  
"We're nearly there," Fleer said out loud. "What's going on with that frigate?"  
"They're still closing, but they're not slowing. I'm not sure what they're trying to do."  
"Are they making a firing pass?"  
The first officer considered for a moment. "They could be, but what good would that do them? By the time they get turned around it will be all over here."  
Fleer shook his head. "Keep an eye on them..."  
  
"Engineering," came the reply from the intercom.  
"Pakma here. Fifteen seconds. You ready?"  
"Ready as we'll ever be. Let's do it," the chief engineer replied.  
"Roger that. On my mark. Three, two, one, MARK!" There was a jolt. "Well?"  
"Looks good from here!"  
"Good! Get your people strapped down, it's going to get bumpy."  
"Roger. Engineering out."  
"Helm, get ready to give us that push on my mark."  
"Aye aye, sir."  
"Three, two, one, MARK!" Pakma wondered how many times he'd said that today.  
The helmsman worked his console and peered at his displays. After a few seconds he turned to Pakma and said, "We have some distance, sir."  
"Thank you, helm," Pakma replied. "Ryu-Oh, Battler."  
"Battler, Ryu-Oh; go ahead," Pakma was impressed with how calm Ayeka sounded.  
"Here we go, Princess. Thirty seconds. Execute on my mark..."  
  
"What the hell!?"  
That was the second time in a few minutes Fleer had heard that from his first officer. He liked it even less this time. "WHAT?"  
The first officer worked his station furiously, trying to get information. "I'm... Battler has split, or dropped something. And it's hot."  
"Damn! All units, this is Fleer! Break off attack and withdraw!"  
Even as he waited for responses from his ships, Fleer could hear his first officer, "Contact in ten, nine, eight, seven..."  
  
"Prepare to explode exterior wall unit."  
Pakma's voice was counting down, "...two, one, MARK!"  
"Now!" Ayeka said.  
On command, the hull of Ryu-Oh was detonated and the life pod shot free, accelerated away by the force of the blast. The ships that had been attacking the life pod were destroyed, swept aside by the force of the blast and the Light Hawk Wings.  
Ryu-Oh's hull exploded before a large, tight formation of attacking ships. An instant later, Battler shot through the formation and dove into the debris from the hull almost before anyone realized it was there.  
Battler emerged from the flames and debris of Ryu-Oh's hull and rapidly closed on the life pod. As Battler neared, she matched Ryu-Oh's course and speed with light touches of her control thrusters and Ryu-Oh moved the Light Hawk Wings behind them both.  
Seconds behind Battler was her discarded power plant, ejected after the chief engineer had bypassed every safety in the system. It was a large, heavy object, bursting with raw energy. It reached the center of the mass of ships and detonated and, for a few picoseconds, another sun shone in that region of space.  
And the attackers ceased to exist.  
  
The shock wave expanded rapidly in all directions, weakening as it moved. Fleer's ship was a distance away from the blast and safe from destruction, but the there was still enough power to toss them like a piece of flotsam on a storm. Alarm klaxons sounded, emergency power was activated, computer systems crashed and both the ship's gravity and inertia compensators went off line.  
Fleer found himself floating at an odd angle, blood emerging in globules from his forehead to float gracefully away on the air currents. He looked around in the dim emergency light and saw his first officer nearby, his head twisted at an impossible angle.  
"Damn," he said quietly.  
The gravity came slowly on, lowering everyone to the deck. Fleer scrambled to his command chair and called up a tactical display. The display was erratic while the ship's computers and sensors tried to reboot and compensate for damage. Finally a clear view emerged and Fleer saw that his attack fleet was totally destroyed and that Ryu-Oh's life pod and the frigate that had shown up at the last minute were shooting away, the Light Hawk Wings clear evidence that Ryu-Oh lived.  
  
Protected by the Light Hawk Wings, Battler was tossed wildly by the shock wave, but all her systems were working. The ride through the detonation of Ryu-Oh's hull had been rough; their shields had been weakened to the point of failure, but had held. They were on emergency power and had just enough for basic functions and operating the control thrusters. The Light Hawk Wings had saved them from certain destruction.  
After the jolt had passed, Pakma unstrapped himself from his command chair. "Everybody all right?" he asked the bridge. Everyone seemed good.  
"Ryu-Oh, Battler."  
"Battler, Ryu-Oh; are you and your crew all right, commander?"  
"We're all right for now, Princess. But it might be a good time to start sending out some sort of distress beacon. In a few hours it's going to start getting a little stuffy over here."  
Pakma heard Ayeka laugh lightly. "I have plenty of room on Ryu-Oh, commander. Prepare to abandon your ship and we will wait for rescue together."  
Thinking for a moment, Pakma replied, "I appreciate that, ma'am, but I can't leave Battler as long as she still has some function. But, I will move my wounded and anybody I don't absolutely need."  
"Very well, commander. Ryu-Oh out."  
  
"Commander Pakma to sickbay," came the call to the bridge several hours later.  
Pakma keyed the intercom and replied, "On my way." He gave command of the ship to one of the junior officers and left. A few moments later, he entered the sickbay to be greeted by the ship's surgeon.  
"Hi doc, what's up?"  
"Hi commander. The skipper wanted to see you before he goes to Ryu- Oh."  
"How is he?" Pakma asked.  
The surgeon smiled, "Go see for yourself."  
Pakma stepped through into the ward. It had been full of wounded after the battle, but they had been moved to Ryu-Oh. The captain was the last one in sickbay. He had a bandage on his head and his eyes were closed. Pakma cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me, sir?"  
The captain's eyes opened and for a second they were unfocused. Then they snapped onto Pakma and regained their normal clarity. "Latel. You son of a bitch," he said quietly. "Now you've done it."  
"Sir?" Pakma said, confused.  
The captain sighed. "I've been hiding you from navy bureau for years. Now, with this stunt, they'll realize you're one of the best line officers in the fleet and I'm going to have to break in a new first officer."  
Pakma smiled, "Yes sir."  
"Don't smile at me," the captain said, returning his smile.  
"How are you, sir?" Pakma asked.  
"The doc says I'll be fine, not too many brains leaked out."  
"What I said," the surgeon stepped over, "was that there weren't too many brains to leak out. I guess we'll need to check your hearing, too." He winked at Pakma.  
"How long, doc?" Pakma asked.  
"Just a couple days," the surgeon replied. "After that, he'll be back to chewing paint off bulkheads and terrorizing young sailors."  
"Got that, Latel?" the captain asked. "And I want my ship back just the way I gave it to you. Now get out of here and get busy."  
"Aye aye, sir," Pakma replied, turning to leave. "Thanks doc."  
  
"Tenchi! Tenchi! Grandfather!"  
Tenchi and Katsuhito paused in their practice as Sasami's frantic shouts reached them. She crested the stairs and raced across the temple clearing, out of breath and nearly in tears.  
"Sasami!" Tenchi stepped forward and took her by the shoulders. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"  
Sasami gasped for a moment, catching her breath. "Tenchi, grandfather, Ayeka's in trouble! We have to go rescue her."  
"What?! What is it?" Tenchi cried.  
Before Sasami could answer, Ryoko phased into sight with a pop. "Come on Tenchi." She grasped Tenchi and Sasami's hands. "Hold down the fort, old man," she said to Katsuhito. He nodded as the trio disappeared.  
They reappeared on Ryo-Ohki's bridge. Washu and Mihoshi were already there. "Ryo-Ohki, let's go!" Ryoko ordered as soon as they were aboard. Ryo- Ohki "miya'd" in agreement and moments later they had escaped Earth's atmosphere and were tearing through space.  
"What is it, Washu?" Tenchi asked. "What's happened to Ayeka?"  
"Ayeka is all right for now, and so is Ryu-Oh. But, I'm afraid his hull had been completely destroyed. I'm sorry, Tenchi."  
"That's not important, Washu, as long as Ayeka is all right."  
"She is. Everyone make yourselves comfortable; it'll be a little while." 


	11. An Exotic Type of Wood

Chapter 7 - An Exotic Type of Wood  
  
"Captain?"  
Fleer turned away from the panel he was working in and toward the crewman behind him. "What?"  
"Sir, the crew wants to know what's going on."  
Fleer sighed and pulled his arms out of the panel. "Have the crew assemble on the mess deck.  
"Right," the crewman responded. He turned and disappeared up the passageway. Fleer left the panel open, took one last look at the mass of melted and scorched plastic and metal within and set out for the mess deck.  
When he arrived moments later, his small crew was already assembled. 'The survivors of my crew,' he thought bitterly. Still, risk was one of the accepted conditions of this line of work.  
"Right. Here's the story: it's been four hours. I figure we have about four left before ships arrive from Jurai, find us, try us and put us all to death.  
"I think we can be out of here in three hours, but it's going to be close. Right now the navigation system is off line and the main drive control channels are junk. There are other problems, like the food synthesizers and water recyclers, but those are secondary.  
"Assuming we do get out of here, we're headed to our failure destination. I hope you all put some of your advance money into liquid assets, because when we hit dirt if you're smart you'll cease to exist. It's been a good ride, but it's over. Both Jurai and our customer will be after us now.  
"I'm going to sell this ship and disappear. I don't expect to see any of you again, but if I do I'll be happy to have you on my crew.  
"Now, let's get busy."  
  
One by one, the faces of Battler's crew lifted and looked through the transparent walls of the life pod. The empty space surrounding Ryu-Oh was filling with ships. Already, they could see the majestic forms of the second generation tree ships Mizuho and Karin. Dozens of attendant vessels were coming into view by ones and twos. The crew sighed as one with relief and a little awe.  
A few moments later a transport beam deposited Funaho and Misaki on the grass beneath Ryu-Oh. Their expressions were concerned. They looked around at the crew, many of them injured, and Funaho asked, "Who's in charge here?" Her tone was clear and kind.  
A crewman stepped forward and bowed. "I am, ma'am. I'm Lieutenant Commander Talloty, the second officer."  
"Good day, commander," Funaho said. "How is your crew?"  
"The injured are doing well, ma'am. Everyone else is fine and eager to get back aboard our ship."  
Funaho nodded and smiled. "Who is aboard Battler now?"  
"Commander Pakma has a small crew aboard, ma'am. They're just manning the critical stations and making what repairs they can."  
Misaki stepped forward, "Commander Pakma was in charge during the attack, wasn't he?"  
"Yes, ma'am, he was."  
"Where is Captain Locano?" Funaho asked him.  
"He's over there, ma'am. He fell and hit his head before the battle began."  
"Yes, we know. Thank you commander." Talloty bowed and stepped aside as Funaho and Misaki walked toward the captain. Along the way, they would smile at the sailors, personally thanking them. The effect of this on the crew was electric. They trailed along behind the two queens of Jurai as they approached the captain.  
The captain struggled to sit up as they neared his bed, the pain evident in his face. A sailor moved to help him sit up, but Misaki gestured, making it clear that he should lie back. They stood near one side of his bed and Misaki reached down and took his hand.  
"Captain," Funaho said.  
"Ladies," the captain replied.  
"We're sorry to hear about your injury."  
"No sorrier than I, ma'am. It kept me from doing my duty when it called."  
"Nonsense, captain!" Funaho replied. "The crew you commanded and trained performed admirably. You and they are to be commended," she said. She smiled at the gathered crew, "And you all will be commended by the king himself once you've returned to Jurai." There was a murmur among the crew and they returned her smile.  
"Thank you, ma'am," the captain said.  
"No, captain. Thank you." She looked at the crew again, "Thank you all for saving the life of our daughter."  
"Yes, thank you all so much for saving my Little Ayeka!" Misaki gushed. "I'd like to give you all a nice hug, but there's so many of you! Where is Commander Talloty?"  
"Uh, here ma'am," Talloty said, stepping forward.  
"Come to me," Misaki said and, before he could react, she moved and grabbed him in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said.  
"Uh... You're welcome, ma'am," Talloty said. Then his eyes glazed and he leaned his head onto her shoulder. "Anytime..." he said dreamily.  
After a long moment, the Funaho cleared her throat. "I think that's enough, sister."  
"What? Oh, yes, you're right," Misaki said, letting Talloty go. He stood, a little unsteadily, his eyes still far away.  
"Captain, thank you again," Funaho said with a slight bow to the captain. "Sister, let's go find Ayeka, shall we?" Misaki nodded enthusiastically. The gathered sailors parted to let them pass and they walked together toward Ryu-Oh's bridge.  
Captain Locano eyed his second officer, who still looked a little dazed. "Commander, are you okay?"  
Talloty looked slowly down at the captain, hesitated and said, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine..."  
"So, what was it like to be hugged by the Second Queen of Jurai?" Locano asked.  
Talloty's eyes unfocused again and after a moment he said, "It was very nice. I felt safe and warm and loved." His eyes focused and he looked at the captain again. "It was like she could talk to my soul. I really can't describe it."  
"Don't try," Locano said. "It would spoil it."  
  
The two queens didn't make it to the bridge before Ayeka found them. "Mommy! Auntie Funaho!" she cried, racing the last few steps into Misaki's arms, to her cries of "My Little Ayeka!"  
"Ayeka," Funaho said. "We're so glad you're all right."  
"Oh my Little Ayeka! You did such a good job! We're so proud."  
Ayeka separated herself from Misaki and bowed to Funaho, who returned the gesture with a nod. "Thank you. But really, it was like trying to solve a puzzle. I didn't even have time to be afraid."  
Funaho nodded. "Battles usually are that way. But after the battle is over, many people break down."  
"Humph," Ayeka replied. "I am my father's daughter. I won't break down."  
Misaki laughed. "He did after his first battle."  
"He did?" Ayeka asked, surprised.  
Funaho nodded. "He needed to change his armor, too."  
Ayeka began snickering behind her hand, then laughing out loud. Before long, however, the laughter turned into tears as the tension finally broke. Misaki enfolded Ayeka in her arms and stroked her hair, making comforting noises.  
"Oh, mommy," Ayeka sobbed. "I was so scared."  
"I know, honey," Misaki said. "We all were..."  
  
Misaki took Ayeka to her cabin, where Ayeka slept for several hours under the watchful eye of the Second Queen of Jurai.  
While Ayeka slept, a fleet tug prepared to take Battler in tow, the Battler crew was moved to fleet vessels and scouts were sent out to search for survivors from the attacking force. Long range scans showed that nothing remained but debris, but a slow, thorough detail search that would reveal even small objects that wouldn't show up otherwise.  
Ayeka woke up in her room and looked around blearily. She panicked and started, remembering the battle, but relaxed as she realized that she was safe. She let her head fall back into the pillow and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She glanced at the clock; she'd been sleeping for many hours. She still felt tired and worn out, but she was very hungry, too.  
"Finally awake," she heard Ryoko say. "You royal types sure do know how to take it easy."  
Ayeka sat up. Ryoko was sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Ryoko!" she said.  
Ryoko looked around, "Nice digs, too. I'd forgotten what a good job Tenchi did in here."  
"It is good to see you, Ryoko," Ayeka said, smiling.  
"Nice to see you too, Ayeka. And in one piece, to boot," Ryoko replied with a smirk. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes, thank you for asking. Who is with you?"  
"Pretty much everyone. Nobuyuki was out of town and we left the old man to keep an eye on things, but everyone else came along to rescue you. And here you didn't need to be rescued."  
"Are my mother and Funaho still here?"  
"Oh, yeah; still here. They filled us in on the details. I must say, I'm impressed: you kicked some major ass."  
"Well, it was not just my doing. I owe my life to Commander Pakma of Battler," Ayeka replied.  
"Yeah, we got the skinny on that, too. Heck of a thing: using his own power plant as a bomb." Ryoko leaned close to Ayeka and lowered her voice conspiratorially, "Have you met him?"  
"No, we spoke, but that was it."  
Ryoko nodded knowingly. "He's a knockout."  
"Really?" Ayeka asked.  
"Oh yeah! I think you should really reward the guy," Ryoko said, winking broadly and leaning in to nudge Ayeka with an elbow.  
"Ryoko!" Ayeka said, smiling.  
Ryoko laughed, "Just a thought."  
"Ayeka!" Sasami charged into the room and leaped onto the bed, wrapping Ayeka in a hug. "Oh Ayeka! We were so worried..."  
"Sasami! I am so happy to see you."  
"What about the rest of us?" Washu asked. Ayeka looked up to see the others crowding into her cabin, smiles lighting their faces.  
  
They had dinner under Ryu-Oh's branches. Despite the excellent food synthesizers aboard Ryu-Oh, Sasami insisted on preparing dinner; Washu and Funaho helping. To almost everyone's surprise, Funaho was very capable in the kitchen. "I wasn't always the First Queen of Jurai," she reminded them.  
The meal was typically noisy and chaotic; everyone talking, laughing and teasing. The attention they paid Ayeka showed their feelings about almost losing her. There was never a moment when someone wasn't talking to her and every few minutes someone sitting next to her would have to move down as someone else insisted on taking their place. The seating was in constant turmoil as they moved from place to place.  
They'd been eating for a while when Funaho looked up, saying, "Commander Pakma, thank you for joining us."  
Everyone looked over and there was a happy noise from the group; Ayeka realized they had obviously met the commander before. She saw a man a little over six feet tall. His close-cropped hair was a shiny jet black. He had chiseled features and piercing blue eyes. He carried himself with confidence and authority and his powerful build filled out his navy uniform well. Ryoko was right: he was a very handsome.  
Pakma strode across the grass and up to the group, stopping and bowing formally to Funaho. "Thank you for inviting me, ma'am."  
"It was the least we could do to accommodate the man who saved Ayeka's life. Which reminds me: you two haven't met, have you?"  
"No ma'am," Pakma said. "Although we've spoken once or twice."  
"Commander Pakma, this is Princess Ayeka; Ayeka, this is Commander Latel Pakma."  
Pakma bowed low as Ayeka scrambled to her feet to return it. "I never did thank you for everything you did, commander," Ayeka said.  
"It was my duty, and my honor, Princess," Pakma said, and he favored her with a dazzling smile.  
To her surprise, Ayeka felt her heart flutter and a small flush come to her face. "Would you care to sit down?" she said, turning quickly to gesture toward the table.  
"Now you're talking, Princess! Hey, handsome!" Ryoko said. "Sit down right here between Ayeka and me." She slid over, bumping Washu down a place and patted the spot next to her. As Pakma settled, she said, "You know, if I'd known Jurai navy officers were such hunks, I'd have let you guys catch me ages ago!" She smiled at Pakma, then turned and caught Tenchi's eye and winked at him. Tenchi smiled in return.  
A plate was quickly filled almost overflowing for Pakma and the meal continued. Pakma took bites of several things and said, "Wow. The food synthesizers on Battler are good, but this is really great!"  
"This isn't synthesized, commander," Sasami said. "We made it."  
Pakma paused, looking around the table. "Who is 'we'?" he asked.  
"Me," Sasami said.  
"And me," Washu piped.  
"And me," Funaho finished.  
"Wow!" Pakma said. "I thought I was privileged to even be eating with all of you, and then I find out that I'm eating food prepared by Queen Funaho and Princess Sasami!"  
"And Washu," Sasami reminded him.  
"My apologies," Pakma said, nodding in Washu's direction. "And Miss Washu."  
"Professor Washu," Washu said, "the greatest..."  
"...scientific genius in the universe!" everyone finished together, laughing.  
Pakma waited until the laughter died down and said, "I take it she says that a lot?"  
"Hang around for a few days, you'll see," Ryoko said.  
"At least she has mostly given up insisting on being called 'Little Washu'," Ayeka said.  
"'Little Washu'?" Pakma asked.  
"Ignore them, commander," Washu said tartly. "You can call me 'Miss Washu'."  
"So, commander, where are you from?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Originally, Ryuten. But the navy is my home now." He shook his head and smiled, "That sounds awfully cliche."  
"Don't be embarrassed, commander," Mihoshi said. "I feel the same way about the Galaxy Police!"  
"Any family, commander?" Washu asked.  
Pakma shook his head. "Just my parents, a sister and her family and some aunts, uncles and cousins on Ryuten."  
"So, you're not married then?" Ryoko asked, winking at Ayeka.  
"No, never have been, either," he replied.  
"You must have been to some really interesting places, commander," Ayeka prompted.  
"Well, I've been here and there," Pakma said with a modest smile.  
Funaho smiled as she ate, watching the women compete for the handsome young commander's attention. She could tell that Ryoko was just playing along for fun - and perhaps to tease Tenchi, but that Ayeka was genuinely interested. She was about to interject and insist that they give the commander a chance to eat when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sasami offer Tenchi a piece of food with her chopsticks. Tenchi opened his mouth and accepted without really noticing, thanking her. Sasami smiled and picked up another piece. Funaho thought she was about to offer it to him when Misaki asked Sasami for more of something they'd run out of. With a smile, Sasami went.  
"I assume, sister, that you saw that?" Funaho said quietly to Misaki.  
"I sure did," Misaki replied. "What do you think?"  
"I think Sasami's been living on Earth more than long enough to understand what that gesture means."  
"She's not a child any more, sis," Misaki said.  
"No, she isn't," Funaho agreed. "But is she ready to put herself between Ryoko and Tenchi? I'm not sure I'd want to get between Ryoko and what she considers hers."  
Misaki nodded in agreement. "True, but don't underestimate Sasami."  
"Oh, I don't..."  
"Hi Funaho, Misaki," Washu cut in, sitting down next to the pair. "What are we talking about?"  
"Hello, Washu," Funaho said, smiling. "We were talking about Sasami and how's she's grown."  
Washu smiled crookedly. "I guess Sasami's decided that Tenchi's not eating enough, eh?"  
Funaho frowned. "Then you saw that little performance as well?"  
Washu nodded knowingly. "You know, it might be best for everyone's peace of mind if Sasami's... interests were directed elsewhere, if possible. Know what I mean?"  
Funaho and Misaki glanced at each other and Funaho said, "Let us consider what we can do. But, while we have your attention, Little Washu, there is the matter of Ryu-Oh."  
Washu looked around. "What about Ryu-Oh? Is something wrong with him?"  
"No," Funaho frowned. "And that's just it. From seed to space flight in four years?"  
"Lady Funaho, I promised you once that I wouldn't help anybody; I still intend to keep that promise. I did help Ayeka, but I really liked her enthusiasm. I won't do it for anyone else. All right?"  
Funaho smiled and nodded. Washu smiled and bowed slightly, then returned to her former place and rejoined the conversation around Pakma.  
Before long, Ayeka realized she was growing very tired.  
"I apologize, everyone, but I must get some sleep," she said, rising.  
"That's fine, Ayeka," Funaho said, standing. "I think we could all use some rest. Good night, everyone and thank you for coming Commander Pakma. Tomorrow, we will have breakfast together and talk about getting Ryu- Oh repaired."  
"Actually, ma'am, I have a problem," Pakma said.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, the fact is that the tug left with Battler and Mercy left with the rest of my crew a few hours ago. I actually have no place to stay tonight."  
Funaho smiled. "I expect there's room for you on Ryu-Oh. But, I'm not the master of this vessel. Ayeka?"  
"Oh!" Ayeka said, somewhat surprised by the turn of events. "Of course, commander! I'm sure we can find you something."  
  
The next morning they ate under Ryu-Oh again. After breakfast was finished and the dishes cleaned up, they sat drinking tea.  
"Well, mother, Auntie Funaho," Ayeka said. "Now what?"  
Funaho sipped her tea, then said, "Ayeka, we still have a treaty in process with Letin. They understand the delay, but it still needs to be done."  
"Yes, ma'am," Ayeka said resignedly.  
"What's Letin like?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Oh, it's very nice, Mihoshi," Misaki said. The people are humanoid and their home planet is a lot like earth."  
"It is almost a resort planet," Ayeka said. "Their industry is in orbital stations, so Letin is just a seat of government with most of one continent used for farming. But there are beautiful mountains and endless miles of beaches and scenic forests and-"  
"That sounds nice," Mihoshi sighed "I love the beach!"  
"Beaches?" Sasami said.  
"Did she say 'beaches'?" Ryoko asked.  
"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki chimed in.  
"It sounds like you have some volunteers to go with you, Ayeka," Funaho said, smiling.  
"But, the Letin are not expecting all of us. And did we not just go to the beach?"  
"Oh, Ayeka!" Sasami said. "We were only there for barely a day!"  
"Yeah Princess, why should you get to hog all the vacation for yourself?" Ryoko asked.  
"This is not a vacation, this is a delicate diplomatic negotiation," Ayeka said. "I can not have things breaking or blowing up or any of what normally happens when we are all together!"  
"Oh, Ayeka!" Misaki said. "I'm sure they won't do any of those things, will you girls?" Mihoshi, Ryoko and Sasami shook their heads in unison, trying their best to look harmless. "Oh, how cute! How can you say 'no' to those faces?"  
"Mother, I simply can not!" Ayeka said firmly. "Auntie Funaho, you understand that..." Ayeka turned to Funaho to find her seemingly engrossed in her tea.  
"This is excellent tea, wouldn't you say Washu?" Funaho said.  
"Funaho, this may be some of the best tea I've ever had," Washu said, grinning at Ayeka.  
"Mother, I..." Ayeka turned back to Misaki. Misaki was chewing one corner of her handkerchief, her expression was not happy. Ayeka glanced at Sasami, Ryoko and Mihoshi again and their faces were still dewy-eyed and pleading. Finally, she looked at Tenchi, who smiled and shrugged.  
Ayeka's head fell in defeat. "All right, you can all come," she said.  
There was a cry of joy from the group and Ayeka quickly found herself holding Ryo-Ohki and surrounded by the others. In spite of her initial misgivings, she found herself smiling and happy for the company.  
"Oh!" Mihoshi said. "We left in such a hurry, all of my things are still at Tenchi's house."  
"Including our swimsuits!" Sasami chimed.  
"Ooh!" Ryoko said, sidling over toward Tenchi. "I guess we'll have to skinny-dip."  
"I'm not a big fan of sunburn," Tenchi said, smiling. "Any other options?"  
"I think I can handle it," Washu said. She was already working at her computer terminal, fingers flying. In a few moments, a black sub-space pocket opened next to her. Before it closed a moment later, it had disgorged a large pile of beach chairs, inflatable beach toys and swimsuits. "I think there's probably something there for everybody!" Washu said, smiling.  
"Well, that settles that," Funaho said. "I assume, Ryoko, that you'll let everyone travel aboard Ryo-Ohki? Because you kids really need to get going."  
"Sure," Ryoko shrugged.  
"What happens to Ryu-Oh?" Tenchi asked.  
"Ryu-Oh will be taken back to Jurai by a tug and then to Ryuten to be fitted with a new hull," Ayeka said. "I will miss him," she said, putting a hand on Ryu-Oh's trunk.  
"I guess," Pakma said, "that I'll hitch a ride on the tug. I appreciate the hospitality, Princess."  
"Miya?" Ryo-Ohki said to Ryoko.  
"Yes, Ryu-Oh's just going to be dragged back," Ryoko said "I'm sorry, Ryo-Ohki, I know you like Ryu-Oh but he can't fly on his own and he needs to get back somehow."  
"Miya! Meow!" Ryo-Ohki hissed and arched her back, her fur standing on end.  
"What is it Ryo-Ohki?" Sasami asked. "What's wrong?"  
Ryo-Ohki turned and bounded toward the clear dome of Ryu-Oh's life pod. Reaching it, she leaped and phased through. Everyone watched and, in the empty space outside, Ryo-Ohki tumbled and spun and changed.  
In moments, Ryo-Ohki was a large, angular space ship filling most of their view. She closed with the pod and they felt a lurch, threads of power reaching from Ryo-Ohki to Ryu-Oh, drawing him in. The pod shuddered and jolted and moments later, it stopped and Ryu-Oh was merged with Ryo-Ohki.  
"Huh," Washu said. "I didn't know she could do that. I guess she really likes him."  
"She did this when we assaulted Soja," Ayeka said.  
"The things you miss when you're being held captive by a madman," Washu said ruefully.  
"So," Funaho said. "I guess we won't be needing that tug. It's time for us to get back, sister. You know how the king gets when we're gone." Misaki nodded her agreement, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Ma'am, without the tug, I'm without a ride. Can you spare a berth?" Pakma asked her.  
"Actually, commander, I have a better idea..."  
It was a few minutes later, after an involved and tearful goodbye, that the transport beams finally took Funaho and Misaki back to Mizuho and Karin. The fleet left with them and Ryo-Ohki was left alone.  
"What were your duties again, commander?" Tenchi asked Pakma.  
"I'm not sure, sir," Pakma replied. "I think it had something to do with shipping lanes, being Princess Ayeka's aide, and enjoying the beach; but Queen Funaho was talking while Queen Misaki was saying goodbye. Something odd happened and, honestly, I really didn't care about anything else right at that moment."  
Tenchi nodded. "If nobody minds," he said, "I think I'll start working on Ryu-Oh's new hull."  
"I'd be interested in that, sir," Pakma said. "Do you mind if I watch?"  
"Not at all. Come on."  
"Well, since breakfast is over, I need to get some things from Ryo- Ohki and keep Galaxy Police updated on my location," Mihoshi said.  
"I'll go with you, Mihoshi!" Sasami piped and they left.  
"Experiments," Washu said. "Bye."  
After Washu left, only Ayeka and Ryoko remained. "Ryo-Ohki," Ayeka called. A view screen appeared showing the cabbit's face. "Do you know where we are going?"  
"Miya," Ryo-Ohki replied happily.  
"Very well, then. Please take us there as quickly as you can. Thank you."  
The image of Ryo-Ohki on the screen looked at Ryoko and she miya'd with some annoyance. Ryoko snorted. "So what if she's more polite than me! She's asking, but I'm in charge; you do what I say."  
"Miya! Miya miya!  
"This is not a free country!"  
Ayeka turned and left, heading for her cabin to prepare for the talks with Letin. Behind her she could hear the discussion continuing.  
"Miya meow miya miya!"  
"I am so the boss of you!"  
"Miya!"  
"If you don't believe me, we'll just ask Washu!"  
  
Arkibe took the guidebook he was offered and thanked the attendant. He stepped through the gate and started up the path that wound through the Royal Botanical Garden. He moved easily, in no hurry; stopping at specific exhibits and reading through his guide book as it interested him. The gardens were quiet and nearly empty.  
He stopped at an exotic plant and regarded it critically. He waited for a few moments and was considering moving on when someone approached him. "You're late," Arkibe said, without turning.  
The other grunted. "I'm here, aren't I? Nice jacket."  
Arkibe glanced down at his fencing club jacket, then turned to see that his contact was wearing one as well. "I was at the club before coming here," Arkibe said.  
"I'm on my way when we're through. You know, sometimes I regret ever having met you there."  
Arkibe grunted, then said, "Your contact failed. That action was meant to send a message as well as stop that treaty. Things will now be... Difficult."  
"That is the nature of these things."  
Arkibe's voice dropped to a growl. "I do not like being disappointed," he said.  
There was a cruel chuckle from the other. "Then you are destined for a long, hard life," he said.  
"And you," Arkibe said, his force sword flashing out from beneath his jacket and finding its mark in the other's heart, "are not."  
Arkibe pulled the sword away and caught him before he fell. He felt the other clutch at him and spasm briefly as he died. Looking back and forth, Arkibe quickly hoisted the body onto his shoulder and stepped to the opposite side of the path. With a grunt of effort, he hurled it a few meters off the path where it would be hidden by the foliage.  
Putting his clothing back into careful place, Arkibe continued casually up the path to the next exhibit.  
  
They arrived in the Letin system a few days later. Ryo-Ohki deposited them and their things with a transport beam, then converted back to her cabbit form, setting Ryu-Oh's life pod gently down in a landing bay of the spaceport.  
They went to the terminal building to find the Letin president and his delegation waiting for them.  
"Greetings, Princess Ayeka," the president said. "I'm glad you could make it." He glanced from Ayeka in formal robes to the others standing behind her; Pakma in his dress uniform, Washu, Ryoko, Mihoshi and Sasami in beach wear with baskets, chairs and toys slung over their shoulders and, at the rear, Tenchi - Ryo-Ohki perched on his shoulder - rolling his eyes in embarrassment. "And the members of your delegation..?"  
"Ah, ahem," Ayeka began. "Greetings from Jurai, Mr. President. This is Commander Latel Pakma. He will be representing the Jurai Navy for matters such as mapping space lanes." Pakma stepped forward and bowed to the president.  
"A pleasure to meet you, commander," the president said.  
"These others," Ayeka said, indicating everyone else with a gesture. "These are, uhh, Special Ministers At Large for Tourism. They would like to inspect your beaches for recommendation as vacation spots for Juraians."  
"Hi, there!" Ryoko yelled, waving.  
The president nodded, "Yes, an excellent idea! Letin is a beautiful world with many, many beaches. I understand that Jurai is mainly forested without any large oceans?"  
"Yes, Mr. President, that is so," Ayeka confirmed.  
"Then, I'm sure that they'll be more than satisfied with their inspection." The president winked at Ayeka; her cheeks colored in embarrassment. The president gestured to one of his aides, who stepped forward. "Please arrange transportation for these beautiful young ministers to Moon Beach resort. I think they'll find it to their liking." The aide nodded and hurried away.  
"Hooray!" Mihoshi said.  
Ayeka and the president stood for a few moments discussing schedules until two limousines pulled up in front of them. "Which one is ours, Mr. President?" Ayeka asked as the others crowded forward, their inflatable beach toys jostling.  
"Either, Princess."  
"Either?"  
The president smiled. "Yes. The conference was scheduled to take place at Moon Beach resort. Our work days will be short, so you'll have plenty of time to enjoy the beach with your family and friends."  
"Mr. President!" Ayeka said with some surprise. "Thank you so much!"  
"You're welcome. But thank your mothers also. They were very persuasive."  
  
True to the president's word, the work days were short and Ayeka and Pakma found they had plenty of time to join the others in the afternoons and evenings to take advantage of the resort. The days were productive and before long, the negotiations were complete and they were scheduled to leave the next day. They took one more full day at the beach as their reward before returning.  
They gathered their things and made the short walk to the beach first thing in the morning. The sun was already climbing into the sky. The tide was rolling in and the water was warm. The girls unceremoniously dumped their things on the sand and ran into the water, leaving Tenchi and Pakma setting up everyone's things.  
"Come on, Tenchi!" Sasami yelled. "The water is nice!"  
"You go ahead, Sasami," Tenchi replied. "I'm going to get everything set and enjoy the sun for a bit."  
"Okay," Sasami said. She ran into the surf to join the others.  
Pakma and Tenchi settled onto their mats and idly watched the girls play in the water, splashing and dunking each other.  
"Prince Tenchi..." Pakma began.  
"Please, commander, just 'Tenchi'."  
"All right, Tenchi; but you have to call me Latel."  
"It's a deal, Latel," Tenchi said, smiling.  
"Tenchi, can I ask you something?" Pakma said.  
"Sure, Latel."  
Pakma hesitated for a moment. "What's between you and Ryoko?"  
Tenchi sighed. "Ryoko is... Well, she's complicated. And... It's a long story."  
"Do you love her?"  
"I don't know, exactly. Sometimes I think there's nobody I'd rather be with than her. She has a way of making me very happy. But..." Tenchi trailed off, unable to put his feelings into words.  
Pakma nodded. "Yes, I understand. She is complicated, I figured that out right away. You know she's completely devoted to you, right?"  
Tenchi sighed. "Yes. That's both good and bad, though. It's nice that there's someone I care about who thinks I'm the center of the universe. But on the other hand, that's a lot of pressure. I don't like to feel like her happiness is totally dependent on me."  
Pakma nodded his understanding. "Mihoshi is just a friend, right?"  
"Yes. I think Mihoshi used to be interested in me, but I think she's over it now. She's really special and I hope she finds someone that makes her happy someday."  
Pakma nodded at that. "I'm not even going to ask about Washu," he said with a smile.  
Tenchi colored slightly. "Thanks," he said.  
Pakma chuckled. "Ayeka?"  
Tenchi thought for a moment. "Well, Ayeka used to be interested in me. More than interested, really: she and Ryoko fought non-stop for years; mostly about me. But recently, that's stopped and they seem to be friends. I'm more grateful for that than I can put into words."  
"Sasami?" Pakma said.  
"Sasami? She's always been the little sister to the all of us. She's really a great kid."  
Pakma hesitated, then said, "She's more than just a kid, Tenchi. She's a grown woman, or hadn't you noticed?"  
Tenchi gazed out over the ocean, to where the girls were splashing in the surf. "I guess I did; just not consciously. It sort of crept up on me."  
"She's got a pretty serious thing for you too," Pakma said.  
Tenchi started, his face showing surprise. "Sasami?" he asked. "Are you sure?"  
Pakma shrugged. "Pretty sure," he said. "Why, you didn't notice that, either?"  
"Well," Tenchi said. "I'd sort of noticed, but I figured it was a school girl thing, you know?"  
Pakma shook his head, smiling. "Time to wake up, Tenchi. Ayeka may have backed off, but it seems to me that Sasami is stepping up. Like I said, she's a grown woman, not a school girl."  
Tenchi stared out at the others frolicking in the water. Sasami and Ryoko both noticed him at the same time and waved.  
"Uh oh," Tenchi said under his breath.  
  
Rueto walking in to Arkibe's study and sat down in the empty chair. "Our missing friend was found dead in the Royal Botanical Gardens," he said.  
Arkibe grunted, but didn't reply.  
"What's going on with your scientist friend?" Rueto asked.  
"I expect to hear from him any time now," Arkibe said. "This should all be over with very soon."  
  
"Princess Ayeka, thank you for your efforts during these negotiations. I'm sure Letin and Jurai will enjoy a cordial and profitable relationship."  
"Mr. President, on behalf of the royal family and the Supreme Council, thank you for your hospitality. We, also, expect that our ties will be close and long-lived."  
Each bowed, as did their respective delegations: the members of the presidents cabinet on one side and Ayeka's friends and family on the other. Then, they straightened and Ryoko said, "Let's go, Ryo-Ohki."  
Ryo-Ohki and Ryu-Oh hovered, reunited, above them. Ryo-Ohki activated a transport beam and, with a final wave from everyone, they were deposited on the grass under Ryu-Oh in the life pod. Ryo-Ohki smoothly lifted them into space and started them on their return journey to Jurai.  
  
It was a day later when Ayeka stood during a meal and said, "Does anyone have anything pressing going on over the next week or two?"  
Only Pakma responded, saying, "I'm expected back at Navy Bureau on Jurai. This has been a lot of fun, but I'd like to get back to my ship and crew."  
Ayeka smiled. "Well, commander, we need the two weeks because we've been invited to attend the selection and bonding ceremony of the new ship captains on Jurai."  
"Oh!" Pakma responded. "Well, since Battler is in dry-dock I can probably find the time. And some folks owe me favors, so I might be able to swing an invitation to the banquet. I don't think I'd be able to get an invitation to the promotion and selection ceremony itself; that's reserved for the big shots."  
Ayeka smiled again, as did the others. "I do not think it will be a problem, commander. You see: you are one of the new captains." Pakma looked surprised and everyone shouted happily, taking turns congratulating him, shaking his hand and patting him on the back.  
Tenchi noticed that once Ryoko had congratulated Pakma, she sat by herself at one end of the table looking unhappy.  
"Ryoko," Tenchi said, sitting next to her. "What is it?"  
She smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry Tenchi. It's nothing. It sure will be nice to spend some time on Jurai with your family, huh?"  
"Yes, it will." Tenchi gave her a searching look. "Are you sure nothing is wrong."  
"Absolutely sure," she said. Then she patted him on the shoulder and stood, going over to Pakma and saying, "Wow, a captain, huh? Could this guy be any more of a catch, Ayeka?"  
Tenchi watched her go, but he knew something was bothering her. After a moment of thought, he put it out of his mind, know that she'd tell them when she was ready.  
"Hey, Tenchi," Sasami called. "Come toast with us!"  
"Here I come, Sasami!" he said, rising and joining the others.  
  
Arkibe landed his small ship and shut it down. He left through the grounding hatch and found himself in a small, landing bay. A large metal portal sealed the small asteroid against space. A small door opened, revealing a passageway beyond.  
Arkibe walked up the passageway and found it opened onto a lobby or greeting area. Tsimech was waiting for him.  
"Tsimech," he said, bowing slightly.  
"Arkibe," Tsimech replied, bowing as well. "Welcome to my lab."  
Arkibe grunted. "It was hard to find, even knowing where it was."  
Tsimech smiled mirthlessly. "That's the idea."  
"It's ready, then?"  
Tsimech nodded, still smiling.  
"Well..?"  
"Patience - and my money - will get you far, Arkibe," Tsimech responded. Arkibe hefted a case he carried, showing it to the scientist. "Come on."  
He led Arkibe to a door which opened into a small, comfortable room. Small artifacts were displayed on the walls. There was a small table with two chairs. On the table were a bottle, two glasses and a vial with a clear liquid.  
Arkibe set the case down on the table and picked up the vial. "This is it?"  
Tsimech nodded. "The contents of that vial destroyed a world - killed ten billion people - in less than a week."  
Arkibe started, looking at it in shock. "I don't want to kill ten billion people, you fool!"  
Tsimech laughed. "Don't be an idiot." Arkibe bristled at the insult; Tsimech didn't notice or didn't care. He sat in one chair and waved Arkibe into the other.  
Tsimech poured two drinks and slid one to Arkibe. "To success," Tsimech said, raising his glass. Arkibe lifted his glass slightly and the two drank.  
"Now," Tsimech said. "As I was saying, the contents of that vial wiped out an entire world. It is a nano-technology poison that will slowly kill a person."  
"Slowly?" Arkibe asked.  
"Yes, over a series of weeks or months, depending on the person," Tsimech replied. "But, when I found it on that dead world, it would literally eat someone from the inside out in a matter of hours."  
"It killed a world," Arkibe said. "Why won't it do that now?"  
Tsimech smiled. "I altered it, customized it so that it looks for explicit DNA markers before it attacks or replicates. I was able to get DNA samples from several of the royal family. It will only attack members of the Jurai royal family, and then only certain structures in the body."  
"Where did you get DNA samples from the royal family?"  
"The royal family has a weakness for charity banquets," Tsimech said with a smirk.  
"Charity banquets? You were there? I've attended several of those myself!"  
"I know," Tsimech said. "But nobody ever notices the waiter."  
"And it's harmless to anyone else?" Arkibe insisted.  
Tsimech picked up the vial and opened the cap. He put in the tip of his finger and touched it to his tongue. "Completely harmless," he said, replacing the cap.  
"Congratulations, then," Arkibe said, finishing his drink. "You've earned your reward."  
"Thank you," Tsimech said. "But unfortunately, it's not the reward you were planning on giving me. You'll find the power cell on your force sword has been completely drained."  
Arkibe looked at Tsimech blankly, not bothering to confirm his statement.  
"I also know that you're not carrying any large amounts of metal, such as might be used in a blade."  
Arkibe smiled at the scientist. "You're very thorough," he said.  
Tsimech nodded his head in a small bow. "I watch the news," he said. "People start to show up dead with force sword wounds and it makes you think."  
"You're not from Jurai or Ryuten then, are you?"  
"No," Tsimech said. "Why?"  
"Because you're obviously not familiar with the properties of some of our more exotic types of wood." Arkibe stood suddenly, knocking his chair back. He reached up behind his neck, smoothly drawing a sword up and over his head. As the tip of the sword cleared the hidden sheath, he turned the motion of the draw into a lightning-fast slash.  
Just before it split his skull, Tsimech noticed the markings and knots on the blade; it was, indeed, a piece of wood.  
Arkibe pulled his blade free from the scientist's head and wiped it clean before replacing it in its sheath. He opened the case with Tsimech's payment and put the vial into it, then closed it again. Pausing for a moment, he reached down and picked up the scientist's half-empty glass, tipped it in the direction of his body, laying sprawled across the table, drained it and left the room without looking back. 


	12. The Voice of the Tree

Chapter 8 - The Voice of the Tree  
  
"Jurai control, this is Ryo-Ohki."  
"Ryo-Ohki, Jurai control. Go ahead."  
"Jurai Control, can you please provide a flight path and landing coordinates."  
"Ryo-Ohki, stand by."  
"This will never work, Ayeka," Ryoko said. "We should have met with a tug in deep space and dropped you guys and Ryu-Oh off. They've still got Ryo-Ohki and me in every database on Jurai."  
"Hush, Ryoko," Ayeka said. "Everything will be fine."  
"Humph, if you say so," Ryoko said, sitting pensively in Ryo-Ohki's command chair.  
"Ryo-Ohki, Jurai Control. Please confirm your destination."  
"See, I told you," Ryoko said. "Let's get turned around before they start shooting!"  
"Ryoko, please!" Ayeka said. "Jurai Control, this is Ryo-Ohki. We will be landing at the royal palace."  
"Ryo-Ohki, your destination is confirmed. You should be receiving flight path and landing information now. Welcome home, Princess."  
Even as Jurai Control confirmed their request, a screen opened on Ryo- Ohki's bridge showing their flight path.  
"Jurai Control, thank you; it's good to be home. Ryo-Ohki out."  
"Jurai Control out."  
"Ryo-Ohki," Ayeka said. "Do you have everything you need?" She was answered with a 'miya' and the display shifted as Ryo-Ohki changed course to follow their designated flight path. "See, Ryoko, no problem."  
Ryoko snorted. She didn't move from the command chair.  
  
A short time later, they passed into the orbital region of Jurai itself and descended into the atmosphere. In a few minutes, Ryo-Ohki was hovering easily above a grassy landing pad on one side of the palace. Once again, they were deposited in a transport beam and Ryo-Ohki gently set Ryu- Oh's life pod down behind them. Then, with a cry, Ryo-Ohki herself was sitting at their feet.  
"Ryo-Ohki," Sasami said. "We're going to meet the king and queens. You should change." Ryo-Ohki miya'd in agreement and, with an audible pop, changed to her child form. "Oh, good job! You know they like you like this."  
Leaving their luggage behind, they moved together toward the doors to the palace. Azusa, Funaho and Misaki were in the door, waiting for them.  
The group stopped a few paces from the king and queens and everyone bowed formally. "Ayeka, Sasami," Azusa said in a clipped voice. "You look well. Tenchi, thank you for taking care of them."  
"You're welcome, sir," Tenchi replied.  
"Now..." the king began.  
"Oh! Hello everyone!" Misaki said, rushing forward. "We're so happy to have you all here." She snatched Ayeka into a hug, which Ayeka happily returned; then began moving to each of the group in turn. "Oh, Sasami!" she cried, then "Tenchi!"  
Azusa cleared his throat.  
"Mihoshi!" Misaki continued.  
"Dear, do you mind?" Azusa said.  
"Washu!" Misaki said.  
Azusa sighed, anger clouding his face. Then he heard a small sound. Looking down, he saw Ryo-Ohki standing at his feet, smiling. "Oh," Azusa said. "It's you."  
"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki replied, raising her arms to be picked up. Azusa's eyebrows arched in surprise, he glanced at Funaho and caught a warning look.  
"Hello there, little trooper!" Azusa said, smiling. He reached down and picked up Ryo-Ohki, sitting her against his waist. "How are you?"  
"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki said. "Meowr miya."  
"That's great," Azusa replied.  
"Myor miya miya!" Ryo-Ohki continued.  
"You don't say," Azusa said, looking helplessly at Funaho.  
"Ryo-Ohki," Funaho said. "Thank you so much for taking care of Ryu-Oh for us. I know he appreciates it, too."  
"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki said, smiling.  
"And perhaps later, you can sing another song for us, eh?" Azusa said.  
"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki shouted, throwing her arms around Azusa's neck and hugging him happily.  
"Oh, uh, heh heh," the king said.  
"Good practice for you, dear, if you're ever going to be a proper grandfather," Funaho said, smiling.  
Misaki had finished greeting the group, including Commander Pakma. "Would you like to see your quarters?" Funaho asked, ushering them into the palace. She led them a short distance to a suite of rooms with a common living room and kitchen between them.  
"This should be just like home," Funaho said. "Ayeka and Sasami, I assume you'll want to stay here, rather than in your own rooms?"  
"Yes!" Ayeka replied.  
"Yes, please!" Sasami said.  
"Very well. Why don't you get settled and we'll have dinner in a bit."  
"Uh, ma'am?" Pakma said.  
"Yes, commander?"  
"Ma'am, I actually need to check in with Navy Bureau. I assume they'll have quarters assigned for me then. If you will all excuse me."  
"Nonsense, commander, you will stay here. Showing hospitality is the least we can do, considering your service in space and on Letin," Funaho said.  
"Ma'am, rescuing Aye- Princess Ayeka was my duty and I would hardly call my work on Letin difficult. I'm not trying to argue, but I don't want to wear out my welcome."  
"Commander," Funaho began.  
"Ma'am, please," Pakma said.  
Azusa, Ryo-Ohki still clutching his neck, cleared his throat. "Young man," he said, "it has been my experience that arguing with either of the queens of Jurai is a waste of time and energy. Navy Bureau has already been contacted and you are on detached duty, assigned to the Royal Bodyguard until further notice."  
"And that means you're mine, commander," Misaki said, smiling.  
Surprise crossed Pakma's face; he recovered quickly and bowed to Misaki. "Commander Pakma reporting, ma'am. What are your orders?"  
"For the time being, I'd like you to accompany and protect Ayeka and Sasami as needed. All right?"  
"Aye aye, ma'am," Pakma replied with a smile.  
"Now, why doesn't everyone get settled," Funaho said, as their luggage began to arrive, "and we'll come back in a bit for dinner out in the garden."  
  
Dinner was served at a long table in a large sward of grass just outside their rooms. The sward was hedged on three sides and two breaks in the hedge led out into the garden beyond. After dinner, Funaho took them on a walk through the garden, saying, "This was always one of my favorites. I picked the plants myself to remind me of home after I first came to Jurai; they're almost all from Earth..."  
Ryoko quietly hung back as everyone followed down the garden path, disappearing behind the hedges. As the staff cleaned up their dinner, she found a bench in a corner of the sward and sat, staring unhappily at her feet.  
After a moment, Tenchi emerged from the path. He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Ryoko, what is it? What's wrong?"  
Ryoko shook her head, saying nothing.  
"Please, Ryoko, let me help."  
"You can't help, Tenchi," Ryoko said in a choked voice. "Please, this has nothing to do with you, it's all me. Leave me, go back with the others; I'll be fine."  
"Ryoko, you know I can't..." Tenchi began.  
"Tenchi?"  
Tenchi turned at the sound of his name; it was Misaki. "Lady Misaki!"  
She walked up and said, "Tenchi, go join the others. I'll sit with Ryoko."  
"I... Uh... Are you sure?" Tenchi asked.  
"Mmm hmm," Misaki replied, nodding and smiling.  
"Well, okay," Tenchi said. "I'll see you in a bit, Ryoko. And if there's anything I can do, just ask. Okay?" Ryoko nodded without looking up. "Okay, bye," Tenchi said quietly, then he turned and disappeared up the path the others had taken.  
Misaki settled onto the bench next to Ryoko. For a moment, she said nothing; she gazed at the clouds coloring in the evening light and the birds flitting by overhead. "It's very beautiful here, isn't it?" she said.  
Ryoko didn't reply.  
Misaki sighed. "What sis didn't mention is that this garden was almost completely destroyed and had to be rebuilt once."  
Ryoko sobbed heavily, her hands going to her face.  
"Oh, Ryoko!" Misaki said. "Come to Auntie Misaki!" Misaki turned and pulled Ryoko toward her, resting Ryoko's head on her shoulder. Ryoko clutched Misaki, crying heavily. "There, there," Misaki said, patting Ryoko on the back. "It's all right now, sweetheart."  
"I did that," Ryoko choked out. "It was all me. All those people..."  
"No, no," Misaki said. "That wasn't you. You know it and we all know it. You're a good girl, Ryoko. You don't have to take the blame for what Kagato did."  
"I... I'm... I'm afraid that nobody else..." Ryoko couldn't say it.  
"You're afraid that nobody else understands?" Misaki finished for her. "You think everyone else on Jurai blames you."  
Ryoko looked at Misaki, her eyes red rimmed and her expression miserable; she nodded silently.  
"You don't have to worry about that, dear," Misaki said, smiling. "You aren't the 'Space Pirate Ryoko' anymore; you aren't what anyone expects."  
"I don't understand," Ryoko said.  
"Let me show you this," Misaki said. She led Ryoko inside to a video screen. "Here's the video we have of your attack. Every school child on Jurai has seen this." A moment later, the video screen showed Ryo-Ohki approaching Jurai; maneuvering rapidly, firing and taking fire. Then there was a brief image of Ryoko laughing cruelly, silhouetted against a burning building. The flames highlighting her form; her mane of hair gray and red in the light. Her face was shadowed, her eyes glowed like embers.  
Misaki froze that image, then began calling up a new set of images.  
"And here is the Ryoko of today, the Ryoko that everyone is seeing, the Ryoko we all know and love." Misaki pushed a last button. "The real Ryoko," she said.  
A new series of video clips started; this time showing a different- looking Ryo-Ohki detaching Ryu-Oh and setting the life pod gently down onto the landing pad. Then images of Ryoko splashing at the beach with Sasami and Mihoshi; and clinging to Tenchi's arm, smiling into the camera flashing a 'V' with her hand.  
Ryoko looked at Misaki searchingly. "I don't understand," she said.  
"Ryoko, you and Ryo-Ohki are so different now that nobody is going to know that it was you."  
"Maybe," Ryoko said.  
"Definitely," Misaki insisted.  
"But I'll still know," Ryoko said quietly.  
Misaki sighed. "Yes, dear, that's true. But that's something that your family can help you with, without worrying about all the people of Jurai."  
Ryoko looked at Misaki and her expression was a tiny bit hopeful.  
"Better?" Misaki asked.  
"A little," Ryoko nodded.  
"Good," Misaki said, smiling. "Now, let's go find the others, okay?"  
Ryoko nodded.  
"That's a good girl. Come on!"  
  
The promotion and bonding ceremony itself took place a few days later. A stage was erected outside the Royal Arboretum and chairs set up facing it, seating the officers to be promoted and the guests. On the stage was the First Admiral of Jurai and several high-ranking officers. Names were called off and people went to the stage. When the promotion was completed, the new captain was taken to a transport disk with an officer and a member of the Supreme Council attending. Most of the new captains returned from the transport disk with a disappointed look.  
"Commander Latel Pakma," the herald called. Pakma stepped forward and mounted the stairs and halted before the members of the admiralty and bowed low. The admiralty returned his bow.  
"Commander Pakma reporting, sir."  
The First Admiral cleared his throat. "Commander Pakma, your long service, exceptional ability and conspicuous courage has brought you to the attention of the admiralty board and we have determined you to be prepared for the responsibilities of the rank of captain. Congratulations, Captain Pakma." The First Admiral removed Pakma's commander's insignia and replaced it with captain. He then shook Pakma's hand.  
"Thank you, sir," Pakma said.  
"Don't thank me, son. This is well deserved and long overdue. Captain Locano was a little too good at hiding you."  
The First Admiral stepped back and announced, "Captain Pakma, it is customary that new captains are presented to the Third Generation trees for the chance that they might find a suitable partner. However, you are distantly related to the royal family; this gives you the opportunity to search for a partner among the Second Generation trees."  
There was a murmur through those assembled. Only a few people were presented to the Second Generation each year; no one had been accepted by one in many years. Everyone was excited to think that they might be a witness to history and that another Second Generation tree might soon take flight.  
"Also, there are normally two witnesses with each candidate. Due to a special request, you won't have two witnesses." The First Admiral smiled and gestured for Pakma to turn. He did and found everyone he had met aboard Ryu-Oh, including Funaho and Misaki, gathered in a group near the door to the Royal Arboretum, smiling at him.  
Pakma turned back to the First Admiral. "Yes sir," he said, smiling.  
"Carry on, captain," the First Admiral said. Pakma bowed low and walked over to the group.  
Everyone greeted him as he approached. He bowed formally to Funaho and Misaki, then said "Hello, everyone," he said. "You really didn't have to do this, you know."  
"Just another way of showing our gratitude, captain," Ayeka said.  
"I really appreciate it," Pakma said. "So, what do I do now?" he asked.  
"As the First Admiral said," Funaho replied. "Since you're related to the royal family you will have a chance to find a suitable partner among the Second Generation. If none of the trees speaks to you, then you will be presented to the Third Generation."  
"'Speaks' to me? The trees speak?" Pakma asked.  
"Not with a voice you can hear with your ears," Funaho said. "But when it happens, you will know it. So, if you're ready, we'll get started." She gestured and two guards opened the doors to the Arboretum. Funaho walked into the Arboretum next to Pakma and with the others trailing. As they entered, another captain and his two witnesses were leaving. "Good luck, captain," the man said as he passed.  
"Thank you," Pakma replied.  
The room was enormous, cavernous. It extended as far as the eye could see outward, the ceiling was lost to their sight and the bottom was just as far. They stood on a platform just inside the doors; before them the young trees floated on their platforms. A few steps away was a transport disk.  
"When you step onto that disk, captain, you will be transported to the chamber of the Second Generation. If none of them accepts you as a partner, we will go to the Third Generation."  
Pakma smiled, a little nervously. "That's it?"  
"To start."  
Pakma stepped toward the disk, he stopped before it and looked back over his shoulder. "We'll be right behind you," Funaho said. He nodded and stepped forward, there was a gentle tone and he was gone. The others followed in ones and twos.  
They emerged at the end of a double row of enormous trees - vastly larger than the trees on the floating platforms. This was the level of the Second Generation.  
"So, here we are. Now what?" Pakma asked.  
"Do you hear anything, captain?" Funaho asked.  
"Hear anything? Like what?" he asked.  
"Like your name, carried on the wind," Funaho said, "or gentle music."  
Pakma shook his head. "No," he said. "Nothing like that at all."  
Funaho sighed. "I'm afraid your partner is not here, captain."  
Pakma looked sheepish, saying, "I guess there's not enough royal blood in me."  
"Oh, captain!" Ayeka said, stepping forward. "You must not be disappointed! To even have the opportunity to bond with a Second Generation tree is a rare gift. Most candidates do not even get transported here. You will certainly find your partner in the Third Generation."  
"I know I should be grateful if any tree will accept me, and I am," Pakma said. "But I can't help being a little disappointed." He smiled at Ayeka and she returned it. "It'll be all right," he said.  
"You will know how 'all right' in a few moments, captain," Funaho said. "Shall we go?"  
They stepped back on to the transport disk and were sent to the level of the Third Generation. Here, the trees were not so large, although still impressive.  
Immediately, Pakma cocked his head and said, "What's that?"  
"Do you hear something, captain?" Funaho asked him.  
"Yes, it's like music; wind chimes maybe. It's beautiful."  
Funaho smiled. "That is your tree, captain. She calls to you. Seek her out. You must present yourself to each tree in turn. When you are in front of the tree that is calling you, you will know it. Then, you will say the sacred words and you and the tree will be bonded: two that are one."  
"That's all?"  
Funaho smiled, as did Misaki and Ayeka. "Well, there is a little more, but those are the basic steps. The rest is between you and the tree."  
Pakma nodded and rubbed his hands together nervously. "Okay, here I go."  
He walked down to the first tree in line, squared himself in front of it and bowed saying, "Hello, I'm Latel Pakma."  
The tree responded with an audible chime.  
"That tree greets you, captain; but it is not your tree," Funaho said.  
"Next one!" he said brightly, and he stepped over to the next tree in the row and repeated his greeting. Again, the tree responded only with a tone. This was repeated again and again, Pakma presenting himself and moving along and the group following behind.  
Then, Pakma began walking purposefully, his head held at an angle; listening to something only he could hear. He moved down the double row of trees, then stopped, turned and approached one. He stood very close to the tree, looking up at it; admiring the shape of the trunk, the spread of the branches. He smiled happily and bowed to the tree. "Hello, I'm Latel Pakma," he said.  
The tree responded with a soft chime. Multicolored pencil-thin beams of light shot down from the undersides of the leaves, bounced from the pool of water at the tree's base and reflected upward until they were lost in the shadowy ceiling far overhead. Pakma stood with his face lifted upward, lit with the energy projected by the tree. "This is wonderful!" he said.  
Funaho cleared her throat, "Captain, it is time."  
Pakma turned, still smiling and nodded. He knelt before the tree and touched his forehead to the grass, saying, "By the royal seal and my true name, please open the path to our ancestors, the space trees. Heaven to ocean, ocean to earth, earth back to heaven. Show me the path engraved by the light."  
The trunk of the tree seemed to split and light spilled forth, capturing Pakma in its brilliance. Without hesitating, he stood up and stepped into the light and was gone.  
  
Pakma felt a brief disorientation and there was a momentary darkness. When his vision cleared he found himself on a small, sunny hill. Grasslands and belts of trees stretched out before him to the horizon. A light breeze played across the tall grass and brought its sweet smell to him. He breathed deeply, filling his lungs, and lifted his face to the warm sunshine.  
"Hello," he heard. He turned and realized for the first time that he was not alone on the hilltop. Over his head spread the branches of a tree - his tree, he realized, and behind him stood a woman.  
She was beautiful; she was medium height and had a dark complexion; her blonde hair showing a little darker at the roots. She had a breathtaking smile and her eyes were the most vivid green he had ever seen. Her clothes were simple: a short-sleeve shirt and loose pants, and there was a small wooden band around her forehead.  
"Hello," Pakma said, taken by surprise. "Uh, where are we? Who are you?"  
"'Who' is a good question; but 'what' might be even better, since you haven't told me 'who' yet. What I am is your companion, your tree."  
Pakma paused, frowning in thought. "But, behind you is the tree that called me."  
"Yes, and we are inside of me."  
"I'm not sure I understand, but I'll take your word for it, since none of this really makes any sense. But what did you mean I haven't told you 'who' yet?"  
She smiled at him. "I have a name, but it wouldn't make sense to your mind. And, because you and I will soon be bonded, you get to choose my name."  
"Wow, that's a big decision to make all of a sudden. I've never really thought about it," Pakma said.  
She smiled again. "Yes, you have." She stepped forward and placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him down toward her. When they were close, she touched her forehead to his and a spark of light joined them. "Think, dream, remember..." she said softly. In that moment, Pakma remembered...  
  
One year, his family went to a small vacation cottage far from their home and near a lake. It was for his mother's health; which had been poor after his sister had been born. There were no other children in the small lakeside community, so Pakma spent a lot of time combing the countryside on his own.  
The local people had laughingly warned him about the Lake Sprite: the spirit of a young girl that legend said had drowned hundreds of years ago. She was said to emerge when the moon was full and high to look for other children to take back to the lake and drown so that she'd have someone to play with for all time.  
Pakma was old enough not to put much stock in the story, but he often felt like someone was looking over his shoulder when he knew there was nobody there. He'd fight it as long as he could, but the feeling would become overwhelming. He'd spin suddenly, and there'd be nothing; but sometimes he could swear he heard a girl's laughter carried on the wind.  
Eventually, his mother was better and it was time to go. The family spent two days packing their things and Pakma found that he was too busy to play. The night before they left, Pakma woke very early in the morning hearing someone calling his name. He went to his open window and looked out, listening closely. The moon was high and he could see well.  
"Latel! Latel, come out and play!" he heard. At first, he was confused; it was the voice of a young girl and it was tauntingly familiar.  
Then he knew it was the Lake Sprite - the spirit of the young girl. And he realized that the laughter he had been hearing on the wind was hers. He was badly frightened, almost petrified. He hesitated for a moment, then said the first thing that came into his head. "I can't!" he replied as loudly as he dared. "It's dark and my parents will be mad!"  
He heard a laugh - that laugh - and at the edge of the trees surrounding the house someone stepped into the clearing. It was a girl. She was his height and dressed as anyone his age might be dressed, in shorts and a light shirt. Her bronze skin and blonde hair spoke of many hours in the sun. She smiled and waved and said, "Just for a little while. We won't go far, I promise."  
"No!" he replied, gripping the window ledge tightly.  
She smiled and said, "Are you afraid?"  
Pakma paused; admitting fear was a big thing for anyone his age. Then, he decided to be honest. "Yes!" he hissed.  
She laughed again. "Don't be silly. I'm not the Lake Sprite. There is no such thing. And if I was her, I would have lured you away and drowned you weeks ago. I've been with you the whole time you were here!"  
So, it had been her! His suspicions confirmed, Pakma's fear was replaced by curiosity. "If you're not the Lake Sprite, then who are you?" he asked.  
She laughed again; Pakma liked her laugh. "If you come out and talk to me, you can find out." Pakma stood still, looking at her. "I promise we won't go anywhere near the lake," she said. "Come on!"  
Pakma found himself climbing out of his window still in his pajamas. He walked toward her through the cool, damp grass but, when he got close she smiled and said, "Race you!" and turned and ran up the path into the forest.  
It only took a second for Pakma to begin chasing after. They ran up the path through the woods, their laughter quickly swallowed in the trees close by on either side. In a few moments, they emerged on a clearing with a large rock at the center. They pounded across the clearing nearly step for step and touched the side of the rock together.  
"Tie!" Pakma shouted, panting. He looked at her as she stood close by him, one hand on the rock and panting as hard as he, smiling. He was startled by the green of her eyes.  
"Let's go up!" she said and they scrambled to the flat top. They stood for a moment, looking at the night valley with the dark stretch of lake in the center. Then they sat next to each other and Pakma could feel the warmth of her where their knees touched.  
"So, who are you? Why have you been following me all this time? Do you live around here?  
"No," she said, "I live far away. I followed you because I like you and I wanted to meet you."  
"Then you shouldn't have hid. I had to play by myself all this time. And, now that I know you I'm leaving tomorrow morning," he said.  
"I know," she said. "I'm sorry."  
They were quiet for a while, listening to the night.  
"We were here because my mom was sick, but she's better," he said after a while. "I don't think we're coming back."  
"No, you're not," she said.  
"So, I won't ever see you again?"  
"No, you will. But it won't be for a long time."  
Pakma thought about that for a moment and said, "I'll wait."  
"Me too," she said.  
"I think I'd better get going now," Pakma said to her. They climbed down off the rock and walked back through the forest to the cottage. Now that he wasn't running, Pakma decided the forest was frightening in the dark and he was glad she was there with him.  
They got to the edge of the clearing and she stopped, "I can't go any farther. I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Okay," Pakma said. "Hey! What's your name, anyway?"  
She laughed, "Guess!" She stepped close to him and Pakma thought hard. He looked at her, intending to tell her that he didn't know. But when he did, he saw the way the moonlight shone in her blonde hair and how brightly it lit the night.  
"Is it Kinpa? Moonlight?"  
She laughed again. "Yes, good guess! I'm Kinpa."  
"Well, um, I had fun, I'm sorry I have to go," Pakma said. "Goodbye, I guess."  
"Goodbye," she replied. And she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "For now..."  
  
Pakma opened his eyes to find that she was still pressing her forehead against his; a second later, her eyes opened and he was again startled by their depth and their color. "Hello again," Pakma said.  
She smiled, but didn't move. "Who am I," she asked softly.  
"You are Kinpa," he whispered.  
"Kinpa," she said, as if trying it on.  
"And I've been waiting to meet you again for a long time."  
"As I have been waiting for you," she replied. "You've made me very happy, Latel. We're going to have a great bonding and partnership."  
"I feel the same way," Pakma replied.  
"Are you ready?" Kinpa asked.  
"Yes," Pakma said. "Yes, I am."  
Kinpa took Pakma's head in her hands and pressed her lips to his in the gentlest of kisses. "Make love to me, my Latel," she said a moment later.  
"Of course, my Kinpa," Pakma said with a smile.  
And then there was no talking between them and the only sounds were the breeze in the branches over their heads and their cries of pleasure and sighs of passion as they bonded and became one on the soft, green grass.  
When they were done, they lay next to each other; he on his back and her head on his chest, tracing lazy designs with her finger.  
"Are we bonded, then?" Pakma asked.  
"Yes, Latel. Can't you feel me inside you? I know I can feel you in me."  
Pakma thought for a moment, his eyes becoming distant. "Yes, yes I can." He looked down at her. "It's nice," he said.  
"Yes, it is," she said contentedly.  
"Is bonding always like this?" he asked.  
"Every bonding is unique and special," she said. "It depends on the person and the tree. Some are like ours, as lovers; others are more like having a close brother or sister; and some are even like a parent and child."  
"I guess I'll be going back at some point. I'm not even sure how long I've been here; it seems like many hours."  
Kinpa smiled. "No, it's only been a couple minutes. Time is different here."  
"How often will we be together like this?"  
"Not often, but often enough to keep our bond strong."  
"Perhaps not as often as we'd like?" Pakma said, smiling.  
She returned his smile, but her expression turned serious. "Please remember, Latel, that I am Kinpa, your tree. Our bond is emotional, mental, and physical; but at the same time it's not. What we have will never be like a human relationship."  
"You mean a wife," he said.  
"Yes," she affirmed, smiling. "I will never get between you and any woman you love; and I wouldn't want to. I am your bonded partner: I want your happiness in every way. You can't be here with me all the time and I wouldn't want you to."  
Pakma considered this for a moment. "You're right," he said. "I can tell this isn't everything I want in my life. Although now that I have you, I can't imagine ever being without you again."  
"Me neither," she agreed. "But we're almost out of time for now."  
"Yes, I can feel it," he said.  
They stood and he held her in his arms. She reached up and ran her hand through is hair. "Soon, my partner, we will sail the stars together. But now you have to go back. We will be together again soon."  
"I know," Pakma said. "Goodbye, I guess."  
"Goodbye," she replied. And she again pressed her lips to his, gently and sweetly. "For now..."  
  
Pakma opened his eyes and found that he was standing in front of his tree, facing the group. They were looking at him expectantly.  
"Everyone," he said. "This is my partner, Kinpa."  
There was a shout of happiness from them and they stepped forward as one to congratulate him. 


	13. The Taste of Treason

Chapter 9 - The Taste of Treason  
  
There were fifty captains promoted that day. Of that fifty, only Pakma and one other were accepted by Third Generation trees.  
The royal family and navy hosted a dinner in honor of the selectees. It was held in a wing of the palace that had been destroyed during Ryoko's attack when the cruiser Courageous, crippled by Ryo-Ohki, had crashed with the loss of the entire crew. The wing was rebuilt and a hall was added and dedicated to the memory of those who had given their lives defending the planet.  
All this and the names of the crew members were on a plaque outside the hall. The group looked up from the plaque as they finished reading and looked at Ryoko. She looked down at the plaque for several moments, until Ryo-Ohki walked over and took her hand. "Miya," she said sadly.  
"I know, Ryo-Ohki. All these people, and so many more..." She looked up at the group, their faces full of concern. "I'm sorry, I can't stay here," she said.  
Ayeka stepped forward and put her hand on Ryoko's arm. "Ryoko," was all she could say.  
"Ryoko, that wasn't you. Nobody blames you any more," Tenchi said.  
Ryoko shook her head and Ryo-Ohki whimpered sadly. "No Tenchi, it doesn't matter. Even if those people's lives are on Kagato's head, their blood is on my hands and their screams are in my ears. Ryo-Ohki and I have to go."  
"Oh, Ryoko!" Sasami said. "Please don't go."  
"I have to. I've been lying to myself the entire time we've been here, thinking that it was all right and that I shouldn't feel this way. But I need to go. I don't expect any of you to come with me. I want you to stay and enjoy yourselves, please. But I have to."  
She gathered Ryo-Ohki and she turned to leave. Tenchi reached out and took her shoulder, stopping her. "Ryoko-" he said,  
"I know what you're going to say, Tenchi," she said without looking back at him. "And you're kind and good for saying it. But please, let me go."  
Tenchi nodded and dropped his arm. Ryoko hurried away up the hall. Tenchi turned to the group and said, "I need to go after her. You all stay and have fun."  
"No, Tenchi," Washu said. "Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki are my daughters and my responsibility; and this," she gestured at the plaque, "is my fault. I'll go. See you folks later!" she finished, smiling. Then she turned and followed Ryoko.  
Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami and Mihoshi watched them disappear up the hall until they turned a corner and disappeared from sight.  
"I'm not sure I feel like a celebration," Tenchi said quietly.  
"I feel the same way, Tenchi," Ayeka said.  
"No!" Mihoshi said. "You can't back out now. You heard Ryoko: she wants us to go. And Captain Pakma is expecting us to be there. We don't want to disappoint him."  
They looked at her and slowly began to nod. "You're right, Miss Mihoshi," Ayeka said. "But it will be hard to have fun with Ryoko so upset."  
"She's right, Ayeka," Sasami said. "Ryoko wants us to try to enjoy ourselves. Right Tenchi?"  
Tenchi looked at Sasami, then smiled. "Yes, Sasami; she does." He smiled at Mihoshi, "Thank you, Mihoshi." Then he touched Ayeka on the arm and said, "Come on, Ayeka. Let's go inside."  
Ayeka nodded and they stepped up to the door. It opened before them and they stepped into a large hall filled with naval officers, members of the new captains' families and representatives of the Jurai government.  
Seeing them enter, a herald next to the door announced them: "Ladies and gentlemen: Princess Ayeka, Prince Tenchi, Princess Sasami and Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu." They stopped just inside the door as the herald announced them. The murmur from the crowd stopped and everyone turned and, as one, bowed to the members of the royal family. They returned the bow and everyone stood, the conversation resuming.  
The four looked around to get their bearings among the milling guests. It wasn't long before a pair of men approached the group. One was tall and striking, the other average height and nondescript. They bowed low and the taller one said, "Princess Ayeka, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Tar Arkibe. I am a member of several committees on the Holy Council. We've met once or twice."  
"Yes," Ayeka smiled. "I do remember you, Counselor Arkibe. How are you?"  
"I am fine, ma'am. I'd just like to say that we are all very happy that things went the way they did in the attack on you and Ryu-Oh. The thought of losing you is, well, unthinkable." He smiled and Ayeka realized he was trying to be charming and disarming; he wasn't succeeding.  
"Thank you, Counselor. Who is your companion?"  
"Ah, this is my associate, Deha Rueto."  
"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Rueto said, bowing again.  
"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Rueto." Ayeka felt Sasami tap her on the shoulder and whisper "Latel" in her ear. Ayeka looked around and saw Pakma approaching.  
"Princess," Arkibe continued. "If I might have just a minute of your time to discuss border security and-"  
"I am sorry, Counselor and I hate to be rude, but I do not care to discuss business tonight and I see someone I would like to speak with. Please excuse me."  
Arkibe bowed, smiling. By the time he straightened up, Ayeka and the others had gone. "Damn that arrogant bitch," he muttered under his breath.  
"Easy, Tar," Rueto said, leaning close. "Let's get a drink." Arkibe nodded tightly and allowed Rueto to lead him away.  
  
"Captain Pakma!" Tenchi said as they drew near.  
"Prince Tenchi, Princess Sasami, Detective Kuramitsu," Pakma said to each of them in turn. Finally, "Princess Ayeka."  
"Please, captain" Tenchi said, smiling. "It's just Tenchi."  
"And Mihoshi!"  
"And Sasami."  
"And, please captain, call me Ayeka."  
Pakma smiled at them all in return, "Then you have to call me Latel. Where are Ryoko and Professor Washu?"  
"Uh, they had to leave suddenly," Tenchi said.  
"Oh?" Pakma asked.  
"Oh, captain, it's so sad!" Sasami said. "This is the Hall of Warriors and it's dedicated to the people killed by Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki when they attacked Jurai."  
Pakma nodded solemnly. "I can understand that. Not only would she feel bad, but she'd be in a room full of military officers who perhaps fought her or had friends who did and died. I'm sad to say that she probably made the right choice."  
"What is your opinion on the matter?" Ayeka asked him.  
He thought for a moment, then said, "Well, I've seen the news coverage and I've read intelligence reports but I never really believed them or cared. I couldn't imagine someone performing those sorts of acts even unwillingly; I'd rather die than have that stain on my soul. But after I spent time with Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki, I went back to some of the classified information and I really thought about the description of Kagato's total control over Ryoko. And I realized that she wasn't so much an unwilling participant as she was a puppet. That, and the fact that I genuinely like her... Well, I found it in myself to forgive her; to forgive them both, actually."  
Everyone smiled and Ayeka took Pakma's arm. "I find your answer acceptable," she said with a playful look. "You may get me a cup of punch, captain."  
"Latel," he said, smiling.  
"You may get me a cup of punch, Latel," Ayeka said.  
"My pleasure, Ayeka," Pakma responded. He led Ayeka through the crowd, which parted obligingly, though there were some surprised expressions at the woman on Pakma's arm.  
  
"Damn that bitch to hell," Arkibe said under his breath, grinding his teeth.  
"Will you get control of yourself?" Rueto said next to him. "Someone might overhear."  
Arkibe looked around. They were in a corner of the room and there was nobody within earshot. "We're fine. Besides, it's no crime to despise the royal family."  
"No, but it doesn't take a genius to connect a disgruntled Counselor and an attempt on the royal family."  
Arkibe smiled. "By the time anything starts to happen, nobody will have a clue."  
Rueto looked at him. "When are you going to do this?"  
Arkibe laughed lowly. "I already have."  
Rueto started. "What does that mean?" he asked sharply.  
"There's poison in every drop of drink and every scrap of food in this room."  
The color drained from Rueto's face. "I assume that we're in no danger?"  
"You're only in danger if your family name is 'Masaki'", Arkibe replied with a chuckle. "And then you're in very great danger indeed..."  
  
Washu entered their quarters to find Ryoko packing and Ryo-Ohki sitting nearby watching and crying pitifully.  
"I know, Ryo-Ohki. I'll miss them too, but we'll see them again soon. I just need to get away right now."  
"You don't have to run, Ryoko," Washu said quietly.  
Ryoko spun, surprised. "Washu!" Ryoko paused for a moment, blinking in surprise, then returned to her packing. "Yes I do, Washu. You should know that better than anybody. You know how this feels for me."  
Washu nodded. "Only too well," she said sadly.  
"I can feel them, Washu; hear them. All those people shouting, screaming crying, dying..." Ryoko shook her head sending the tears that had welled in her eyes spraying outward. "I can't stay here an longer," she said.  
Washu put her hand on Ryoko's shoulder. "I understand. I'd like to go with you."  
"I'm sorry Washu... Mom. I have to be alone for a while."  
"We'll all be waiting for you to come back," Washu said.  
Ryoko smiled. "I know. That's the only thing that keeps me going sometimes."  
  
A short time later, the king and queens arrived at the dinner. The herald announced them and everyone bowed respectfully. Ayeka, Tenchi, Sasami and Mihoshi immediately went to them. Pakma found himself dragged along.  
"Hello everyone!" Misaki said. "Where are Ryoko and Washu?"  
"Ryoko felt bad about the hall," Ayeka said. "She could not stay and Washu went with her." The king and queens nodded in understanding.  
"Poor girl," Misaki said. "I'd hoped our little talk would help. Is there anything you can do, honey?" she asked Azusa.  
"The statute of limitations has expired and her Galaxy Wanted file has been erased," Azusa began. "She has been forgiven the debt for the damages, and she's been given an official pardon. There's nothing else I can do."  
Misaki nodded, looking unhappy.  
"It's okay, Lady Misaki. Ryoko will be fine."  
They turned to see Washu.  
"I didn't hear you announced, Professor Washu," Azusa said.  
Washu smiled. "The herald wouldn't announce me as 'Little Washu', so I came in through the kitchen."  
"How is Ryoko, Washu?" Ayeka asked.  
"Yes Washu, is she coming?" Tenchi said.  
Washu shook her head. "No, I'm afraid she and Ryo-Ohki have gone on a little excursion. They'll be back."  
"They'll have to catch up with you on Ryuten," Funaho said.  
"Ryuten? Why's that?" Washu asked.  
"After selection, the newly bonded trees are placed into their life pods and the life pods are shipped to Ryuten to be fitted with hulls," Funaho replied.  
"Ryu-Oh will need his hull rebuilt as well," Ayeka said.  
"It takes weeks to outfit a hull," Washu said. "At least, it did when we had that hull for Ryu-Oh made."  
"For Ryu-Oh, it will," Ayeka explained. "Third Generation hulls are carved by machines from standard designs. But all First and Second Generation trees have unique hulls and in order for the design to be approved and for work to go ahead, the tree and its bonded partner must be present. The hull must pleasing to both and this allows the two of them to get the aesthetics right."  
"I don't understand, Ayeka," Tenchi said. "When we had the hull made for Ryu-Oh, we didn't do any of that."  
Ayeka smiled. "That was a special case, Tenchi. Your design was based closely on the original. Still, Ryu-Oh had to make some decisions and, for that, Lady Funaho was consulted. She and Karin acted as a go-between for Ryu-Oh and Nomori Takebe, the Royal Wood Sculptor."  
Tenchi scratched his head. "I didn't really notice any differences between the design and the finished hull. Maybe a dimension here and there, but nothing important."  
"See what a good job you did!" Ayeka said, taking Tenchi's arm. "You pleased not only me, but Ryu-Oh as well."  
"I had no idea how the hull looked was that important!" Tenchi said. "If I had, I don't think I would have tried it at all. What about the one I'm working on for him now?"  
"You have shown me your sketches so far and I can assure you that both of us are very pleased."  
"I'm glad," Tenchi said. "I'm really enjoying working on it."  
"I don't know if he mentioned it," Funaho said, "but as a reward, Captain Pakma and Kinpa have been granted a custom hull and a naval architect has been assigned to work with them on it." Pakma smiled happily and everyone congratulated him.  
Ayeka looked at Pakma and smiled. "Tenchi, Latel would like you to work on the hull for Kinpa, only he does not feel like he knows you well enough to impose."  
"Princess! Please!" Pakma said.  
"Call me Ayeka, Latel," she said, smiling.  
Tenchi smiled. "I'd be happy to work on Kinpa's hull for you Latel. I'm almost done with Ryu-Oh's hull. I can start working on yours soon. We'll need to get some basic specifications from the navy."  
"Tenchi, I don't know how to thank you," Pakma said, clearly moved.  
"I'm happy to do it," Tenchi said.  
"Well, if that's all settled," Funaho said, "the chef is beginning to look very nervous. I think it's time we sat for dinner."  
  
Rueta realized that he couldn't eat.  
Arkibe had assured him that only the royal family would be affected, but what did Arkibe know? Rueta had tried to ignore the screaming alarms going off in his mind. He had finished the drink he had when Arkibe told him about the food and he'd managed to choke down part of the main course; but now he wished he hadn't.  
Rueta looked at the food on his plate, knowing it was laced with the nano-poison; that any bite might carry death - for the right person. He looked about at everyone enjoying the meal, wondering which of them might be the right person. Then he watched Arkibe take a mouthful with relish and he wondered again: which of them might be the right person.  
Fighting the bile rising in his throat, Rueta pushed his plate away and waited for the meal to end.  
  
It was very late when they returned to their quarters. After the dinner there was dancing and plenty to drink. Several of them had more than was good for them, including Sasami. She had passed out or fallen asleep - or a combination of the two - and Tenchi carried her back.  
They entered the common room and there was a flurry of kicked off shoes and removed jackets. "I'm going to make some coffee!" Washu announced. "Anyone else?" There was enough agreement that Washu decided to make a pot. She went into the kitchen.  
"Oh, my feet!" Mihoshi said, plopping down on a sofa.  
"I have to get this dress off," Ayeka said, disappearing into her room.  
"I'm going to put Sasami into bed," Tenchi said as the others sat on the couch. "I'll be back in a minute."  
Tenchi opened the door with one hand and stepped in. He walked to the bed and laid Sasami down on it. He pulled off her shoes and dropped them on the floor. Then he lifted her shoulders off the bed and pulled the blanket down underneath her. He worked it down under her hips and then lifted her feet, setting them back down once he'd pulled the blanket past them. Then he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.  
He looked at Sasami one last time to find that she was awake, regarding him, her eyes half closed and a smile on her face. "Tenchi," she said. Her face was flushed and her hair awry.  
"Hi, Sasami," he said. And he noticed that her arms were around him.  
"Tenchi," Sasami repeated. "You know, Tsunami kind of likes you."  
"Uh... I knew that," he said, reaching up to try to gently remove her arms. "Remember, the onsen?"  
Sasami giggled, resisting Tenchi's efforts. "Oh yeah, the onsen." Sasami pulled him closer, until Tenchi's face was very near hers. "You know what, Tenchi?" she said.  
"What, Sasami?"  
"I kind of like you, too."  
"Sasami," Tenchi said. "I think you've had too much to drink."  
"No," she replied huskily, "I've had just enough." And she kissed him.  
Tenchi didn't fight, partially because he knew that Sasami was far stronger than she looked - something she had in common with her mother Misaki, and partially because he didn't want to fight. Sasami was a good kisser and kissing her was very pleasant.  
"Ahem," said Washu from the door.  
"Oh, not again!" Sasami said, letting Tenchi go. Tenchi stood and turned to face Washu.  
"Hello, Washu," Tenchi said smiling.  
"Hello yourself, Tenchi Masaki," Washu replied. "I just came in to see how you were doing with Sasami and - hey! - it looks like you're doing pretty well." She crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow, her expression wasn't quite disapproving, but Tenchi definitely felt she wasn't happy with what she'd found.  
"Oh, Washu," Sasami giggled from the bed. "Don't blame Tenchi. I kissed him."  
"I know," Washu said with a somewhat disapproving tone. "And if you don't cut it out Sasami you're going to confuse the poor boy. Isn't that right, Tenchi?"  
"Uh, I guess so Washu."  
"Well, I'm not confused, Washu," Sasami said.  
"Tenchi, since Sasami is awake right now, why don't you excuse us and I'll get her undressed and tucked in, okay?  
"Sure, Washu," Tenchi said. "Good night, Sasami."  
"Good night, Tenchi," she replied.  
Washu waited until the door closed behind Tenchi. "Sasami," she said.  
"Yes, Washu?"  
"What is it with you and Tenchi?" Washu asked.  
Sasami thought for a moment, then said, "I don't know. But I've been thinking about him a lot. I really like him."  
"Do you really like him, or does Tsunami really like him?"  
"Well, Tsunami does like him, but I don't think I like him because of Tsunami, if that's what you mean. I like him because I like him; because he's Tenchi. I guess I really always have liked him, I just never realized it before."  
"And it's not Tsunami?"  
"Oh, no! Tsunami likes to point out how cute he is, but she doesn't try to make me feel anything. I don't think she could, anyway."  
"You never seemed interested in him before. Why the change?"  
"I don't know," Sasami said. "Maybe it's because I know Ayeka isn't interested in him any more. I don't know. But all of a sudden he sure is cute."  
"What about Ryoko?" Washu said gently. "You know that she's been in love with Tenchi for all of his life."  
Sasami put a hand to her forehead, trying to concentrate through the alcohol. "Oh, Ryoko," she said. "That's so sad. I want her to be happy, but I want to be happy too. I just don't know, Washu."  
"Love and relationships are very powerful things, Sasami. Feelings can hurt you more than any weapon." Washu's expression became vaguely suspicious. "Sasami, did Funaho and Misaki talk to you about Tenchi?"  
"About Tenchi?" Sasami said, yawning. "No, Washu, why?"  
"Oh, no reason," Washu shrugged. "But do you understand what I'm saying?"  
Washu got no answer; Sasami had fallen asleep. Washu sighed and pulled off Sasami's clothes and pulled the blankets back up over her shoulders. Sasami rolled onto her side and mumbled, "Tenchi," in her sleep and smiled. Washu frowned.  
"What are you two thinking? Or is it you three?" she said to herself. "Damn it!" she hissed in frustration.  
"Washu?" Ayeka put her head in the door. "Is Sasami all right? Are you coming back out?"  
Washu turned and smiled, "Oh yes, all done here." And she stepped out of Sasami's room, pulling the door shut behind her.  
  
Space was always beautiful.  
Ryoko loved space and the freedom of movement it gave her. She sat in the command chair on Ryo-Ohki's bridge and watched the stars streak past. In times past she had struggled to think of nothing. Now her thoughts were on those who were most important to her.  
She realized that she missed them already.  
"Crap. Not good, Ryoko," she said to herself. "So much for the devil- may-care rogue of the space ways."  
"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki interjected.  
"You can shut the hell up," Ryoko said grumpily. "How do you know I was lonely?"  
"Meow miya," was the reply.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know: the link. Okay, so I wasn't as devil-may-care as I wanted to be." Ryoko slumped in her chair, staring into the crystal Ryo- Ohki had floated in front of her. "Oh, Ryo-Ohki... It really hurts not to have them around, you know?"  
"Miya."  
"I know we can go back any time, but that whole 'attack on Jurai' thing really bothers me."  
"Mew."  
"Yeah, I know it bothers you too."  
"Miya miya."  
Ryoko sighed. "I know they waived the debt and we got an official pardon and everyone forgave me, but I still don't feel like that makes up for it. I feel like I owe them."  
"Miya?"  
"How can I pay them back? I don't know... By doing something to help them somehow?"  
"Miya! Meow meow miya!"  
"Hey! That's a great idea! Let's get going!"  
A few hours later, they were in the region where Ayeka and Ryu-Oh had been ambushed. "Start sniffing," Ryoko said. Ryo-Ohki began moving slowly, her senses casting here and there, looking for something that might be used to track down Ayeka's attackers. It was a slow and tedious process, but neither minded; Ryo-Ohki was happy to help and Ryoko needing the time to herself.  
It was hours later when Ryo-Ohki began crying in excitement. She brought up a display for Ryoko showing a medium-sized piece of metal spinning slowly through space. "That looks like an access hatch cover," Ryoko said. "Bring it aboard."  
In a moment, Ryo-Ohki had transported the piece onto the command deck. It sat there, heat scarred and twisted. "Nothing special about it, really," Ryoko said. "Is this enough for you?"  
Ryo-Ohki miya'd her reassurance and several control crystals hovered around the piece, analyzing it. After a moment, the crystals floated off and Ryo-Ohki announced she was ready to go.  
"Okay then, go," Ryoko said.  
  
The entire group watched intently as the enormous ship descended toward them. It stopped above the landing pad and hung suspended, an island of wood in the sky. Tendrils of power reached down and gently clasped Ryu- Oh's life pod, pulling it aboard where it was clamped firmly into place next to Kinpa.  
Funaho and Misaki turned and faced the group. "Goodbye children, Washu," Funaho said. "Have a good trip and keep in touch."  
Misaki said goodbye to each of them in turn, hugging Ayeka and Sasami. "Now, you two be good," she said with a look that meant she was talking about men.  
"Oh, mother," Ayeka said, "I will."  
Sasami made the briefest of glances toward Tenchi. "I-" she started. She looked at Misaki; who's expression was now stern. "Yes mother," Sasami said, dropping her head.  
"That's my girl!" Misaki said, patting Sasami and the head.  
Funaho and Misaki stepped back and a transport beam took the group up into the tug for the trip to Ryuten.  
"What do you think, sis?" Misaki asked Funaho.  
"Ayeka or Sasami?" Funaho asked in return.  
"Both," Misaki said, smiling.  
"Hmm... Ayeka is showing some interest in our dashing young captain. But, I don't know that there's enough there to be counting grandchildren just yet."  
"Agreed!" Misaki said with a laugh. "Do you like him?"  
"He's a fine young man and a very capable officer. The Intelligence checks turned up absolutely nothing unusual. He's from a good family with loose ties to the royal line. Since Yosho has clearly removed himself from the picture, at this point he may be the best we can hope for."  
Misaki nodded. "And..?"  
Funaho smiled. "And I like him," she said.  
Misaki returned the smile. "Me, too. And Sasami?"  
Funaho sighed. "Sasami. Well, she's another situation entirely."  
Misaki nodded gravely. "Is it a crush? Something that she'll be over in weeks or months?"  
"I don't know and only time will tell," Funaho said. "But I don't think we should take any chances. Do you?"  
Misaki shook her head. "No. We can't. Not this time."  
  
Once they were aboard the tug, Ayeka and Pakma made sure the life pods of their trees were secure and the group settled in for the trip to Ryuten, home planet of Nomori Takebe, the Royal Wood Sculptor and the only other world on which the trees would grow.  
They arrived in good time and settled into orbit around the verdant world. Ryuten, like Jurai, was a green world with few large bodies of open water. Beneath the white clouds and between the frozen poles stretched forests, endless seas of trees.  
The tug descended over one of the royal shipyards, depositing the life pods and all of them before returning to space and then on to Jurai. Its task was done; the next time Ryu-Oh and Kinpa saw space it would be under their own power.  
They were met at the yard by Nomori Takebe, the Royal Tree Sculptor. He was a powerfully built man with blunt features, a heavy beard and a thick head of hair that hung long over his eyes. The group went to him and he greeted them warmly.  
"It's good to see you all!" he said. "I'm just sorry that Asahi and Goghei weren't here too. You must be Captain Pakma." He and Pakma exchanged respectful bows.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sculptor Takebe," Pakma said.  
"The pleasure is mine, captain. It's always a treat to see a new tree take flight. So, young Tenchi," Takebe said, turning his attention, "I understand that you are quite the natural naval architect."  
"Well, not natural; I'm a structural architect with training in design and engineering. I had good teachers and my dad is an architect, too, so I guess it rubbed off," Tenchi said, shrugging modestly.  
"Tenchi!" Sasami said, stepping up and taking his arm. "Don't underestimate yourself! He's a genius, Nomori! Everybody says so." Tenchi smiled in mild embarrassment.  
"Hello, Sasami!" Takebe said, smiling. "Got yourself a new hobby, I see!" Sasami smiled as well, her cheeks coloring, and she glanced at Tenchi; Tenchi looked surprised. "She's right though, Tenchi: you have a great talent, however you got it. I received the redesign for Ryu-Oh and the design for Kinpa and they're beautiful and efficient. They'll be a pleasure to carve."  
"Sculptor Takebe?" Pakma said. "'A pleasure to carve'? I was under the impression that Kinpa's hull would be carved by machine."  
Takebe chuckled. "You and Kinpa are in luck, captain. I have an apprentice who is ready to carve a hull in order to complete his schooling. Kinpa will receive a hull carved at the hands of a budding master under the watchful eye of myself or Tatetsuki, my First Assistant."  
"So," Takebe said, clapping his hands together, "if you want to gather your things, I've got room for everyone at my home; unless you have other plans?"  
"Where else would we stay," Ayeka asked, "but in the home of a dear friend? Of course we will stay with you."  
"Good!" Takebe said. "Once you're settled, we'll come back here and get started. I have some excellent trees set aside for your inspection, and I'd like you to meet my apprentice."  
  
"Now, Yona, are you ready?" Tatetsuki asked.  
Yona, the apprentice, nodded. He was a well-muscled man, just in the full bloom of mature manhood. His dark hair was braided and ran down his back nearly to his waist; his dark eyes burned with intensity and intelligence. He was wearing the Tree Sculptor's traditional robes; the long sword that was the tool of his art was tucked in his sash.  
Yona and Tatetsuki stood atop the enormous tree trunk that would soon be Kinpa's hull. It lay on its side in the cavernous carving loft, surrounded by scaffolding. The group watched from nearby.  
The design work had gone easily and quickly, Tenchi's natural ability showing through. While Royal Sculptor Takebe began work on Ryu-Oh's hull, Tenchi had designed a breathtaking hull for Kinpa; consulting with Sculptor Tatetsuki and a naval architect. The design was ready almost as soon as the tree was picked and placed in the carving loft.  
"Good," Tatetsuki said. "In that case I will join the others." He clapped the apprentice on the shoulder and climbed down.  
"This is very exciting!" Mihoshi said as Tatetsuki joined them. "What's he doing now?"  
Yona had knelt, sitting on his heels. His hands were on his waist, his sword laying in front of him. "He's feeling the spirit of the tree. He will use his chi to find the best place to cut."  
"His chi?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Chi is spiritual energy, Mihoshi," Tenchi explained.  
"Yes, Lord Tenchi, as a warrior, you use your chi to strike with power," Tatetsuki said. "As tree sculptors, we use our chi to feel the energy channels in the wood. The hull is best carved in a way that allows chi to flow freely."  
"Do the machines sense chi as well, Sculptor Tatetsuki?" Pakma asked.  
"No, captain, they do not. However, the Third Generation trees do not require as much of a free-flow of chi as the First and Second Generations."  
"Will Kinpa gain anything by having better chi flow in her hull?" Pakma asked.  
Tatetsuki shrugged. "I don't know, captain; I'm only a sculptor. That is a question best left for others. However, based on my understanding and experience, I would not think so. Unless she is an exceptionally powerful Third Generation tree, her energy output won't be enough to really tell the difference between a hand-carved and machine-carved hull."  
Pakma nodded silently, seemingly unhappy.  
"Captain, I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean any insult to Kinpa," Tatetsuki said.  
Pakma looked at him, then shook his head and smiled. "No, Sculptor Tatetsuki; you were just telling the truth. There was no reason for me to be offended. You have my apologies."  
Tatetsuki nodded in return and smiled. "No need for an apology, captain. I've worked on enough new hulls to know how you new captains are."  
"What's he doing now?" Mihoshi asked.  
Everyone looked. Yona had stood, returning his sword to his sash. He gripped the scabbard in one hand and the hilt in the other. He remained poised, the dynamic tension and energy in the air palpable. "Yes," Tatetsuki said, closing his eyes briefly. "He has concentrated his chi very well. He is going to be an excellent Sculptor and a credit to the Hou School."  
Then, Yona drew his sword in a smooth motion, holding it before him and grasping it with both hands. With a shout that echoed throughout the carving room, he leaped into the air and slashed powerfully at the trunk as he descended. There was a flash of power as Yona's chi energy channeled through his sword and into the wood.  
An instant later, Yona again stood atop the seemingly unchanged tree, panting lightly, his sword down and behind him where his clean and smooth follow-through had brought it. For a moment, nothing happened. Then there was a creaking noise which quickly became a loud groan as an enormous section of the trunk fell away and crashed to the floor, many meters below.  
"Magnificent!" Tatetsuki breathed. "He may be the finest student the Hou School has ever produced. He may one day surpass the Master." He turned to Pakma, "Captain, you and Kinpa have received a rare gift; to have your hull carved by one such as young Yona."  
"Tenchi!" Sasami yelled. Everyone turned at the shout to find Tenchi unconscious on the floor. 


	14. That's my name

Chapter 10 - "That's my name..."  
  
"Really," Tenchi said. "I feel fine now. Just a little tired." Tenchi lay in a bed in Takebe's house. They had taken him there after he had collapsed; he had just woken up. The group surrounded the bed, Sasami holding his hand and Washu examining him with various devices.  
"You don't have to make a fuss over me," Tenchi repeated. "Oww!" he said, as Washu pulled a small suction cup off his chest. Tenchi looked down and noticed that it had left a neat, round hickey. "Washu!"  
"Tenchi, hush," Sasami said. "Let Washu make sure you're okay."  
Tenchi sighed. "All right, but did she have to put on the nurse's outfit?"  
"Yes!" Washu said, smiling. "You people are disgustingly healthy, so I don't get to wear it very often." Washu stepped back, putting her hands on her hips and striking a pose. "I think it really highlights my figure, don't you Tenchi?"  
Tenchi sighed again.  
"Humph. After all the effort I put into my bedside manner," she said. "Well, I think I have everything I need for now. I'm going to sit and analyze these results. I should know something before long. In the meantime, rest." Washu patted Tenchi on the cheek, then turned and left the room.  
"Well, since the doctor's orders are to rest," Pakma said.  
"She's not a doctor," Tenchi interjected.  
"I heard that!" Washu's voice floated in from the hall.  
Pakma smiled. "I'll see you later, Tenchi."  
"Thanks, Latel," Tenchi said, yawning. Sasami patted the hand she was holding, smiling. Tenchi glanced at her and sighed again.  
"Uh, Sasami," Ayeka said. "Why not make Tenchi some soup to make him feel better."  
"Oh, what a good idea!" Sasami replied brightly. "Would you like that, Tenchi?"  
"That would be great, Sasami," Tenchi replied. "Thank you."  
"Mihoshi, was that your stomach rumbling?" Ayeka said.  
"Oh! Was it? In all the excitement I didn't notice," Mihoshi said. "Come to think of it, a snack would be nice." She put one hand on her stomach and licked her lips.  
"Come on, Mihoshi, I'll make us something while I'm getting Tenchi's soup ready," Sasami said.  
"Oh, that's great, Sasami; thanks! Are you coming, Ayeka?"  
"I'll be there in a minute," Ayeka said as Sasami and Mihoshi left.  
"Thanks Ayeka," Tenchi said.  
When they door had shut, Ayeka sat on the edge of the bed. "Tenchi, we must talk," she said.  
"Sasami," he replied.  
Ayeka nodded. "I have watched her since we all got back for this last summer together and there is no doubt: she is very taken with you."  
Tenchi looked slightly panicked. "I was hoping it was my imagination," he said.  
"Why 'hoping'," Ayeka asked. "I know you are fond of Sasami."  
"Yes, fond; we're all fond of Sasami. But I never wanted her to be interested in me."  
"You should have expect it," Ayeka smiled. "Everyone loves you, Tenchi. You know that."  
"Yes, but Sasami?"  
"Would that be so terrible?" Ayeka asked softly. "To be loved by Sasami; to have a family with Sasami?"  
"That's not what I meant, Ayeka, and you know it," Tenchi said, slightly annoyed. "Sasami is great; you know how much I like her and care about her. But, I'm sorry to sound like a broken record, but I've just never thought about Sasami that way."  
"Well, Tenchi," Ayeka said firmly, "you'd better start."  
Tenchi looked down at his hands, his expression unhappy.  
"Damn it, Tenchi!" Ayeka barked. Tenchi's eyes widened in surprise at Ayeka's language. "Tenchi, I spent several years pining for you, fighting over you, waiting for you-"  
"I never asked you to wait for me," Tenchi interjected defensively.  
"Let me finish," Ayeka said. "Waiting for you to make a decision and to let me know what it was! That is all I ever wanted; to know if you might someday consider me to be someone you could love or to tell me honestly that you and I would never be together so that I could put you out of my dreams.  
"Now, I feel Sasami might be going down the same path that I walked and I fear for her; but I also fear for you. Do not underestimate Sasami, Tenchi. She is more determined than either Ryoko or me; and you do not want to make her angry."  
"Sasami, angry?" Tenchi retorted.  
Ayeka sighed. "You foolish man. You underestimate how angry she can get because so far you have only seen her upset about little things. This is no little thing. Sasami will not put up with your indecisiveness as I did and as Ryoko does."  
"Don't bring Ryoko into this."  
"I have to, Tenchi. She is my friend and I will not have her hurt any more than she has been."  
Tenchi put a hand to his head, feeling dizzy with the conversation. "Ayeka, I..." He looked at her, she waited expectantly. "Ayeka, I'm not good at this. I can't just think about my feelings, weigh them. Feelings aren't like numbers that add up. Ryoko and Sasami aren't two sides of a scale where one will outweigh the other. None of you are! You're people and it's more than just what I want, it's what you want as well!  
"Do you think I don't know how you all feel? Do you think I don't feel that pulling at me, tearing me into pieces? I just can't stand thinking about how much it will hurt any of you if I was to push you aside. It just kills me!"  
Ayeka took his hand. "Tenchi, you are an adult. We are all adults. We all take responsibility for our own feelings and the pain they cause us. Nobody can fully control their feelings, but one can work through them and live through them.  
"Mihoshi and I worked through our feelings for you. Ryoko or Sasami - or both, if you fall in love with someone else, will live through them. Nobody - not even Ryoko - can pine forever.  
"Sasami is young and has a long life ahead of her. She also has the merge with Tsunami in her near future. She will very quickly bounce back and move on after losing you.  
"Ryoko has lived thousands of years and suffered unspeakably for most of them; yet she has remained the person she is. She has known you for less than three decades and thanks to Washu's abilities, her life span is practically unlimited. She will get over losing you and someday you will only be a small regret in a long life.  
"Tenchi, I am sorry to sound cruel, but you are basically being selfish and conceited. You think you can not handle the results of your decision and want to spare yourself that pain or you want to us waiting until you make up your mind. Unacceptably selfish.  
"Your conceit is in thinking that only you can handle the pain of knowing what it is that you want; that you assume that Ryoko or Sasami - or any of us - would wither and die without the great Tenchi Masaki by our side. You have some wonderful qualities, Tenchi, but the universe does not revolve around you."  
Ayeka stood, looking down at him. "I have had my say, Tenchi. It is up to you what you do; but I think it is high time you did something. Do you understand me?"  
Tenchi gazed at her and nodded, looking very unhappy. Ayeka nodded at him, turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Washu sat in the room she had been given, perched on her pillow with her terminal in front of her, keying furiously. She wished she had her entire lab, but there was enough power in the equipment she had brought to do some primary analysis. If there was anything more needed, they could return to Okayama where she had access to every instrument known to science, and a good many that were only known to her.  
"Let's see," Washu said to herself, almost mumbling. She began working through pages of displays at dizzying speed, her mind able to grasp nuance and detail even as the information streamed by. She sat this way for many minutes, not moving; barely even blinking.  
Then, her eyes widened and her hand stabbed at the keyboard and the display froze.  
"Oh no," she said quietly.  
  
The planet was nondescript and out-of-the-way. Normal space lanes went nowhere near the place and there was nothing valuable about the planet itself, the other planets in the system or the boring yellow sun they orbited.  
The trail led here.  
Ryo-Ohki cruised through the system using the beacon-marked approach lanes. As they drew near the planet, Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki scanned through spaceport beacons, Ryo-Ohki comparing the information and images with what her senses were telling her about the ship they were seeking. An hour out from the planet, she picked one as their quarry's destination.  
"Trans-Space Sales, Service, Wrecking and Salvage: Leeto Rowth Proprietor," Ryoko read. "You sure, Ryo-Ohki?"  
"Miya!"  
"All right, if you're sure, then let's check it out. I'll find something nearby." A quick search showed that there were several other ports in the area. Ryoko picked the seediest looking one and called them, voice only.  
"Vogas'. What?"  
"I need a bay," Ryoko said.  
"How big, how long?" the voice asked.  
"Your smallest. A week will do." Ryoko replied.  
The man quoted an exorbitant figure: one that would lease a decent- sized bay for a year on most worlds. "Are you joking?" Ryoko asked.  
The man laughed lowly. "No. Take it or leave it. But keep in mind that I don't give a damn who you are and I don't ask questions. You're using voice channel only, which tells me that who you are matters."  
Ryoko growled. "Done," she said. "Give me a beacon. We'll be down in fifteen minutes."  
"Nice doing business with you."  
Fifteen minutes later, Ryo-Ohki hovered in the air over their designated bay. Ryoko appeared on the sand of the bay in a transfer beam from Ryo-Ohki and a moment later, Ryo-Ohki herself plopped awkwardly to the ground in front of Ryoko. She scrambled to her feet and miya'd indignantly.  
"That was a smooth landing," Ryoko smirked. "Let me change and we'll get going." In a moment, Ryoko phased into her red and black battle suit and a hooded black cloak that covered all of her, even leaving her face in shadow. "Let's go."  
They left the bay and stopped at the port office. It was small and dirty, as was the man behind the counter. "I'm bay 27," Ryoko said, handing over a pouch. "Here's your fee."  
"That was a neat trick, getting into such a tiny bay. What happened to your ship?" the man asked, peering at Ryoko and glancing at Ryo-Ohki.  
"What happened to 'no questions'?" Ryoko responded.  
The man shrugged. "Just asking..."  
"Don't," Ryoko said, lowly. The man held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Have a taxi sent over. I need to go somewhere," Ryoko said. Then she turned and went out the door. A few moments later, a ground taxi stopped in front of the port office. Ryoko decided it might was possibly the dirtiest thing she had ever seen.  
"Trans-Space yard," Ryoko said to the driver, tossing payment into the front seat. The driver grunted, they got in and the taxi set off.  
They arrived in front of a place that looked a lot like the one they had just left. Ryoko got out of the taxi and said, "Don't wait," and shut the door. The taxi immediately drove away.  
Ryoko walked into the large gate under a sign with the yard's name on it. Just inside was a small building which obviously housed the office. The large, open yard was dominated by a mountain of scrap that towered over one side. On the other side of the yard were various small and medium-sized ships that seemed to be for sale. Judging by first looks, they could also be ready for scrapping. "Not much to look at," Ryoko said to Ryo-Ohki.  
The door to the office opened and a voice said, "What?"  
Ryoko turned to find a fat, hairy man standing in the door. His arms were as big around as her legs and he looked as if he could have moved most of the ships in the yard by hand.  
"I'm looking for a ship," Ryoko replied levelly.  
"What kind of ship?" he asked.  
"I'll let you know when I find it. Mind if I look around?"  
The man waved his hand in the general direction of the ships, saying nothing, then crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. He was a picture of indifference, but Ryoko could tell his eyes never left her. Ryoko reached down and picked up Ryo-Ohki and began walking through the ships.  
The ships were lined up next to each other in rows. While they weren't large ships, they weren't small. Their size would make checking them all a long, involved process. Ryoko walked around the first one and, once out of sight of the office, picked up Ryo-Ohki and flew rapidly from ship to ship.  
They approached a small deep-space tug and Ryo-Ohki miya'd excitedly and leaped out of her arms. She bounded over to the ship and toward the ground hatch. She bounced off the bottom of the hatch with an annoyed sound and phased through on her second try.  
"This must be the one," Ryoko said, looking it over. Many of the hull plates were scorched and some were buckled. Most of the protruding antennae and sensors were burned or broken off at the base. It looked as if it had barely made it to the yard. "Wow," Ryoko said. She walked to the ground hatch and noticed that an access hatch cover next to it was missing. She phased through into the ship, following Ryo-Ohki.  
Inside only emergency lighting was on. Ryoko worked through the ship's passages, moving to the bridge. Along the way was more evidence that it had barely avoided being destroyed: jammed cabin doors, opened access panels with bundles of cables exposed, fallen ceiling panels and, in one or two places, splashes of blood.  
On the bridge, she found Ryo-Ohki sitting in the captain's chair miya'ing. "Good job, Ryo-Ohki," Ryoko told her. The cabbit made a happy noise and leaped back into her arms.  
Ryoko moved around the small bridge, looking for anything that would give her clues about the last master of the ship. She didn't even bother to check the ship's computers: the storage cores would have been the first things removed. The bridge revealed nothing, and neither did the captain's cabin or the galley. They were all but stripped of the paint on the walls.  
She began a rapid search through the remaining spaces of the ship, phasing through walls as she went. In a few more moments, she was done and she and Ryo-Ohki were standing outside where they'd started looking up at the tug.  
"Well, that's that," Ryoko said. "I guess we'd better go talk to the man in charge."  
When Ryoko came back into sight of the office, the fat man was still leaning against the door. "Find anything?" he asked.  
"Well, yes and no," Ryoko replied. "Can we go inside?"  
The man looked her up and down, taking special care to peer at her face, shadowed under the hood of the cloak. "Sure," he shrugged. He led her into the building and sat down at a desk. He gestured at a chair in front of it. "I only deal in cash or trades," he said.  
"You're Rowth?" Ryoko asked.  
"Yeah, like it says on the sign."  
"There's a deep space tug in the yard, 'Doughty'."  
"You have a good eye," Rowth said. "He's taken a beating, but his heart's still strong. Make me an offer."  
"Okay," Ryoko said, smiling. She threw a pouch onto Rowth's desk. "Tell me who brought her in and that's yours. Don't tell me and I won't be happy."  
Rowth visibly bristled. "I'm not telling you a damn thing, missy. Get the hell out of my yard before I throw you out."  
"That was a mistake," Ryoko said. She reached a hand up and slowly pulled back the hood. It fell onto her shoulders, exposing her features for the first time. The fat man gasped, the color draining from his face.  
"Ryoko!" he said in a hoarse voice.  
"Ryoko, that's my name." Ryoko stood and grabbed the corner of Rowth's desk, hurling it aside. She stepped forward, reached out and wrapped her left hand into his shirt, hoisting him into the air. Her right arm was drawn back, her force sword humming in her hand. "And if you want to walk out of this room you're going to tell me what I want to know."  
"He'll... He'll kill me!" the man said in a choked voice.  
"Such a difficult choice. You can tell me what I want to know, take the money and run away; or you can die right now. What to do, what to do..."  
"I don't ask questions," Rowth said. "I don't know who it was."  
The sword flashed and hummed and Rowth felt his trousers fall to the floor. "Nice underwear," Ryoko said. "Amazing, really, that I didn't cut them off when I sliced off your belt. Not to mention what might be underneath it." Rowth gagged in fear and Ryoko smiled. "It's really important to me to get that name," she said.  
"Fleer!" Rowth choked out. "His name is Fleer." Ryoko dropped Rowth and he fell to the floor. "That's all I know. I never saw him before and I never expect to see him again." He rubbed his neck, glaring at Ryoko.  
"Thanks," Ryoko said. "Let's go, Ryo-Ohki."  
Ryoko turned and started to walk away. There was a sudden sound from Rowth and, without turning, she struck behind her with her sword. Fleer's head separated from his shoulders in a spray of blood. His body toppled forward, a blaster still clutched in his hand.  
Ryoko left without looking back, Ryo-Ohki hopping at her heels.  
They'd only walked a little way into the yard, heading back toward the gate when Ryo-Ohki began crying and leaping into the air. "What?" Ryoko asked her. "What is it Ryo-Ohki?" Then, Ryoko felt what she could only describe as a tickle in a seldom-used part of her mind; something like a telephone ringing.  
Washu wanted to open their link.  
Which meant something was very, very wrong.  
'Washu! What is it?'  
'Ryoko!" Washu was faint; the distances were taxing the link. This would be a short message, Ryoko knew. "It's Tenchi. We're on Ryuten, come quickly.'  
  
Washu entered Tenchi's room to find everyone waiting there, as she'd asked. They looked at her as she came in, the concern clear on their faces.  
"Hi everybody," she said. "I've made a few tests and it's worse than just being run down. We need to return to Okayama so that I can get Tenchi into my lab. I've called Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. They'll be here as soon as they can."  
"What is it, Washu?" several of them asked together.  
Washu looked around and held each of them with her eyes for a moment. "Now, remember, these are preliminary results based on incomplete data and initial analysis with substandard tools," she said.  
"But I think Tenchi may be dying." 


	15. This Little Piece of Evil

Chapter 11 - This Little Piece of Evil  
  
Ryoko arrived on Ryuten nearly hysterical and almost out of control. She ordered Ryo-Ohki into full storming mode, defeating all of Ryuten's planetary defenses and leaving the patrol ships around it buzzing like angry hornets. Only a direct order from Ayeka stopped them pursuing and firing on the speeding ship.  
Ryo-Ohki plowed through the atmosphere in a shrieking storm; tortured air pushed violently aside by her passing. The shock wave and trailing sonic boom left a path of broken branches and trees on the forested surface of Ryuten. Alerted to their approach, the group waited for her on a grassy landing area near Takebe's home. Ryo-Ohki appeared on the horizon as a small dot which grew to full size frighteningly quickly and slammed to a stop overhead. Ryoko appeared in front of them even before the sound of her progress arrived.  
"WHAT!?" Ryoko demanded of them. "What is it? What's wrong with Tenchi?" Ryo-Ohki appeared on the grass behind her with a 'pop' and began mewing unhappily, running to Sasami.  
Spying Tenchi, Ryoko ran to him and took his shoulders in her hands. "What is it Tenchi? Please, tell me!" she cried.  
"Ryoko," Tenchi said quietly. "Let's go inside." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her toward Takebe's house. Ryoko let Tenchi lead her; her expression was fearful and her eyes haunted.  
  
Hours later, they were all aboard Ryo-Ohki headed back for Okayama. Ryu-Oh had been left behind, as had Pakma and Kinpa. The mood onboard was bleak and everyone was quiet. Most brooded, looking out into space. Only Washu remained busy, working with her terminal to glean as much knowledge as she could from the scant information she'd been able to collect  
Tenchi stood to one side, staring out at the stars streaming by. He heard a small noise and turned to find Ayeka behind him.  
"Can I talk to you, Tenchi?" she asked.  
"Sure, Ayeka. What is it?"  
"Well," Ayeka looked down, speaking carefully. "Those things I said back on Ryuten; I was harsh and perhaps I should not have judged..."  
"Ayeka," Tenchi said. She looked up at him. "Ayeka, you were right. I was being selfish and self-centered. I've been thinking, trying to decide how I feel without worrying so much about how everyone else will react, and how that reaction will affect me." He shook his head. "It's hard," he said.  
Ayeka put a hand on his arm. "I know Tenchi. But it is important. You can not spend your life avoiding hard decisions and sharp pain. The short sharp pain and quick healing are better than a long festering."  
Tenchi nodded. "I know."  
"Please, will you share your thoughts with me?" she asked.  
Tenchi looked at her for a moment. "I... I feel like you're too close it," he said slowly.  
Ayeka nodded her understanding. "Yes, I know. But keep in mind that there is no one in the universe closer to me than you, Sasami and Ryoko. I would like to help resolve this for everyone's benefit, regardless of the outcome."  
"What if Washu can't fix whatever's wrong with me?"  
"Let us hope that she can. I have faith in her; she is, after all, the greatest scientific genius in the universe. And in the meantime, let me help; please?"  
Tenchi sighed and nodded. "This is so hard," he began. "I wish things didn't have to change. It's so nice to have everyone together; part of me wishes we could just stay this way forever."  
"Part of you, maybe," Ayeka said. "But most of you knows that nothing lasts forever and that we must all move our lives along. Not to do so is against human nature. Besides, if you really did not want change you would not have worked so hard for college. You would have tried to stay in Okayama forever, working in the carrot fields; the rest of us vying for your attention and fighting. Are things not better now?"  
"Yes, of course the are, but they're changing again."  
"Yes, they are," Ayeka said. "But again, would you rather we all stayed in school together? Would you sacrifice your career? Would you have me abandon my duties?"  
"Of course not, Ayeka. But you know what I mean."  
"Yes, I do know. And part of me is sorry that my time at Royal Space Academy is over. Living with Ryoko and Washu for these last years - and all the experiences I had and people I met - have been wonderful. But I am looking forward to seeing what is next."  
Tenchi nodded, thinking, looking out into space.  
"Tenchi," Ayeka said. "What do you want from your life? Have you considered that?"  
"Well, I have and I haven't. I... No... No, I really haven't," he admitted. "My life has been on auto pilot and I've been following it instead of leading it. I didn't make a conscious decision to be an architect; it just sort of happened. I like it and I'm good at it; but I didn't wake up one morning and say: this is what I want to do when I grow up. The job with the firm was the same: they offered me a job, I didn't go to them looking.  
"I don't know, Ayeka; sometimes it seems as if I've had so little choice in my life, like everything is out of my hands. It's seemed that way ever since I stole that key from grandpa and woke up Ryoko. One thing has just led to another without any input from me."  
"Do you really believe that, Tenchi?" Ayeka said archly. "You think your entire life is in the hands of others?"  
"Well..."  
"You made the decision to let your curiosity overcome your good sense when you freed Ryoko. You made the decision to help Ryoko when I first captured her. You let Washu stay and invited Mihoshi to come back. You made the decision to fight Seiryo so that Sasami and I could stay. These were all things that took a conscious decision from you, Tenchi. It is true that other things resulted, but the initial choice was yours."  
"But how could I have made any other choice? In any of those times? How?"  
Ayeka's voice softened and she put a hand on Tenchi's arm.  
"These may have been choices you made because you are one of the kindest and most considerate people in the universe; but they were still choices. You could have decided not to free Ryoko, or to let Mihoshi leave or to let Sasami and I return to Jurai. Sometimes..." Ayeka sighed. "Sometimes you have to make hard choices - unpleasant choices - and let people be hurt and disappointed. In the end, it may be better for all."  
"Are you saying that it would have been better if I had let you go back to Jurai with your father?" Tenchi said, sounding hurt.  
"I do not know, Tenchi," Ayeka said. "But it would have put us at a different place than where we are now. Not necessarily a better place, but a different one."  
Tenchi nodded, unhappily thinking about what Ayeka had said. It was true that he had made decisions, but they'd always seemed to him to be the only decisions that he could make. He could no more have let Azusa take Ayeka and Sasami back to Jurai then he could have let Mihoshi fall to her death that day he'd caught her at the hot spring.  
True, he could never have allowed harm to come to them; there was no decision there. He would surrender his life for any of them and they all knew that. But what if he had let some of the unpleasant things happen? What if he hadn't fought for Ayeka and Sasami? Azusa would have tried to take them back to Jurai and...  
And they would have put up such a fuss that Funaho and Misaki would have forced Azusa to let them stay. Besides, Tenchi had a strong feeling that even though Misaki had asked him to look after them, they were there as much to look after him. Or keeping an eye on him.  
But, it would have made their status a little clearer; Ayeka would have given up on him as a suitor because he wouldn't fight for her, leaving him to deal only with Ryoko and maybe Sasami.  
Which is where he was now, anyway.  
Tenchi sighed, maybe it was destiny...  
"Thanks, Ayeka. I appreciate it," he said.  
"You are welcome, Tenchi."  
  
They arrived in Okayama at mid-day. It was high summer; the air was hot and the cicadas were screaming in the trees.  
As soon as their feet hit the ground Washu grabbed Tenchi by the arm and dragged him toward the house. "Come on, Tenchi; let's not waste any time," she said.  
"But Washu! I have to help with the luggage," he protested.  
"Nonsense! They'll take care of it, won't you girls?"  
"Absolutely," Ayeka said. The others nodded and Tenchi allowed himself to be led away.  
In a few moments, they were in Washu's lab and approaching a familiar set of restraints and scanners. "Oh, Washu, not again," Tenchi said.  
"I'm sorry, Tenchi," Washu said, "but for now this is the best tool I've got. I'll design a better one as soon as I can."  
Tenchi sighed. "All right. But do I really have to take my clothes off this time?"  
Washu smiled. "This time? Yes, you really need to take your clothes off. I need a detailed scan with some very delicate instruments. I'm afraid clothes will only get in the way." Tenchi sighed, looking put out. "But if you're shy, you can keep your shorts on."  
"Thanks," Tenchi said with a relieved smile.  
  
A little while later, Washu released the restraints and Tenchi stumbled out of the machine. "You could have mentioned that you'd be using the restraints," he said with a reproving tone.  
"Those were very delicate readings," Washu said. "I couldn't have you moving and throwing them off."  
"Still," Tenchi said.  
"I still need more time to analyze these readings. Why don't you run along for now. Don't hold dinner for me."  
"Okay, Washu," Tenchi said. "Thanks."  
"Sure, anytime," Washu said, already distracted by her work.  
  
It was many hours later, late in the evening, when Washu finally emerged from her lab. She flagged down Mihoshi - the first person she saw - and asked her to gather everyone so that she could talk to them.  
A few moments later they were all sitting in the living room and Washu came in. The look on her face was very serious as she stood in front of the group and addressed them.  
"There's no good way to say this, so I'll just say it: Tenchi is dying."  
Their response was immediate: some reacted angrily, some with tears; only Katsuhito remained passive. After the initial roar died down, he spoke up, "Miss Washu, what exactly is the problem and why can't you fix it?"  
Washu sighed heavily. "This is very hard for me. Being the greatest scientific genius in the universe and being unable to do anything - especially for someone I care about as much as I do you, Tenchi." She looked at Tenchi sadly, guiltily.  
Tenchi smiled, a little wanly, "It's not your fault Washu."  
"Nevertheless..." she said. "But to answer your question: he's been given a nano-poison. It works on the subatomic level, altering the cells of the nervous system; degrading the myelin sheaths and the interneural connections until all nerve pathway activity has ceased. At that point, even autonomic activities like breathing and heartbeat stop. Tenchi has already lost forty percent of his nerve function."  
Again, the noise from the group rose; Washu waited.  
"When I discovered the culprit," she continued after they quieted again. "I immediately designed a nanotech device to defeat the poison and restore the damage. However, whoever created this was very clever. The poison randomly changes patterns as it reproduces itself and degrades Tenchi's nerves. My nanites can destroy it and make repairs, but the randomness means that they're constantly having to re-analyze and adapt. This lowers their effectiveness to such a degree that they're losing ground to the poison, slowly but surely.  
"In other words, all I can do is slow the process. I can't stop it and I can't reverse it." Washu hung her head.  
"How long, Washu?" Ryoko asked.  
"Yes Miss Washu, how long will Tenchi live?" Ayeka chimed in.  
Washu looked from face to face, then straight at Tenchi. "By my best calculations, Tenchi has less than six months to live."  
"No!" The shout from Ryoko stopped them all. "I won't believe it! I can't! It's not... Run your damn tests again, Washu!"  
Washu sighed. "Ryoko, I've run these tests more times than I want to think about. If I wasn't absolutely certain about what I'm saying, I wouldn't be saying it. I'm sorry."  
"Oh..." Ryoko said quietly. And with a 'pop', she disappeared from the room.  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted. He stood and started for the door.  
"Let her be, Tenchi," Washu said. "I'll go look for her in a bit. But for now, she needs some space." Tenchi stopped, nodded and sat back down.  
"Who would do this?" Mihoshi asked. They looked at her in surprise. "What?" she asked.  
"What did you say, Mihoshi?" Tenchi asked her.  
"I said, 'Who would do this?'" Mihoshi said. "Who would want to kill Tenchi?"  
"Why does that matter now?" Ayeka asked.  
"Well, as a Galaxy Police First Class Detective charged with the responsibility of enforcing the law in this sector, when a crime has been committed it matters to me."  
"How will that help cure him?" Ayeka said. "Washu, are you certain there is nothing you can do?"  
Washu shrugged. "No. There is certainly a pattern to these random changes in the poison; if I had the original algorithm that was used to create it, I could engineer an antidote."  
Mihoshi stood up and announced, "I don't mean to be rude, but I have duties to perform. You are all material witnesses to this crime so I'll expect you all to make yourselves available for interviews."  
She walked over to Tenchi and said, "Tenchi, will you be available in a little while?"  
Tenchi looked confused. "Uh, sure, I guess," he said.  
Mihoshi nodded. "Good. I'll be back." She strode from the room, leaving silence behind her.  
"Miss Washu," Katsuhito asked. "Is there anything Tenchi should do now to help keep himself healthy?"  
Washu shook her head. "No, there's really nothing. I'd suggest that he be careful of falling and overtiring himself; but other than that, nothing he does will make any difference." Washu stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my daughter."  
  
Mihoshi entered her room and began searching for her control cube. Moving stacks of books and piles of clothes, she worked her way around the room.  
"I know I put it here somewhere!"  
It finally emerged from under her pillow. Once she had it, she contacted Yukinojo.  
"Yes, Mihoshi," he replied.  
"Yukinojo, a crime has been committed. Tenchi has been poisoned."  
"Prince Tenchi has been poisoned?" Yukinojo asked.  
"Yes. Please inform headquarters that I'm on the case."  
"But, Mihoshi," Yukinojo said.  
"No 'buts', Yukinojo. And prepare the ship for deep space."  
"Yes, Mihoshi," Yukinojo said.  
Mihoshi closed communications.  
"Now, where is my uniform?" she said.  
  
Washu found Ryoko sitting atop the entrance to her cave. Ryoko was sitting with her legs drawn up, her hands locked around them and her face pressed against her knees. Washu sat next to her, saying nothing for a long time.  
"Want to talk?" Washu asked finally.  
Ryoko shook her head.  
Washu sighed and put her arm around Ryoko. "Talk to me, Ryoko."  
"What will I do when he's gone?" she asked without moving her head, her voice muffled. "There'll be nothing for me."  
"Don't say that, Ryoko. There's an entire universe out there. You've only seen a little bit of it and, as wonderful as he is, Tenchi is only one person."  
Ryoko lifted her head, her face puffy and her eyes red-rimmed. "No, Washu. He's not one person, he's the only person."  
"Ryoko-"  
"Washu, you don't understand how I feel."  
"I do, Ryoko," Washu said quietly.  
"How can you?"  
Washu shrugged. "How can any person understand another person? How can any mother understand her daughter? I just do."  
"You can't," she replied, pulling away. "You can't understand how I feel about him; how important he is to me. He is my universe. You just can't know what that's like."  
Washu smiled. "I think every child thinks that her parents can't understand what her life is like," she replied, pulling Ryoko back.  
Ryoko began crying then. "What will I do? What will happen to me?" she asked.  
"I don't know, my Little Ryoko. I don't know," Washu said. "But don't give up yet. Don't give up on Tenchi; don't give up on me."  
  
Ayeka found Sasami weeping piteously on her futon.  
She entered Sasami's room and shut the door behind her. She sat next to her sister and put a hand on her head. "Oh, Sasami," she said.  
Sasami turned and wrapped her arms around Ayeka's waist, her face pressed against Ayeka's stomach. "It's not fair, Ayeka! It's not fair. Why Tenchi?"  
"I do not know, Sasami," Ayeka said gently. "But you must not lose hope."  
"I'll try, Ayeka, but I can't stand the thought of Tenchi dying," Sasami cried. "And just when... Just when..." she began weeping again.  
"Just when what, Sasami?" Ayeka asked. But her sister was crying too hard to answer.  
  
It was late when Tenchi heard the light knock on his door. "Come in," he called; he hadn't been sleeping. The door slid aside and Mihoshi entered, dressed in her gray and blue Galaxy Police Detective's uniform.  
"Mihoshi!" Tenchi said. "Did you get called away?"  
"No, Tenchi," Mihoshi replied. "I've taken your case on behalf of the Galaxy Police. May I come in?"  
"Yes, please," Tenchi said, a little surprised.  
"Very well. Do you mind if I sit down?"  
"No, please sit down."  
Mihoshi sat on the edge of the bed next to Tenchi and pulled the white fluff ball off the hip of her uniform. Activated, it morphed into cube form. Mihoshi twisted it hesitantly. "Uh... Like this? No. How about this?" After a few moments, she smiled happily saying, "Here we go!"  
"Okay, Tenchi Masaki interview, First Class Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu conducting." She looked at Tenchi and smiled.  
"Mr. Masaki, do you have any idea who might have poisoned you?"  
"No, I don't," Tenchi replied.  
"Do you have any enemies?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Umm... I guess I have some, but I think they would have challenged me or something." Tenchi shrugged.  
"And according to Professor Washu you have how l-l-l..."  
Suddenly, Mihoshi's eyes welled with tears and her lower lip began to tremble. Almost before Tenchi realized it, she was sobbing uncontrollably, her head in her hands. Tenchi slid closer to her on the couch and put his arm around her.  
"Mihoshi. Please, don't cry."  
"I'm s-s-sorry Tenchi," she managed to choke out. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this, that I wouldn't make this any harder on you. That I wouldn't get upset and make a fool out of myself."  
"Hey, Mihoshi," Tenchi said kindly, rubbing her back. "I don't think you're foolish."  
Mihoshi's sobbing began to fade and she looked up at him. "You don't," she said between hiccups, wiping her eyes.  
Tenchi smiled at her. "No. I think you're kind and that you wear your heart on your sleeve, but I don't think you're foolish."  
Mihoshi smiled a little at Tenchi's words. "You don't think I'm sort of a ditz?" she asked, her eyes wide and her expression hopeful.  
Tenchi thought for a second, trying to decide what to say.  
"Oh, no! You do think I'm a ditz!" Mihoshi wailed. She began crying again.  
"No, wait, Mihoshi!" Tenchi said. "I'm sorry, but I never even thought of you like that before, so I didn't know what to say. Please! I don't think you're a ditz."  
Mihoshi looked up, her eyes full of fresh tears. "What do you think of me then?"  
Tenchi slid off the bed and knelt facing Mihoshi. Putting a hand on either of her shoulders, he looked into her eyes and said, "Mihoshi, I think you're one of the kindest, gentlest, most genuine people I've ever met. You're always upbeat and even when things look bad, you're the first one to insist that everything will turn out okay. And you always seem to be right. I'm happy and proud to know you and call you my friend."  
Mihoshi smiled for a second, then wailed, "Oh Tenchi!" and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly and breaking into tears again. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!" she snuffled wetly into his ear.  
Tenchi felt himself falling off balance, not really prepared to support Mihoshi's weight. "Uh, Mihoshi... Mihoshi! I'm fa-" he gasped, then Tenchi fell over onto his back, arms flailing, dragging Mihoshi with him.  
"Oof!" his impact with the floor stunned him and Mihoshi's landing on top left him gasping for breath, stars swimming in his vision. "Ooh..." he moaned, squinting his eyes in pain.  
"Oh! Oh, Tenchi!" Mihoshi cried. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"  
Tenchi nodded weakly, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes; a wave of nausea had taken him and he waited for it to pass. As it did, he realized the he lay flat on his back on the floor and that Mihoshi was laying on top of him; she hadn't moved in the few seconds he had taken to rest and still had her arms around him. He opened his eyes and found that Mihoshi's face was only a few inches from his, her eyes full of concern.  
"Tenchi, are you okay?" she asked softly. Tenchi noticed her breath smelled faintly like spearmint and that the hair that had spilled out of her uniform cap smelled like flowers.  
Tenchi nodded weakly a few times, his eyes locked with hers. She nodded in rhythm with him and when he stopped asked, "Are you sure?"  
Tenchi nodded again and, again, Mihoshi nodded in kind. There was a pause, a moment when they simply looked into each other's eyes.  
"Tenchi..?" Mihoshi said softly.  
"Yes..." Tenchi said hesitantly.  
Mihoshi licked her lips and took a deep breath. When she did, Tenchi noticed again that Mihoshi was laying fully atop him and that her breasts were pressed against his chest, her belly against his belly and her hips against his hips. Tenchi was inescapably reminded that not only was Mihoshi a Galaxy Police First Class Detective and a friend, that she was a woman.  
Very much a woman.  
"Tenchi..." she said breathily. Tenchi noticed that the look in her eyes had changed from concern to something else and that her face moved a tiny bit closer to his, their lips very close.  
"Mihoshi!" Tenchi squeaked.  
Mihoshi stopped and looked at him intently. Then she said in a firm voice, "Now you listen to me Tenchi Masaki. For a long time I hoped that you'd surprise everyone and choose me. I hoped, and I waited and I loved you from a distance. I didn't want to crowd you or push you. I wanted you to see me for what I was in your own time. But you didn't."  
"Mihoshi, I-" Tenchi started.  
"Hush," she ordered. "Now, I don't love you like that any more; now you're just a dear, dear friend. But I still want you Tenchi, very much. And with the way things are, with what's happened..."  
Mihoshi closed the tiny gap between them and pressed her lips against Tenchi's. Tenchi's breath caught and for a second he tensed, then he relaxed, savoring the feel of her soft lips against his, the touch of her breath and the strands of her hair brushing against his face.  
After a moment, Mihoshi broke the kiss and looked at him. "Mihoshi," Tenchi said. "Mihoshi, you're very beautiful; I'm not blind, I have noticed. But I always thought it should be someone I was in love with."  
Mihoshi giggled. "Oh, Tenchi! It doesn't always have to be about love..."  
She kissed him again and Tenchi found that he didn't have anything else that he really needed to say to Mihoshi right then - or for many moments after. And he found that while he'd always thought of Mihoshi as sweet and perhaps a little naive, he was wrong and in some ways she was very knowledgeable; and a kind and patient teacher.  
Later, he lay sated and sleepy and covered in a sheen of sweat. Mihoshi kissed him and said, "Tenchi, that was wonderful. You're sure that was your first time?"  
Tenchi nodded. "Yes, pretty much. It's not that I've never... Uh... Fooled around with a girl before; but that was a lot more... Uh..."  
"It's okay," Mihoshi said. "I know what you mean. And now," she said, sitting up, "I have to get ready to go." She stood and started putting on her clothes. "I need to get started if I'm going to figure this out."  
"Figure what out?"  
"Who did this to you, Tenchi. If we can find the culprit, we can get him to cure you." She brushed at her hair with a hand until it fell into place and settled her cap onto her head. She studied her appearance in a mirror and, satisfied, turned to Tenchi.  
"I, First Class Detective Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police Force, am on the case!" And with a salute, she turned smartly on her heel and left the room.  
"Good luck!" Tenchi called. "Oh, boy..." he said quietly, not sure if he should worry about Mihoshi, the culprit or the entire universe.  
  
Ryoko was sitting cross legged on a beam over the living room. Her brow was furrowed and her expression was agitated. Ryo-Ohki was sleeping on the couch below her. The TV was on.  
Mihoshi took all this in at a glance as she strode into the living room. She stood for a moment, her feet apart and her hands on her hips and then, with a grunt, stepped toward Ryoko.  
"All right, Ryoko!" she said. "Come down! Let's get going!"  
Ryoko glanced down in annoyance, then floated to the floor in front of Mihoshi. "What?"  
"Ryoko Hakubi, I am deputizing you in the Galaxy Police under my authority as Sector Patrol Officer," Mihoshi said in an authoritative voice. "Please raise your right hand."  
"What?" Ryoko asked. "Mihoshi, what is this all about?"  
"Ryoko, I need your help if I'm going to figure out who did this to Tenchi. So, I need to deputize you. Raise your right hand please, and repeat after me..."  
"Ha ha! If you think I'm going to let you do that to me, you're being even denser than normal!"  
Mihoshi stepped forward and clutched her hands in front of her. "Ryoko, I'm serious."  
"Ha ha ha!" Ryoko laughed. "That's even funnier. Mihoshi, the Galaxy Police stuck you in this backwater area for a reason, did you forget that? What about all those times you almost killed us all by accident? Like the time with the rice cooker? And the damage to Washu's lab? How many times have you sunk your shuttle in the pond?"  
As Ryoko spoke, Mihoshi grew visibly upset and her eyes welled with tears.  
"Get real, Mihoshi," Ryoko concluded. "You're little more than a space traffic cop and you're not really very good at that-"  
As Ryoko spoke, Mihoshi's expression changed from chagrin and upset to resolve and a little anger. Suddenly, her gloved hand cracked across Ryoko's face with a dull pop. Ryoko blinked in surprise, lifting her hand to her reddening cheek. Then her eyes narrowed. "What the hell, Mihoshi?" she snarled.  
But rather than be intimidated, Mihoshi grabbed a fistful of Ryoko's shirt and pulled her close until their faces were only a few inches apart. "Listen to me, Ryoko: I know I've had problems in the past and when we have a chance I'll tell you exactly why that was. But right now if we want to help Tenchi we need to find the one who poisoned him. Then maybe - just maybe - we can get the antidote."  
For a long moment they just looked at each other, then Ryoko nodded slowly and said, "What do we do first?" 


	16. The Hunters

Chapter 12 - The Hunters  
  
The crab bell over the door rung, announcing a visitor.  
"Go away, I'm busy now," Washu said without looking up.  
"Washu," came Mihoshi's voice. "I need to talk to you about this case."  
Washu jerked around so quickly that she nearly fell off her pillow. "Mihoshi!" she yelled. "Stand right where you are, don't touch anything!" Mihoshi was standing just inside the doorway, Ryoko at her shoulder. The door was fading away behind them.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Washu," Mihoshi said. "I'm not here to touch anything. I'm here to ask you some questions." Mihoshi walked over to Washu and pulled her control cube from her hip. She flipped it deftly as Washu flailed her arms in front of her.  
"Put that away!" Washu cried.  
Ignoring Washu, Mihoshi finished with the cube and held it out between them. "Interview with Professor Washu Hakubi, conducted by First Class Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu. Professor Hakubi, this is a voluntary interview and you are not under suspicion of any crimes at this time. However, the information you provide may be used against you in the future. You have the right to refuse this interview or to have legal representation present. Do you understand your rights?"  
Washu nodded, surprise on her face.  
"Professor Hakubi, you will need to answer verbally," Mihoshi said. "Do you understand your rights?"  
"Yes," Washu said.  
"And do you agree to be interviewed?"  
"Yes," Washu repeated.  
"Good," Mihoshi said. "Then let's get started."  
"Ryoko," Washu asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"Ryoko Hakubi has been duly deputized and is acting as my partner during this investigation," Mihoshi said. "Do you mind if she observes the interview?"  
Washu shook her head, looking at Ryoko. "She was very persuasive," Ryoko said, shrugging.  
"Professor Hakubi?" Mihoshi said. Washu looked at her. "I need all your responses verbally, please."  
"Oh. No, I don't mind if Ryoko observes," Washu said. "Sorry."  
"Thank you. Now, Professor Hakubi, you are a personal friend of Tenchi Masaki, true?"  
"Yes."  
"And it was you who isolated the nano-poison."  
"Yes."  
The interview continued for several minutes, during which Mihoshi confirmed the facts as she understood them. There was nothing new and nothing that they didn't all know, but Mihoshi believed in being thorough, Washu remembered.  
"Now, Professor Hakubi, you have been a member of the faculty of Royal Space Academy for many years, and a student for some years before that, right?"  
"Yes."  
"You're also very active in the galactic scientific community, true?"  
"Yes," Washu replied.  
"This nano-poison isn't common, is it?"  
"No. It was rumored to exist and to have destroyed an entire planet; but it was more legend than anything else. Nobody that I know of can claim first-hand knowledge."  
"Well, if you were going to try to find someone with first-hand knowledge, where would you start looking?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Well, I had just initiated a search through Royal Space Academy's news and departmental archives when we started this interview," Washu said. As if on cue, her terminal emitted a chime. "And it's done!" she said, pulling her terminal around in front of her.  
"Hmm..." Washu said, scanning the information presented to her. "There's a mention here and there of the legend... Here's a professor of paleo-biology who went on a field trip to Fustus... Wait, he was dismissed for misappropriation of funds and a breach of ethics right after that." She worked her terminal for a few moments while Mihoshi and Ryoko waited patiently.  
"Wow!" Washu said. "The records are sealed so tight even I can't get them out without a fight. I've never seen a lock that powerful before: there must be some pretty bad stuff in that file."  
"Who was the scientist?" Mihoshi asked.  
"His name was Artul Tsimech," Washu said. "He dropped out of sight right after he was kicked out of Royal Space Academy. But he attracted the attention of my search programs, so you might as well start with him."  
"Do you have anything else to add, Professor Hakubi?" Mihoshi asked.  
"No, Detective Kuramitsu," Washu said, smiling. "But if I think of anything I'll let you know."  
"Thank you, Professor Hakubi. You've been most helpful. This concludes the interview with Professor Washu Hakubi. First Class Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu closing." And she returned the control cube to her hip. "Sorry to have to be so official, Washu; but I do have a job to do!" Mihoshi said brightly.  
"I'm happy to help, Mihoshi," Washu replied. "You know that."  
"Thanks Washu! I'll keep you posted," Mihoshi said as she left. "And good luck with the antidote! Hopefully, you'll find it before we do; although I still want to bring the perpetrator to justice! Come on, Ryoko."  
"Bye now!" Washu waved as they left. "I hope you do find the guy," she said to the closed and fading door, "although I doubt there's going to be an antidote for this little piece of evil." Washu returned to her terminal, working for a few moments and then looked up, her face twisted with surprise.  
"What the hell?" she said to herself. "Mihoshi was here all that time and didn't break a single thing? What's up with that?"  
Then, shrugging, she returned to her work.  
  
Sasami and Ayeka were hanging laundry; Ryo-Ohki helping as best she could by handing them small items or clothes pins. Mihoshi and Ryoko emerged from the house, Mihoshi giving Yukinojo instructions.  
"Yes Yukinojo, we'll be there in five minutes," Ayeka and Sasami heard.  
"Where are you going, Mihoshi?" Sasami asked.  
"Ryoko and I are going to search for the one who poisoned Tenchi," she replied.  
"You and Ryoko?" Ayeka asked, her surprise clear.  
"Yes, that's right; I've deputized Ryoko. As soon as I get my shuttle, we'll be leaving. I have some research to do in the Galaxy Police central computer and we'll see where that takes us. Will you two be available for interviews if I need you?"  
Ayeka and Sasami nodded.  
"Ryo-Ohki," Ryoko said. "Are you going to be okay here with Ayeka and Sasami for a while?"  
"Miya meow meow?" Ryo-Ohki asked.  
"No, Mihoshi wants to take Yukinojo; and it'll help if we're going to work with Galaxy Police. Do you mind waiting here?"  
Ryo-Ohki miya'd and smiled and walked up to Ryoko and hugged her around the knees. "Thanks, Ryo-Ohki. I knew I could count on you."  
Mihoshi worked her control cube for a moment and a subspace pocket opened and disgorged Mihoshi's shuttle. The pocket closed and the shuttle sat poised in the air over the lake.  
"Mihoshi, Ryoko," Ayeka said. "Be careful, come back safely."  
"Take care of Tenchi for me," Ryoko said. Ayeka nodded.  
"And call us if anything happens," Mihoshi said.  
"Bye Ryoko! Bye Mihoshi!" Sasami called. Ryo-Ohki stood at her side waving and miya'ing.  
Mihoshi and Ryoko boarded the shuttle and moments later it rapidly climbed into the sky. Ayeka, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki watched until they were out of sight.  
"Did Mihoshi seem... Different to you?" Ayeka asked.  
"Umm... Yeah," Sasami said. Then she turned to her sister. "Ayeka, do you mind finishing up? I'd like to see how Tenchi's doing."  
Ayeka looked at Sasami. "You have already checked on Tenchi several times today. He is still more than healthy enough to come out here if he wants anything you know."  
"But..." Sasami said.  
Ayeka sighed. "Sasami. How serious are you about Tenchi?"  
Sasami looked surprised for a moment, then annoyed. "You too, Ayeka?" She asked.  
Ayeka paused. "Me too, what?"  
Sasami sighed. "Washu was asking how I felt about Tenchi, too; the night of the banquet."  
"She was?" Ayeka pondered this for a moment. "What did you tell her?"  
"Uh... I don't think I told her anything. I think I fell asleep."  
"Passed out, you mean," Ayeka laughed.  
"Hey, it was a party! Besides, I paid for it the next day."  
"You have been spending too much time with Ryoko," Ayeka smiled. "That sounded exactly like something she would say."  
Sasami laughed. "You know I like Ryoko, Ayeka. I wish she was our sister, too. But, anyway, I don't have time to talk now; I have to go see Tenchi."  
With that, Sasami turned and ran into the house, leaving Ayeka in the yard with Ryo-Ohki watching her go. "That," she said quietly to Sasami's retreating back, "also sounds exactly like something Ryoko would say."  
Ayeka sighed.  
  
Mihoshi skillfully piloted her shuttle into orbit and quickly brought it into docking position with Yukinojo. In a few moments the docking sequence had completed.  
"Yukinojo," Mihoshi said.  
"Yes, Mihoshi?" Yukinojo replied, extending from his mount overhead.  
"Search Galaxy Police central files for anything on Artul Tsimech."  
"Yes, Mihoshi," he replied.  
Mihoshi began systems checks and preparations to take her ship into deep space. After a few moments, Yukinojo spoke.  
"Mihoshi, I have the information on Artul Tsimech. Are you ready?"  
"Let's hear it," she said.  
"Artul Tsimech, a scientist specializing in bio-anthropology. He taught at Royal Space Academy..." Yukinojo continued for several moments, sharing the information the Galaxy Police had on Tsimech. It was precious little.  
"No information on his current whereabouts?" Mihoshi asked when he was done.  
"No, he simply disappeared after leaving Royal Space Academy. Nothing but rumors and random intelligence."  
"Crap," Ryoko spat. "That's useless. Now what?"  
"Does he have any living family?" Mihoshi asked.  
"None on record," Yukinojo replied.  
Mihoshi bit her lip in thought. "I guess we need a miracle," she said.  
"Mihoshi, incoming call," Yukinojo said.  
A holographic window opened and Washu stared out at them. "Hi, girls!" she said brightly.  
"Oh, hello Washu. What's going on?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Well, I was thinking about Tsimech and it occurred to me that in order to work with the nano-poison he'd have to have the same device I used to isolate and analyze it: a subspace quantum interference detector. That's a pretty rare piece of equipment."  
"How rare?" Ryoko asked.  
"There are only two; one here and one at Royal Space Academy," Washu replied.  
"Are you sure, Washu?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Oh yeah. I invented it and built both of them. One I kept and one I gave to the Academy. I checked with a colleague and it's definitely no longer there. I ran a records search and it was transferred off planet shortly after Tsimech was kicked out."  
"Wow! Thanks a lot, Washu!" Mihoshi said. "Did the records say who shipped it or where it went?"  
"It was picked up by Glaf's Trans Shipping. They're based on Zeos Station."  
"Zeos?" Mihoshi said, her voice a little unsure.  
"Yes," Washu replied. "I know what you're thinking; that's not a good place to go visit. But the trail seems to lead there."  
"Don't worry about it, Washu," Ryoko said. "I've been there; I can handle it and I'll keep an eye on Mihoshi."  
"All right then," Washu said.  
"Well, thanks a lot, Washu," Mihoshi said.  
"Happy to help, Mihoshi," Washu said. "Good hunting. Bye now!"  
And the screen went blank and disappeared.  
"Yukinojo?" Mihoshi said.  
"Yes, Mihoshi?"  
"Set a course for Zeos Station," she said.  
"Yes Mihoshi. Course laid in."  
"Execute."  
There was a thrum of power and Yukinojo's drive moved them starward.  
"I will keep an eye on you Mihoshi, really," Ryoko said. "Zeos isn't that bad if you don't let anyone scare you."  
"Uh... Thanks Ryoko."  
"Tell me something Mihoshi," Ryoko said.  
"Yes?" Mihoshi replied.  
"You said you'd tell me why you had all those bad years; why you were so hopeless and clumsy."  
Mihoshi sighed.  
"A few years ago, I fell in love with someone. He was wonderful and smart and handsome and he made me feel like nobody else. He was a Galaxy Police officer, too. We were planning to get married and raise a family. I loved him more than anyone or anything in the universe; and I thought he felt the same way about me."  
"He didn't," Ryoko said.  
"No, he didn't. We were stationed together. Then, he got orders to another post. We sent letters up to headquarters, requesting a reassignment but it was never approved. When it was time for him to transfer, he did. He said he'd keep working on getting back from his end."  
"I noticed that he seemed to have less and less time to talk to me. When I did get him, he was distant; but he kept telling me that the transfers were working through and he should be back any time. Finally, I couldn't seem to get through to him at all. So I did a little checking and I found that he had requested the transfer to that station only a few weeks before he left."  
"Oh, no," Ryoko said.  
Mihoshi nodded, upset at the memory. "I also found out that he'd had a friend in personnel bureau reject every request to cancel the transfer and that he hadn't submitted any transfer requests after getting to his new post."  
"I'm sorry, Mihoshi."  
"It's all right, Ryoko. It was a long time ago and I'm mostly over it now. Just having to talk about it sort of brought it all back."  
"How did all that cause you problems?" Ryoko asked.  
"For a long time, I was completely obsessed with what went wrong with my relationship, what was wrong with me. I still worked on my cases, but I was making mistakes because I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing. I was offered a leave of absence, but I couldn't imagine having nothing to do! So, I begged them to keep me on active duty.  
"They let me stay, but as I made more mistakes, they gave me easier cases. And, as I made mistake after mistake it really started to hurt my confidence; so I started to try too hard to be perfect, thinking about everything before I did it. That made my reactions slow and I second- guessed myself constantly. It just got out of control and between not believing in myself and trying too hard, I couldn't do anything right.  
"Does that make sense?" Mihoshi asked, looking at Ryoko.  
"Yes, I guess so," Ryoko replied. "I mean, I can understand what you're saying, even if it's never happened to me. But you're all right now?"  
Mihoshi smiled. "I think so," she said.  
  
Tenchi lay in a chair outside, enjoying the sun. He heard the door slide open and Sasami came into the yard. She was carrying a tray, a towel and a book.  
"Hi Tenchi!" she said.  
"Hi Sasami," he replied.  
"I thought I would keep you company. You weren't asleep, were you?"  
Tenchi shook his head, looking at Sasami from under his hand. She was wearing a one-piece bathing suit and Tenchi caught himself admiring her as she set her things down between their chairs, laid out the towel on her chair and sat.  
"What have you got there?" he asked.  
"I brought out something to drink and some snacks. Are you hungry?"  
"No, not really," he replied. "But something to drink would be nice."  
"Okay." Sasami poured into a glass and handed it to Tenchi, then swung her feet onto her chair. "It's nice today," she said.  
"Mmm hmm," he replied, taking a sip and leaning back.  
Tenchi heard an odd noise and opened his eyes in surprise and saw that Sasami had squeezed a blob of sunscreen into one hand. He watched her rub her hands together and then begin to spread it on her arms and shoulders, craning her neck and rolling her shoulder. Tenchi watched, mesmerized as she worked the sunblock into her skin. His eyes followed the line of her neck down to her shoulder; and then from her shoulder down to the curve where the small of her back met her bottom.  
"It sure is nice here," she said. "I know you used to come up here in the summer when you were little. I'll bet that was nice. When I have a family I want to have a special place where we go in the summer."  
Sasami squeezed out more sunscreen and applied it to her chest and neck above the bathing suit. She looked down as she did so, checking her progress, arching her back, her chest out. Tenchi watched for a moment, then shook his head, and consciously closed his eyes.  
"I'm really looking forward to having a family some day," she continued. "I think I'd like to have a boy and a girl, or maybe two girls. And I'd definitely want them to be closer together than Ayeka and me. That way they could play together. I like the names Yumi and Mitsuko; Motoko is nice too..."  
A moment later, Sasami said, "Tenchi?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would you put some sunblock on my back, please?"  
Tenchi opened his eyes and saw Sasami holding out the tube of sunblock for him. "Sure," he said. He sat up and took it from her and she rolled over and lay on her stomach, flipping her hair out of the way. He stepped over to her chair and sat. Sasami shifted to make room. Tenchi looked down; her bathing suit was cut from her shoulders down almost to the small of her back. Tenchi's gaze was drawn down to her firm, round backside, where it lingered for a moment. Then he held the sunblock over the middle of her back, preparing to squeeze.  
"Hey, Tenchi," she said. Tenchi looked at Sasami, who was regarding him over her shoulder. He realized that she'd been watching him the entire time. She smiled at him knowingly and said, "It's cold that way."  
"Huh?"  
"If you just put it on it'll be cold. You have to rub it on your hands first."  
"Oh!" Tenchi said. "Right."  
Tenchi squeezed some into one palm, put the tube down and rubbed his hands together for a few seconds. Sasami watched closely, still smiling. Tenchi put his hands on the middle of her back and she laid her head down on the chair. With a few quick strokes Tenchi spread the sunblock onto her back. "Okay," he said.  
"Tenchi!" Sasami said.  
"I did it wrong?"  
"No, you just didn't finish. You have to rub it in or it won't work; it'll come off."  
"Oh. Okay."  
Tenchi put his hands on Sasami's shoulders and began to slowly and firmly work the sunblock into her skin. Sasami sighed and he felt her relax under his hands. He rubbed her shoulders in circles, marveling at the softness of her skin and the firm muscles underneath. In a moment, he began to move down her back; enjoying the feel of her ribs and backbone and the tapering of her waist, then the hollow of her lower back. Finally, before he realized it, he had reached the place where the soft, feminine swell of her bottom started and he was done.  
"Umm... There you go," he said.  
"Thanks, Tenchi. You're the best."  
Tenchi capped the sunblock and put it down. "You're welcome, Sasami. Anytime," he said.  
He was about to stand when Sasami said, "Oh! Tenchi, I forgot to do the backs of my legs. Would you put some sunblock on them for me? I'm very relaxed and I don't want to roll back over." Sasami giggled. "I'm being lazy, I know, but do you mind?"  
"No, I don't mind," Tenchi said, reaching for the sunblock. He squeezed more onto one palm and turned on the chair to reach her legs. They were long and perfectly shaped. He rubbed his hands together and reached down for her calf; rubbing the sunblock in with long strokes that went from her knee to her ankle. Tenchi marveled at the gentle curve of them and the feel of the muscle under her skin.  
"That's nice, Tenchi," Sasami said. "How many kids do you want?" she asked.  
"Oh, I don't know," he replied. "At least two, I guess; maybe more. A boy and a girl would be nice." Tenchi finished with the one calf and moved to the other.  
"What names do you like?"  
Tenchi shrugged, still smoothing the sunblock into Sasami's calf with long strokes. "Well, if I had a girl I think I'd want to name her Kiyone, after my mom."  
"'Kiyone'," Sasami said. "I like that. Do you remember much about her, Tenchi?"  
Tenchi finished with Sasami's calf and put more sunblock on his hands, rubbing them together. He hesitated for a second, then put his hands on her leg at the knee, trying to pull his hands toward him and up her legs. He quickly realized that it wouldn't work. "Well," he said, "I remember she was very gentle and always smiling." He put his palms on the back of Sasami's thigh just below her suit and was rewarded with a smooth motion which covered her skin well.  
"Make sure you get all of me, Tenchi," Sasami said. "I don't want to burn. Okay?"  
Tenchi smiled. "I'll do my best."  
"What else do you remember about your mom?"  
Tenchi realized that to 'get all of her' he'd have to start his stroke with his palms literally on her backside and wrap his hands nearly all the way around her legs. Tenchi felt a flush rising onto his face and his breath caught.  
"I really don't remember a lot more about her; just that she was a good mom," he said to answer her question.  
Tenchi wrapped his fingers around the back of Sasami's upper leg, his palms resting briefly on the soft swell of her backside, and began to ease them down toward her knee. He took his time, enjoying the sensation, the feeling of her firm thigh under his hands. His fingers caught for a second where Sasami's legs nearly touched. Feeling his predicament, Sasami shifted, moving her legs a little further apart.  
Tenchi finished at Sasami's knee and the brought his hands back up her leg. When he reached the top, he found this his fingers were very - very, very - close to her...  
"I'm sorry, Sasami; what did you say?" Tenchi realized that she'd spoken and he'd been too distracted to know what she'd said.  
Sasami laughed. "I asked if you thought I'd be a good mom."  
Tenchi - reluctantly - lifted his hands and squeezed some sunblock out to finish the other leg. "Yes, Sasami," he replied. "I think you'll be a great mom."  
"Thanks, Tenchi," Sasami said. "That means a lot to me."  
"You're welcome, Sasami," Tenchi said. Tenchi was taking his time with the sunblock, enjoying being dangerously close to Sasami. In a few moments, he'd finished with the sunblock. "All done," he said.  
"You're the best, Tenchi."  
"Thanks, Sasami." Tenchi lay back down and threw his arm across his eyes.  
"I think my mom was a good mom, too," Sasami said. "She married Father when she was my age; but she'd already waited a long time. They were engaged when she was very young and he was a lot older than her. Do you think my age is a good age to get married and settle down, Tenchi? Tenchi?"  
Getting no response, Sasami looked over to see Tenchi's chest rising and falling slowly as he slept.  
"Darn."  
  
The house was silent and still in the night. Bright moonlight entered the rooms and crickets chirruped outside. A soft breeze blew and a rustle of leaves whispered through the open windows. Ayeka lay on the futon next to Sasami. Sasami was snoring quietly. Ayeka stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep.  
'Why Tenchi?' she thought. 'Why couldn't it have been me instead of you?'  
Ayeka would gladly sacrifice herself to save Tenchi, as she knew he would do for her; for any of them. But would that be the best thing for Jurai? She wasn't sure. Tenchi was, perhaps, too kind to rule Jurai; being in charge sometimes meant making harsh decisions. This was especially true when you were in charge of a star empire spanning dozens of systems with trillions of citizens.  
She sighed and made at face at Sasami's soft snoring. 'What an unattractive habit!' Then she smiled at the thought of Ryoko's snoring - her head back and her mouth wide open. 'So, it could be worse!'  
She rolled away from Sasami to stare at the wall and found herself looking at the door to her room. She felt suddenly cold at the thought that a few steps away was one of the most important people in the universe to her and that, in a few short weeks, he would no longer be here.  
Even though she had been telling everyone that Washu or Mihoshi and Ryoko would surely find a cure, she herself was certain they wouldn't. The time was growing too short and she had seen the looks on Washu's face when she looked at Tenchi. If Washu had given up hope, who was Ayeka to hold it out?  
Her eyes welled with tears which trickled down her face and dropped onto the bed.  
She had thought many times about her feelings for Tenchi, and her realization that she didn't love him romantically. She wondered about her initial feelings, why she had been so strongly drawn to him - nearly obsessed. She'd eventually decided that it had been her long isolation, missing Yosho and his resemblance to her brother that had done it.  
What had cured her? She'd simply grown up. It was over simplifying a long and complex process, but that was it. She had been so sheltered before attending Royal Space Academy. She knew few people outside of her immediate family and some palace servants. Tenchi was really the first boy she'd met that was near her age.  
She still wondered about Ryoko's fixation, and her explanation that there was something 'chemical' about it. She remembered when she'd first captured Ryoko that Ryoko had berated Ayeka for not knowing Tenchi was part of the Jurai royal family. "Can't you feel it in his blood?" she'd said.  
Now Ayeka considered if she was using it as a euphemism for something she couldn't put into words or if there really was something to Ryoko's explanation that it was somehow 'chemical'. And what would happen to Ryoko when Tenchi was gone?  
And again, her wandering thoughts returned to the young man a short distance away.  
'I have to see him, to be near him.' Ayeka thought. For a moment, she hesitated at the boldness of her idea, at the assumption she was making: that Tenchi would welcome her company, now. 'Ayeka, you are being a goose,' she decided. 'Tenchi will not chase you away and you have so little time left with him.'  
She rose silently, pulled on a robe and slipped from the room. She closed the door behind her and padded quietly up the hall to Tenchi's door. Taking a breath and steeling her resolve, she opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her.  
She took a moment to orient herself to the room. It was neat, as usual. She could make out Tenchi's sleeping form. "Tenchi?" she said, quietly.  
There was no response.  
"Tenchi?" she repeated, a little louder.  
Tenchi snorted in his sleep and rolled onto his side, leaving a large empty spot. Ayeka considered for a moment, then slipped her robe off and hung it on a peg. She stepped forward and carefully sat, pausing to see Tenchi's reaction. He continued to sleep soundly.  
Again, resolving to continue, she eased down until she was laying on her side, her back to Tenchi's back. He mumbled in his sleep, then lay quietly. Ayeka closed her eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of his sleep and before long, drifted off herself.  
A few moments later, Tenchi rolled back and onto his side, spooning tightly with Ayeka. Sleeping, she sighed and wriggled back against him to get closer contact.  
Tenchi awoke gradually, emerging from an erotic dream. Soft, musky- smelling hair was against his face and a soft bottom was pressed against his hips. One of his arms was under his head, the other was thrown over the person in his bed, his hand gently cupping a breast. He could hear her murmuring appreciatively, pushing back against him.  
As he awoke, Tenchi crossed a threshold in his mind and he became less aware of his dreams and more aware of his surroundings: the dream was replaced with reality. And he realized that there really was someone else in bed with him.  
Tenchi froze, trying to make sense of it. His sleep-fogged mind simply wasn't ready to function; he was having trouble remembering his own name. The next thing he clearly thought was 'I want to make love with this woman', and he acted on that idea without hesitating.  
He pushed the hair away from her neck and began to kiss, then nibble, then gently bite the soft, smooth skin below her ear. All the while, he continued to massage her breast with his free hand. She responded with a soft cry of pleasure and she languidly wrapped a hand around the back of his neck.  
'This is Ayeka,' was the next thought he had. For a second, he doubted himself; then Ayeka rolled toward him and their lips met and it was unimportant.  
They shared a long, deep kiss; his arm around her waist, his hand in the small of her back pulling her tightly against him, her hand on the back of his neck. Tenchi came fully awake then. The kiss ended and they drew back slightly, gazing at each other in the moonlight.  
"Tenchi," she said.  
"Ayeka," Tenchi replied, smiling.  
"I am sorry, I just wanted to be near you and I did not want to wake you. I never meant for you to... That is, for us to... I mean..."  
"It's okay," Tenchi said. "I liked it."  
"You..?"  
"Liked it, yes," he said. "Would you like to do more?"  
"More?" she asked, surprised.  
"Well, yes," Tenchi replied. "You know what I mean, don't you?"  
"I think so, yes," Ayeka responded. "That is not why I came here."  
Tenchi smiled. "I know. But we're both here."  
Ayeka hesitated, looking away. "Perhaps I should go..."  
Tenchi nodded, frowning. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made assumptions. I guess I'm still half asleep. Please forgive me?"  
Ayeka nodded. "Of course I forgive you. Well..." she turned away and sat up, setting her feet on the floor. Tenchi sat up and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Ayeka."  
She paused. "Tenchi?"  
"I'm sorry. Really, I am. You can stay if you like and we'll just lay next to each other. I promise." She turned and he was wearing a disarming smile, and she found she couldn't leave.  
"All right," she replied. "Thank you."  
Tenchi lay back down on his side and Ayeka lay next to him, again pressing her back against his chest. She was careful to leave a judicious space between her backside and Tenchi's hips and she noticed that he did the same. He put one hand under his head and rested the other on his hip. Ayeka realized that she missed having his arm around her and grasped his hand, pulling it down across her and pressing it against her stomach.  
Both sighed contentedly and, relaxed and comfortable, Tenchi began to drift back to sleep.  
"Tenchi," Ayeka said softly. Tenchi struggled back awake and his eyes opened.  
"Yes?"  
"You do not... Love me, do you?"  
"How do you mean?" he asked.  
She turned and rolled toward him until they were facing each other again; their eyes meeting in the semi-darkness of the moonlit room. Her brow furrowed and her eyes searched for what she wanted to say. "Tenchi, you have always seemed to take love and relationships very seriously. I know, at least I think I know, that you do not love me in a romantic way."  
Tenchi paused for a moment, thinking. Then said, simply, "Yes, you're right. You are one of my dearest friends and I love you, but not romantically."  
"Then why..?"  
"Why was I kissing you? Why did I ask if you wanted to-"  
"Yes," she answered quickly, cutting him off.  
Tenchi thought for a moment. "Well, I was waking up from dreaming about sex and you were here, so that had a lot to do with it."  
"So," she said, clearly disappointed. "I was just convenient, nothing more."  
"No, Ayeka!" Tenchi said earnestly, "Never!" He looked in her eyes and said, "You are one of the most beautiful and wonderful women I know. Anyone would be thrilled that you want to be with them. You know I've always found you attractive."  
"But you do not love me," she said.  
"Not like that," he affirmed. "But then, you don't love me that way, either," he said, smiling.  
Ayeka returned his smile. "No, I do not. But you knew that."  
Tenchi nodded, still smiling.  
"So," Ayeka said, wiggling closer to him. "If we do not love each other, then why?"  
Tenchi smiled and said, "It doesn't always have to be about love."  
And he closed the small gap between them and kissed her.  
The love they made was unhurried - slow and languid, and gentle and soft like the moonlight that illuminated the room. And when they were done, they lay face to face, studying each other in the silvered night; trying to memorize every line and expression and shadow, knowing that what they had shared they would never share again.  
"Tenchi," Ayeka said.  
"Yes, Ayeka?"  
"Tenchi, thank you for this gift you have given me."  
"It wasn't a gift, really, Ayeka. It was sex."  
"Yes," Ayeka replied with a smile. "But it was very good sex. You have done this before?"  
Tenchi smiled. "Once or twice, only," he said. "And you?"  
Ayeka smiled in return. "Once or twice, only," she said. "Still, that was remarkable for someone who has experienced it 'once or twice'."  
"Well, my father did have quite a bit of, uh, reading material," Tenchi said. "Let's just say I had a pretty good idea of what to do..."  
"You pervert," Ayeka teased.  
Tenchi returned the smile and shrugged helplessly.  
"Sleep now," Ayeka said softly.  
"What about you?" Tenchi asked.  
"I find that I am quite awake. But I know you are tired. So, please, sleep."  
Tenchi nodded and closed his eyes. Ayeka lay next to him, watching him and knowing by his breathing when sleep took him. She stroked his face softly as he slept, saying, "Sleep, my prince, my Tenchi. I know that soon I will pray to see you open your eyes and you will not. But for now, sleep."  
And the tears came, as she knew they would; and her night was spent in Tenchi's room, in Tenchi's bed, in Tenchi's arms; feeling his breath on her face, her tears dropping silently. Much later, as dawn's first light colored the morning sky, she slipped quietly back to her own room and when Tenchi awoke he was alone.  
  
"I almost wish we'd have brought Ryo-Ohki," Mihoshi said.  
"Why?" Ryoko asked.  
"I don't think they get a lot of Galaxy Police cruisers out here."  
Ryoko had to agree. The scans of the station showed dozens of ships of many different configurations; few were of standard or contemporary design. They were mostly former military vessels that had outlived their usefulness to their original owners - and sometimes their second and third owners - or broken-down transports of various sizes, many of which appeared barely space-worthy. A few new and expensive private yachts were interspersed here and there with the other vessels.  
The station itself was a loose collection of odds and ends. It had originally been two or perhaps three deep-space research stations that had been melded together. Since that initial joining, additional sections had been added haphazardly and what was damaged or fatigued had been replaced as needed. The overall effect was a three-dimensional patchwork quilt rendered in metal, ceramic and plastic.  
"Turn off Yukinojo's transponder, please Ryoko," Mihoshi instructed. Ryoko nodded her agreement, flipping a switch on the command panel. "Zeos Station, this is yacht Sapphire requesting a docking berth."  
"Sapphire, this is Zeos. We're sending you a flight path now. Follow it in."  
In a few moments, Yukinojo had been clamped into place and a gangway mated to the crew hatch. Mihoshi changed out of her uniform and the two of them walked up the gangway to the station. They were greeted by several rough-looking men wearing red uniforms. "Welcome to Zeos Station," one of them said.  
"Thank you," Ryoko replied.  
"Reason for your visit?" he asked.  
"Business."  
He nodded. "We're station security. The rules are available at any terminal. Infractions are punishable by fine, ejection or death. The station maps are marked green, yellow and red depending on how heavily they're patrolled. No energy weapons or projectile weapons allowed aboard. Got it?"  
Ryoko and Mihoshi nodded.  
"Enjoy your stay, ladies. And stay out of trouble this time," he said with a warning look at Mihoshi. Then, with a last look at the two of them, the men turned and left.  
Ryoko paused, looking at Mihoshi. "You've been to Zeos before?"  
"Oh, sure!" Mihoshi replied. "A bunch of us from my Academy graduating class came out for a few days."  
"Why here?"  
"Well, it was kind of a challenge, you know? A bunch of new Galaxy Police officers, still wet behind the ears, going to one of the seediest places in this part of space."  
"Why the warning?"  
"Well, there was a bar fight and we did some damage. The Galaxy Police paid for most of it; the rest of it came out of our pay. We had fun," Mihoshi concluded.  
"Fun?" Ryoko asked.  
"Yeah," Mihoshi said wistfully. "Fun."  
Ryoko shook her head. "Come on," she said, leading Mihoshi into the station. They stopped at a terminal and looked up Glaf. His shipping company was in another part of the station. "Let's go," she said.  
A short time later they were in front of Glaf's shipping company. It was a yellow section on the station map: not as well patrolled as the green areas, but not quite dangerous like the red areas. The Zeos station council tried hard to provide the right atmosphere for every visitor; from tourists looking for a safe but daring good time to real criminals who were not beyond putting weapons to use to make their point.  
Glaf's shipping company was on a wide concourse, sharing frontage with other, similar businesses. Each had a retail area where merchandise that the company shipped could be purchased. Some was purchased from the sender, some was unclaimed or seized for non-payment and some 'fell off' the vessel. Shipper's Lane was a popular shopping destination, with a wide and interesting variety of goods from all over the galaxy. It was yellow primarily because the sailors and dockers who worked for the shippers and the ships frequented the area.  
Mihoshi and Ryoko looked around for a few moments, getting a feel for the pace of the area, looking at the items for sale in the large windows at the front of the store and watching the many people going in and out. Then, they went in.  
They were greeted at the door by a man wearing a shirt with the company's logo on it. "Welcome to Glaf's!" he chirped.  
"Uh, thank you," Ryoko said. "We're looking for Mr. Glaf."  
"I don't know that he can see you, but I'll take you back to the office," the man said. He led them to the rear of the store. It was large, with bins and racks full of items. There were dozens of people shopping.  
At the rear, he opened a door into a small room. Another man sat behind a reception desk. "These ladies would like to talk to Mr. Glaf," he said, then he left, closing the door.  
The receptionist looked them over briefly and asked, "What can I tell him it's about?"  
"We'd like to talk to him about a shipment he carried," Ryoko said.  
"We carry many, many shipments. It's doubtful he can help you."  
"This was a very special shipment," Mihoshi said, pulling out her Galaxy Police ID. "We're pretty sure he'll remember it."  
The receptionist looked at the badge for a second, his eyes flicking from it to Mihoshi and back. "Just a minute," he said, picking up a phone. He mumbled into the phone for a moment, then stood up and opened a door behind his desk. "Mr. Glaf will see you. Last door on the left."  
The passageway in front of them had several doors on either side. They ignored them and soon reached the last one on the left. Mihoshi knocked and it opened inward.  
Looking in, they saw a large office well decorated with exotic objects. There was a substantial desk and a window that looked out onto the loading docks. They could see through the window that several ships were in and dockers were busy loading and unloading cargo.  
"Come in, sit down." Enson Glaf was a thin, serious-looking man. His hair was white and pulled into a ponytail which reached his shoulder blades. He was well dressed.  
Mihoshi and Ryoko entered, sitting in the two chairs in front of the desk. "Mr. Glaf," Mihoshi began. "I am First Class Detective-"  
"Yes, Detective Kuramitsu, I know who you are. You did show your badge to my receptionist and you showed up on the station alert as a grey- lister as soon as you set foot on Zeos."  
"Grey lister?" Ryoko asked.  
"Yes, Miss Hakubi, Detective Kuramitsu is a grey-lister. One infraction from being black-listed; strictly on probation. Didn't she mention that she'd been in trouble here on Zeos in the past?"  
"She said- You know my name?" Ryoko asked sharply.  
"Yes, Miss Hakubi. We do get news and the usual gossip. It was quite a story out here on the fringes when the Space Pirate Ryoko re-emerged. Do you mind if I ask where you've been and how you got so close to the Jurai royal family?"  
"As a matter of fact, I do mind," Ryoko said, bristling. Glaf raised his hands in a disarming gesture. "But what's with this grey list? Mihoshi said she'd been in a bar fight-"  
Glaf threw back his head and laughed. "A bar fight? Is that what she told you? Miss Hakubi, it wasn't just a 'bar fight'. It was a brawl that completely destroyed two bars and took an entire section out of habitation for two months." Ryoko seemed shocked, looking at Mihoshi in disbelief. Mihoshi looked embarrassed.  
"The only reason she wasn't black listed and banned for life is because she didn't exactly start the fight. However, she and her Galaxy Police friends certainly finished it. How many were killed and injured, detective?"  
"Uh..." Mihoshi hesitated. "Something like seventy-five."  
"According to the records I'm looking at, it was exactly like seventy- eight. Thirteen killed, the rest wounded - some critically."  
"Well," Mihoshi said, "they had no call to speak that way to a lady. Especially not a Galaxy Police officer."  
"Especially not a Galaxy Police officer and her ten drunken friends who were all looking for a fight." Mihoshi smiled and shrugged helplessly. "So, detective, Miss Hakubi, what can I do for you?"  
"We're trying to find out where you shipped something."  
"I ship a lot of somethings and my shipping records are confidential. What makes you think I'll remember this specific thing or that I'll tell you where it went?"  
"This was an extremely rare item," Mihoshi said. "A subspace quantum interference detector. There were only two ever made and we know where the other one is. And we'd really appreciate knowing where it went; this is Galaxy Police business. Plus, we'd really appreciate not having to tell the Galaxy Police and the Jurai intelligence service that something interesting is going on here at your business. Why, the inconvenience to your customers would probably chase them away for years - maybe forever." Mihoshi's voice remained light, but the threat was clear.  
Glaf had been keying into a terminal while Mihoshi spoke. When she was done, he was looking down at a display. After a moment, he grunted and said. "I think I can help you, detective. Not, because of the danger to my business," he said tightly, "but because you were correct that I have only ever shipped one of those and because the customer in question is dead."  
"Dead?" Ryoko asked.  
"How do you know?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Because Mr. Tsimech is still a regular customer and very secretive; we are his sole contact when he needs something, like food or lab equipment. And our most recent delivery attempt failed."  
  
It was late, but Tenchi felt restless. He got up and stepped out onto his balcony. A cool breeze was coming down from the mountains, rustling the leaves. Night birds called and crickets chirped.  
Tenchi leaned on the rail, taking in as much of it as his senses allowed, savoring the warm summer night. Below, he heard a quiet sound that made him pause. He listened closely and heard it again. It was deep, almost a cough; and he thought there was something else as well.  
Tenchi walked back into his room and slipped out into the hall. He walked silently down the stairs to the front of the house and opened the door.  
His father sat on the porch in the dark and, as Tenchi listened, he recognized the quiet sounds he heard as sobs. 'Oh, dad!' Tenchi thought.  
He stepped through the door, deliberately making noise. His father jerked and in the dim light Tenchi could see him wiping his eyes. He cleared his throat and said, "Hi Tenchi," in a voice thick with emotion.  
Tenchi walked over and sat down next to Nobiyuki. "Hi dad."  
"It seemed so nice out that I thought I would sit for a while and enjoy it," Nobiyuki said.  
Tenchi nodded silently. They sat side-by-side for a few moments without saying a word.  
"Have I told you how proud I am that you've become an architect?" Nobiyuki asked.  
"All the time, dad," Tenchi replied. "All the time."  
"I know, I'm a foolish old man, but I can't help it. I would have been happy for you and proud no matter what you decided to do; but for you to find something inside you that was also inside me... Well, it made me happier than I could ever say.  
"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy; to choose a career, get married to a nice girl and give me grandkids to spoil."  
"A nice girl..?" Tenchi asked, smiling. "Did you have one in mind?"  
"I love them all, Tenchi. Ryoko is so full of life, Ayeka is so gentle, Mihoshi is kind and Sasami is... Well, she's Sasami. And they're all so beautiful and they care about you so much. I would have been happy to welcome any of them into the family; or none of them, if you found someone else. I just wanted you to be happy with someone."  
"You didn't mention Washu," Tenchi pointed out.  
"Ah... Washu isn't like the others. Besides, I've got my eye on her myself." Nobiyuki nudged Tenchi with an elbow.  
"Dad!"  
Nobiyuki chuckled and they were quiet again for a while. Then, Nobiyuki asked, "Do you think about your mother a lot, Tenchi?"  
"All the time, dad," Tenchi replied.  
"I miss her so much, Tenchi. Even more now. She was always the strong and practical one. I'm was the one who panicked or worried; the one who smiled at sappy songs and cried at the movies. She'd know what to do now, how to handle it, what to say.  
"It's just not right that a parent should outlive a child; it's not natural. I wish I could take this for you, Tenchi. I wouldn't mind. It broke my heart every time you came home with a nicked finger or bruised shin or skinned knee; every heartache and failure. I always wished I could take your pain on myself so that you wouldn't have to feel it. I've always felt that way; I suppose every parent does.  
"I know your grandfather would say that I was foolish, that pain is part of life and a child's pain is part of growing up. But I just can't help it. I wanted a perfect world for you, a perfect life. I wanted that for all of us; you me and your mother.  
"Is that why you're upset, dad? Because you're missing mom?" Tenchi asked.  
Nobiyuki sighed heavily. "No, Tenchi; it's because I don't want to miss you the same way. And I know that it will be a long time before I'll be with the two of you and-", Nobiyuki's voice cracked and he began to cry again. "I don't know how I'm going to make it," he choked out.  
"Dad, I'm scared," Tenchi said quietly.  
"I know, son. So am I," Nobiyuki said, putting and arm around Tenchi. "We all are."  
  
In her lab, Washu continued to work as she had for many days prior. She knew she was fast approaching the point where even her super-human constitution would demand a break for food and sleep. But until it did, she would continue to analyze and formulate and test.  
  
It was quiet, finally, in Sasami's room. Ayeka and she had fallen into a fitful and exhausted sleep. Ryo-Ohki slept just as uneasily next to Sasami, her feet twitching. Each would wake up in the morning feeling as tired as when they had gone to bed.  
  
Yukinojo slowed and stopped next to a lumpy asteroid in a nondescript system not too far from Jurai.  
"There's power," Mihoshi said. "But it's so well shielded that you wouldn't find it if you were even a short distance away."  
"Is there a way in?" Ryoko asked.  
"Well, there's a thin spot here with a large hollow behind it," Mihoshi said, pointing at a scan readout. "That looks like a hangar."  
"How do we get the door open?"  
"Like this," Mihoshi said. She quickly powered up Yukinojo's weapon systems and fired at the door. There was a flash and a shower of debris. When the debris had drifted away there was a neat hole revealing a large hangar.  
"You know," Ryoko said, "I could have just phased us through the door..."  
"Oh!" Mihoshi said. "Oh well. I'll keep that in mind for next time."  
In a few moments they were standing in the passageway just inside the hangar. They began investigating each of the rooms in turn, finding a living suite, storage room, mechanical room, power generator and a large, fully-equipped laboratory.  
When the door of the next room opened, the odor of rotting flesh emerged. "Wow! Yuck!" Mihoshi said, wrinkling her nose.  
"Yeah," Ryoko agreed.  
The peered in, taking in the small room, the table with the two chairs and the body slumped across the table. The entered and walked up to the dead man. Mihoshi peered at his face for a moment, trying to identify it through the disfigurement his death and the decay process had caused. "Artul Tsimech," she said. She eyed the enormous gash in his head and looked at Ryoko. "What do you think killed him?" she asked with a smirk.  
"Very funny, Mihoshi. Can we get on with it?"  
"Sorry," Mihoshi shrugged. "Police humor."  
Mihoshi reached down and pulled the fluffy white ball from her hip. It morphed into a hard cube in her hands and she began twisting it deftly.  
"Woah, crap!" Ryoko said, jumping back. "Look the hell out with that thing!"  
"Relax, Ryoko," Mihoshi said. "I know what I'm doing."  
After a moment, Mihoshi stopped twisting and a small sensor arm extended from the cube and the holographic display on her wrist came to life. Mihoshi carefully ran the cube over the corpse and the glasses on the table, studying the display on her wrist intently.  
"What is that thing?" Ryoko asked.  
"It's a standard crime scene analysis scanner built into the control cubes carried by all First Class Detectives," Mihoshi replied, still eyeing her readout. "Except this one has been upgraded by Washu."  
"Is it telling you anything?"  
"Yes," she said. "The blade that split this man's head was made of wood."  
"Wood?" Ryoko asked.  
"Yes, wood. Edgewood, to be specific. It's only found on Jurai and Ryuten."  
"So, he was killed by a wooden sword from Jurai?"  
"Yes," Mihoshi said. "Which means the person we're looking for is Juraian as well."  
Ryoko nodded. "Anything else?"  
"Actually, yes." Mihoshi twisted the cube and the scanning head disappeared. After more manipulation, a subspace pocket opened beside her. Mihoshi carefully picked up the two glasses on the table and put them into the pocket, then closed it with another twist of the cube. With a final flick of her wrist, the cube was once more a soft, decorative ball.  
"We need to have Washu look at those two cups," she said, reattaching the ball to her hip. "They're loaded with the nano-poison." 


	17. Analysis

Chapter 13 - Analysis  
  
It was late evening in Japan when Yukinojo established a parking orbit around Earth and Mihoshi detached the shuttle. In moments, she'd placed it perfectly in the air over the Okayama house. She and Ryoko and their things were deposited on the grass and Mihoshi tucked the shuttle into the subspace pocket Washu had created for her.  
They had gone through station lab thoroughly. The lab itself was sterile, although it did contain the equipment Washu said must be there. The lab's computer core was completely scrambled; having been protected with a dead man's switch that executed once Tsimech failed to reset it at the correct interval. Other than the body and the glasses, the station revealed no clues as to who had murdered the scientist.  
"I'll take these glasses to Washu," Mihoshi said. "Thanks for all your help, Ryoko. It was nice having a partner; and nice to have you as a partner."  
Ryoko smiled. "Yeah, you too," she said. "I'm going to take a bath and then I'm going to sleep." She yawned.  
"I think I'll skip the bath," Mihoshi said, also yawning. "Have fun!"  
  
Ryoko dragged herself into the onsen, stripped off her clothes and washed tiredly. Once she was done, she floated a tray of sake and slipped into the steaming water with a sigh. Even though there hadn't been any real physical exertion on the trip, the stress of not knowing and the need to accomplish something made it exhausting. It was good to be home and it was good to be in the bath.  
After a little while and some sake, Ryoko was feeling much more relaxed and a little sleepy. She heard the door to the onsen slide open and then shut. "Hey, who's that?" she called.  
"It's me, Ryoko," she heard Tenchi say.  
Ryoko smiled and perked a little hearing Tenchi's voice. "Well, I'm in the tub, Tenchi; and I'm completely naked. Why don't you join me?"  
"In a minute," he said.  
Ryoko wasn't sure she'd heard him, so she raised up out of the water enough to see Tenchi getting his bath bucket and taking off his clothes. 'Wow!' she thought. 'He's actually going to do it!'  
It wasn't that they hadn't bathed together before; Tenchi had become more comfortable with them - and himself - as time went by and he would occasionally join them for a soak. But it was by no means an everyday event; so Ryoko was happily surprised and she intended to enjoy herself.  
'A little teasing, a little splashing, a little sake and a little glimpse of the goodies and who knows where this might end up?' she thought hopefully.  
Ryoko sipped sake and waited, listening to Tenchi wash. A few moments later, he walked over to the edge of the pool wearing a towel and stepped into the water. Ryoko watched him and couldn't help but be shocked at how thin he was. The poison was begin to take its toll.  
As he settled, he set the towel on the edge and sat near Ryoko. He looked over at her and smiled, "Hi."  
"Hi yourself, handsome," she said. "Sake?" she pushed the floating tray over toward him.  
"Sure, but just a little," he said. He poured himself some sake and held it up, Ryoko did the same. "Cheers," they said together and drank.  
Tenchi sighed appreciatively and Ryoko smacked her lips. He lay back in the water and closed his eyes. Ryoko snagged the tray of sake. "More?" she asked Tenchi.  
He languidly waved a hand at her, rippling the water. "No, I don't feel up to it. You go ahead."  
"Trying to get me drunk, Tenchi Masaki?" she asked playfully and poured herself another drink.  
Tenchi opened one eye. "Maybe..." he said, smiling mischievously.  
Ryoko snickered and drank, then set the cup down and settled into the water, closing her eyes; enjoying the water and being with Tenchi.  
After a few moments, she dozed, waking when she felt a hand touch her face. She opened her eyes to find Tenchi very near, his kind brown eyes looking into hers. "Ryoko," he said.  
"Tenchi?"  
Tenchi moved closer and kissed her. Ryoko enjoyed the kiss, and kissed back; but otherwise didn't move. When the kiss broke Tenchi moved back a little.  
"Oh, Tenchi," Ryoko said sadly, a tear running down the side of her face.  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi said, his voice full of concern. "What's wrong? I'm sorry, I thought you'd like that."  
Ryoko swallowed heavily. "I did. But why now?"  
"Why now?" Tenchi said, sounding confused.  
"Yes," Ryoko said quietly. "Why now? Why not before?"  
Tenchi shrugged, smiling sadly. "Because now is all we have; all we'll ever have," he said.  
Ryoko sobbed out loud and lunged for Tenchi, holding him desperately, weeping piteously. Tenchi held her, stroking her back and hair softly; whispering in her ear, calming her.  
And when her crying was done, their lovemaking began and for the two of them 'now' was all they needed.  
They lay together afterward on the wooden deck atop some towels, Tenchi spooned up against Ryoko. He idly blew strands of her wild cyan hair back out of his face, making her giggle.  
"I've wait a long time to..." she began. "To be with you, Tenchi."  
Tenchi smiled. "I know," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to wait for me, for anything."  
Ryoko snorted. "I've been waiting for you my entire life. I've waited thousands of years for you, and I'd wait thousands more."  
"Ryoko, it's just me: just Tenchi. I'm nobody special. I'm not worth an entire life's worth of waiting."  
Ryoko shook her head and turned in his arms until she was face-to- face with him. Her golden eyes very close, her expression very earnest. "No, Tenchi. You don't understand. There is no one else for me but you. I can feel that you and I were meant to be together."  
She looked down, struggling to put her thoughts into words. "I've always known that there was someone I was meant to be with. I can't really explain it, but I know it's true. When I was sealed into the cave I felt someone calling. I didn't know who and I couldn't answer. But when you came everything changed. You... Your soul... Your... I don't know what, but it woke me up and ever since then the only time I'm whole is when I'm with you.  
"You complete me, Tenchi," she said, looking deep into his eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do when you... When you're..." And she burst into tears, her head dropping down onto his chest.  
Tenchi put his arms around her and held her close, stroking her hair until she'd quieted.  
"I'm sorry, Ryoko. I wish there was something I could do," he said sadly.  
They were silent for a few moments. Then Tenchi said, "I really don't want to die yet. But as bad as that is, the thought of leaving everyone I care about is worse."  
He looked down at Ryoko.  
"And thinking about how you all will feel when I'm gone."  
He sighed.  
"Oh, Tenchi," Ryoko said, beginning to cry again.  
"Oh, hell!" they heard Washu say.  
Tenchi and Ryoko turned in surprise and saw Washu standing in the doorway of the onsen. Tenchi grabbed a towel and began to cover Ryoko.  
"Don't bother, Tenchi," Washu said. "I made that girl; I know every millimeter of her, inside and out."  
"Oh, right," Tenchi said. Then he started to wrap the towel around his waist.  
"More wasted effort!" Washu said.  
"Even so," Tenchi said. In a moment, he had fastened the towel around himself and found another for Ryoko, who was by now standing next to him.  
"Uh, hi Washu," Tenchi said.  
"Yeah, hi, uhh... Mom," Ryoko said.  
Washu looked at them narrowly. "I know I didn't mention it before, Tenchi, but the nano-poison can certainly be passed to others via body fluids."  
"Oh no!" Tenchi said, he looked stricken.  
"Washu!" Ryoko said, a note of fear in her voice.  
Washu waved her hand. "Don't worry," she said. "Ryoko, your cellular structure can't be affected by this type of agent. Even if it could," she continued, "your body would repair the damage as fast as the poison could make it; and eventually, your system would beat the little monster."  
Tenchi still looked very upset.  
"Tenchi!" Washu said, an urgent note in her voice. "Tell me!"  
Tenchi glanced at Ryoko, then back at Washu. He was clearly struggling.  
"Tenchi! This is too important to worry about people's feelings! Say it!"  
Tenchi's face fell and he looked at the floor. "Ryoko wasn't..."  
Ryoko looked at him, realizing what he didn't want to say. "Oh, no," she said quietly. "Oh, no!" Tenchi looked at her and she smacked him hard across the face. "You bastard," she said quietly. "How could you do that to me?"  
"Ryoko, stop that!" Washu commanded. "This isn't about you. Tell me, Tenchi; who?"  
"Mihoshi and Ayeka," Tenchi said, barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry, Ryoko," he said to her.  
"Go to hell," Ryoko replied and she disappeared, teleporting out of the onsen.  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled.  
"Oh crap, Tenchi," Washu said. "What the hell have you done?"  
"I'm sorry, Washu. I didn't mean to hurt her."  
"Forget that," she said. "For now, anyway. Let's get going." She grabbed Tenchi by the wrist and pulled him behind her, dragging him out of the onsen and into the house. "You go get Mihoshi. I'll get Ayeka. We have to go to my lab."  
Tenchi nodded. He stopped in his own room to pull on a pair of trousers and a shirt and then went to Mihoshi's room. He let himself in and leaned down next to her as she slept and shook her gently.  
"Mihoshi? Mihoshi?"  
Mihoshi rolled onto her back and her eyes opened. "What is it, Tenchi?"  
"Mihoshi, Washu needs us in her lab right away."  
Mihoshi yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Okay, sure," she said. She got up, put on a pair of slippers and followed Tenchi down into the lab. Washu was already there with Ayeka.  
"Good, you're all here. Let me get my instruments calibrated and we can get started," Washu said.  
"Washu, what is this about?" Ayeka asked.  
"Yeah, Washu. What's going on?" Mihoshi echoed.  
Washu looked at Tenchi, "Tell them."  
"Washu says that the nano-poison can be spread by body fluids," he said. "You'll both need to be checked. I'm sorry, I didn't know; I didn't mean to put you in danger."  
Ayeka and Mihoshi looked at each other as they understood what Tenchi meant.  
"Oh!" Mihoshi said. "Oh, Ayeka! I hope you're okay."  
Ayeka nodded, her face coloring with embarrassment. "What do you need us to do, Washu?"  
"Well, I might as well go in the same order you people went in," she said. "Tenchi?"  
Tenchi looked at Washu, then at Ayeka. "Mihoshi," he said. "Check Mihoshi, Washu."  
Washu nodded and gestured Mihoshi toward a large machine with an upright, man-shaped surface in the center. Mihoshi nodded and stepped in, placing her back against it. "This will only take a minute, Mihoshi."  
"Okay, Washu."  
The machine hummed and several scanning heads of different shapes and sizes began moving over Mihoshi.  
"Ayeka," Tenchi said. "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry about what, Tenchi?"  
"Uh... Sorry that you weren't the only one, and that you had to find out this way. And... And about exposing you to this."  
Ayeka smiled sadly. "It is all right," she said. "I never assumed I was the only one. If you remember, you told me I was not when we were together. Of course, I would never have imagined you meant Mihoshi."  
"Um, well, it sort of just..." Tenchi said. "She fell and knocked me- "  
"That is no matter, Tenchi." She stepped close and put her hands on his shoulders. "And if the nano-poison is going to take me too; well, that is something that I will deal with when I find out. In the meantime, I will still always treasure our time together." She leaned close and kissed him on the lips.  
They stood together while Washu's machine examined Mihoshi. After a few more moments, the scanning heads all retracted and Washu gestured for Mihoshi to step out.  
Washu studied her displays for a few moments and then announced, "Well, Mihoshi, you had the nano-poison, but it looks like your immune system defeated it or that it simply didn't work right. I'll need to do more analysis to be sure why; but you are healthy."  
Mihoshi smiled. "Thank you, Washu."  
"Don't thank me," she said. "This was your doing, somehow. I've got all I need for now. Ayeka, could you step in, please?"  
Ayeka nodded and stood against the machine. The scan began and Mihoshi said to Tenchi, "Tenchi, I feel the same way Ayeka does. I'm glad I don't have it, but if I did I wouldn't regret it." Tenchi nodded.  
They stood and watched the machine scan Ayeka. After a few moments, it stopped but the scanners didn't retract. Washu stepped back from her displays and scratched her head. "Well, you're free of the nano-poison too; although I'm not sure why. Do you mind if I run a couple more tests?"  
"No, Washu, please do. Especially if it might help Tenchi."  
"Right," Washu said. She stared into the displays again and the scan resumed.  
Mihoshi tuned to Tenchi. "I'm sorry," she said, yawning, "but I'm really tired. Would you mind if I went back to bed?"  
"No, Mihoshi. Good night."  
"Good night, Tenchi. Good night, Ayeka."  
"Good night, Mihoshi," Ayeka said.  
Mihoshi left the lab and walked back to her room. As she passed Ayeka and Sasami's room, the door opened and Sasami peered out. "Mihoshi," she said.  
"Oh, hi Sasami."  
"Mihoshi, what's going on? Where are Ayeka and Tenchi?" she asked.  
Mihoshi yawned again. "Washu wanted to run some tests on Ayeka and me."  
"Why?"  
"Because the nano-poison can be passed from person to person by sex. She needed to make sure we were okay; but don't worry, we are."  
"By sex..?" Sasami said.  
"Uh huh. I'm sure Washu can tell you all about it. I'm going back to bed now, okay?" Sasami nodded. "Okay, good night," Mihoshi said. Then she continued up the hall, leaving Sasami standing in the doorway of her room.  
  
"Okay, Ayeka, I'm through."  
Ayeka stepped out and stood next to Tenchi looking over Washu's shoulder.  
"As near as I can tell, you were infected, but the nano-poison simply stopped working."  
"Isn't that what you told Mihoshi?" Tenchi asked.  
"Not quite. I told Mihoshi the poison didn't work. In Ayeka it stopped working. I'm going to have to do more analysis. You can go back to bed, Ayeka; thank you. Tenchi, I still need you."  
"Thank you, Miss Washu," Ayeka said.  
"You're going back to sleep?" Tenchi asked.  
"No, I am going to look for Ryoko," she said. Tenchi started, looking surprised. Ayeka sighed. "Tenchi, it does not take the greatest scientific genius in the universe to figure out why Washu would take a sudden interest in our sex lives. Mihoshi, Sasami and I were asleep and you have a hand mark on your cheek."  
Tenchi's hand rose to his face. "You were with Ryoko and Washu found out; then Ryoko found out that she was not the only one you had been with, right?"  
Tenchi nodded. "But, I should go," he said. "It's my fault."  
"No," Ayeka said, shaking her head. "Washu needs you here. And I think it might be better if I talked to her. What do you think, Washu?"  
"You're a wonderful friend to Ryoko, Ayeka," Washu said. "Would you please go talk to her?"  
Ayeka nodded, smiled at Tenchi and left.  
"Okay, Romeo," Washu said, "into the machine. And I need a tight scan, so clothes off."  
  
Sasami lay sleepless in her room. The brief conversation with Mihoshi had bothered her more than she could have imagined. She wouldn't have thought that who Tenchi slept with would keep her awake; after all, once she wanted more than anything for Tenchi to fall in love with Ayeka. But that hadn't happened and then she'd grown up and now...  
And now, she was jealous.  
It took her a little while to understand how she felt; to be able to put a label on it. When Mihoshi had first wandered off down the hall, already half asleep, Sasami had stepped back into her room and closed the door. She lay down on her futon and thought, 'Tenchi slept with Mihoshi and Ayeka.'  
She turned the idea over in her mind, testing it from different angles. She thought about how Mihoshi and Ayeka had both been very much infatuated with Tenchi for so long, with no reward - until now. She considered the fact that Mihoshi and Ayeka were much closer to Tenchi's age than she. She even thought about Ryoko and wondered if Tenchi and she would sleep together; and how happy that would make Ryoko.  
But in the end, no matter how understanding or charitable she tried to be; the jealousy returned. She realized she didn't really care about the others, that she wanted to be with Tenchi.  
She very much wanted to be with Tenchi.  
Sasami knew that when Ayeka was her age she'd had very different attitudes about sex and dating. Sasami was also very different from her friends at school; most of them were still dating in groups and many hadn't even kissed a boy. She'd actually had trouble finding a boyfriend who wasn't afraid of her.  
Why was she different? Was it just the normal differences between people, or was it something else; something external? Perhaps being around Ryoko and Washu - who were quite openly sexually interested in Tenchi? Or maybe watching those soap operas that Washu pulled in from halfway across the galaxy; some were pretty racy. And, while she normally read girls' manga, she had occasionally stolen a peak at Nobiyuki's large collection of more adult-oriented fare.  
Sasami felt strongly that the merge with Tsunami had something to do with it as well. She'd told Washu that Tsunami liked Tenchi and it was true. Sasami thought Tsunami sometimes acted more like a school girl than a higher-dimensional being, but it seemed Tsunami was surprised by the power of her own emotions. As she and Sasami became closer, Tsunami was bound more tightly into her human form. This made her feelings stronger and Sasami noticed them more often. They were never exactly like her feelings, but they were a lot like her feelings.  
But it didn't really matter what it was that made Sasami as interested - and ready - as she was for a serious, adult relationship. She was. And that relationship would be with Tenchi.  
She was decided: Tenchi would be hers.  
Now it was a matter of how to make that happen.  
"Sasami."  
Sasami turned without really having to. "Hi, Tsunami," she said. Without even thinking about it, they reached for each other's hands.  
"You're in love with him, too," Tsunami said.  
Sasami nodded. "More than anything," she said. "He's the one then, isn't he? My true love."  
"Oh, yes," Tsunami sighed.  
"But is it me? Or is it because of you?" Sasami asked.  
Tsunami smiled. "It's not me," she said. "You know how I feel sometimes, but that doesn't make you feel that way. Your feelings for Tenchi are all your own."  
"That makes sense, I guess." Sasami's face fell. "But he's so sick, Tsunami. What if he..."  
Tsunami shook her head. "You have to trust that it will be okay, Sasami. Everyone is doing everything they can."  
"Are you sure, Tsunami?"  
Tsunami nodded. "But if we're serious about Tenchi, you have to be ready to make Ryoko sad."  
Sasami nodded unhappily. "Yes, Tsunami, I know. I wish we didn't have to."  
"Me either, but I don't think we can help it," Tsunami said. "But, in the end I think she'll be okay. So, do you have a plan?"  
"A plan for what?"  
"A plan to win Tenchi's love," Tsunami said.  
"Oh," Sasami said. "Well, sort of, yes."  
Tsunami smiled. "Tell me what you were thinking."  
Sasami and Tsunami spent the next hours talking about Tenchi: how to get his attention, how to win his affection and - when they were feeling especially hopeful - what it would be like to be with him all the time.  
Much later, Sasami looked at the clock and the gathering light out the window. "I guess I might as well start breakfast," she said. "I'll need a nap later, though," she yawned.  
  
Ryoko sat on the floor in her room in the dark.  
There was a knock.  
Ryoko did nothing.  
There was another knock.  
"Go away," she said.  
"Ryoko," Ayeka's voice came gently through the door. "Ryoko, can we talk?"  
"Go away," Ryoko repeated.  
The door slid open and Ayeka stepped in. She closed it behind her and knelt on the floor facing Ryoko. "Ryoko," she said.  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka briefly, her brow furrowed and angry, her eyes watery with unshed tears. Ayeka reached out and put a hand on Ryoko's knee.  
"Ryoko," Ayeka said again.  
"I was last, Ayeka. Last!" Ryoko said bitterly. "He chose me last."  
"This is not a contest, Ryoko. This is about losing someone we all care about very much. We should all be happy that we could share a little of our lives and love with him."  
"Easy for you to say," Ryoko spat. "You weren't last. If I'd known that when he showed up in the onsen, I'd have sent him packing!"  
"You most certainly would not have-" Ayeka stopped, surprise on her face. "Did you say he showed up in the onsen? He came to you?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"I knew it all along," Ayeka said, sadly. "It was always you."  
Ryoko looked confused. "Ayeka, what? I don't understand."  
"Mihoshi and I were with Tenchi by chance; Mihoshi fell on him and I went to be near him while he slept. You he sought out. You were not his last choice, you were his first choice; his only choice."  
"Still..." Ryoko said.  
"Still nothing, Ryoko. You are being foolish," Ayeka said. "Now, you listen to me: Tenchi made love with Mihoshi and me because he was fond of us and we went to him. It was simply luck. But you," Ayeka now looked sad, "you, Ryoko, he was with because of love and desire."  
"I... I didn't think of that," Ryoko said. "I'm sorry, Ayeka."  
"Do not pity me, Ryoko. I had already decided that Tenchi and I would never share a life, or a bed. That we did even this one time is bounty beyond measure and I will treasure the memory of my time with him always."  
"I know what you mean!" Ryoko said. "He's dynamite in the sack!" Ryoko threw her head back and laughed at her own joke, Ayeka giggled behind her hand.  
"Especially when you consider that he has already lost some strength. One wonders what he would be like if he were fully healthy," Ayeka said.  
"Wow!" Ryoko said, and they both laughed again. Then, Ryoko stopped suddenly. "Oh..!" she said in a small voice, looking stricken.  
"Ryoko, what is it?" Ayeka asked her.  
"I... Uh..." Ryoko's expression became sad. "He's been with Mihoshi, you and me."  
"Leaving Washu and..." Ayeka trailed off.  
"...and Sasami," Ryoko finished for her. "I really don't think he'll have it in him to make a pass at Washu. Do you? "  
"Hmm... Perhaps he would," Ayeka said.  
"I think he's still pretty intimidated by Washu. But Sasami... I don't know; he's pretty conflicted about her I think. Sure, she's a grown woman and all, but I think in the back of Tenchi's mind she's still 'Little Sasami'."  
Ayeka looked thoughtful. "You are right," she said. "Tenchi does not think of her as a grown woman. But you and I know better, true?"  
"And if he doesn't come after her, she'll go after him. Damn." Ryoko sighed. "I know it's wrong to want to keep them apart, but I can't help it," she said.  
"You can not help your thoughts and feelings, Ryoko. But it is your actions that make you who you are," Ayeka said.  
Ryoko smiled and said, "Well, I've always been an action kind of girl. I know I need to mind my own business and stay out of the way where they're concerned. It's hard, but I'll try."  
Ayeka nodded, patting Ryoko on the hand. "Good," she said. "I doubt there is anything you could do anyway."  
Ryoko nodded her agreement. "It's just that I don't want to lose him to Sasami," she said.  
Ayeka sighed heavily. "It is really not the time to worry about losing Tenchi to a rival, is it?"  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka sharply. "You're giving up on Tenchi," she said. It was an accusation.  
"No, Ryoko," Ayeka replied. "I am not giving up. I will keep doing everything I can to help and I will keep hoping that this thing will not win. But I have to be practical; to try to prepare myself for the worst."  
"I can't believe you, Ayeka! This is Tenchi we're talking about! How many times has he saved us both? How many times has he done the impossible? How can you even imagine Tenchi losing? Or not being here with us... With me...?" Then, Ryoko's face fell and she buried her head in her arms. "Oh, crap," she sobbed. "Oh, Tenchi!"  
Crying herself, Ayeka embraced her friend and together they waited for the dawn and the start of another of their last days with Tenchi.  
  
"Well, that's about it, Tenchi." Washu dismissed her terminal and turned off the instruments. "You can get dressed now." Tenchi stepped away from the machine and she handed him his clothes.  
"Umm, Miss Washu..." Tenchi said.  
"What is it?" she asked, turning to face him.  
"Well... Uh... This..." Tenchi said. He took Washu's face in his hands and kissed her.  
If Washu was surprised, she didn't show it; she responded with enthusiasm and a great deal of skill. After a moment, they broke the kiss and Washu said, "Thanks! Now get dressed, I've got to analyze these scans."  
Tenchi's face twisted in confusion. "But I thought..."  
"Tenchi," Washu said softly, putting a hand on his cheek. "I don't need to sleep with you to know how you feel about me."  
"I'm confused, then," he said. "What was all that stuff with the nurse's outfit and the lion tamer's outfit and the astronaut's outfit..?"  
Washu laughed, throwing her head back. "Oh, Tenchi! You're so cute!" She considered briefly, then said, "I would have done it, once upon a time. But now there's no need. You needed a tutor, someone to broaden your horizons, and I'd been trapped onboard Soja for so long. It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
"And now?" Tenchi asked.  
"And now, things are different; you're different," she said with a shrug.  
"So, you don't need that sample any more?"  
Washu laughed again. "Nope. I never really did." She winked at him, "But you knew that anyway, didn't you Tenchi?"  
Tenchi smiled, "Yeah, I guess I did."  
"I thought so. Now, be a good little guinea pig and get dressed and head out. The others are probably waiting breakfast on you."  
"Aren't you coming too, Little Washu?" He asked, putting on his clothes.  
"I'll be there in a few minutes. Run along now!"  
Tenchi trotted off, pulling his shirt over his head. Washu watched him go, then said absent-mindedly, "Oh, Tenchi. You really are something special, aren't you. But, as special as you are, this damn poison is still eating you alive."  
Washu sat on her pillow and began working on her terminal. She was comparing some of the details of the infections and the iterations of the nano-poison in Tenchi, Mihoshi and Ayeka. She had already determined that Mihoshi was unaffected simply because the nano-poison wasn't tuned to her: it didn't recognize her DNA as a target. This meant that the nano-poison didn't propagate quickly and it didn't morph. It was quickly detected and defeated by Mihoshi's immune system.  
Washu then began running an analysis of the DNA strands that activated the nano-poison and compared the results with her records of the members of the family. She found that Katsuhito, Ayeka, Sasami and Tenchi were all susceptible; they had the key DNA sequence the nano-poison was looking for.  
"Wow. This stuff could have wiped out the entire royal family. It's good thing it didn't get further."  
Washu still didn't understand what was different between Ayeka and Tenchi. So far as she could see, Ayeka should also be badly infected, yet she was healthy and the nano-poison was neutralized. Washu needed to observe the effects of the poison and how it behaved once inside the body. Knowing that she didn't possess the DNA sequence it was looking for, she decided that it would be safe for her to use herself for the experiment.  
She needed a baseline reading, so she stepped into her machine and scanned herself. When the scan was complete, Washu sat back down and began working on her analysis. After a moment, she froze; her emerald eyes widened with surprise at the results she was seeing.  
"That's odd," she said. Then she cried "Oh, no!" and with a rising panic, leaped off her pillow and headed for the door.  
  
They wandered downstairs in ones and twos. First Tenchi, emerging from Washu's lab; then Ayeka and Ryoko from upstairs, looking wrung out; Nobiyuki, red-eyed with no-sleep and worry, but ready to go to work; and finally Mihoshi, still yawning in a pair of pajamas, her hair a modern art masterpiece.  
They sat quietly, drinking tea from the service that Sasami had set out before any of them arrived, watching the news on TV. Tenchi looked at Ryoko, trying to gauge her mood from her face. He decided that all he could see was exhaustion and sadness.  
Finally, Ayeka looked at him and pointedly cut her eyes at Ryoko with a 'go ahead' expression. Tenchi nodded and said, "Ryoko, can we talk?"  
Ryoko looked at Tenchi, then at Ayeka, who nodded with a small smile. "Sure, Tenchi," Ryoko said. Tenchi stood and offered Ryoko his hand. She took it and stood up. He led her into the entryway to the house.  
"Ryoko," Tenchi said. "Ryoko, I'm more sorry than I can say. I never intended for you to find out that way."  
Ryoko nodded. "It's all right," she said. "Ayeka talked to me.  
"What did she say?"  
"Did you come to the onsen just to find me; to be with me?" Ryoko asked.  
Tenchi nodded. "Yes," he said, softly.  
"Why?" she asked.  
Tenchi took Ryoko's hands in his. "Ryoko," he said, looking into her eyes. "I'm not sure how I feel about you, but I know how you feel about me. I thought this would be something we could share... Sort of as a token for all the things we didn't share and won't be able to share. I care about you, Ryoko, and I thought that I could make you happy; if only for a little while."  
Ryoko nodded, unable to speak. Finally, she managed to say, "Thank you," in a tiny voice.  
Tenchi smiled. "You're welcome, Ryoko." He reached up and wiped away a tear that trickled down her cheek. "Let's get breakfast," he said. They turned and started back toward the group. "And, please don't be mad at Ayeka or Mihoshi," Tenchi said.  
"I'm not," Ryoko said. "How could blame them for surrendering to your charms? Just stay away from Sasami, Tenchi." Tenchi stopped, surprised at the warning in Ryoko's tone.  
"What's that supposed to mean," Tenchi asked.  
"I've seen you with her Tenchi. She's just a kid, you know."  
Tenchi sighed. "She's not a kid, Ryoko," Tenchi replied. "She's a grown woman."  
"No, Tenchi, she's not. Mihoshi, Ayeka, me; we've all had our hearts broken and lost people important to us. But Sasami..." Ryoko paused, "I don't know if she could handle it," she said, shaking her head.  
Tenchi looked away, then back. "I don't know about that, Ryoko; but it doesn't really matter anyway. Sasami isn't like that; she's never been that way toward me."  
"I'm just thinking about her, Tenchi. Okay?"  
Tenchi nodded.  
"Good! Let's get breakfast," Ryoko said. Smiling, she took Tenchi's arm and led him back.  
Everyone was just sitting to breakfast when there was a clatter of footsteps and the door to Washu's lab slammed open. Washu stood in the doorway, panting heavily, her expression concerned and a little scared. The family turned toward her in surprise at the noise.  
"Washu!" Tenchi said in surprise. "What's wrong?"  
"I think I may have made a serious mistake. Sasami! Everybody sit still for a moment."  
Sasami came in from the kitchen as Washu walked around the room and waved a small device over each of them. After scanning all of them, she summoned her terminal and began working. "Okay, hang on for a sec while I check these readings," she said.  
They waited without moving, barely breathing, while Washu finished. After a few moments, she sat heavily, putting a hand to her forehead. "Hell!" she said.  
"What is it, Washu?" Tenchi asked in a quiet voice.  
"Tenchi, Sasami," Washu said firmly. "Have you two slept together? It's important that you be honest."  
Tenchi and Sasami exchanged glances and both looked a little embarrassed. "No, Washu," they replied.  
"Hmm. Well," she said, "except for Nobiyuki, we've all got traces of the nano-poison; including me, and I haven't slept with Tenchi either - although I appreciated the offer." Washu winked at Tenchi, who looked chagrinned; Ayeka and Ryoko exchanged surprised looks. "We've been assuming that Tenchi was the only one who'd been poisoned, since he was the only one sick; but we were all poisoned."  
"All of us?" Ayeka asked. The looked at each other. "When? How?"  
"That's a good question," Washu said, hand to her chin in thought. "It has to be when we were all together and someone else was preparing the food."  
"Well, there were only two places I can think of recently," Mihoshi said. "Letin and the banquet on Jurai."  
"I think we can eliminate Letin," Washu said.  
Mihoshi nodded. "They didn't have motive or the technology. And my investigation points to Jurai."  
"Washu? Is anyone else sick?" Tenchi asked.  
"No, Tenchi. Everyone but you is healthy. It never really got stared in me and Sasami shows the same sort of symptoms as Ayeka; it got going in her and then just stopped."  
"But if everyone at the banquet was poisoned," Ayeka said. "Then that means that father, mother and Funaho would have been poisoned as well."  
"Yes," Washu agreed.  
"Oh, Washu! We have to go there and make sure they're okay!" Sasami cried out.  
Washu nodded. "I suspect that they're fine and it'll be easy enough to confirm with a call, but you're right: we need to go back to Jurai."  
"Ryo-Ohki can be ready to go in a few minutes," Ryoko said. "How soon can everyone else be ready?"  
"No need for that," Washu said. "Just get Ryo-Ohki ready and come see me before you leave."  
  
After breakfast was cleared and everyone else was gone, Mihoshi paced back and forth in the living room. Something was bothering her; tickling her conscious mind like a stray hair tickles the face. There was something she was missing, something that would make separate pieces come together. She knew it was there, if she could just pull it out.  
After worrying over it for a while, she decided to think about something else and to let it come forward naturally. She sat down on the couch and turned on the video. She flipped through the channels for a moment, settling on a variety show from halfway across the galaxy. But it only took a few moments before she realized that it wasn't going to work and she turned the video off.  
She sighed and picked up a girls' comic that Sasami had left on the table. She wasn't far into it when she realized that she'd read the same page four times and still hadn't absorbed the meaning. She put the comic back where she picked it up and sighed again.  
She considered the things she had done before to help her focus; the things taught by the Academy. Mihoshi remembered a martial art designed to strengthen, increase flexibility and clear the mind. She had been very good at it at one time. With a small smile, she decided to try it again and went to find some loose clothes to change into.  
A short time later, she was beginning the stretching and warm-up routine outside in the grass. She found out very quickly that she wasn't as limber as she used to be. She promised herself that she wouldn't let her training lapse again, and gritted her way through.  
Stretching done, she began a series of basic forms; struggling to remember the sequence. Each of the steps in the form had an accompanying verse. She found that if she concentrated on remembering the verse that the muscle memory was still there; her body knew the moves and that it would come naturally if she simply allowed it to happen. She also found that going through the form helped her to remember the verses. Encouraged and happy, she relaxed and it came back to her.  
(Block right, strike right.) Sun rising through trees, With long branches and roots. Vapors rising, vital spirit returning.  
(Block front, block right.) Birds fly up toward the sky. Plants reach up from earth. What they have in common?  
(Strike left, strike left.) The knife slashes downward on a tree, Topping it, removing branches and bark. Its life blood drips away as from a spoon.  
(Block rear, strike right, block right.) The heart and the constant moon. Does the heart sail through life Like a boat between shores?  
The form continued for several moments; executed in the slow, meditative mode rather than the fast conditioning mode. Mihoshi seemed to flow back and forth across the yard with catlike grace; her eyes focused on opponents only she could see, her breathing regular, her movements sure.  
(Strike rear, strike right, block left.) Making a great effort To overcome great problems. Things that linger for a lifetime.  
(Strike left, strike left, block right). A bowl of water Suddenly overflowing. A Cornucopia of memories.  
(Strike left, strike right, block upward.) Rains fall from the sky above. Sun and stars herald the seasons. Moments of recognition  
(Ending position.)  
Mihoshi finished the form; her muscles humming and a light sheen of sweat covering her. She smiled happily at having done so well when she had neglected her training for so long. She again promised herself that she wouldn't be so lax in the future.  
And the idea she had been struggling with came into focus. 


	18. Ladies and gentlemen: Jurai

Chapter 14 - "Ladies and gentleman: Jurai!"  
  
"Tenchi." Katsuhito's voice came clear across the field. Tenchi put down the tool he was using and straightened as his grandfather drew near.  
"Yes, Grandpa?"  
"Tenchi, should you be doing this?" Katsuhito asked. "Washu said you would start to get tired quickly and that you should be careful of your health."  
Tenchi shrugged. "I don't know, Grandpa. She also has a sad look on her face when she sees me. I don't think she has much hope. Besides, I'm bored doing nothing all day."  
Katsuhito nodded. "Can you stop for a while?"  
Tenchi nodded. "Sure."  
Katsuhito grunted and walked away. Tenchi caught up and together they went up to the shrine. They settled at the table and Katsuhito set a glass of iced tea in front of both of them.  
"Thank you, Grandpa," Tenchi said, raising his glass and drinking deeply.  
"Tenchi," Katsuhito said after Tenchi had set the glass back down. "I am proud of the way you are behaving with this burden on your shoulders."  
Tenchi shrugged. "There's nothing I can do. Either I'll be cured or I won't. Worrying won't help. Besides, as many times as I've faced things that could have killed me... Well, you just stop worrying after a while." He looked at Katsuhito helplessly, not quite able to say what was on his mind.  
Katsuhito nodded. "You have learned well what you have been taught."  
"Thank you for teaching me, Grandpa."  
"It wasn't just me," he smiled. "Everyone in this house has taught you something." Tenchi nodded. "Now, what are you doing with these girls?"  
Tenchi sighed. "If you mean why was I with them; well, it's complicated."  
"Matters of the heart always are," Katsuhito said. "Especially when they are confused with matters of the trousers."  
Tenchi smiled, a little uncomfortably. "Well, Mihoshi fell on me and then she sort of insisted - not that I fought her. Ayeka just wanted to be near me the other night and I woke up next to her and things just sort of happened. Ryoko," Tenchi paused for a moment. "I thought that I would... Um... This is hard to put into words..."  
Katsuhito nodded. "You thought you would give Ryoko what she has wanted for all these years."  
"Yes."  
"But what she wants is your love, Tenchi."  
"I know that, Grandpa. But the way things are, I gave her all I have time to give her."  
"Listen to me carefully," Katushito said. "You have many friends and while Washu knows many things, she does not know everything. Do not give up hope and do not stop thinking about your future."  
Tenchi nodded. "Thank you, Grandpa." He stood, going to the door.  
"Tenchi!" Katsuhito called to him as he began to close the door.  
"Yes, Grandpa?" Tenchi asked, pausing.  
"Stay away from Washu," Katsuhito said with a small smile. "She's mine."  
"Grandpa!" Tenchi said, surprised.  
Katsuhito laughed and waved Tenchi on his way. Tenchi closed the door and was gone.  
  
"...and I realized that since the entire Jurai royal family was the target of the attack - even if it only affected Tenchi, that the attack on Ayeka might be related," Mihoshi explained.  
Ryoko nodded.  
"So, if we keep following the lead you had, it might take us back to the same people."  
"Fleer," Ryoko said.  
"That's all you have?" Mihoshi asked.  
"That's what I got," she confirmed. "But it's a good start. If he's the kind of guy who gets jobs like an attack on Ryu-Oh, then he can be tracked down."  
Mihoshi nodded. "I think we should take Ryo-Ohki. What do you think?"  
"Yeah," Ryoko agreed. "And I know a good place to start looking."  
They stopped in Washu's lab. She was perched on her pillow working on her terminal. "Washu?" Mihoshi said as they entered.  
"Oh, there you are," she said, getting down. She walked over to them and opened a subspace pocket, reached in and pulled out a small box-shaped device. On the front was a single large button.  
"When you get to Jurai, find me a convenient closet, put this on the door and push the button."  
"That's it?" Ryoko asked.  
"Yep, that's it. That way I can move the door to the lab."  
"Ah, okay. Got you," Mihoshi said. "No problem, Washu. You can count on us."  
"We won't be staying on Jurai," Ryoko said.  
Washu nodded. "Another lead?"  
"An old one, actually," Ryoko replied. "The attack on Ayeka."  
Understanding lit Washu's face. "Right. Since it looks like it was a Juraian responsible for both, and both were attacks on the royal family, it's a good bet that some of the same people were involved. Good detective work."  
"Tell Mihoshi. She figured it out," Ryoko said.  
Washu smiled, turning to Mihoshi she said, "Good work, Detective Kuramitsu."  
"Thank you Professor Hakubi," Mihoshi said, returning the smile.  
"Well," Washu said, smiling at them both. "That's all I needed. Thanks for carrying that for me."  
"Oh, no problem, Washu. Bye!" Mihoshi said. She turned to leave and noticed that Ryoko hadn't moved. "You coming, Ryoko?"  
"Mihoshi, could you give me a minute with Washu?"  
"Oh, sure Ryoko! Take your time." And she left, closing the door behind her.  
"Washu... Mom," Ryoko began.  
"Hmm..." Washu interrupted. "You're calling me 'mom', which you only do when you're upset or you want a favor."  
"Uh, both," Ryoko said.  
"Ah! Then it's about Tenchi," Washu said, Ryoko nodded. "And Sasami," Washu finished. Ryoko nodded again, looking miserable.  
Washu sighed. "Ryoko, honey, I'm not sure there's anything I can do."  
"Just..." Ryoko hesitated. "Just don't let Tenchi forget about me while he's with Sasami. She's in love with him, Washu; and that damn Tsunami is, too. I just know she's going to be trying to take him from me."  
Washu looked sad. "Sweetheart," she said. "I'll do what I can. But maybe it's, well, not..."  
Ryoko's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying, Washu?"  
Washu sighed again. "There's no good way to say this, Ryoko. But you and Ayeka have been fighting over Tenchi for years, doing everything you could to freeze the other out and win Tenchi for yourselves. Yet, in all that time neither of you has gotten anywhere.  
"Ayeka stopped chasing Tenchi over a year ago and things between you and Tenchi have stayed pretty much the same. Now, Sasami is chasing Tenchi and... I'm sorry, Ryoko, but she seems to be succeeding. Maybe it's just not meant-"  
"Don't say it, Washu," Ryoko said lowly. "It's not true. I won't let it be true. Tenchi is the only one for me. All I have to do is prove that I'm the only one for him. All you need to do is to keep Sasami from taking advantage of my being gone. Just remind Tenchi is all. It'll work. It has to work." When she was done, her expression was earnest, almost desperate.  
Washu nodded. "All right, Ryoko. I'll try."  
"Thank you, Washu!" Ryoko said. "I'll see you." She turned and left.  
Washu watched her go, her expression unhappy. "Oh, my Little Ryoko. What have I done? What will happen to you if Tenchi can't be cured?" She sighed, looking at her hands. "What if he can be cured and you're not the one?" Washu shook her head and sat back on her pillow and resumed working; her typing beginning slowly and then picking up as she focused on her work.  
  
Tenchi woke up. He noticed the shadows slanting along the wall and, glancing at the clock, he realized it was late afternoon. 'I slept longer than I wanted to,' he thought. He had laid down for a nap after lunch, intending to rest for just a few minutes before heading back out into the fields, and had slept for several hours. Lately, he'd been more and more tired. So had everyone else; he was feeling the effects of the nano poison and the others were short on sleep from worrying about him.  
He heard a small sound and realized that Sasami was asleep in a chair next to his bed. She had been sitting with him while he slept and had dozed off. Tenchi watched her for a few moments; noticing the dark circles under her eyes and that her face wasn't as rosy as normal.  
'Poor Sasami.'  
He watched her for a few more moments, thoughts chasing each other through his head; then a single thought rose clear: 'She's so beautiful.' Tenchi's heart jumped just looking at her. 'What is this?' he wondered. 'What am I feeling?'  
He thought about the things everyone had been telling him. He thought about what Ayeka had said: that his fears had hurt the women in his life far more than his decisions every could. He hadn't been lying to Ayeka when he'd told her he'd felt helpless to make any sort of decision; but now he wondered if his indecision was really because his feelings for them were equal.  
Or was it something else? 'Was I ever really in love with any of them?' he wondered.  
Mihoshi had been right that he'd never felt more than fond of her. He knew that; he had known it almost immediately. And Washu was... Well, she was Washu. Her attempts to get his attention and his 'samples' had been annoying, flattering and frightening at the same time. No, there was no deep love there.  
Ayeka? He respected and admired her greatly; but despite her best efforts there had never truly been a spark between them. It had all been wishful thinking on her part.  
Ryoko... Ryoko... It seemed like he'd spent every waking moment since she'd found him on the roof of his school asking her to leave him alone and behave herself. But still, he'd half expected to find himself in love with her eventually; she was beautiful and made no secret that she'd do anything for him. He'd waited for it to happen and even thought once or twice that it had; that he was in love with her. But now he realized that he wasn't; that he never had been.  
And Sasami?  
Tenchi looked at her, her breathing slow and her face slack and he felt his heart swell again and he knew that there was nobody he'd rather see when he first woke up. Tenchi felt a cold shock shoot from the roots of his hair to his feet. 'So, this is how it feels,' he thought, surprised and happy. He smiled.  
He reached out and took her hand and she stirred, then lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Hi, Tenchi," she said quietly.  
"Hi, Sasami."  
"How do you feel?" she asked.  
Tenchi shrugged. "Okay, I guess," he replied.  
Sasami smiled. "Do you want anything?"  
"I think I want to get up." Tenchi smiled in return.  
Sasami nodded. "Okay. I need to get started on dinner."  
"I'll help you. Since I missed my afternoon in the fields, I might as well make myself useful."  
"Okay!" Sasami said, beaming.  
Tenchi smiled as well and swung his feet to the floor, surprised at how tired he still felt. 'You're not going to say a word, Tenchi,' he resolved. 'Or change anything yet.' With this illness hanging over his head, he just couldn't. It was better to leave things as they were for now than to be honest and make everything so much worse.  
  
Washu was hard at work on the glasses Mihoshi had brought back from Tsimech's lab. She'd analyzed the strain of the nano-poison and determined that it was different; it remained for her to determine how it was different and what that difference meant.  
A harsh buzzing tone erupted and a red light began blinking. "WAAH!" Surprised, Washu nearly fell from her pillow. "Hey, terrific!" she said when she'd recovered.  
In a moment, she'd gone into the house and summoned everyone and told them to gather their things and meet her in the living room. A short time later, Ayeka, Sasami and Tenchi had their bags and were in the living room facing Washu's door.  
"Okay, everybody's here," Washu said. "Let's all climb aboard the Washu Express. Next stop, Jurai!" Washu opened the door to her lab and ushered them inside.  
"Uh, what about dad and grandpa?" Tenchi asked.  
"Oh! I left them a note Tenchi," Sasami said.  
"Thanks, Sasami."  
Once they were inside, Washu directed them to some couches set in one area of her lab. "Please be seated," she said. "The show is about to start!"  
Washu sat on her pillow and summoned her terminal. She cracked her knuckles and began keying. After a few moments, she turned to the group and said, "Before they left, I gave Mihoshi and Ryoko a small device to take to Jurai."  
The group felt a powerful hum in the lab; too low to hear but more than strong enough to feel.  
"With the activation of that device, which provides highly accurate coordinates to my temporo-spatial displacement generator, I am now able to do this!"  
With a flourish, Washu touched the keyboard a final time and, a moment later, the lab door reappeared with a soft chime.  
Washu skipped over to the door and stood next to it with her hand on the knob saying, "Ladies and gentleman: Jurai!" She yanked open the door, revealing a man sitting on the toilet reading a magazine. He looked up in shock and screamed; Washu slammed the door shut. "Heh heh. Whoops."  
"Wasn't that Mr. Iwakuni, the mailman?" Sasami asked.  
"Ahem," Washu said, working with her terminal. After a moment, there was a flash of light under the door and a tone. Washu walked over to the door, opened it a little and peeked in. With a smile, she stepped back, cleared her throat and said, "Ladies and gentleman: Jurai!"  
When she threw open the door, they were looking at the common area of the suite they'd been in during their stay. Funaho, and Misaki were standing in front of the door.  
"Hello, everyone!" Funaho said.  
"Washu!" Misaki cried, moving toward Washu with her arms thrown open.  
"No time for that, Misaki!" Washu yelled, deftly grabbing her hand and hauling her bodily into the lab. In seconds Misaki was up against the scanner and Washu was saying, "Now, don't move or it'll throw my readings off!"  
"But... But..." Misaki said, clearly upset. "I didn't get a chance to say hello to my girls."  
"They'll still be there in a few minutes. Now hold still!" Washu was keying furiously into her terminal and scanning arms were sprouting from all sides, hemming Misaki in with their busy movements.  
"Hi mom!" Ayeka and Sasami said in chorus, waving and smiling.  
"Waah!" Misaki burst into tears.  
"It seems," Funaho said, "that my sister's affection may have finally met its match in Washu's concentration."  
"Don't be flip, Little Funaho", Washu said over her shoulder and Misaki's tears. "You're next!"  
Funaho bowed slightly, smiling. "All right," she said, "but do I really have to take my clothes off?"  
"Oh! Damn that Mihoshi!" Washu muttered.  
  
"Where are we going, Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked as they watched Jurai recede in Ryo-Ohki's displays.  
"Lossemiye," Ryoko said. "Got that, Ryo-Ohki?"  
"Miya!" she answered, shifting her course.  
"There's someone there that will know where this guy Fleer is. He knows pretty much everyone who does this sort of work."  
"Will he talk to us?"  
Ryoko nodded. "He owes me," she said.  
Mihoshi nodded. "What was it like?"  
"What was what like?"  
"The whole 'space pirate' thing," Mihoshi said.  
Ryoko was silent for a few moments; the she said, "Worse than I can possibly describe."  
"You seemed pretty upset on Jurai," Mihoshi said.  
"Sometimes it's like a nightmare; something that was a bad dream and now I'm awake and it's all over, fading. Other times, it's like it was just yesterday."  
Ryoko favored Mihoshi with a wan smile. "On Jurai it was like yesterday."  
Mihoshi nodded. "If you were Kagato's puppet, then how do you know anybody on Lossemiye?"  
"He didn't always take direct control. Sometimes he'd send me off to do things - mostly find information - on my own while he was doing something else."  
"Why does this person owe you a favor?"  
Ryoko frowned, her voice setting into a hard monotone. "He knew something that Kagato wanted to know. He wouldn't tell me, I'm not sure why; but he said he'd die first. Normally, I'd have just taken him back to Kagato and he would have gotten the information... And killed him getting it. But...  
"I was holding him by the throat and I had my sword and I was about to have Ryo-Ohki take us aboard when... When a child ran in, his daughter. She was so little. She grabbed me around the legs and cried, begged me not to take him away. I looked down into her eyes and I couldn't... I just couldn't."  
Ryoko's eyes grew distant and her mouth became a tight line, her mind replaying the scene...  
  
She had him by the throat, holding him off the ground. He held her wrist in both hands, struggling to get air and to ease the pressure on his windpipe. Her sword blazed in her hand, drawn back threateningly; her gems glowed with power.  
"Fine," she said. "You won't talk to me, you can talk to Kagato. I guarantee you that you won't be coming back here."  
"NO!" There was a high-pitched shriek from another room. A child dashed through a doorway and ran toward them. Her expression was frantic and tears flowed down her face. "Daddy!" she cried. She ran up to Ryoko and threw her arms around her legs. "Please don't take my daddy! Please!"  
Ryoko was about to kick the child away and call Ryo-Ohki to bring them aboard when she looked down and saw looking up at her a little girl with a wild mane of pale blue hair and honey-colored eyes. "Please!" she said. "Don't!"  
Ryoko suddenly felt detached from the scene, as if instead of being there she was watching it on a video screen. There was a buzzing in her ears and her vision contracted until the only thing she could see was the girl's eyes.  
And then, for a long time, she knew nothing.  
  
Ryoko shook her head, her eyes clearing and continued. "I collapsed on his floor and I didn't move for a while. When I got up, I told him not to worry and I left. I told Kagato I couldn't find him. Kagato knew I was lying about something, and he punished me, but I never did tell him the truth. Luckily he was too busy to check for himself; he was getting ready to send me to Jurai."  
"Oh, Ryoko," Mihoshi sniffed, "that's awful. I'm so sorry."  
Ryoko shrugged and tried to smile. "It was a long time ago," she said, "and I'm not the same person now. I never really was that person. And now, I have all of you."  
Mihoshi put a hand on Ryoko's shoulder and squeezed. "That's right," she said. "You have all of us."  
Ryoko favored Mihoshi with a small smile.  
"Now," Mihoshi said. "Do you want to talk about Tenchi?"  
Ryoko glared at her for a moment, then said, "I was trying to avoid thinking about it. Besides, what is there to talk about?"  
"I don't know, Ryoko. It just seemed like something that might be bothering you, so I thought I'd ask."  
Ryoko sighed. "I'm upset about you being with Tenchi, okay?"  
"Is that all?" Mihoshi asked.  
"All?" Ryoko said with an incredulous tone. "Isn't that enough?"  
"I don't understand, Ryoko," Mihoshi said, her expression innocent.  
Ryoko, knowing that Mihoshi honestly didn't understand, sighed again. "It's... It's jealousy and envy and... Possessiveness, I guess. The idea of Tenchi making love with you - and Ayeka - bothers me."  
"Well, he's not in love with me."  
Ryoko grunted. "He has a funny way of showing it."  
"Making love isn't being in love, Ryoko. Loving someone, and making love with someone, doesn't always mean that you're in love with them. Tenchi loves me, and I love him, but we're not in love with each other."  
"You were. Besides, if you're not in love, then why make love? I don't get it."  
"Oh, Ryoko," Mihoshi said. "Even if I was in love with Tenchi once, I'm not any more. He just doesn't have it in him to fall in love with me. But, why make love? Why not, I guess. It's not like you can run out of love or wear something out making it."  
Ryoko grunted lowly, looking unconvinced.  
"Ryoko," Mihoshi said patiently. "Even if Ayeka or I wanted Tenchi, we wouldn't get him. He's not interested in spending his life with either of us. You have no reason to be jealous."  
Ryoko shrugged. "I'm not really worried about you two."  
"Sasami?" Mihoshi asked.  
Ryoko nodded, looking very unhappy.  
  
"Well," Washu said, addressing the group, "I'm officially stumped. Except for Tenchi you're all as healthy as horses."  
"Horses?" Misaki asked.  
"An earth animal," Funaho told her. "They're used for riding and labor."  
"So, that's a good thing?" Misaki asked. Funaho nodded. "Oh, good!" Misaki said with a smile.  
"Are they healthy like Mihoshi and you? Or are they healthy like Sasami and me?" Ayeka asked.  
"That is an excellent good question, Miss Ayeka," Washu said with a smile. "And the answer is that they're healthy like you and Sasami. The poison simply stopped working for no reason that I can see."  
"What's next, Washu?" Funaho asked.  
"Well, the theory is that this happened at the banquet. Since the king also shows traces of the poison, that seems to bear out. That was the only time he ate with the rest of us. So, my next step will be a detailed analysis of everyone who attended the banquet. Is that possible?"  
Funaho nodded. "Yes, but not without raising suspicion."  
"Scaring off whoever did this," Washu finished for her. "How about an excuse?"  
"How about a problem with the food at the banquet?" Sasami suggested.  
Washu shook her head. "A little too close to the truth."  
"It would be easier if they didn't have to go into your lab. Is that possible?" Funaho asked.  
Washu crossed her arms and put one index finger along her jaw. "Well," she said, "I guess I could rig up a portable unit. However, it would only be able to record the data, not analyze it. That would have to be done later in my lab."  
"How long will the scan take, Washu?" Ayeka asked.  
"If I recalibrate and optimize for scan speed and increase the density of the scanning heads, only a second or two, I guess," Washu said.  
"I have it, then," Ayeka said. "Let us call everyone at the banquet together for a group picture in the banquet hall. We will set your equipment up in the door to the room and scan them all as they walk in."  
"Well, it's pretty cheesy, but it might work..." Washu replied.  
"Simple solutions are sometimes the best," Funaho said.  
"Humph, maybe," Washu grumped. "But they're no damn fun. But, if that's the way you want to do it! You roll them in and I'll look them over."  
  
Fleer had proven very difficult to track down. They might never have found him if it hadn't been for the stark terror that Ryoko caused in the chain of contacts that lead to him. As she found when she first started tracking Fleer down, the years she'd spent trapped in the cave had only made her more fearsome in people's minds.  
"I don't like it that everyone's afraid of me," Ryoko said. "People use me to scare their kids; I'm nothing but a monster."  
"I know, it's awful," Mihoshi replied. "But you have to admit that it's getting us where we need to be. You can straighten it all out after we find Fleer."  
Ryoko nodded.  
Eventually, they arrived at a quiet world surprisingly close to Jurai. They set down at the spaceport and soon were pulling up in front of a nondescript house at the edge of town. Beyond the town, behind the house, grassy prairie stretched as far as the eye could see.  
A man sat on the front porch of the house and watched the three arrive. Mihoshi and Ryoko, carrying Ryo-Ohki, stepped up onto the porch. The man sat silently, watching them.  
"Mr. Fleer?" Mihoshi said.  
The man sighed heavily. "I wondered when you'd get here. Are you Jurai security or Galaxy Police?"  
"I'm First Class Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu of the Galaxy Police," Mihoshi said, showing her identification. "My partner is Ryoko Hakubi."  
Fleer's eyes widened slightly. "The Ryoko?" he asked.  
Ryoko nodded.  
Fleer nodded in response. "I'll assume you're not here to kill me, Ryoko. The GP doesn't work that way."  
"Oh, I certainly wouldn't mind killing you, after what you tried to do to my friend. But this is Mihoshi's show," Ryoko replied.  
Fleer nodded, eyeing Ryoko warily. "What are the charges?" he asked Mihoshi.  
"I'm not here to arrest you, Mr. Fleer; just to question you," Mihoshi said.  
Fleer looked surprised, then suspicious. "Question me about what?"  
"About your involvement in the attack on the Jurai Space Tree Ryu- Oh," Mihoshi replied.  
"But you're not here to arrest me?" Fleer asked.  
"No. I'm investigating another matter we believe is connected."  
Fleer grunted. "Ask your questions, then." Mihoshi pulled out her control cube and set it to record. "Hold it!" Fleer said, holding up a hand.  
Mihoshi and Ryoko looked at him.  
"I know the normal speech when you turn that thing on is that anything I say can be used against me. I'm not speaking on the record."  
"Mr. Fleer..." Mihoshi said, soothingly.  
Fleer shook his head. "No. I've lost enough already on this deal. All I have left in the universe is this house and my freedom. I'm not going to risk those."  
Mihoshi nodded and put the control cube away. "Mr. Fleer, we think the person who hired you to attack Ryu-Oh is behind another attack on the Jurai royal family. We need to know who hired you."  
"I can tell you, but that's not who you're looking for."  
Mihoshi and Ryoko blinked at Fleer. "He's not?" Mihoshi asked.  
Fleer shook his head. "No. And he's dead anyway."  
"I don't understand," Mihoshi said.  
"The one who hired me is dead, but he was working for someone else; I don't know who."  
"You have no idea who your contact was working for?"  
"That's what I said," Fleer growled. "If I did know, he'd be dead too."  
"Why is that?," Mihoshi asked.  
Fleer sighed. "My contact was my brother and he turned up murdered on Jurai. If you find out who hired him, you let me know."  
"What was your brother's name?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Unwalla," Fleer replied. "Stavros Unwalla."  
Mihoshi nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Fleer. I'm sorry about your loss. And if I were you I'd start packing my things. Jurai security is very interested in your activities; sooner or later they'll be here, too. And they're not going to leave after asking a few questions."  
Mihoshi, Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki left Fleer sitting on his porch, returned to the spaceport and left for Jurai. 


	19. The Hunted

Chapter 15 - The Hunted  
  
"Sit down. I poured you a drink."  
Stepping into the dim room, Rueto closed the door behind him. The fire burned low in the fireplace in Arkibe's study. Rueto sat with the drink while Arkibe paced.  
"I assume that things aren't good?" Rueto said.  
"No, they aren't good!" Arkibe snarled. He uttered a curse and flung his nearly-full glass into the fireplace. The glass shattered and the fire surged briefly as the alcohol hit it. "None of them are dead. None of them!"  
Rueto nodded. "I guess something should have happened by now?"  
Arkibe continued to stare into the fire, and nodded slowly. "Yes," he said. "By now most of them should have been very sick and one or two should have already died."  
There was a pause, then Rueto said, "Is there anything else?"  
Arkibe sighed, still looking at the fire. "Some of my - uhh, shipping - contacts have dropped off the map. They've gone to ground or they're dead. Either way, it feels like someone may be getting close from that direction. I hope you have a retirement spot picked out. Somewhere nice and quiet." Arkibe turned and looked at him. "And very, very out of the way."  
Rueto felt a chill move down his spine. He did have such a place, of course, but he'd hoped he would never have to use it. "Are we to that point?" he asked.  
Arkibe grunted. "No, not yet. But the way things look now..."  
Rueto nodded. "Shouldn't we be leaving? The photo session is soon."  
"Let's go." Arkibe led Rueto out of the study and to the front door. "What a nuisance. I heard that Misaki didn't like the way her clothing looked in the one we took that night. Still, it's an opportunity to work the royal family."  
Arkibe pulled a coat from a closet by the door and put it on. As he buttoned it, he realized there was a button missing. "Damn," he said out loud, pulling the jacket off. "My fencing club jacket. This was one of my favorites." He returned the coat to the closet and pulled out another, stumbling as he put it on.  
"Are you all right?" Rueto asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired," Arkibe responded. "Come on."  
  
"Here we are."  
The air car stopped in front of a large building. The sign over the entrance read "Jurai Planetary Police". The driver opened the door and Misaki, Mihoshi and Ryoko stepped out. As they approached the door, they were met by someone with detective's insignia.  
"Queen Misaki," the detective said, bowing. "Welcome to police headquarters. I'm Detective Kokusai. I'll be helping you."  
Misaki smiled. "Thank you detective. This is First Class Detective Kuramitsu of the Galaxy Police and Miss Hakubi, her assistant on this case." Kokusai smiled and bowed toward Mihoshi and Ryoko.  
"This way, ladies," he said.  
He led them into the building and through the halls. They noticed many police officers sharing the halls with them, busy with their own tasks. In a few moments, Kokusai opened a plain door with a number and ushered them in.  
The room was as plain as the door. It had a table, several chairs and a computer terminal. On the table was a large box. "Ladies, Mr. Unwalla's effects are in the box. The results of the autopsy and the images from the scene are on the terminal. Please come and get me when you're ready to leave or if you need anything."  
Misaki smiled and said, "Thank you, detective." Kokusai bowed and left.  
Ryoko opened the box and began pulling things out. The clothing items, including a jacket and shirt with holes over and behind the heart, were sealed in individual clear bags. The contents of his pockets were in a small clear box.  
Misaki activated the terminal and reviewed the information on the murder. "He was killed by a force sword thrust through his heart. The crime scene evidence and the autopsy agree. There was no sign of a struggle. Everything in the box was found in his pockets, except for the stray button which was found in his hand."  
"Stray button?" Ryoko asked. She fished around in the box and held up a button with a clear design. "This one."  
"Yes," Misaki. "It matches the ones on his jacket."  
"It must have fallen off and he picked it up just before he got killed," Ryoko said.  
Mihoshi was lifting the jacket, looking it over.  
"I know that jacket," Misaki said. "It's for a fencing club."  
"Then we need to visit that club," Mihoshi said, putting the jacket back into the box. "That's where we'll find the killer," Mihoshi said.  
"How can you be sure, dear?" Misaki asked.  
"That jacket isn't missing any buttons," Mihoshi replied.  
  
"Got you, you bastard!" Washu grinned wickedly, rubbing her hands together in satisfaction. She opened a video screen and called Misaki. In a moment, Misaki appeared, flanked by Mihoshi and Ryoko.  
"Lady Misaki, I think I know who did this!" Washu said excitedly.  
"Oh, that's wonderful, Washu!" Misaki said, smiling. "We think it's Tar Arkibe, who do you think it is?"  
Washu visibly deflated. "Um, yeah, Tar Arkibe. Hmph. Well, my analysis showed that the nano-poison Mihoshi recovered from Tsimech's lab was different. I knew it was tuned for a different DNA. I just finished comparing it against the scans we took of the guests and I got a match - Tar Arkibe. That means he was with Tsimech. Uh... How did you figure it out?"  
"Mihoshi noticed an extra button for a Daimon Fencing Club jacket in Unwalla's things. The only person who was at the banquet and is also a member of Daimon Fencing Club is Tar Arkibe."  
"Wow," Washu said, impressed in spite of herself. "That's pretty good."  
"Washu!" Ryoko said. "We're on our way to get him. Whatever you're going to need to make the antidote for Tenchi, get it ready now. I don't want to waste any time, okay?"  
Washu nodded silently and the link went out.  
She returned to her work.  
  
Funaho sat in the garden outside her chambers enjoying the afternoon.  
Misaki had called and let her know that she, Mihoshi and Ryoko were on their way to pick up their suspect. Funaho had decided to wait for further word, knowing that the head of the Royal Bodyguard, a Galaxy Police First Class Detective and one of the most powerful - and feared - beings in the universe would be able to take care of themselves.  
Funaho heard a footstep in the door to the garden and turned. "Sas- Tsunami," she said, noticing the two dots on Tsunami's forehead instead of Sasami's matching triangles.  
Tsunami smiled. "You can call me Sasami, Auntie Funaho. We are very, very close to merging now."  
Funaho smiled and gestured at the spot on the bench next to her. "Then please join me, Sasami."  
Tsunami smiled and sat next to Funaho. For a moment, she just looked at the garden while Funaho looked at her.  
"You seem like you've never seen this before," Funaho said. "Sasami has been here many, many times."  
Tsunami smiled. "It's a little hard to explain, but I'll try. There's still a barrier separating us. It's thin and most things pass through it, but we have to concentrate. Like a rice paper screen between two rooms. Everything that goes on in the other room is clear, if you try to make it out. So, for now it's easier to experience things as Tsunami than to remember them as Sasami. And soon we will be together, finally."  
Funaho nodded, smiling. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"  
Tsunami smiled. "It's about Tenchi," she said.  
"Washu says he has at most a few weeks of life remaining."  
Tsunami nodded. "That's just what I want to talk about."  
  
The car stopped at Arkibe's house. The women got out and went to the door and knocked. A few moments later, Arkibe opened the door. "Queen Misaki, ladies," he said, bowing. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
"May we come in, Counselor Arkibe?" Misaki asked.  
"Of course," he replied, stepping aside.  
They stepped into the entry hall of the house.  
"What can I do for you ladies today?" Arkibe asked, closing the door and turning to face the trio.  
"Counselor Arkibe," Mihoshi said, pulling out her identification. "I'm placing you under-"  
"I'm sorry," Arkibe interrupted, "I can't let you do that."  
"Excuse me?" Mihoshi asked, blinking in surprise.  
"Hiai!" Arkibe shouted. He spun deftly and when he faced them his force sword was activated. He let his motion carry him forward and toward Misaki.  
"No!" Ryoko threw herself in front of Misaki, shielding her, her energy sword suddenly in her hand. She struck desperately as Arkibe's sword swung.  
Arkibe blocked Ryoko's sword with his own; her strike weak and off- balance. He forced her sword up, stepped underneath her arm and carried the movement through. Arkibe's sword slid along hers until it ran out of sword; it buzzed angrily as it sliced through Ryoko's wrist. She hissed in pain and her sword winked out of existence as her hand left her arm. Arkibe turned again, his sword looping back for Misaki.  
There was the crack of a shot and Arkibe's head disappeared in a cloud. His body fell with a heavy thud and his sword winked out and clattered to the floor.  
"NO!" Ryoko shouted. "Mihoshi!"  
Mihoshi froze, the pistol in her hand still aimed at the body where it lay. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Mihoshi! He was the only one with the antidote!" Ryoko spun, glaring, then stepped up until her face was inches from Mihoshi's. "You've just killed Tenchi," she said lowly.  
"Oh!" Mihoshi said. "Oh no!"  
The looked at each other for a second and then both began to cry. Mihoshi stood, wailing and Ryoko collapsed to the floor.  
Misaki took in the headless body on the floor and the two crying women for a moment. "Let me call someone to clean this up and search Counselor Arkibe's home. If there's an antidote here, they'll find it, okay?" she said. "And Ryoko, Mihoshi; thank you."  
  
It was several hours later before they returned to their quarters. Washu and Ayeka were waiting when Ryoko, Mihoshi and Misaki entered.  
"Mommy!" Ayeka said, running to Misaki. "I am so happy to see you safe!"  
Misaki hugged Ayeka and said, "Thank your friends, Little Ayeka. They protected me."  
Ryoko rushed to Washu. "Washu! Mihoshi killed the guy and the cops can't find the antidote! It's up to you, Washu. Only you can cure Tenchi now."  
"Ryoko, I can't," Washu replied quietly, hanging her head.  
"NO!" Ryoko shouted. "NO NO NO! Damn you Mihoshi!" she snarled.  
Mihoshi stood wringing her hands. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry. I was just... That is, I thought... I wanted to..." and then she burst into tears.  
"Ryoko! Stop it now!" Washu scolded. "It's not Mihoshi's fault."  
"What do you mean?" Ryoko asked.  
"There never was an antidote," Washu said. "And even if there was, Arkibe didn't have it. He was dying from the poison, too. The only thing that would have changed if Mihoshi hadn't killed him is that you might be dead as well."  
"Counselor Arkibe was dying?" Ayeka asked.  
Washu nodded. "The glasses Mihoshi brought back were full of a version of the nano-poison tailored for Arkibe. Tsimech meant to kill him all along."  
"But what about Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.  
"I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can do," Washu said. "At least, nothing that I can do."  
"Where's Tenchi?" Ryoko asked Ayeka.  
"Out in the garden," Ayeka replied.  
"Alone?" Ryoko asked sharply.  
Ayeka shook her head.  
"Damn it," Ryoko said.  
  
Ryoko walked out into the garden and found Tenchi and Sasami sitting on one of the benches. Sasami was holding Tenchi's hands. Tenchi seemed to be relaxing, maybe even sleeping; he looked drawn and tired.  
Ryoko walked up and was very close before Sasami noticed her.  
"Hi Ryoko," Sasami said brightly. Tenchi looked up and smiled.  
"Ryoko," he said. "What's going on?"  
"We found the guy who did it, Tenchi," she said. "But he attacked Misaki and Mihoshi killed him."  
Tenchi nodded. "You guys are all right?" Ryoko nodded. "Any sign of something to fix me up?" Ryoko shook her head. Tenchi sighed and stood, taking Ryoko's hands. "Thanks for trying, Ryoko. I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me. Is Mihoshi inside?" Ryoko nodded. "Good. I need to thank her as well."  
Tenchi gave Ryoko's hands a last squeeze and favored her with a smile before turning and heading inside.  
Ryoko and Sasami watched him go inside, then Ryoko sat heavily on the bench next to Sasami and began to cry.  
"It's having to live without Tenchi, isn't it?" Sasami asked after a few moments.  
Ryoko bristled. "Of course it is!" she said archly. Then, her shoulders slumped and her head drooped. "I'm sorry, Sasami. It's losing him twice; it's just completely unfair."  
"Twice?" Sasami said. "Ryoko, I don't understand."  
Ryoko looked at Sasami and smiled sadly. "He's yours, Sasami. I know it even if he doesn't."  
Sasami looked surprised. "Ryoko, I-"  
Ryoko sighed. "Please don't play dumb, Sasami. At least give me that much respect."  
Sasami slumped. "I'm... I'm sorry, Ryoko."  
Ryoko smiled crookedly. "Sorry for treating me like an idiot or sorry for stealing Tenchi from me?"  
"Oh, Ryoko!" Sasami cried. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "Ryoko, I'm so sorry! You're my best friend and I never wanted you to be unhappy. But it's just... It's just..." Sasami began sobbing into Ryoko's shoulder.  
"It's just that he's Tenchi," Ryoko said simply, returning Sasami's hug. Sasami nodded.  
"Ryoko! Sasami!" Mihoshi's call came across the lawn. "Funaho's here. She wants to talk to us!"  
  
"Hello, everyone," Funaho said when Sasami and Ryoko entered and were settled with the others. "You've all heard by now that Counselor Arkibe was killed by Mihoshi. You also know that a thorough search revealed no antidote. Washu doesn't think there ever was one and we're inclined to agree."  
"Which means that there's nothing that anyone can do for Tenchi," Washu said.  
Funaho smiled. "You're partly right, Washu. There's nothing that you can do, but Tenchi can be saved."  
Washu looked confused, then annoyed. "Humph. That doesn't surprise me, really. I'm still trying to understand why the rest of you aren't sick."  
"It's the trees, " Funaho said.  
"What was that?" Washu asked sharply.  
"What does everyone who isn't sick have in common? Something that Tenchi doesn't have."  
"A partner," Ayeka said with sudden understanding.  
Funaho nodded, smiling. "Yes. A partner. If Tenchi were to bond with a tree then the same energy that has protected all of us will heal and protect him."  
"Auntie Funaho, are you sure?" Sasami asked.  
Funaho nodded happily.  
"Then there's no time to lose," Ryoko said. "We need to find Tenchi a tree! Thank you, Funaho."  
"Don't thank me, Ryoko. Thank Tsunami," Funaho said.  
Washu's expression darkened and her eyes became distant.  
"I don't understand," Ryoko said.  
"We had an interesting talk a little while ago. This was her idea. She assured me it would work."  
"Oh! How wonderful!" Ayeka said.  
"Yay, Tenchi!" Sasami cried.  
Tenchi smiled. "Well," he said. "My own tree. How about that."  
"We'll begin planning for the ceremony. It should only take a few days. Will that be okay, Washu?" Funaho asked.  
"What? Huh?" Washu said, her attention returning to the room. "A few days? Yeah, sure. I can keep Tenchi breathing that long, I think!" she smiled at Tenchi.  
"Thanks for everything, Washu," Tenchi said, returning her smile.  
"No problem. Besides, next semester is starting soon. I'm going to have to get back to school!"  
"We should start planning now," Ayeka said.  
"Right now!" Sasami chirped.  
"This is going to be fun!" Misaki said, smiling. "And Mihoshi-"  
"Yes?" Mihoshi asked.  
"We've manage to track down many of the conspirators that Arkibe had assembled. They're being very cooperative." Misaki's smile was not pleasant. "We'll be making a full disclosure to the Galaxy Police for your report." 


	20. Six Hands

Chapter 16 - Six Hands  
  
Two days later, accompanied this time by Azusa as well as Funaho and Misaki, the group stood in the cavernous Arboretum at the first landing as they had many weeks prior.  
"Do you remember Captain Pakma's bonding ceremony, Tenchi?" Funaho asked.  
Tenchi nodded, "I think so. I step onto the transport disk, right?"  
"Yes. When you step onto that disk you will be transported to the chamber of the Second Generation."  
Tenchi nodded. "Here goes," he said, and he stepped firmly onto the transport disk.  
As soon as he disappeared, Funaho led everyone onto the transport disk. Instantly they were transported to the room of the Second Generation. Enormous trees stretched out on either side of them into the distance. "I decided we might as well start here," Funaho said. "I have to believe that Tenchi will find his partner here - or farther along."  
Tenchi stepped off the disk and began to walk the lane between the rows of trees. "Greet the trees, Tenchi. Your partner will beckon when the time is right," Funaho said.  
Tenchi approached the first tree and bowed. "Hello," he said, "I'm Tenchi." The only response from the tree was a soft, audible chime.  
"The tree speaks to you, Tenchi. But it does not accept you," Azusa said.  
"How do you know?" Tenchi asked.  
"If the tree accepted you, you wouldn't have to ask," Funaho said. "This is not your partner."  
"Should I try the next one?" Tenchi asked.  
"Yes," Funaho replied.  
Tenchi greeted several trees in turn, the group following a short distance behind. Each tree responded in the same way, with a tone and nothing else.  
After a while, Funaho called Tenchi over to the group. "Tenchi, each tree has greeted you in turn, but none has accepted you as its partner. This has not happened in many centuries."  
"What does it mean?" Tenchi asked.  
"It means that you should search for your partner among the First Generation," Funaho said.  
There was a gasp from Ayeka and "Oh my!" from Misaki.  
"What does that mean?" Ryoko asked.  
"It means that Tenchi's partner will be one of the most powerful things in the universe; a tree only one generation removed from Tsunami herself," Funaho replied.  
"Impossible!" Azusa cried. "There are no First Generation trees unclaimed. Funaho was the last."  
"We should consult with Seto," Funaho said.  
"Very well," Azusa said, glaring at Tenchi.  
Funaho opened a link to Seto. After a brief explanation of the situation, her answer was short. "Take him there."  
Azusa began to bluster, but Seto silenced him with a glance. "Son-in- law," she said sternly, "do not make me regret the time I've spent on you." Azusa fell quiet, although it was clear by his expression that he was not happy.  
"Thank you, Mother Seto," Funaho said. "Tenchi, are you ready to go to the First Generation?"  
"Yes," Tenchi replied.  
"Only myself, Misaki and Azusa can accompany you," she said.  
Tenchi nodded. "I understand."  
"Very well," Azusa said. "Let us proceed."  
They stepped to the transport disk and Funaho sent them on to the room of the First Generation.  
"Wow!" Tenchi said in surprise.  
It was as if they had been transported out of the Arboretum. Hills and valleys and lakes went on as far as the eye could see in all directions. The disk sat in a circle in the middle of five paths and at the end of each path was a tree far larger than those of the Second Generation.  
"You see," Azusa said. "Only five."  
"I don't understand," Tenchi said. "How can they be here, and be where they are?"  
"This is not our place," Funaho explained. "Trees exist in many places at once. It is one of the things that makes them so powerful. Now, Tenchi," Funaho said. "You must greet these trees as you did those of the Second Generation."  
"What will happen?" Tenchi asked.  
"I don't know," Funaho said solemnly. "But this is what Seto decided, so we will do it. All right?"  
Tenchi nodded.  
"It is a waste of time," Azusa said angrily.  
"Hush, husband," Funaho said. "Go ahead, Tenchi."  
Tenchi picked a path and walked to the tree at its end. "Hello," he said, bowing, "I'm Tenchi Masaki."  
As before, the tree responded with a tone and no more.  
Tenchi returned to the center. "Next one, I guess," he said with a nervous smile.  
As Tenchi walked up the next path, Azusa took an involuntary step forward and was immediately halted by Misaki's hand on his shoulder. "Azusa," she said with a note of warning.  
Azusa stopped, but otherwise didn't seem to notice her. His eyes were wide, his gaze intent on the tree Tenchi was approaching. "Kirito!" he whispered.  
"Patience, husband," Funaho said soothingly. "Have faith."  
Tenchi stopped in front of the tree and again, bowed and introduced himself. Again, the tree emitted a tone of recognition but did nothing else.  
Azusa sighed and relaxed. Misaki patted him on the arm.  
Tenchi returned to the middle of the paths and twice more repeated his greeting, receiving only a tone each time.  
Finally, Tenchi stood looking down the final path. "That's Funaho," he said.  
"You recognize your grandfather's tree," Funaho said. Tenchi nodded. "Go, then," Funaho said. "Speak to her."  
"What will it mean?" Misaki asked as Tenchi went up the path. "Can he replace Yosho?"  
"I don't know," Funaho said. "He has an affinity for Yosho's tree, that is certain. But will that affinity allow him to take Yosho's place?"  
"Even if he did," Azusa said. "Yosho's tree has taken root. It will never fly again. If Tenchi bonded with Funaho in place of Yosho, Tenchi would be as bound to Earth as Yosho is; and as unable to take the throne."  
Tenchi approached Funaho and looked up at her. She looked much the same as she looked in Okayama. Tenchi bowed and said, "Hello Funaho."  
Funaho sounded a sweet, ringing tone and was silent.  
Azusa, Misaki and Funaho released breaths they didn't know they'd been holding.  
Tenchi returned up the path.  
"I don't understand," Funaho said. "None of them called to you?"  
"I'm sorry," Tenchi said, shaking his head.  
"But, don't you hear anything, Tenchi?" Funaho asked.  
"Hear anything?" Tenchi asked. "Like what?"  
"Like a sweet, gentle hum; or the sound of wind chimes."  
"Well, yes," Tenchi said.  
"Follow that sound, that is your tree," Funaho said.  
Tenchi looked confused. "But..."  
"What is it?" Funaho asked.  
"They're all making that sound," he said.  
"They all are?" Azusa said sharply. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes," Tenchi replied. "I hear that sound whenever I'm near a space tree."  
Azusa blanched. "Did you say 'whenever'?"  
Tenchi nodded.  
"Tenchi," Funaho said. "I want you to be very clear when you answer me, please. It's very important."  
"Sure, Funaho," Tenchi replied.  
"You've been aboard Ryu-Oh. Did you hear his voice?"  
"Is that what you call it? His voice?" Tenchi asked. Funaho nodded. "Yes, I did. I hear a sound like that whenever I'm around grandpa's tree, too."  
"Funaho speaks to you as well?"  
Tenchi nodded. "It... She always has."  
Azusa, Misaki and Funaho glanced at each other, their confusion clear. They turned back to Tenchi and Funaho said, "Tenchi, I'm sorry but we'll have to return for now."  
"All right," Tenchi said.  
  
"What does it mean, Mother Seto?" Funaho asked.  
Seto looked at Funaho, then Misaki and Azusa in turn. "I don't know," she said. She took a sip of her tea and gazed off of the landing at the vast stretch of green below. "This has never happened before."  
"Trees do talk to people," Azusa pointed out.  
"Yes, son-in-law, they do. But there has never been anyone that every tree talked to. Certainly not during the bonding ceremony," Seto said.  
"Perhaps it means that he is a friend to every tree," Misaki ventured.  
"And should be bonded to none," Azusa said.  
Seto looked at him, her expression dark. "And perhaps, son-in-law, you should worry more about your great-grandson and the happiness of your daughter and less about losing the throne," she barked.  
Azusa gasped, then a look of shame took his face and he hung his head. "I... I am sorry, Mother Seto."  
Seto grunted and took another sip of her tea. "I think you are right, daughter," she said. "Tenchi is a friend to all trees. But there may be more to it than that."  
"Consider," she continued, "that a person bonded with a tree gains abilities and perceptions akin to his partner's power and relationships with the other trees. For instance: daughter, Funaho: you two are closely linked in spirit because Karin and Mizuho are twins."  
"Tsunami..?" Funaho said in awe.  
Seto nodded. "Perhaps. It would explain why all of the First Generation greeted Tenchi."  
"But, Tsunami and Sasami are assimilated," Funaho pointed out.  
"Which is different from bonding," Seto shrugged.  
"No! I will not stand for it!" Azusa said angrily. "I will not have Sasami and-"  
"Azusa!" Funaho said sharply. "What you will do is be quiet!"  
"Dear," Misaki said soothingly. "You can't fight love."  
"Nor Tsunami," Seto added.  
"What makes you think Sasami is..." Azusa stopped himself, seeing the amused smiles on the faces of the women. "I'm an old fool, aren't I?" he asked.  
Smiling widely, the three nodded.  
"What do we do?" Azusa asked.  
"Let nature take its course," Seto replied.  
  
They were just finishing a late dinner. Outside it was dark; the fireflies that Funaho had brought from Earth were flickering and dancing above the sward and garden outside.  
"That was good," Tenchi said. "Thank you."  
"You hardly ate anything, Tenchi," Sasami said.  
"I'm sorry, Sasami. I ate all I could. I just don't feel very hungry."  
Sasami nodded and everyone at the table exchanged glances. Tenchi's health was clearly failing; they had been almost sick with worry since Tenchi had come back from the Arboretum without the pair bonding that would restore him. There was some sort of problem and if it wasn't resolved, they knew that soon they would be taking Tenchi home for the last time.  
"What would everyone like to do?" Mihoshi asked.  
Without thought, they all looked to Tenchi. Tenchi smiled and shrugged. "If it's okay with everybody, I think I'll sit for a while outside. I've got a lot on my mind right now."  
They nodded and smiled and watched Tenchi rise and walk out the doors and into the garden. Without speaking, they began to clear the dishes from the table.  
Ayeka watched Sasami gather things from the table, barely able to tear her eyes away from the door to the garden. Ayeka reached over and took the things from Sasami, saying, "Sasami, go to him."  
"But-" Sasami began.  
Ayeka shook her head. "No 'buts'. Just go."  
Sasami glanced at Ryoko, who was watching intently. Ryoko smiled and nodded. Sasami rushed over to Ryoko and hugged her and whispered, "Thanks, Ryoko!" in her ear.  
"You're welcome, kiddo." Sasami let her go. Ryoko said, "Sasami." Sasami stopped, looking at her. "Tell him how you feel."  
Sasami looked surprised and a little scared. She looked at Ayeka, who smiled and nodded. Sasami smiled at both of them and dashed out the door into the dark of the garden.  
Ayeka and Ryoko watched her go. Then Ayeka turned to Ryoko and said, "Thank you, Ryoko."  
"I didn't do it for her sake. I did it for mine," Ryoko said. "I'm just tired, is all. You wore me down."  
Ayeka smiled. "I understand, and I thank you anyway."  
Ryoko smiled back and Ayeka returned to clearing the dishes. Ryoko saw that Washu had watched the exchange and that she didn't look happy. Ryoko went to her.  
"What's your problem?"  
"Oh, nothing at all, Ryoko," Washu said archly. "It's just that I never saw you as a quitter."  
"A what?" Ryoko asked, confused.  
"You just handed Tenchi to Sasami on a platter. I was hoping to have some grandchildren to spoil before I was twenty-five thousand. I guess I'll have to pin my hopes on Ryo-Ohki." Washu's voice was thick with sarcasm and ire.  
"What the hell are you talking about, Washu?" Ryoko growled, anger clear on her face.  
"Maybe I'll just make myself a son-in-law. I could combine Tenchi and the Mass and make you a nice husband. Oh! That's right. I never did get that last sample. Well, I guess you'll just have to settle for Nobiyuki, I'm sure I can get a sample out of him!"  
Ryoko grabbed Washu by the shirt and hoisted the smaller woman up to her face. "You'd better shut the hell up now! You think that was easy? I thought you'd be happy that I'd grown up a little!"  
Washu opened her mouth, then closed it. Her expression softened and she sighed. "Please put me down, Ryoko." Ryoko put Washu back onto her feet. "You're right, I shouldn't be so hard on you. I'm sorry, but I'm disappointed."  
"You're disappointed," Ryoko snorted. "Try it from here. I just gave up my whole life. And my own mother-" Ryoko's voice caught and she began to cry. "My own mother-"  
"You're right, Ryoko. I'm so sorry," Washu said. She put her hand on Ryoko's arm. But Ryoko shrugged it off.  
"Leave me alone," she said in a low voice and, still crying, she went into her room.  
Washu watched her go. "Damn it!" she hissed after Ryoko's door closed.  
"How could you do that do her?" Washu turned to find Ayeka next to her, very angry.  
Washu looked at her for a moment in a detached way and then went into her lab, leaving Ayeka blinking in surprise.  
"What was that about?" Mihoshi asked.  
"I have no idea," Ayeka replied.  
  
Sasami walked out into the garden. In the dim light she could see Tenchi sitting on a bench and she went to him.  
"Hi Sasami," Tenchi said when she got close.  
"Hi Tenchi," Sasami said. "Can I sit with you?"  
"Sure," Tenchi said. He shifted a little to one side to make room.  
Sasami sat down and together they looked at the stars. After a while, Sasami reached out and took Tenchi's hand. They looked at each other and smiled.  
"I really appreciate everything you've done for me, Sasami," Tenchi said. "I don't know what's going to happen, especially after today, but I've really enjoyed spending time with you."  
"Tenchi, I..." Sasami looked away for a moment, then gazed into Tenchi's eyes. "I love you, Tenchi. I love you with all my heart. And I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, however long that is."  
"I know," Tenchi said. "I feel the same way. I love you, Sasami."  
They kissed gently and moved closer, sitting together and looking up at the stars overhead and at the fireflies darting about the garden.  
A few moments later they were joined by Tsunami and neither Tenchi nor Sasami seemed surprised. She sat on the other side of Tenchi and took one of his hands and one of Sasami's. "I'm so happy," she said quietly.  
"Me, too," Sasami said.  
"Uh, when will the two of you finish merging?" Tenchi asked.  
"Soon," Sasami said.  
"Yes, soon," agreed Tsunami.  
Tenchi smiled playfully. "Good," he said. "I'm not the kind of guy who can handle more than one woman. But I suppose if I was my life would have been a lot easier."  
"Wrong, Tenchi," Tsunami said. "None of us would be happy being anything except First Wife. Each of us is an all or nothing kind of girl." Sasami nodded, agreeing.  
Tenchi smiled. "Well, here we are, then."  
"What's going to happen to us, Tsunami?" Sasami asked.  
Tsunami smiled at them. "We're going to get married and have wonderful children and live long, happy lives," she said.  
"But..." Tenchi said, leaving the question unspoken.  
Tsunami smiled. "I know, you couldn't find a partner among the trees of the Second or First Generations. There's a reason for that: your partner is a higher generation."  
Tenchi looked confused. "The only higher generation..."  
"Is me," Tsunami said. She looked at Sasami and said, "Us."  
"Oh, Tsunami!" Sasami said, her eyes shining. "Do you mean..?"  
"I mean that Tenchi and we will be bonded partners as well as husband and wife. It's never happened before, and it will never happen again. It's something special."  
"So, we're getting married then?" Tenchi asked, smiling.  
"Yes!" Sasami and Tsunami said in chorus.  
"I don't remember anyone actually asking anyone else," Tenchi said.  
Sasami and Tsunami looked at each other. "Tenchi, will you marry me?" they said together.  
"Isn't that my line?" Tenchi asked.  
"Not on Jurai," Sasami said.  
"Just say yes, Tenchi!" Tsunami said.  
"Yes," he said quietly.  
Sasami and Tsunami cried out and threw their arms around him, hugging him tightly and taking turns kissing him.  
"Hey, gently, please!"  
"Sorry, Tenchi!" they said together, letting him go and sitting back down on either side of him.  
And then they were quiet again for a while, sitting together enjoying the night and being together; three sets of hands in Tenchi's lap. 


	21. Here in the space between us and each ot...

Chapter 17 - "Here in the space between us and each other..."  
  
When Tenchi and Sasami came back inside, Sasami said, "I have to go tell my family!"  
"All right," Tenchi said. "It's too late for me to call home. I'm pretty tired, I think I'll turn in." Sasami nodded, kissed Tenchi on the cheek and dashed out the door. Tenchi watched her go with a smile.  
"You don't have to marry her, you know."  
Tenchi turned to find Washu standing in the door to her lab, her arms folded across her chest, her expression dark.  
"Oh, hello Washu," Tenchi said. "We were going to tell everyone at once, but I guess since you're still up-"  
"Did you hear me, Tenchi?" she asked. "You don't have to marry her."  
"I don't understand," he said.  
"You can bond with Tsunami and be cured without marrying Sasami."  
"I want to marry Sasami," Tenchi said. "I love her."  
Washu sighed, then became visibly angry. "Damn it, Tenchi. How could you do this?"  
"How could I do what?"  
"Toss Ryoko aside? Do you have any idea what this will do to her?"  
Tenchi was taken aback, then he said, "I can't be with someone I don't love, Washu."  
"You do love Ryoko; I know it and you know it."  
"We all love Ryoko, Washu. But I'm not going to marry her. Besides, how could I? Would Ryoko be satisfied sharing me? Even if she was my wife and Sasami was my partner?" Tenchi asked.  
Washu paused for a moment, then looked down. "No," she said, "she wouldn't."  
"None of that matters anyway, Washu," Tenchi continued. "I'm in love with Sasami and we're going to be together."  
Washu seemed about to say something; her mouth opened and then she closed it. "All right, Tenchi. I'm sorry; it was unfair for me to do this."  
"It's all right, Washu. You were just worried about Ryoko. I am, too."  
Washu nodded. "You should tell her now. Don't let her find out from someone else."  
Tenchi glanced at Ryoko's closed door and nodded. "All right."  
He walked to her door and knocked gently. "Come in," he heard.  
Tenchi opened the door and found Ryoko laying on her bed fully dressed, arms behind her head. She hadn't been asleep.  
"Tenchi," Ryoko said, sitting up.  
"Hi Ryoko," Tenchi said. "Can we talk?"  
"Sure."  
Ryoko sat up, putting her feet on the floor. Tenchi sat next to her on the bed and took one of Ryoko's hands. "Ryoko, I..."  
Ryoko looked at him, her golden eyes seemed to glow with the intensity of her stare.  
"Ryoko," Tenchi started again. "Sasami and I..." Tenchi faltered again.  
"I know, Tenchi."  
"You do? How?"  
"I've known for a while; weeks, I think. Congratulations, Tenchi. I'm sure you two will be very happy," she favored him with a wan smile. "I'm just sorry for both of you that it will be so short."  
"That's the other thing," Tenchi said. "My partner, the tree I'm meant to bond with, is-"  
"Tsunami," Ryoko said with a gasp. Then her face fell.  
"I'm sorry, Ryoko. I know this isn't what you'd hoped for."  
"Don't be sorry," she said. "Even if you didn't love Sasami, you'd still have to marry her. I know you; you can't split your affections. If you could, you'd have tried to get all of us in the sack years ago. It's one of the things we all love about you, Tenchi."  
"Still..."  
Ryoko shushed him, putting a finger on his mouth. "Tenchi," Ryoko's eyes burned into his. "You know that I would die for you. That also means that I can give up the life I want to make sure you're happy."  
"Ryoko, I... I don't know what to say. Thank you."  
"Can you tell me one thing?" she asked.  
"Anything."  
"Tenchi, do..." Ryoko hesitated and looked at her hands clutched in her lap. Tenchi reached over and took her chin gently in his hand, tilting her head toward him. Her eyes met his.  
"What?" he asked softly. "What is it Ryoko?"  
Ryoko's mouth twisted and her brow furrowed. "Well... Do you think, if things had been, you know, different, that maybe - maybe, it could have been me instead of Sasami?"  
Tenchi smiled. "It definitely could have been you," he said.  
"Thank you," she said. "You'd better get to bed now, you look like hell. Try to get some sleep."  
Tenchi nodded, and squeezed Ryoko's hand. "Good night, Ryoko."  
"Good night, Tenchi."  
Ryoko watched Tenchi leave, letting him close the door before she rolled over and began crying into her pillow.  
  
The next day they were all assembled again at the Arboretum. To one side stood the members of the Royal Family: Seto, Funaho and Misaki and Azusa; on the other side were Mihoshi, Ayeka, Washu and Ryoko.  
Between these two groups and a little back from the doors stood Tenchi and Sasami, holding hands and looking very nervous.  
Seto noticed that Azusa's expression was clearly not happy. "Azusa!" Seto said, leaning in to talk to him. "This might as well be Sasami's wedding. Be happy for her."  
Azusa sighed heavily. "I am, Mother Seto. But even though my bond with Kirito is that of a mentor and student; I know enough to know that most pair bondings are... different." The Juraian women glanced at each other with small smiles. "I can't help but be feel a little... bothered," he finished.  
"Azusa!" Seto said. "Do you not have two daughters with my daughter?" Azusa nodded. "And have I ever treated you oddly for it?" Azusa shook his head. "Then stop being so foolish and look happy!" Azusa looked chagrined and embarrassed.  
"There's a saying on Earth, Mother Seto," Funaho said. "It goes: 'A son is a son until he takes a wife. A daughter is a daughter for the rest of her life.'"  
"Women are so much more practical in these things," Misaki said.  
"Can we get on with this?" Azusa asked.  
Seto stepped forward and said, "Here we are again, everyone. But this time I think that all the pieces are in place. Sasami and Tenchi are about to start a great adventure with Tsunami; in fact, it will be a great adventure for us all. We wish you luck."  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Tenchi and Sasami looked at their friends and family and smiled.  
The doors opened and they stepped to the first landing.  
"Where do you need to go, children?" Seto asked Sasami and Tenchi.  
"It doesn't matter, Mother Seto," Sasami said.  
"It doesn't?" Seto asked, surprised.  
"No," Sasami said. "Come on." She and Tenchi stepped onto the transport disk and were transported to the nearest of the floating platforms. On it was a young tree of the Fourth Generation. As the others appeared behind them on the disk, Sasami stepped toward the tree leading Tenchi by the hand.  
She stopped as she approached the tree and turned to Tenchi. "Are you ready?"  
Tenchi nodded, "Yes. But I'm nervous."  
"Me too," Sasami said. They smiled at each other. Then Sasami turned to the tree and bowed. "Hello," she said. "I'm Sasami and this is Tenchi."  
The tree responded with a sweet chime and dozens of colorful beams of light emerged from the undersides of its leaves. They reflected off the pool at its base and coalesced into a beam that reached upwards into the darkness above them.  
Then, one by one, every tree in the Arboretum did the same. The sound was like the ringing of hundreds of bells of all sizes and the light from all of them was bright enough to hurt the eyes.  
There was a final, resounding chord that rang through the Arboretum, and the trees were suddenly quiet. Their lights went out.  
"Wow!" Mihoshi said, shattering the sudden silence. The others said nothing, stunned by the greeting the trees had given Sasami and Tenchi.  
Sasami bowed again to the tree and said, "By the royal seal and my true name, please open the path to our ancestors, the space trees. Heaven to ocean, ocean to earth, earth back to heaven. Show me the path engraved by the light."  
A shaft of light emerged from the center of the tree's trunk and fell upon Sasami and Tenchi. Sasami looked at Tenchi and he nodded. They stood face to face and Sasami touched her forehead to Tenchi's and they were gone and the light receded into the tree.  
  
When Tenchi opened his eyes, he was in a night forest. There were trees growing on small, raised mounds that seemed to float in an endless lake. Across a small stretch of water he faced a larger mound with a larger, though still small, tree.  
In front of the tree stood Tsunami, facing him. Reflected in the water below Tsunami was Sasami; a mirror image.  
"Hello, Tenchi," Tsunami said.  
"Tsunami," Tenchi said.  
"I have waited so long for this moment," Tsunami said.  
"Me too," Sasami said.  
Tsunami and Sasami both closed their eyes and their forms glowed blindingly bright. Then they merged into a single, brilliant column of light; Tenchi shielded his eyes and cried out in surprise.  
When he opened his eyes again, there were no longer two: the reflection was just a reflection. She stood for a moment with her eyes closed and Tenchi stepped forward. When he was almost at arm's reach, her eyes opened and she said, "Hi, Tenchi."  
Tenchi glanced at her forehead and saw two dots. "Tsunami?"  
She nodded, smiling.  
"What about Sasami? Is everything all right?" Tenchi asked.  
"I am Sasami. Everything is fine, Tenchi. We were three, now we're two."  
"Three? Two?"  
"Yes. And soon we will become one." She smiled and put her arms around him, her face very close. "Are you ready, Tenchi?"  
Tenchi nodded. "Yes, I'm ready," he said.  
Sasami leaned forward again and touched her forehead to Tenchi's. The marks glowed and Tenchi felt energy leap into his body. It moved from his forehead in a wave down to his feet. As it passed, his skin felt fresh and glowing, as from a hard scrub in the bath. The feeling eventually reached the very tips of his fingers and toes and when it was done his whole being felt refreshed and alive, like waking up on a fine spring morning after a good night's sleep.  
"Wow," he said. "I feel great."  
"You're cured of the nano-poison," Sasami said.  
Tenchi smiled. "Thank you, Sasami."  
"You are so, so welcome," she said.  
Sasami stepped back and, while Tenchi watched, she took off her clothes, laying them carefully on the grass beneath the tree. In a few moments she was nude. She stood poised and glorious, looking at him; a small smile on her lips. Tenchi stayed rooted in place, seemingly shocked into immobility.  
"Well?" she asked.  
"You... You're beautiful. The most beautiful thing in the universe," he said.  
Sasami laughed and stepped forward and kissed him. "Thanks, Tenchi. But what I meant was, are you just going to stand there or are you going to get undressed and make love to me?"  
  
It was only a few moments before the tree in front of them was again split with a brilliant shaft of light and Sasami and Tenchi stepped out. The light dimmed and Sasami turned back to the tree and bowed. "Thank you," she said. The tree responded with a tone and a brief display of multicolored beams of light before settling into silence again.  
"Hello everyone," Tenchi said, smiling.  
"One side, ladies!" Washu said stepping forward. "I need to make sure this boy's back in tip-top condition!" Though it was clear just from his voice that Tenchi was himself again, they obligingly stepped aside while Washu waved a portable scanner over Tenchi. She then keyed for a few moments into her terminal and announced to the group, "He's cured."  
There was a shout of joy and a rush forward; Washu, Ryoko and Mihoshi went to Tenchi; Ayeka, Funaho and Misaki to Sasami. Azusa and Seto hung back.  
"Oh, Tenchi! I'm so glad you're okay," Mihoshi said.  
"Thanks for all your help, Mihoshi."  
"I couldn't have done it without Ryoko," she said.  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko. "Thank you, Ryoko," he said.  
"Anytime, Tenchi," she said. Tenchi took her hand and squeezed it briefly.  
"And thank you, Miss Washu."  
Washu sighed and smiled. "You're welcome, Tenchi. And congratulations."  
"Oh! Congratulations!" Mihoshi said.  
"Congratulations," Ryoko said with a sad smile.  
Tenchi smiled.  
"Oh, Sasami!" Misaki said, squeezing her daughter. "I'm so happy for you!"  
"Ugh... Thanks mom," Sasami said. Misaki let her go and stood crying happily.  
"So, Sasami," Funaho said with a small smile. "How did the bonding go?"  
Sasami's cheeks colored. "Oh, fine..." she said, wistfully.  
Ayeka giggled, her hand over her mouth.  
"Oh, Little Ayeka!" Misaki said. "When are you going to find a nice husband and give us some grandchildren like your sister Sasami?"  
"What?" Ayeka exclaimed. "Sasami has not... Husband?"  
"That Captain Pakma was certainly nice," Funaho said.  
"And so handsome," Misaki chimed.  
Ayeka blushed and spluttered; the other women laughed.  
Sasami took Tenchi's hand and stepped through the group to her father and Seto.  
"Father, Mother Seto," she said happily.  
"Sasami, Tenchi," Azusa said. "Congratulations. I'm glad you found someone that can make you happy. Young man," he said to Tenchi.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Take care of Sasami. I expect you to make her happy."  
"I will, sir," Tenchi said, bowing slightly.  
Seto looked searchingly into Sasami's face for a moment and asked. "What about the marks?"  
"You mean, why do I have Tsunami's marks and not Sasami's?"  
Seto nodded.  
Sasami smiled. "Those don't matter, Mother Seto. I can change them when I want now." As they all watched, the two dots glowed briefly and morphed into the matching triangles the Sasami had worn. "See?" she said. "I can even do this..." The marks glowed again and merged into a single dot in the center. "Look, Auntie Funaho!" she said playfully. "I'm First Queen!"  
Azusa began coughing in surprise. "Here now! Sasami! That is not appropriate!"  
Sasami laughed. "Yes, Father," she said, and her marks glowed again and became the familiar dots.  
"Well," Seto said, "if we're done here, I think we have a wedding to plan."  
  
Funaho, Misaki, Ayeka, Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki stood in the common area of the suite the family had been using. Across from them in front of the doorway to Washu's lab were Tenchi, Sasami, Mihoshi and Washu. Misaki had already said goodbye and her tears were only just now under control.  
"We'll see you all soon," Funaho said.  
"I'll miss you all so much!" Misaki said. "Washu, is there any way you could make a portal that would go straight from here to Okayama?" she asked, her eyes welling with fresh tears.  
"Well-" Washu began, but before she could say any more Ayeka - out of Misaki's view - began shaking her head frantically; Sasami jabbed Washu in the ribs with her elbow. "Oww!" Washu said. "Uh... No, there isn't."  
As Misaki began crying at Washu's answer, Mihoshi said, "Okay, well, bye!" and stepped into Washu's lab. Tenchi and Sasami waved and followed her.  
"Ryoko," Washu said, "I'll see you soon. Be careful."  
"I will, Washu," Ryoko said. "Ryu-Oh should be ready to go, so I'll be there soon."  
Washu nodded. She looked at Ayeka and said, "You're a good friend to my daughter, Ayeka."  
"Thank you, Washu."  
Washu raised her hand to the group and said, "Bye," and stepped into the lab and closed the door behind her.  
There was a tone and a flash of light under the door.  
"When will you three be leaving?" Funaho asked.  
"As soon as Princess Luggage here can get her things packed," Ryoko said, cocking a thumb at Ayeka. "You're over your baggage allowance, you know; Ryo-Ohki's going to want extra carrots."  
"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki said happily.  
"Perhaps there would be more room if you brought a little less sake," Ayeka retorted.  
Ryoko snorted. "Like you don't know your way around a liquor bottle!"  
"Ha!" Ayeka barked. "Are you saying your wardrobe is any smaller than mine?"  
The two stood nose to nose, glaring at each other; smiling.  
"When will you three be leaving?" Funaho repeated.  
"Miya! Miya miya mreow!" Ryo-Ohki said to her.  
"Thank you, Ryo-Ohki," Funaho said. "Good bye, ladies. Have a good trip and we'll see you in a couple weeks." She turned and went out the door, leaving Misaki facing the three girls.  
"And say hello to that nice Captain Pakma for us!" Misaki said.  
"Mother!" Ayeka replied, blushing slightly. Ryoko laughed.  
"See you at the wedding!" Misaki said as she left.  
"Bye!" Ryoko waved, smiling. Ayeka, closing the door behind her mother, barely caught her next words. "If I go," Ryoko mumbled.  
Ayeka turned to Ryoko in shock. "You must go to the wedding, Ryoko!" she said. "Tenchi and Sasami will be heartbroken if you do not."  
Ryoko looked unhappy. "I know, you're right. I know it's not fair to them. But I feel like the entire universe is grinding to a halt. And no matter how hard I try to think past it, it just gets worse every day. It's everything I can do just to get up in the morning. In a few weeks, I may not even bother."  
"Oh, Ryoko," Ayeka said, sadly. "Is there anything I can do?"  
Ryoko shook her head. "No, there's nothing anyone can do. I think it's just my destiny to be unhappy. Washu must have designed me for it."  
"Miya," Ryo-Ohki said sadly, wrapping her arms around Ryoko's legs.  
Ryoko reached down and stroked Ryo-Ohki's hair. "Let's just get going," she said.  
  
Resetting the dimensional door to Okayama only took a few moments. When it was done, everyone gathered their things and left; Tenchi the last one in the lab with Washu.  
"Tenchi," Washu said. "Can I talk to you?"  
Tenchi turned to her. "Washu, is it about Ryoko again? I'm sorry, but- "  
"No, Tenchi," Washu cut in. "It's about you and Tsunami."  
Tenchi's confusion showed in his face. "What about me and Tsunami?"  
"Well, with your ability to manipulate the Light Hawk Wings and Tsunami's almost unlimited power, you should be able to do some really amazing things; god-like things."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, I'm not sure yet. But if you get some time, I'd like to run some tests and take some readings."  
"Okay Washu, I'll definitely keep it in mind. But right now I just want to get through this wedding and get settled down."  
"Just because you're getting married doesn't mean you aren't my little guinea pig anymore, you know!" Washu said, smiling.  
"I know," Tenchi said. "And I promise that I'll try to make some time for you whenever you like. But right now I need to get going."  
"All right, Tenchi. I need to get my lab straightened out anyway."  
"Okay, bye Washu."  
"Bye, Tenchi."  
She'd already turned away when Tenchi said, "And Washu..." Washu turned back, regarding him silently. "Washu, I'm really sorry about Ryoko."  
Washu smiled. "I know, Tenchi. I'm sorry I took it out on you. It's my problem, my mess."  
Tenchi nodded, turned and left and the door disappeared behind him.  
Washu watched him go, then sighed, hanging her head.  
  
Sculptor Takebe and Captain Pakma were waiting when Ryo-Ohki set Ayeka and Ryoko down with their things on the grass. Seconds later there was a dull 'pop' and Ryo-Ohki tumbled to the ground among them. The two men bowed low, Ayeka returned the gesture.  
"Princess Ayeka, Ryoko," Takebe said. "Welcome back."  
"It is nice to be back, Sculptor Takebe. Thank you," Ayeka said.  
"Princess, Ryoko," Pakma said. "It's nice to see you."  
"Oh, nice to see you, Latel!" Ryoko said. "Real nice! Huh, Ayeka?"  
"Do not let her bother you, Latel," Ayeka said to Pakma. "But it is nice to see you."  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka with a playful smirk. "Oh, please! The entire time we were on our way it was 'Latel this' and 'Latel that' and 'Oh, he's so handsome! Oh, he's so dashing!'" Ryoko laid her hand on her chest and batted her eyelashes, staring dreamily off into space.  
"Ryoko!" Ayeka said, with a small smile. "I am sure that Latel appreciates your gross exaggerations even less than I do."  
"What did she exaggerate, Princess?" Pakma asked with a dazzling smile. "How handsome I am or how dashing I am?"  
"Oh, ho!" Ayeka said. "Listen to you, my good captain; thinking that your smile and profile can turn the head of every princess who comes your way."  
"Not every princess who comes my way," he said. "Just the most beautiful princess who comes my way." Ayeka smiled and blushed slightly at the compliment.  
"What a charmer!" Ryoko said. "Pretty smooth, Latel. I think you scored some points there!"  
"Ryoko! Would you please be quiet!" Ayeka said in mock anger. "Latel, you may escort me to Sculptor Takebe's house for some lunch." She stepped up to Pakma and put her arm in his.  
"Lunch! Hey, good idea Princess. Let's not forget about all the carrots you owe Ryo-Ohki," Ryoko said. "Maybe Nomori can spot you some."  
"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki said. With an audible 'pop' she changed into her child form and rushed over to Takebe. She stood at his feet, babbling up at him.  
"Woah, little one!" Takebe said, patting her on the head. He squatted until he was face to face with her and said, "I don't think I have any carrots, but I'm sure we can find something you'll like." Ryo-Ohki smiled happily.  
"Let's go then, shall we?" Takebe said. He took Ryo-Ohki's hand and Ryoko took Pakma's other arm and they started for Takebe's house.  
"After lunch, Princess, we'll head out to the shipyard and let you see what we've done with Ryu-Oh. I think you'll be happy," Takebe said. "We managed to light a fire under the shipwright and the naval architect and Ryu-Oh and Kinpa are both ready for a shakedown."  
"How did you manage that? I was very surprised to hear that the ships were ready."  
Pakma smiled. "Let's just say there were a few ships in construction in the yards that won't be ready for space flight as soon as they might have been," he said. "Being able to put the Royal Seal on work orders certainly does open doors, correct attitudes and expedite matters."  
  
Tenchi came in from the fields for his lunch and found Sasami sitting on the couch.  
"Oh!" Sasami said. "You're early. Let me get your lunch."  
"Wait," Tenchi said. "Would it be okay if we sat together for a minute? Then I'll help you get it and we can both eat."  
"Sure!" Sasami said happily. Tenchi sat next to her on the couch and took her hand.  
"What are you watching?" Tenchi asked, seeing the normal mixture of aliens that Washu's video receiver brought in.  
"I'm not exactly sure," Sasami said. "But it's funny."  
Tenchi watched it for a minute and asked, "Is it supposed to be funny?"  
Sasami shrugged. "I don't know."  
They watched for a few moments, then Sasami looked at him and asked, "Are you happy, Tenchi?"  
Tenchi turned to her. "Of course," he said. "Are you?"  
Sasami nodded, smiling.  
"You know," Sasami continued. "You haven't said anything about the wedding."  
"Well, I have my suit and I think the dress you picked out is beautiful, we've written our vows and Grandpa has agreed to do the ceremony. I didn't think there was much else that needed to be said."  
"Well..." Sasami said hesitantly. "It's just that it's going to be a big wedding and I know you like small things better. You're not unhappy about it, are you?"  
"About how big the wedding is going to be?" Tenchi asked. She nodded. Tenchi shrugged. "Sure, I'd like something smaller, but I fell in love with a princess. There's really not much chance of having a small wedding, is there?"  
Sasami shook her head.  
"Besides," Tenchi said, looking into her eyes. "It's not about how many people are there; it's about who is there. And as long as you're there beside me, it will be perfect." He smiled and squeezed her hands.  
"Oh, Tenchi!" Sasami cried. "You always know the right thing to say. I love you!"  
"I love you, Sasami." Tenchi's stomach growled loud enough for both of them to hear it. "Can we get lunch now?" Tenchi asked.  
"Sure, if you give me a kiss," Sasami replied.  
"Deal!" Tenchi said.  
  
"Mihoshi."  
"Yes, Yukinojo."  
"Mihoshi. My scanners are detecting several vessels approaching our patrol zone."  
Mihoshi grunted and called up a tactical display. A blinking red icon showed the incoming craft. "Hit their transponders and give me a good scan," Mihoshi ordered.  
"I have. The responses are just coming in. One vessel shows no transponder codes, although the energy signature is that of Ryo-Ohki. The other two respond as the Jurai vessels Ryu-Oh and Kinpa."  
"Thank you, Yukinojo. Please open a channel."  
A blank communication screen appeared before Mihoshi. "Done."  
"This is Galaxy Police Patrol Ship Yukinojo, First Class Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu commanding, hailing vessels inbound to Earth. Come in please."  
The communication display in front of her split three ways showing Ryoko, Ayeka and Pakma.  
All three greeted her warmly.  
"So, I guess space trees don't travel alone any more?" Mihoshi said, smiling.  
"You are correct, Mihoshi," Ayeka confirmed. "Since the attack on Ryu- Oh, all space trees travel with escorts or as part of a fleet."  
"And Kinpa needed a shakedown cruise," Pakma said.  
"How is she, captain?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Smooth and powerful. She handles like a dream," he beamed. "And hardly any problems with secondary systems."  
"I'm glad," Mihoshi said. "I guess you all are heading for Earth?"  
"Just in the neighborhood, actually," Pakma replied. "Kinpa will be responsible for providing security and space control for the wedding."  
"Space control?" Mihoshi said in surprise. "How many ships are you expecting?"  
Ayeka and Pakma smiled. "You had better call in some reinforcements, Mihoshi," Ayeka said. "Because it is going to be very crowded in a few days."  
  
The wedding and reception had been enormous; held in a gigantic space vessel - especially designed for these events - in orbit on the far side of the moon. The political significance of holding it at Earth instead of Jurai was missed by no one. The guest list ran into the thousands, including every elected member of Jurai's government and representatives from every subject system and trading partner. As a state wedding, it had been broadcast throughout Jurai space and into the nearby regions of the galaxy.  
The wedding itself was a ceremony that was oddly common to intelligent beings throughout the galaxy. The bride and groom wore clothing that showed their fertility, purity and strength and were presented to the guests, who acknowledged the joining happily. And then everyone got drunk.  
The reception lasted for forty-eight hours.  
It was several days after that before the last of the ships departed lunar orbit - including the wedding ship itself. The last of the Galaxy Police cruisers departed shortly after, followed finally by Kinpa leaving on the next leg of her shakedown cruise in the company of a Jurai navy patrol squadron.  
It was days after the wedding when the family finally arrived back in Okayama for a chance to unwind. The summer was nearly over, fall was in the air and it was time to think about returning to normal. Everyone began to happily take care of the things they'd been putting off; things many of them thought they'd never do again.  
  
"Ryoko!"  
Ryoko heard Tenchi call her, she sighed, then turned with a smile. "Hi Tenchi."  
"Hi," he said. He stepped up to her and said, "Ryoko, are you okay?"  
"Why do you ask, Tenchi?"  
"You haven't seemed yourself lately."  
Ryoko smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Tenchi. It's going to take a while to get over you. Especially after hoping for so long."  
Tenchi nodded. "I'm sorry."  
She shook her head, "Don't be. You have to be true to your heart; just as I have to be true to mine."  
They looked at each other for a moment and then Ryoko said, "Was there something you wanted?"  
"Oh, sorry. Yes. I wanted to give you your other two gems back."  
"Oh!" Ryoko said, raising her hand to her throat. "My..."  
Tenchi nodded. "I suppose I should have given them back to you a long time ago. I'm sorry."  
Ryoko shook her head. "No. I wanted you to have them, Tenchi," Ryoko replied. "As long as you had my gems you had a piece of me."  
Tenchi smiled. "I'd like you to have all of you back. Not because I don't like having them, or having part of you with me, but because I think you need to be a whole person again."  
"Tenchi I don't-"  
"You don't have to say anything," Tenchi said. "I've already talked to Washu and Grandpa and they think it will be okay. But, just to make sure, Grandpa would like to do it at the shrine. Is that okay?"  
Ryoko nodded.  
"Good," Tenchi said. "Because they're waiting for us now."  
  
They arrived at the shrine a few minutes later. Katsuhito and Washu were waiting for them on the sward.  
"Well, Ryoko," Katsuhito said as they approached. "Today is a big day."  
"Uh, I guess so," Ryoko said dully.  
"Be happy," Katsuhito continued. "You deserve them. But, since I am not the man I once was and you will soon be the woman you once were, let me apologize now for anything I may have done to offend you." Katsuhito smiled at her. "I wouldn't want you mad at me when you regain your full power."  
Ryoko smiled and said, "You're not fooling anyone, old man. I doubt I've gained a step on you since we both got here."  
Katsuhito bowed to Ryoko, acknowledging the compliment.  
"All right, Ryoko, let's have a quick look at you." Washu conjured her terminal and pulled a portable scanner out of a subspace pocket and ran it over Ryoko, studying the readouts on her terminal. "Okay, you're as good as you're going to get. Maybe after you get the gems back you can drop that five pounds you gained." Washu patted Ryoko's backside for emphasis.  
"Hey! I haven't-"  
"Uh uh uh," Washu said, wagging a finger.  
"Okay, maybe I did overdo it a little bit at the reception," Ryoko said with an embarrassed smile.  
"That's my girl!" Washu said. "Ready when you are, Tenchi."  
"Right," Tenchi replied. "Ready, Ryoko?"  
"Yes," she said.  
Tenchi held the Tenchi-ken out and closed his eyes in concentration. There was a shrill tone and the two red gems disappeared from the hilt, appearing an instant later at Ryoko's throat and wrist.  
Ryoko staggered and Katsuhito stepped forward and caught her. Everyone at the shrine could feel a vibrant hum of power in the area. Ryoko's eyes flew open and for an instant they glowed an unnatural red. Then the color subsided and they were their normal vibrant gold. The hum was gone.  
"Are you all right, Ryoko? Or do I need to put you back into that cave?" Katsuhito asked.  
"The cave..." Ryoko said distractedly. Then she put her hand on Katsuhito's shoulder and, with his help, stood. "I'm fine, I think," she said. Then she stood straighter, looked at the gems at her wrists and felt the one at her throat. Looking at everyone she said, "Yes, I'm fine."  
Washu began scanning her again. "Hmm... Well, I'll need to take further readings in my lab, but everything seems to be in order. Any violent thoughts, Little Ryoko?" she asked.  
"Only when you call me 'Little Ryoko'," Ryoko replied.  
"She's fine!" Washu said, smiling.  
"Thank you, everyone," Ryoko said.  
"You're welcome, Ryoko," Tenchi replied. "I've got to get back. I guess I'll see you at dinner?"  
Ryoko nodded.  
"I, too, have things that need attended to before dinner," Katsuhito said. "Please, Ryoko, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask me."  
"Thank you," Ryoko said.  
Tenchi set off down the stairs and Katsuhito entered the shrine office, leaving Washu and Ryoko standing alone.  
"Washu?"  
Washu turned to Ryoko. "Yes?"  
Ryoko looked at Washu for a long moment. "I want to be sealed back into the cave," she said finally.  
Washu looked panicked and her hands flew to her face. "Oh, no! Oh, Ryoko! Oh, you can't!" she said, tears already starting.  
"I... I..." Ryoko started, then she dropped her head into her hands and began to weep. A moment later, she felt Washu step up to her in her adult form and her strong arms went around Ryoko, pulling her into an embrace, cradling her.  
"Oh, my poor little Ryoko," Washu was saying, stroking Ryoko's hair. "Mommy's so sorry..."  
"I'm sorry, Washu - mom," Ryoko choked out. "I know you're disappointed in me but I just can't bear it. I can't do it!"  
"I'm not disappointed in you, little one," Washu said quietly. "I'm disappointed that the daughter I worked so hard to bring into the world, lost so suddenly and waited so long to be with again hurts so bad that she wants to seal herself away from the entire universe."  
Washu pulled Ryoko away from her chest and held her at arms length, looking into her eyes. "Ryoko, my daughter, I love you more than I can say. I would do anything to make you happy or to keep you from pain." She paused, hesitating, searching for the right thing to say.  
"If you want, I can take Tenchi away from your memory. It would be as if you never met him. You would wake up with no memories other than being sealed in the cave by Yosho the first time."  
Instantly, Ryoko began shaking her head. "No," she said in surprise, shock and fear. "No! Tenchi and this family and my time here are the only things in my life that are worth remembering. I won't let that go, no matter how much it hurts."  
Washu swallowed. "I understand. Let me see what I can do," she said. 


	22. Many Partings

Chapter 18 - Many Partings  
  
Washu stepped into her lab to the ringing of the crab bell over the door. She closed it behind her and it disappeared with a tone. She glanced around, taking in the familiar surroundings as if she'd never seen them before. Sighing heavily, she walked across the floor to her pillow; her head hung and her feet dragging.  
Moving slowly, she sat up on the pillow and started her terminal with a gesture. Staring fixedly at the screen, she poked at the keys with a finger or two, unable to muster any enthusiasm for her task.  
Then, as more displays popped up, filled with test diagrams, sensor readings and arcane formulas, her intellectual curiosity overcame her reluctance at her sad task. Her fingers began moving at incredible speed and windows popped into and out of existence almost faster than the eye could follow as the problem-solving side of Washu took control.  
It was almost with a sigh of relief that Washu felt her emotions tuck away into a closet in her mind and bent her intellect around the engineering task of sealing Ryoko back into the cave.  
  
Dinner had just ended, attended by everyone except Washu - who had been busy in her lab for a couple days. Mihoshi stood and said, "I have something I have to tell everybody."  
Everyone stopped to look at her. Mihoshi saw their friendly, open faces and began to cry.  
"Oh, darn," she said. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this."  
"What is it, Mihoshi?" Tenchi asked.  
"My orders came through for Galaxy Police Headquarters. I'm being reassigned and given a promotion." She began crying in earnest. "I have to leave tomorrow!"  
"Mihoshi! That's wonderful!" Sasami said. The others also congratulated her.  
"I know," Mihoshi said, sniffing, her tears mostly under control, "but I'll miss you guys so much."  
"We will miss you too, Mihoshi," Ayeka said. "But I suspect we will all soon be leaving, only to return once in a while. I have been slotted for a post in the Jurai Foreign Service and I expect my next assignment will come soon. So," she sighed, "I will be leaving as well."  
"Oh, Ayeka!" Mihoshi said, and she began crying again.  
"I'm going too," Ryoko said then. "I was going to tell everyone pretty soon, but now seems as good a time as any."  
"Where, Ryoko? For how long?" Sasami asked.  
Ryoko shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm going to be doing research at some alien universities out in the perimeter of Jurai space. They're pretty far out, so you won't hear from me until I get back."  
"We'll miss you, Ryoko!" Sasami said.  
Tenchi nodded. "Yes, we will."  
"Thanks," Ryoko said in a choked voice. "I'll miss you guys too." She looked at Mihoshi and Ayeka. "All of you."  
  
Washu and Ryoko walked together up the steps of the shrine office. They had walked up after seeing Mihoshi off.  
Washu knocked and Katsuhito's voice called out, "Come in!" a second later. They slid the door aside, entered and shut it behind them. Removing their shoes, they approached Katsuhito where he sat at a low table and sat across from him.  
"Hello, ladies! This must be my lucky day," he said with a smile. "It's seldom that I get even one beautiful girl visiting me and here there are two. Can I offer you some tea?"  
"I wish this was a social call, Lord Katsuhito," Washu began, "but I'm afraid it isn't. I don't think we'll be wanting any tea."  
Katsuhito looked from face to face, noting their expressions. "I can see that you came to discuss something very serious - and very sad." He grunted once and rose to he feet, saying, "Regardless of what you think you want, I'm going to make some tea. It's been my experience that things generally go better with tea."  
A few moments later a steaming cup sat in front of each of them; the silence had remained unbroken except for the soft clink of china and the gentle sounds of water pouring.  
"Now, ladies," Katsuhito said, resuming his seat. "Please, tell me what is weighing so heavily on your hearts and minds."  
Washu and Ryoko looked at each other, then Ryoko said, "I want you to seal me back into the cave."  
There was a long pause, Katsuhito looked from one to the other several times, and then out the window into the courtyard of the shrine. "It is a beautiful day, is it not? The songs of the birds are lovely at this time and the air smells sweet." He breathed in deeply.  
He turned back to face Ryoko. "A wonderful time to be alive, rather than trapped in a cold, dark tomb. Wouldn't you say, Ryoko?"  
Ryoko's fragile composure cracked and she began to cry. Washu put her arms around her daughter and gave Katsuhito a scathing look. "We come to ask for your help and all you can do is to hurt her, to poke at her pain?!" she said accusingly.  
"No," Ryoko said, looking up. "No, he's right. Life is beautiful. But life without Tenchi isn't worth living and being here without him will only make it worse."  
"Even if I wanted to do this thing for you, I cannot. The Tenchi-ken has gone with its owner; and if I had it, it could not contain you while you have your gems."  
"I've already considered that," Washu said. "For better or worse, I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe. I've come up with a device that will emulate the locking function of the Tenchi-ken. Powered by Ryoko's gems, it will seal the lock just as the Tenchi-ken did for all those centuries."  
"And you need me to activate the lock," Katsuhito finished for her. Washu nodded. "And if I refuse?"  
"Then I would have no choice but to attempt to reverse-engineer the lock. If I fail, it could seriously harm Ryoko," Washu replied.  
Katsuhito searched her face. "Or even kill her," he said.  
Washu nodded.  
Katsuhito glanced at Ryoko, who was regarding him steadily, then looked back to Washu. "Have you told this to your daughter?"  
"Of course," Washu replied.  
"And?" Katsuhito asked, looking back to Ryoko.  
"I don't want to die," Ryoko said. "But I don't want to live without Tenchi."  
Looking back and forth between the women, Katsuhito saw their resolve and sighed in resignation.  
"Very well," he said sadly. "I'll help you."  
  
Ryu-Oh hung huge and beautiful in the sky over Okayama.  
Ayeka stood facing everyone, ready to go.  
"I will miss you all more than I can say," she said to them. "Especially you two," she said to Ryoko and Washu. Ryoko gave Ayeka a hug and Washu waved.  
"Come visit any time," Washu said. "There's always room."  
"Thank you, Washu."  
"Goodbye, Sis," Sasami said. "Visit us any time, too."  
"Of course I will," Ayeka said, hugging Sasami. "Take good care of Tenchi."  
"I will," Sasami nodded.  
Then, the sky split and another tree ship dropped into sight next to Ryu-Oh. Not nearly so large, the design was, nevertheless, distinctive.  
"Isn't that Kinpa?" Tenchi asked, looking up.  
"Er... Um..." Ayeka twiddled her fingers in front of her, looking embarrassed.  
"Oh! How convenient, Ayeka!" Ryoko crowed. "Lucky for you that Kinpa just happened to be passing back through in time to escort you." She leaned over to Washu conspiratorially. "It wouldn't surprise me if her first diplomatic post was well inside Kinpa's patrol route," she said in a stage whisper.  
Ayeka blushed furiously and Ryoko threw her head back and laughed. "Well, I-really-must-be-going-now-goodbye," Ayeka said in a rush and Ryu- Oh's transport beam activated and whisked her up to her waiting ship, chased by Ryoko's laughter.  
  
"That ought to do it," Washu said with a final twist of a tool. She stepped back, regarding her handiwork. An enormous contraption was attached to the rock at the inner entrance to the cave; the rock that had once held the Tenchi-ken until Tenchi had removed it and freed Ryoko. The center of the device was a flat panel with three small depressions around a large red button. Hoses, tubes and wires festooned the rest; the rock it rested upon was still split.  
"It's not beautiful," she said, stepping back and regarding her work with a satisfied expression. "But it will do the trick!" Then she glanced at Ryoko and Katsuhito, standing on either side of her and her face fell. "Sorry..." she said.  
Ryoko favored her with a small smile. "It's all right," she said. Washu returned Ryoko's smile with a sad smile of her own.  
Katsuhito cleared his throat. "Are you still determined to do this, Ryoko? It is raining today, but rain doesn't last forever. The world is always beautiful when the bad weather has passed."  
Ryoko swallowed and nodded, looking toward the mouth of the cave. "Yes," she said. "Yes. I have to do this. There's nothing for me at this place or in this time." Katsuhito put his hand on Ryoko's shoulder and she looked up at him. He nodded at her, a look of understanding on his face.  
"What do I do?" Ryoko asked, looking at Washu's machine.  
Washu stepped forward. "First, you send your gems into the device. Once they're in place, I'll activate it. Then it will be up to Lord Katsuhito to activate the lock."  
"Okay," Ryoko said grimly. "Let's do it."  
She stepped forward and held her hands out in front of her, wrists up. She closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing. The gems at her wrists and throat glowed briefly and disappeared with a soft chime, reappearing a moment later on the face of Washu's device. They locked into place with an audible click and another chime and the red button in the center began to glow softly.  
Ryoko stumbled, nearly falling, her body limp and boneless; Katsuhito caught her. "Wow," she said after a moment, looking up. "Losing those gems really takes it out of me." She smiled weakly.  
Katsuhito handed Ryoko over to her mother, then rolled up his sleeves saying, "As I recall, this took a lot out of me as well." He squatted on his heels in front of the rock and placed his hands upon the two halves. His eyes closed and his face took on a look of intense concentration. After a moment, his hands began to glow with a soft blue light. Ryoko's gems and the characters engraved on the stone glowed in response and humming threads of power emerged from them. The threads wrapped themselves around the stone, entwining and joining with each other and, finally, pulling the two halves of the rock together with a loud click.  
Katsuhito stood up, dusting off his hands and saying, "There. It's been a long time, but I guess I remembered how." He paused, noticing that Washu and Ryoko were staring at him. "What is it?" he asked.  
"Yosho..." Ryoko said softly. "All this time... You haven't really changed."  
"Eh? What?" Katsuhito looked down at his hands in surprise. Seeing that Funaho's illusion of age had fallen, he scratched his head in embarrassment and laughed out loud. "Ha ha! I guess it took more out of me than I thought!" he said in his again-young voice. He looked at the two women, Washu showing interest and Ryoko wonder, surprise, and a little fear.  
"I'm sorry, Ryoko," Katsuhito said. "It was necessary for me to disguise my appearance to live here for so long; and to convince Ayeka that I was no longer the young man she thought she'd fallen in love with. I didn't mean to shock you."  
Ryoko shook her head, as if waking from a dream. "Don't worry about it on my account," she said.  
Katsuhito turned and gestured toward the passage to the chamber. "The way is open. Is this still your choice?" he asked.  
Ryoko nodded gravely, staring at the low, black tunnel entrance. "I have feared that place, it seems like forever," she said.  
"You still fear it," Katsuhito said to her.  
Ryoko nodded, saying, "Yes, I do. More than almost anything."  
"Almost anything." Washu said quietly.  
"Almost..." Ryoko whispered.  
Setting her jaw, Ryoko stepped forward and entered the passage. Washu followed, as did Katsuhito.  
They had to crouch and walk sideways, the passage was low and the floor cut into irregular blocks. As they progressed, the power of Washu's device, Ryoko's gems and Katsuhito's lock went with them, lighting the gaps between the stones. A low hum of power filled the air around them. Their breath fogged before their faces in the cool air of the cave.  
"I don't remember it being this cold," Katsuhito said.  
Ryoko snorted. "You should try lying in that water for seven hundred years," she said.  
"Hmm... I don't believe I will," Katsuhito replied. "And neither should you."  
Ryoko turned on him, peering up at him from her crouched position in the passage. "Listen you! We've been through this. This is my decision and you agreed to help. I'm not going to change my mind, so get over it!"  
Katsuhito nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Ryoko," he said. "For everything."  
"So am I," she replied quietly.  
In a few moments, they were standing at the mouth of the passage. The Demon Chamber was lit by the glow from the water flowing between the unevenly cut blocks that made up the floor. They radiated outward from the center, where there was a pool just large enough for a person to lie in. The size of a single bed, or a large coffin.  
Ryoko began to shake, weeping and coughing. Washu went to her and held her, Katsuhito putting a hand on her shoulder. "Oh mom," she said between shuddering breaths and long sobs. "What am I doing here? How did my life come to this? Why can't I be happy?"  
Washu was crying openly. "It's my fault, my little Ryoko. It's all my fault," she said quietly. "Please let me fix things and take the pain away? Please!"  
Ryoko shook her head without lifting it from Washu's chest. "No. I can't forget Tenchi. I won't!" The two stood together for several moments, Ryoko nestled against Washu, Washu leaning her head forward, stroking Ryoko's hair. The only sounds in the chamber their grief.  
Finally, Katsuhito stepped forward and put a hand on Washu's shoulder. "Come, Washu," he said. "Let us offer Ryoko what solace we can in sleep and forgetfulness."  
Washu nodded, her eyes shut tight, her mouth a thin line. "Yes," she choked out.  
Katsuhito and Washu stepped to opposite sides of Ryoko and each put an arm around her; Ryoko hugged herself tightly, eyeing the waiting pool. They moved slowly across the chamber together.  
When they arrived at the pool, Ryoko stood straight, stepped forward and phased into her red and black battle suit. Looking down into the water, her face lit with its glow, she put in a tentative toe and quickly drew it back, hissing. "Damn, that's cold!" she said.  
Then, setting her jaw, she put in one foot and then the other, stepping down from the edge where Washu and Katsuhito stood silently. Standing in the knee-deep water, Ryoko turned and looked up at the two of them. "I guess this is it," she said.  
Katsuhito stepped forward and said, "Sleep well, Ryoko. You will always be in my thoughts. I hope to see you again when you awake."  
"Thank you," Ryoko replied. Then her head tilted to one side and she broke into a smile, "You know, Yosho: I always thought you were pretty cute. Too bad we couldn't have met under other circumstances."  
"I regret it as well," Katsuhito replied, returning her smile. Then, with a small bow, he stepped away from the pool.  
Washu stepped forward and Ryoko hugged her around the waist. "I'm sorry, mom."  
"Not as sorry as I am," Washu replied. Ryoko looked up at her and Washu leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. They smiled at each other briefly, then Ryoko sat down into the water.  
"See ya," she said simply.  
"Goodnight sweetheart," Washu said, tears streaming down her face. "Sweet dreams."  
Ryoko smiled and lay back into the water, her cyan hair billowing around her. She clasped her hands on her chest and closed her eyes and, after a moment, the ripples settled and the surface of the pool was smooth.  
"Do it," Washu said tightly.  
Behind her, Katsuhito spread his arms and bowed his head in concentration. Again, the power flowed from his hands in bands of light, encircling and filling the room and causing the water in the chamber to glow brightly. Then, after a moment, the light dissipated. The water settled to a soft blue glow and Katsuhito dropped his arms.  
"It is done," he said.  
Washu nodded. "Leave me for a moment," she said.  
"Yes," Katsuhito said. And, with a last bow to Ryoko, he turned and left the chamber.  
Washu dropped to her knees next to the pool. Before her Ryoko lay beneath the still water, as if she were captured under glass. Washu leaned forward and reached a hand toward Ryoko's face under the smooth surface, fingers stopping a tiny distance away. A tear dropped silently into the pool, rippling the surface. It was soon followed by another and another.  
Washu knew when Tsunami arrived in the chamber even without seeing her. For a few moments, it suited her to ignore Tsunami and make her wait. When she was ready, Washu wiped her eyes a final time, sighed and stood; turning to face the goddess who was standing behind her.  
"Washu," Tsunami said softly.  
"Why, Tsunami? I know you could have cured Tenchi without having to bond with him. Was my daughter's happiness too much to ask?" Washu's eyes flashed her anger.  
Tsunami smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Washu, but it was important to me. I have watched and influenced Jurai's royal line for centuries. All my work will come together in the children I have with Tenchi.  
"Besides," she said, "I love him."  
Washu snorted. "What do you know about love?" she said. "You don't even belong in this dimension."  
"Maybe I didn't originate in this dimension, but I am part of it now," Tsunami said. "The merge is done. I am human now, Washu. I can experience everything that any person can; including love." Tsunami's eyes narrowed then, a thought clearly occurring to her.  
"Washu! You had plans for the Jurai Royal Family!" she said with surprise.  
Washu laughed bitterly. "Yes, Tsunami. I too have been influencing a line for centuries: my own. Ryoko is all the best of me. She was designed from the beginning to bring out the finest in the Jurai royal family and myself."  
Tsunami nodded knowingly. "She wasn't originally meant for Tenchi, was she?"  
Washu shook her head. "No, she wasn't."  
"She was meant for Yosho, wasn't she?"  
"Yes," Washu confirmed.  
"How..? Yosho wasn't even born."  
Washu shrugged. "I knew eventually there would be someone like Yosho. Ryoko was meant for that someone. She would have stayed in stasis until the time was right; then they would have met at the University where I was teaching. They would have loved each other very much and would have had beautiful, powerful children. And I would have been the most indulgent grandmother in the universe." Washu smiled wistfully at the memory of her hopes for her daughter's future, then her expression darkened. "But that bastard Kagato..!" she said, acidly.  
"Oh, Washu! Why would you make such plans?" Tsunami asked.  
Washu shrugged. "Why would you?" she retorted.  
Tsunami paused. "I have a beautiful vision for this dimension, and to achieve it and thwart those who would foil my vision I need this to happen."  
"Humph," Washu snorted. "And you're the only one allowed to have visions and to hope to achieve them?"  
"But Washu, my vision was for the benefit of billions upon billions of people."  
"And mine was for a champion to defend human space. There are worse creatures out there than Kagato."  
"And now?" Tsunami asked.  
"Now?" Washu hung her head. "Now I just wish my daughter had a chance at happiness."  
"There's still a chance for her, Washu."  
Washu's head jerked up and she stared into Tsunami's eyes. "How?"  
Tsunami smiled broadly. "I can't make my vision happen alone. I need you," she began. "While Tenchi and my children will be powerful, they won't be powerful enough: their genetic line is too narrow to handle the raw energy that will be required."  
Washu nodded her understanding. "Since Tenchi and you are both descended from the genetic line that you've been influencing, your ability to use power is similar."  
"Yes," Tsunami acknowledged. "But Ryoko..."  
"Ryoko, being my offspring and having Mass DNA uses power in a completely different way."  
"And, combined correctly, our two lines will be more than the sums of their abilities..."  
"...they'll combine for an exponential increase!" Washu said excitedly.  
Tsunami smiled, "Which would not have happened for Ryoko's and Tenchi's children."  
"Because despite his innate abilities Tenchi had too little of the Jurai Royal line in him," Washu completed the thought.  
"But, since you've designed Ryoko to have a weakness for the men of the Jurai Royal line..."  
"A son of Tenchi and yours would be perfect!" Washu said with glee.  
Tsunami's eyes twinkled with mirth. "Have I mentioned that I'm already pregnant?"  
Washu's attention snapped to Tsunami, a hopeful look on her face.  
"Yes," Tsunami confirmed. "It's a boy."  
  
Katsuhito was waiting at the top when Washu emerged. "Thank you for your help," she said to him. He grunted and nodded, clearly not happy with his role. "This is good bye for a while, you know," she said.  
"Yes, I know. I will miss you - both of you."  
"You'll keep an eye on her?" Washu asked.  
"Of course."  
Washu nodded, then turned and left the cave, heading up the path that would lead to the stairs and back to the valley. Behind her, she heard the squeal of the hinges and the clatter of the chain as Katsuhito closed the gate and locked it.  
On the stairs she met Ryo-Ohki. She cried as Washu approached and Washu reached down and picked her up. "I know, sweetheart. I already miss her too." Washu cradled the cabbit in her arms and absent-mindedly stroked her as she continued down the stairs. "I think that it might be best to put you back in the lake until Ryoko wakes back up. She wouldn't want to be without you when she does. And I think you'll be happier sleeping, too; won't you?"  
Ryo-Ohki "miya'd" her agreement.  
When they reached the valley, Washu lifted Ryo-Ohki and looked in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you too," she said. "Good night, honey." Then she tossed the cabbit into the air.  
Ryo-Ohki cried out. Washu watched as her small form shifted and expanded and climbed until the large ship that had once been the scourge of the universe hovered in the air over Okayama. Ryo-Ohki hesitated for a moment, then plunged straight down into the pond, landing with a tremendous splash.  
She didn't come back up.  
Washu waited to be sure Ryo-Ohki was safely in the pond. When she was, she walked back to the house. Tenchi and Sasami were on the front porch watching the waves settle. "Washu, what was that?" Tenchi asked.  
"I thought I heard Ryo-Ohki," Sasami said.  
"You did," Washu replied. "That was her and Ryoko leaving. The splash was a side-effect of Ryo-Ohki's drive, I think. Don't worry about it." She stepped past Tenchi and Sasami and entered the house. After a moment longer looking at the lake, Tenchi and Sasami followed her.  
She stopped in front of the closet door. "Washu, why didn't Ryoko say goodbye?" Tenchi asked.  
"She just couldn't, Tenchi. She asked me to do it for her and she hoped you'd understand."  
Sasami made a sad face. "I'm still disappointed Ryoko decided to leave."  
Washu smiled sadly. "We all are." She stepped forward and gave Sasami a hug, saying, "Well, I have to go too. Time to get ready for fall sessions!"  
"When will we see you again, Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
"Hmm..." she said. "I'm pretty busy, so it might not be very often; maybe not at all. You're welcome to visit me if you want, but I have a feeling you'll be too busy. At any rate, if you don't see me before, you'll see me just about the time Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki get back."  
"We'll miss you, Washu," Sasami said.  
"Well, okay," Tenchi said a little sadly. "But when you see Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki, tell them we miss them and that they can visit any time, okay?"  
"I will," Washu promised. "Now, be good. And if you can't be good, be careful. And if you can't be careful..." Washu winked, "Well, you know the rest." She opened the closet door and stepped through. "Bye now!" she said, pulling it shut. There was a tone and a glimpse of light under the door and, when Tenchi opened it a second later, it was a closet again. 


	23. Epilogue The Demon Cave

Epilogue - The Demon Cave  
  
Nobuyuki walked with his grandson through the forest where Tenchi had spent so many years playing during summer visits with his grandparents. Nobuyuki had decided to stay in Okayama after Tenchi and Sasami left to take advantage of a partnership offer with an architectural firm in Hanata. Nobuyuki didn't see nearly as much of any of them as he would like. He missed his son and the wonderful people who had made his too-quiet house into a happy - and sometimes raucous - home.  
But, at least they'd decided to keep the family tradition; Tenchi's children would spend summers with their grandfather, and great-grandfather, at the shrine in Okayama.  
And that suited Nobuyuki just fine. He hoisted Shinchi up onto his shoulders and listened to him babble happily while he pointing his chubby hands at this and that. Nobuyuki made agreeing noises, enjoying their late afternoon walk. The heat of the day had broken and evening was settling onto the forest; the sun a series of slanting golden shafts through the trees. The birds and cicadas chorused, filling the air with sound.  
They rounded a corner on a hillside and Nobuyuki realized that he had absent-mindedly taken the path that led past the Demon Cave. As he walked by the dark mouth he could feel the cool air that flowed from within. Nobuyuki noted that the gate was still locked and secure, the new chain and padlock showing little weathering from their few months exposed to the elements.  
The path took them back into the forest; Nobuyuki could feel Shinchi turning on his shoulders, trying to keep the cave in sight. He had stopped chattering and then voiced an "Ooh!" Nobuyuki knew this meant he had seen something that interested him or that he liked.  
"What's wrong, Shinchi?" Nobuyuki asked his grandson. "Do you see a demon or something?"  
Chuckling, Nobuyuki continued up the path, Shinchi straining to look back until a bend took them out of sight of the cave. "You know," he said to the child he carried. "Your father always loved this cave, too. Your grandmother used to walk with him through these woods all the time. Sometimes she said she swore he could see the demon that's supposed to be locked inside!" He chuckled again. "When he got older, it was all his grandfather and I could do to keep him away from here. I was always afraid he'd go in there and get into trouble nosing around. I guess you've inherited his fascination with that place; you'll need watching too!"  
Nobuyuki began quietly singing a children's song to his grandson as the path merged with the stairs to the valley floor and he began the long descent to his home. Then, Nobuyuki stopped singing and paused on the stairs, turning to look back up toward the cave. "What was that? Did someone say something?" he said out loud. "Humph. If I didn't know better, that sounded a lot like Ryoko. But she's been gone on her travels for, oh, a couple years now I guess. Must be my imagination. And, anyway, she'd be saying, 'hello', not 'goodbye', right, Shinchi?"  
Just then Shinchi uttered one of the few words he had mastered.  
"Bye bye," he said, looking back toward the cave and waving.  
"Heh heh! Bye-bye it is, then!" Nobuyuki said to the child. "Bye-bye cave!" he said enthusiastically, waving as well. "Bye-bye!"  
And turning, he started down the stairs through the gathering evening toward the valley floor, dinner and the welcoming lights of home. 


	24. Sound of Silence Raymond J Baughan

Sound of Silence - Raymond J. Baughan  
  
Here in the space between us and the world  
lies human meaning.  
Into the vast uncertainty we call.  
The echoes make our music,  
sharp equations which can hold the stars,  
and marvelous mythologies we trust.  
This may be all we need  
to lift our love against indifference and pain.  
Here in the space between us and each other  
lies all the future  
of the fragment of the universe  
which is our own. 


	25. Author's Outro

Author's Outro  
  
Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it.  
I hope the characterizations weren't too jarring. Like I said in the Intro, I tried to create good - and logical - reasons for the characters to behave the way they did, even if it wasn't exactly the way they behaved in the OAV.  
Mihoshi was a big challenge. It's clearly indicated in the OAV that she was a highly competent officer at one time. What happened? Could she get over it? I hate it when Mihoshi is cast as basically someone to break things or for Kiyone to yell at. She's one of the most genuinely nice characters in the entire series. Even Sasami gets angry once in a while - but not Mihoshi. I felt she deserved a moment in the sun and to be treated as a person; I tried hard to do that.  
I also tried to mature Tenchi quite a bit. His reactions to Ryoko's advances are never as arch as they were in the OAV. Basically, he's gotten used to it and understands that it's part of her personality. He's also realized that by being a little less touchy he goes a long way toward making her happy - and therefore less grabby. Make sense? Well, it did to me...  
I spent a lot of time working on developing the relationship between Sasami and Tenchi; I'm not sure I got it right. Falling in love is a complicated thing and there are a lot of little steps you take on your way to the destination. Most fan fics that I've read just have the characters (usually Tenchi) having a sudden epiphany. I've been in love a time or two and - holy cow - it ain't like that.  
When I first started working on this, I had no idea Ryoko would want to be sealed into the Demon Cave again. However, as I considered her reaction to not having Tenchi, it became clear that's exactly what she would want. I see Ryoko and Washu as essentially tragic characters in the Tenchi saga. Every other character has had setbacks and challenges, but none that are so staggering as those faced by those two.  
This was just one of several surprises I had as I wrote this. Some of the others were: Washu's designs on the Masaki line and Funaho and Misaki's active plotting to marry off their daughters.  
The tree selection ceremony was a pain to write. The descriptions I could find of it were translated from the True Tenchi novels by Japanese speakers and lacked detail. I was a true to them as possible, but I honestly have no idea how well I did.  
While we're on the tree selection ceremony, I specifically chose not to use the common interpretation of Juraian women as leather-clad, whip- wielding dominatrices. This is a perception provided by a song from one of the OVA CDs and reinforced by Okuda in the "No Need for Tenchi" manga (See the "Samurai Space Opera" chapters.). Happosai did great justice to this in his epic lemon "Aikan Muyo", as did several other authors. But since it wasn't canonical, I decided to do without it in this and go with a more 'normal' relationship.  
Some early reviewers also had issues with how I portrayed Juraian royalty. Since the Jurai Royal Houses are descended from pirate clans and neither Azusa nor Seto - two of the most powerful folks around - are noble born, I chose to represent the royal family as a drinking, brawling, sex- having, hanging with the people sort of royalty. I think this is in keeping with the tone set in the True Tenchi novels. In any case, it's my take on the situation.  
Of the names: if they're recognizable I either stole them as an homage or used the names of things or places I know. For instance: Keichi is the name of the protagonist in 'Ah! My Goddess' and Ken Akamatsu is the creator of 'Love Hina', while Mr. Iwakuni (the unfortunate mailman whom Washu surprised on the toilet with her dimensional doorway) is named after Marine Corps Air Station Iwakuni, Japan. Similarly, Mr. Kokusai is named after Kokusai Dori, the main shopping street in Naha, Okinawa. If I recall correctly, Kokusai Dori translates to International Street.  
The only two names that were actually designed to have meaning were Kinpa and Shinchi. Kinpa is a romanji translation of a Japanese word meaning 'moonlight'. There were several words with that meaning and that one was the most pleasing to my ear.  
I sort of cobbled together Shinchi out of two other words and as an extension of Tenchi. I honestly don't remember what I originally intended it to mean, but as it turns out it is a word that means something like 'a newly discovered land'. That seemed fitting, so I left it.  
John Takis says quite plainly in "Washu's Lullaby" that Washu never cries. Considering that John has quite a bit on the ball, I have to respect his opinion on that. However, it just seemed unreasonable for Washu not to be upset enough to cry when Ryoko was sealed back into the Demon Cave. So, she cries. I take full responsibility for raking Washu over those coals.  
  
Shawn 


End file.
